


All That I Really Wanted

by abunchofatoms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, a little bit of Handon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 79,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms
Summary: un nuevo monstruo le da a Hope una pequeña vision de lo que podria ser su futuro.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 86
Kudos: 313





	1. Break the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> no hay muchas historias en español en este sitio, asi que quiero poner mi granito de arena, espero que lo disfruten.

Hope se despertó esa mañana feliz, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz como se sentía ese día. Era como si un gran peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros. Asi que se levantó de su cama con una gran sonrisa mientras se preparaba para su magnífico día.

“buenos días guapos” saludo a Landon y Rafael cuando se los encontró en la sala común. Se sentó a un lado a de su novio y le quito en croissant de la mano “dulces, dulces carbohidratos” dijo tomando un trozo del pan.

Ambos chicos la miraron con confusión, nunca habían visto a Hope Mikaelson tan feliz.

“alguien está de muy buen humor hoy” Rafael fu el primero en decir algo al respecto.

“supongo que me he levantado con el pie correcto hoy” dijo Hope como si no fuera gran cosa.

“por primera vez en tu vida?” bromeo Landon mirando a su novia, él sabía que había algo raro.

“que gracioso. Me encanta eso de ti” se rio la tribrida empujando a su novio ligeramente.

Su extraña platica fue interrumpida por las gemelas Saltzman, este era su primer día de escuela después de que volvieran de Europa.

“buenos días, Rafael” saludo Lizzie con una sonrisa.

“hey, que tal tu viaje?” preguntó el moreno de forma incomoda.

“genial, gracias” respondió Josie. “y bienvenido de vuelta, Landon” le dijo al chico junto a Hope.

“votaste para que me fuera” dijo de forma seria.

“eso ya está en el pasado” respondió la gemela rubia defendiendo a su hermana. “ahora, alguno tiene las mismas ganas que yo de que llegue esta noche?”

“que pasa esta noche?” preguntó Landon.

“el concurso de talentos, participan todas las facciones” explico Hope a Landon y Rafael “La actuación de las brujas no sería lo mismo sin ustedes” dijo a las gemelas

“gracias” dijo Josie

El sonido de una campana se escuchó, junto con la voz de Alaric.

_“chicos, presten atención. Anoche capturamos un monstruo dentro de las tierras de la escuela. Lo tenemos todo bajo control, pero dado el posible peligro, siento decir, que me veo obligado a posponer el concurso de talentos. Espero que podamos celebrar este…único evento más adelante…mucho, mucho más adelante”_ el director termino el comunicado _._

“yo diría que exagera un poco. Le dije a su papa que un unicornio no puede considerarse un monstruo” explico Hope a las gemelas.

Ambas gemelas rodaron los ojos con molestia. Hope solo les sonrió ante de abrazar a su novio.

Momentos después de tribrida iba a su siguiente clase acompañada de Rafael y Landon, cuando la campana de anuncio sonó.

_“buenas noticias, amigos. El concurso de talentos se celebrará como estaba previsto”_ informo la voz de Lizzie.

Landon se empezó a reír, molestando a Rafael.

“Lizzie está un poco rara” comento Landon a su hermano.

“no es la única” dijo Rafael señalando a Hope.

“Cariño. Deberíamos participar” dijo Hope de la nada.

“que? Tu y yo?” pregunto Landon sorprendido por el giro de las cosas.

“nunca he participado por que tenía que hacerlo sola” explico “y ahora estas tú. Crearemos nuestra propia facción. El tribrido y tu” lo abrazo

“ok, sí. El equipo otros” acepto Landon besando a Hope, se besaron por unos momentos hasta que Hope recordó que tenía una clase.

Después de su clase, algunas brujas invitaron a Hope por una malteada, a lo que la tribrida acepto sonriente. Fueron por sus malteadas y se sentaron en las escalares para bromear.

“esto es muy divertido. Por qué no lo hacemos más a menudo?” se rio Hope haciendo reír a las brujas a su alrededor.

Josie vio con extrañeza todo el intercambio, era sumamente fácil de notar que algo raro había con Hope, pero lo dejo pasar, ella tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como donde estaban los bastones?

“hey, sabes donde dejamos los estúpidos bastones para el concurso de talentos? Lizzie quiere que los encuentre” dijo Josie con cansancio y molestia. Ella no quería repetir la rutina del año anterior.

“no te veo con ganas de usarlos” comento Hope, levantándose de donde estaba sentada para poder ver mejor a la chica frente a ella.

“no, es que no tengo ganas de hacer lo mismo de todos los años, pero está bien” se quejó la morena.

“veré que puedo hacer” comento Hope “pero creo que alguien te está viendo a ti” señalo a Penélope que no había perdido de vista a Josie desde que entro al lugar.

Josie se giró y miro a Penélope acercándose a ella.

“oh dios mío, escóndeme” dijo la morena sentándose detrás de Hope.

Penélope se acercó a la tribrida con una sonrisa.

“hola” sonrió Hope

Penélope se acercó más para poder mirar a Josie por encima del hombro de Hope. Josie levanto la cara y abrió los ojos, sonriendo de forma tensa a la chica de cabello negro.

“asegúrate de leerlo en privado” dijo Penélope entregándole una pequeña nota.

“no voy a leerla en absoluto” dijo Josie tomando la nota.

Penélope solo la miro antes de levantar una mano y señalar a las brujas para que la siguieran.

“bueno, que crees que dice? Palomea esta casilla si quieres besarme, palomea esta casilla si quieres matarme?” bromeo la tribrida

“no lo se y no quiero averiguarlo” comento Josie.

“si necesitas que te ayude a destruir a la demonio, cuenta conmigo, chica” dijo Hope, dándole su apoyo.

Josie la miro por unos segundos, Hope ahora si se había pasado de rara.

“Ok, Emma te ha dado pastillas de la felicidad o algo mientras no estábamos?” ella estaba realmente curioso de por qué la tribrida usualmente triste ahora estaba feliz.

“nop, solo tengo un buen día” dijo Hope sin dar más explicaciones.

“pues eso te hace la única de nosotras” comento Josie.

“bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, Jo” dijo Hope con una sonrisa “pero primero un abrazo, parece que necesitas uno” la abrazo con fuerza.

Nadie noto la pequeña babosa que entraba en el oído de Josie. O como Josie de repente sonrió como si estuviera muy feliz.

Hope y Josie estaban en la cocina de la escuela, Hope había hecho un pastel que ahora estaba en el horno y Josie estaba batiendo la masa par galletas.

“no sabía que cocinabas” dijo la morena sonriente.

“lo hago a veces, me gusta” dijo la tribrida parándose a su lado para ver el trabajo que estaba haciendo el sifón. “creo que alguien está haciendo un buen trabajo” pico las costillas de la chica haciéndola reír.

“hey, no hagas eso, me da cosquillas” rio Josie mientras trataba de alejarse de Hope.

“enserio? Entonces creo que debo hacerlo más” comento la tribrida ahora usando sus dos manos sobre Josie. La sifón no que se quiso quedar atrás, asi también trato de hacerle cosquillas a Hope.

La habitación se llenó de risas, ninguna de las dos chicas se dio cuenta de cuanto se habían acercado en su pequeña guerra de cosquillas.

“basta, basta, basta. Me rindo” dijo Josie sin aliento. Hope sonrió por su victoria, su sonrisa era grande y sus ojos brillaban con el azul más hermoso que Josie jamás había visto. “tus ojos son hermosos”

“los tuyos no están tan mal” sonrió Hope devolviendo el cumplido.

Ambas se miraron con intensidad, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Estaban tan cerca que con un solo movimiento sus labios se sellarían juntos.

“al diablo” dijo Josie antes de juntar sus labios con los de Hope. La tribrida devolvió el beso fervientemente.

Se besaron por lo que pareció siglos, Hope no parecía tener suficiente de la chica frente a ella, bajo sus manos por los muslos de Josie y la levanto, colocándola contra la pared.

“vámonos de aquí” dijo Josie contra la oreja de Hope mientras desabotonaba los primeros dos botones de la camisa blanca de Hope.

“solo un beso más “pidió la tribrida tomando ambas manos de Josie y las ponía sobre su cabeza para que no la tocara.

Josie estiro un poco sus brazos golpeando un apagador que se encontraba ahí. El apagador hizo corto, electrocutando a amabas chicas haciendo que se separaran. Una babosa salió de sus orejas.

“demonios, que es eso?” dijo Hope mirando a la asquerosa criatura que salió de su oído, ahora arrastrándose por la mesa.

“no lo sé, pero mátala “dijo Josie pisando la suya.

Hope tomo un cuchillo y lo encajo en la babosa.

Después de que paso el susto por las babosas, las chicas se miraron incomodas por unos segundos. Nadie dijo ni una palabra por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellas.

“yo…emm…creo que iré con Dorian a informarle sobre esto” dijo Hope

“si…yo…iré a buscar los bastones que me pidió Lizzie” comento Josie saliendo casi corriendo de la cocina.

Hope observo como Josie la dejaba, su mirada no pudo evitar bajar hacia sus largas piernas, tal vez la babosa había salido de su sistema, pero el lobo dentro de ella aun deseaba terminar lo que había empezado con la morena.

“concéntrate” dijo en voz baja, mientras pasaba las manos por su cara tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de la excitación que sentía hace rato. Ella tenía una misión ahora.

Afortunadamente para Hope, el asunto de las babosas no había tomado mucho tiempo en arreglarse. Y ahora estaba en el salón viendo a Josie Saltzman en un hermoso vestido azul, cantando con su maravillosa voz. Mientras veía a la morena Hope no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado esa misma tarde en la cocina. Sus ojos brillaron dorados en el recuerdo.

“estas bien?” preguntó Landon.

“si, lo estoy, solo necesito ir a darme un baño y deshacerme de los restos de la babosa” dijo mirando hacia Josie una última vez.

Media hora después Landon la sorprendió en su habitación, le había cantado una canción que había escrito sobre ella, Hope no podía amar más al chico, asi que lo beso, pero estaba vez el beso se sentía diferente y no sabía por qué.

Josie estaba escuchando las quejas de su hermana, de como nadie aprecia que cambiara, que tratara de ser mejor. Después de que su padre le diera la razón, la rubia se fue contenta dejándolos solos.

“oye… cuando tenía la babosa, crees que esa era mi verdadera yo?” esa pregunto la había estando matando todo el día, quería saber si ella realmente quería a Hope.

“hay quienes dicen que tu verdadero yo sale cuando tus inhibiciones disminuyen. Pero por experiencia, a veces lo que te define… son las cosas que no haces” respondió Alaric.

Josie sonrió más tranquila con lo que dijo su padre, nada tenía que cambiar entre Hope y ella. Ellas podrían hacer como su nunca hubiera sucedido porque esas no eran ellas.


	2. Too Little. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no seguire el canon al 100 % en esta historia, espero que disfruten el capitulo.

Hope miro el cuerpo sin vida de su novio, tendido en el suelo con el cuello destrozado por la fuerza de MG, ella había llegado muy tarde.

Muy tarde para prestar atención a lo que planeaba.

Muy tarde para hacer las cosas de forma diferente.

Muy tarde para tomar otras decisiones,

Muy tarde para salvarlo.

Lloro hasta que su cuerpo se quedó sin lágrimas. Sintió como Rafael envolvía sus brazos en ella, tratando de buscar un poco de consuelo en este momento tan amargo.

El funeral fue el siguiente día, Hope mantuvo la cabeza baja, negándose a mirar a los ojos a cualquiera que estuviera ahí. Ella no quería que la vieran con pena o lastima. Cuando el ataúd toco el suelo, Hope se fue sin decir ninguna palabra.

“Hope!” la llamo Rafael.

“lo siento Raf, en este momento solo quiero estar sola” pidió al chico

“está bien, sabes dónde encontrarme si quieres hablar” comento el hombre.

Hope asintió mientras se adentraba al bosque, camino por un tiempo hasta encontrarse en el viejo molino, se sentó ahí esperando a que pasara el tiempo.

Josie entro al viejo molino, miro a la tribrida sentada ahí, triste. Ella sabía que Hope se culpaba por lo sucedido, por no estar ahí e impedir que MG matara a Landon.

Ella sabía que estar cerca se había vuelto incómodo para ambas después de todo el asunto de la babosa, pero ella no se sentía capaz de dejarla ahí sola. Hope significaba demasiado para ella como para hacer eso.

Josie camino hacia ella y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado. Hope la miro por un momento antes de volver su mirada hacia el bosque. El silencio se extendió entre ellas hasta que Hope finalmente hablara.

“Josie, por favor, vete” ella no podía soportar el dolor por la pérdida de Landon y necesitaba estar solo para cuando se acabará el poco control que aun tenia.

“no puedo, Hope” ella dijo suavemente. Ella no podía dejar que enfrentara el dolor sola.

“donde esta Raf?”

Josie sonrió, Hope pensaba que sería fácil deshacerse de ella mandándola a buscar a Rafael, sabiendo que su debilidad es preocuparse demasiado por las personas, asi que ella decidió jugar con la suya, la culpa. “Lizzie está con él, ella lo está cuidando”

Hope asintió y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Josie se quedó ahí, insegura de como comenzar la conversación, asi que simplemente lo dijo.

“no fue tu culpa, Hope”

Ante sus palabras Hope se levantó y camino hacia una ventana. Josie se dio cuenta que no solo era dolor y culpa lo que hervía dentro de la tribrida, también había furia.

“lo fue” lo dijo de tal manera que uno pensaría que ella había sido quien hubiera chupado la sangre de Landon hasta agotarse.

“no lo fue” repitió Josie con firmeza caminando hacia ella.

“te equivocas, Josie” la ira dentro de la tribrida estaba encontrando su objetivo en la morena, ella trato de controlarse “yo tengo la culpa, estoy maldita, todos lo que me aman se mueren, él me amaba y por eso murió”

“eso no es cierto y lo sabes” continuo Josie tratando de aliviar el dolor de la cobriza.

“claro que lo sé, mis padres murieron por lo mismo” las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. “yo debí de protegerlo, debí mantenerme alejada de el”

“Hope…”

“por qué no pude mantenerme alejada?, por que tuve que ser tan egoísta?”

Las preguntas se hicieron con tanta desesperación que Josie no puedo evitar sentirse mal por la chica y deseo tener una respuesta que ayudara con el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

“Hope, eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco, siempre has hecho lo posible para salvar a todos y sé que, si hubieras podido, lo hubieras salvado a el”

“entonces por qué no pude?” esa era la pregunta que ardía dentro de ella, Por que nunca podía salvar a los que amaba?

“porque no podemos salvarlos a todos y a veces eso incluye a las personas que amamos” sabia que no podía hacerla entender que no era su culpa, pero lo intento de todos modos. “Landon tomo la decisión de ir con MG”

“el no eligió morir Josie y tu que sabes de decisiones cuando dejas que Lizzie toma todas por ti”

En el momento en que dijo las palabras, ella sabía que había ido demasiado lejos. La boca de Josie se abrió y dio un paso lejos de la tribrida, como si necesitara poner espacio entre ellas para lidiar con lo que dijo.

Hope se acercó a ella.

“yo no quise decir eso”

“está bien Hope” se apartó de la chica, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir “se exactamente lo que querías decir y tienes razón es mejor que me vaya”

Josie se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del molino, ignorando los gritos de Hope para que se detuviera, Ella sabía que tenía que ir tras la chica.

“arruinaste todo ahí, chica” la voz de un hombre dijo.

Hope se dio la vuelta para encontrar un hombre vestido con una antigua túnica griega y con s cuerpo cubierto por ojos.

“tu quién diablos eres?” pregunto Hope poniéndose en guardia. Estaba segura que el era otro de los monstruos de Malivore.

“soy Argos, el que lo ve todo” se presentó el hombre. “ y puedo ver que tu chica ahí está molesta” dijo mientras se sentaba en una vieja silla recargada en un árbol.

“se supone que eres un monstruo de Malivore, no deberías de atacarme o algo asi?” pregunto Hope confundida hacia el comportamiento del monstruo.

“podría hacer eso o podría hacer un trato contigo”

“que clase de trato?”

“escuche tu platica con la chica, deseabas alejarte del chico creyendo que tal vez eso lo salvaría” comento el hombre “yo puedo ayudarte a saber que pasaría, yo puedo ver todo, lo que paso, lo que pasara y lo que puede y pudo haber pasado, darte una respuesta a tu pregunta”

“y que quieres a cambio?”

“que acabes con Malivore, sé que eres una chica lista y tienes el poder para hacerlo, creo que lo que pido es un módico precio para la respuesta que pides” dijo Argos.

Hope sabía que era un riesgo, pero la idea de volver a ver a Landon alejo todas sus preocupaciones.

“cómo funciona?”

“solo necesito poner mi mano en tu frente y tu mente se verá inundada por un conjunto de recuerdos, tendrás dos versiones, lo que sucedió y lo que pudo haber sucedido, cuando termine podrás saber si lo que deseabas tendría algún impacto”

La imagen de Landon paso por su mente.

“vamos a hacerlo”

Hope se acercó al hombre, quien solo estiro su mano derecha hacia ella y toco su frente, sintió algo cálido recorriéndola, entonces un dolor la atravesó y el calor en su interior se volvió más fuerte.

“que está pasando no es asi como funciona!” fue lo último que escucho Hope.

Luego se encontró mirando unos ojos color chocolate.

“entonces, nos vamos de aquí?”

Hope sonrió haciendo brillar sus ojos en oro.


	3. Come a Little Closer

Con un empujo de su mano, la puerta se abrió, Josie miro con asombro la habitación de la tribrida, ella nunca había entrado a su cuarto. Hope tomo su mano y la hizo girar poniéndola de espaldas contra la puerta cerrada. Josie no puedo detener el aleteo de emoción que estaba atacando a su estómago.

Hope estaba segura que al final de la noche, su curiosidad sobre Josie Saltzman estaría satisfecha. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron las curvas de su cuerpo con las que esperaba familiarizarse en poco tiempo. Sus ojos brillaron más por la anticipación.

Fue a tomarla en sus brazos, pero fue detenida por dos manos en sus hombros, ella arqueo una ceja hacia la morena quien solo le sonrió con picardía. Josie tomo los botones del suéter de la tribrida y empezó a deshacerlos para después empujar el suéter por sus brazos. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo en besos hambrientos. Hope con un brazo rodeo la cintura de Josie acercándola más a su cuerpo, mientras el otro brazo aventaba su suéter lejos detrás de ella.

Las manos de Josie se enredaron en su cabello acercando su boca más hacia ella, la suavidad del cabello de Hope, le hacía cosquillas contra sus palmas. Trato de acercarse más, pero la chaqueta amarilla que usaba obstaculizaba sus movimientos y frunciendo el ceño, rompió el beso.

Hope sonrió ante el puchero en los labios de Josie, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba molestando a la morena. Sus manos subieron por su cuello y tomo las de Josie dándoles un pequeño apretón. En su mente se preguntaba por qué mantenía distancia con la morena, cuando el mero toque de sus dedos contra su piel se sentía como electricidad y el ansia por su toque superaba todo.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa sin preocupaciones que dejo a la morena sin aliento, la diversión brillaba en sus ojos azules. Esta era la parte de Hope que siempre permanecía oculta, la parte libre y sin preocupaciones, y las veces que la había visto siempre la dejaba con ganas de más.

Le rodeo las muñecas con los dedos y bajo las manos de ella, mordisqueando la piel sensible de cada una de ellas y suavizándola con la caricia de su lengua. Los latidos del corazón de Josie retumbaban en su pecho y se preguntó si la tribrida podía sentir su pulso debajo de sus labios.

Hope tomo su cara con ambas manos, arrastrando su pulgar por el labio inferior de Josie, haciendo a la morena inclinar la cabeza hacia su toque, sintió sus manos deslizarse por su cuello, haciéndola temblar. Después sintió como la boca de Hope seguía el mismo camino que sus manos habían hecho antes, tomo su chaqueta, deslizando lentamente el material por sus brazos.

En el momento en que sus manos estuvieron libres, envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la tribrida y choco sus labios contra ella. Cuando ella chupo su labio inferior, Hope arrojo rápidamente la chaqueta a su izquierda cayendo sobre una pequeña mesa.

La mano de Hope ahueco la mejilla de Josie, mientras que la presión de su boca invitaba a que los labios de la morena se abrieran. Josie lo hizo con gusto, la lengua de Hope entro saboreando la dulzura dela boca del sifón. Las manos de Josie empezaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Hope con impaciencia. Rompió el beso, para ayudar a tribrida a quitársela de encima y arrojándola al suelo.

Josie paso sus dedos por el abdomen tonificado de la tribrida con una sonrisa y tiro de ella para acercarla con una sonrisa perversa, Las manos de Hope aterrizaron a cada lado de ella contra la puerta. Su cabeza se inclinó y sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo. Josie dejo que sus dedos se deslizaron por la piel sensible de sus brazos, provocándola con sus uñas. Hope respondió arrastrándola por completo a sus brazos y con besos más exigentes.

Hope tomo la camisa de Josie y la abrió de un tirón, sus ojos se posaron en los marrones de Josie. Ella le sonrió a la tribrida, preguntándole con sus ojos que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar. Hope le respondió quitándole la camisa completamente, se agacho un poco para poder levantar a la morena en sus brazos.

Hope la bajo, depositándola sobre su cama, miro como la morena se mordía un labio esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Ella se arrodillo entre sus piernas, inclinándose hacia la morena con una sonrisa, Josie se arqueo hacia ella necesitando besarla nuevamente. Su boca se abrió sobre la suya y sus lenguas chocaron, envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo caliente sobre ella, sabiendo que después de esto, nunca volvería a estar sola.

Lizzie fue abordada por Landon.

“acaso te has vuelto loco?” pregunto la rubia, mientras estaba sentada con Landon apuntándole con una ballesta.

“estas infectada con un parasito que controla la mente, por eso has sido amable todo el día” explico el chico.

“no es por eso, que… oye” se quejó cuando la ilumino con la pequeña lámpara que sostenía en sus manos.

“parece que no tienes rastros de la babosa” dijo Landon mientras le inspeccionaba la cara.

“se puede saber de qué estás hablando mald… ahhhh” se quejó Lizzie

“que fue eso?” pregunto Landon asustado.

“si me dejas en paz, tal vez te diga. Asqueroso Hobbit…ohhhh” se volvió a quejar

“si no estás infectada por que actúas tan extraño?”

“no actuó de forma extraña, estoy pasando página con esto” indico la pulsera de metal en su muñeca “lo hechice para que me diera toques cuando diga algo cruel y va aumentando de voltaje. La peor idea del mundo”

“no, es brillante, por eso no estas infectada, lo que no me explico es por qué andas vagando en lugar de estar en el concurso?”

“podría decir lo mismo de ti”

“busco a Hope” dijo Landon

“pues yo busco a Josie, no la he visto en todo el dia” luego dio un gran suspiro “supongo que porque debe estar infectada”

“tenemos que encontrarlas, probablemente estén juntas” comento Landon.

“bien” dijo Lizzie levantándose y caminando por el pasillo.

Al final del pasillo la pareja se encontró con MG.

“Hey has visto a Josie?” pregunto la rubia a su amigo.

“ammm…”Mg tomo del brazo a la rubia y la alejo de de Landon lo suficiente para que escúchala lo que iba a decir “escuche un rumor, no se si sea cierto pero…”

“MG solo di lo que tengas que decir”

“las brujas dijeron que la vieron junto con Hope en la cocina…ellas se estaban besando” dijo el vampiro mucho más despacio.

“QUE, QUE?”

“shhh, baja la voz, Landon no debe de saberlo, le rompería el corazón”

“no puedo creer que mi hermana estuviera besándose con el perro” comento Lizzie con desagrado

“no solo eso, alguien más vio que se dirigían a los dormitorios, casi puedo jurar que deben estar en la habitación de Hope” dijo haciendo una mueca.

“oigan que pasa?” pregunto Landon al ver como actuaban raro.

“necesito que vayas por Dorian” le ordeno Lizzie.

“que hay de Hope?” pregunto Landon

“necesitamos a Dorian para detener a Hope en caso de que este infectada” Dijo Lizzie tratando de sonar convincente “MG me ayudara a buscar a Josie y…Hope, por supuesto, aunque no es seguro que estén juntas, porque lo estarían” empezó a divagar.

Mg tomo del brazo a Lizzie y la jalo lejos de Landon.

“nosotros buscaremos a las chicas, ve por Dorian” dijo el vampiro dándole una sonrisa incomoda a Landon.

“claro, iré por el” dijo el chico corriendo por el pasillo.

“vamos” dijo Lizzie caminando decididamente hacia la habitación de la tribrida, pero primero pararon en la habitación de los gemelos, Lizzie corrió hacia su bolso para sacar un paralizador eléctrico.

“por qué tienes eso en tu bolso?, eres una bruja, te puedes defender” dijo MG confundido por el arma.

“papa y mama pensaron que sería bueno que tengamos unos, somos sifones asi que no siempre tenemos magia ala disposición” explico Lizzie “ahora vamos por mi hermana infectada por el bicho ese”

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Hope, puso su mano en la manija de la puerta y la giro. Sorpresivamente la puerta estaba abierta, Lizzie asomo la cabeza con precaución, temerosa de lo que podría encontrar. Pero la habitación estaba vacía, ella suspiro aliviada.

“parece que no están” comento Lizzie girando hacia atrás para ver a MG.

MG estaba a punto de comentar algo, cuando miro a s hermana saliendo del baño de Hope solo vestida con una toalla y justo cuando pensó que no podía ponerse peor, Hope salió detrás de su hermana igualmente vestida con una toalla, envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Josie.

“eres mía ahora” dijo Hope subiendo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Josie.

Lizzie casi se ahogó con la visión de Hope y su hermana asi.

Josie noto a su hermana y su mejor amigo parados en la puerta mirándolos sorprendidos.

“Hola Lizzie y MG” saludo la morena con una sonrisa.

“Hola” respondió MG al ver que Lizzie no iba a responder en el futuro cercano.

Hope se colocó frente a Josie, bloqueándola de vista, sus ojos se volvieron dorados.

“que hacen aquí?” pregunto Hope, su tono era peligroso.

Su hermana se acercó a ella como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Había una felicidad despreocupada en los ojos de Josie, que Lizzie nunca había visto antes, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Penélope. Puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hope. Para Lizzie en estos momentos, ese movimiento se veía tan seguro como acariciar a un lobo salvaje, que en cualquier momento se gira y te muerde, pero Hope no lo hizo.

Lizzie observo con asombro como el dorado de los ojos de Hope se desvanecía. Había una extraña dulzura cuando giro su cara y beso la mejilla de Josie, Que Lizzie nunca había visto en Hope. Tenía que ser la babosa decidió.

“estamos aquí para arreglar las cosas” dijo a la pareja, le entrego la pistola de choques a MG quien usando su velocidad vampiro electrocuto a la pareja. Ambas chicas se quejaron y vieron como una babosa salía de la Nariz de Hope y otra del oído de Josie.

“incendia” dijo Lizzie prendiendo en llamas a ambos insectos.

Hope se acercó a Josie preocupada.

“estas bien?” pregunto a la morena quien solo asintió.

“creo que es mejor que todos nos vistamos” comento Lizzie dejando a la pareja.

Las chicas se vieron de forma incomoda antes de recoger su ropa para vestirse, tenían a un monstruo que eliminar.

Después de derrotar al monstruo Hope se fue a su habitación, necesitaba estar sola, ella n no podía creer todo lo que Josie y ella habían hecho. ella necesitaba un concejo asi que llamo a su tía Freya, ella uso proyección astral.

De forma valiente le conto todo lo que había pasado mientras estaba bajo la influencia de la babosa, solo omitió lo que había sucedido entre Josie y ella en su cuarto, eso era demasiado privado para compartir con ella, con cualquiera.

“no puedo creer todas las cosas que hice” dijo Hope con la cabeza gacha.

“realmente no me sorprende” dijo la rubia “has estado embotellando todo durante años, basando cada decisión en lo que es correcto para otras personas, nunca te detienes a pensar en lo que es mejor para ti”

Hope miro con incredulidad a Freya.

“en verdad crees que esa era yo, quería besar a Josie?”

“creo que hay algo de verdad en lo que hiciste, tu dijiste que las babosas solo bajaban tus inhibiciones, no cambia quien eres” Hope abrió la boca, pero su tía la silencio con una mirada, necesitando hacerla entender. A veces Hope era tan terca como su hermano Klaus y este era uno de esos momentos. Los sentimientos por la gemela eran parte de ella y no podía ignorarlos y esperar que desaparecieran “creo que deberías empezar a ser honesta acerca de tus sentimientos”

“entonces...crees que quiero a Josie?”

Freya negó con la cabeza, era una decisión que no podía tomar por ella.

“eres la única que puede saber eso”

“Josie y yo somos solo amigas” cuando arqueo una ceja a la pequeña bruja, la chica protesto “amo a Landon y el me ama a mí, estamos felices juntos, no puedo romper su corazón”

“es tu decisión, Hope, yo te apoyare en lo que decidas” dijo Freya sonriéndole.

El día siguiente Hope se encontró con Josie en el molino, ella no sabía que la sifón estaría ahí, de hecho, la había estado evitando.

“Hey” saludo Hope incomoda.

“Hola” dijo Josie evitando sus ojos.

Se miraron por un momento sin realmente saber qué hacer.

“bueno, sobre lo que paso en nosotros…” comenzó Hope moviendo los brazos de forma nerviosa.

“no tenemos que…” corto Josie de forma suave.

“lo sé, pero que pasara entre nosotros, eres mi amiga Josie” comento Hope un poco vulnerable, no quería perder a la morena.

“no te preocupes, Hope, no cambiara nada” mintió Josie mirando a la loba.

Hope asintió y no dijo nada mientras Josie salía del molino, Hope se sentó en el viejo sillón, escuchando desvanecerse los pasos de la morena. La babosa había volcado su vida, ella deseaba a felicidad que sentía mientras estaba bajo la influencia de la babosa, la falta de preocupación era intoxicante.

Su tía Freya tenía razón, ella había estado embotellando sus emociones. Siempre se había guardado las cosas para ella misma, sobre todo cuando tenía que proteger el secreto de que era una Mikaelson y en algún momento, también se había acostumbrado a ocultar lo que sentía.

Suspiro, sus manos contra la cara, ya no sabía lo que era mejor para ella. Toda su vida había cambiado mucho, que quería ella?

La respuesta le llego rápido…Landon. Ella lo amaba, nada podía cambiar eso.

Sabía que amaba a Landon, pero anoche, inhalo bruscamente cuando los recuerdos la inundaron, anoche Landon ni siquiera paso por su mente.

Todo lo que había querido era Josie.

Quería demostrarle que ella era todo lo que la morena necesitaba, había querido impresionarla, estar con ella. Ella era todo lo que le importaba.

Intento decirse que esa no era en realidad Josie, solo un alter ego inducido por la babosa, pero eso era una mentira. Ella seguía siendo la misma chica con la que había crecido, la dulce y linda Josie, la chica que se preocupada más por todos que por ella misma. Ella había deseado la aceptación y amor que se reflejaron en esos ojos color marrón.

Por un momento se dejó perder en los recuerdos de la noche anterior. El sabor de sus besos, la forma en que se movió su cuerpo con el suyo, como se había aferrado a ella.

Dejo salir el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Su tía estaba equivocada, los sentimientos, todos ellos fueron provocados por las babosas.

Josie todavía estaba enamorada de Penélope como ella estaba enamorada de Landon. Ellas eran amigas.

Solo amigas.


	4. Todo Cambio

Josie entro a su cuarto con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía nauseas, estaba exhausta y no quería ver a nadie. Las náuseas y el cansancio probablemente fueron culpa suya, pensó de mala gana. La conversación con Hope semanas atrás la habían dejado abrumada con las emociones y muy a su estilo se había arrojado a hacer otra cosa para distraerse. Esta vez había sido la investigación, ella había descubierto sobre la fusión, asi que se pasaba altas horas de la noche leyendo, buscando una solución. Apenas había comido y dormido estas semanas.

Arrojo su mochila sobre la cama y se acostó junto a Lizzie estaba leyendo un libro.

“hola a ti también, querida hermana”

Ella no respondió, pensando que probablemente debería esperar a que su estómago se asentara.

Lizzie al ver que su hermana no respondió, dejo su libro y observo a su hermana con un mal humor poco común en ella.

“estas bien, Jo, qué pasa?”

“estoy temporalmente suspendida”

“por qué?”

“Penélope”

“que hizo, satán ahora?”

“solo abrió la boca, cuando no debía”

Josie sabía que no fue para tanto, la bruja solo le había dicho la verdad, que se veía horrible y era la verdad, las horas sin dormir estaban cobrándole factura y lo sabía.

Pero ella no estaba de humor para echar sus tonterías asi que, la había hechizado, su maestro lo noto y le dijo a su padre que la suspendió por el día de hoy y mañana.

“creo que me voy a enfermar, no me he sentido bien últimamente” se quejó Josie

“tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería” aconsejo Lizzie con preocupación

“no te preocupes, tal vez solo necesito comer bien y descansar, estaré bien”

Los días pasaron y Josie se veía más cansada que antes, hasta que paso lo que todos temían. Josie bajaba por la escalera hacia el salón, cuando de repente se desmayo. Para su fortuna Hope iba pasando y logro atraparla.

“que paso?” pregunto Hope con la morena en sus brazos.

Lizzie corrió a su lado.

“no lo sé” sus ojos escanearon a su hermana “me dijo que no se había sentido bien últimamente”

“llévala a nuestro cuarto, iré a buscarle algo de comida, probablemente no ha comido, ha estado investigando mucho sobre la fusión” dijo Lizzie

Hope asintió y cargo a Josie hacia el cuarto. Uso su magia para abrir la puerta y la cerro con su pie. Se acercó a la cama, pero era racia a dejarla ir. Ahora que no había nadie alrededor, dejo sus ojos vagar por la cara de la morena.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que la miraba, la había estado evitando justo como sabía que Josie la estaba evitando. En estos días se había convencido que lo que paso había sido un error inducido por las babosas. Ella y Landon había estado peleando últimamente, se había enterado de que ella le estaba ocultando lo que sabía sobre su madre y ahora estaban separados.

Pero ahora mirando a Josie ese dolor desapareció, dejando en su lugar una sensación, que, si Hope no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, habría jurado que era paz. El cálido peso de ella contra su cuerpo, el olor de su shampoo, trajo los recuerdos que había estado evitando.

Con cuidado la recostó en la cama. Su rostro se veía pálido, pero incluso con la palidez, no pudo evitar lo hermosa que era. Extendió su mano y acaricio su mejilla.

Ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ella se apartó y se levantó.

La rubia entro a la habitación, con una sopa y un vaso con agua mineral.

“como esta ella, le traje esto por si tenia hambre o nauseas”

“ella todavía no ha despertado”

“estoy preocupada, algo está mal con ella”

“creo que necesitas decirle a tu papa”

Entonces noto como Josie empezaba a moverse.

“mejor me voy antes de que despierte”

Estaba casi en la puerta cuando la voz de Lizzie la detuvo.

“no se pueden evitar el uno al otro por siempre”

“lo sé” respondió en voz baja, sus ojos recorriendo a Josie por última vez “pero todavía no estoy lista”

Lizzie observo como se cerro la puerta y se volvió hacia Josie quien abría sus ojos.

“hey”

“hola” fue la débil respuesta.

“cómo te sientes?”

“como si muriera” murmuro mientras intentaba levantarse.

“aun no, pero lo harás si no haces lo que te digo” comento Lizzie

“de que estas hablando?”

“iras al doctor hoy”

Ninguna cantidad de discusiones, chantajes o engaños habían sido capaz de hacer que Lizzie cambiara de opinión, pero por lo menos había acordado de ir al centro médico de la ciudad que en ver a la enfermera de la escuela, ella no quería preocupar a su padre. Asi que ahora estaba en la sala de emergencias.

“odio estar aquí” se quejó la morena, llevaban casi dos horas esperando. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y todo lo que quería hacer era caer en la cama y dormir durante los próximos días.

“ya es tarde Lizzie. Estoy agotada y te digo, si no nos llaman en los próximos 10 minutos, me voy”

“señorita Saltzman? El medico la vera ahora” anuncio la enfermera.

“quieres que vaya contigo?” preguntó Lizzie.

“no, estaré bien” respondió Josie.

Siguió a la enfermera una sala de examen y se sentó allí, esperando impacientemente a que el medico llegara. Diez minutos después, con un portapapeles y un vaso de café, Elena Salvatore entro a la sala.

“Josie, que haces aquí?” pregunto la morena sorprendida por ver a la hija de sus amigos.

“me he sentido mal últimamente” empezó Josie

“Ric está aquí contigo?” pregunto Elena

“no, Lizzie vino conmigo, no queremos preocupar a papa, si solo es algún virus estomacal”

“muy bien, entonces veamos que tienes” dijo Elena aceptando lo que dijo la chica.

La morena le hizo una serie de preguntas, la mayoría le resultaron tontas a Josie.

“hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas estar embarazada, Josie?” pregunto Elena finalmente.

“no, no he estado con nadie en meses desde que Penélope y yo rompimos, además ambas somos chicas” comenzó Josie a explicar.

“bueno en ese caso, solo tendremos que hacerte un examen para ver que está pasando contigo, de acuerdo?”

Josie asintió, mientras una enfermera entraba y le sacaba una muestra de sangre del brazo.

“si quieres puedo llamar a Lizzie para que te haga compañía mientras examinan la sangre, yo iré a dar una ronda y volveré con los resultados” dijo Elena.

“no, está bien. Quiero estar sola” comento la sifón.

“muy bien, entonces volveré con los resultados en unos minutos” dijo Elena dejando a Josie sola en la habitación.

Josie se quedó en la habitación, esperando que lo que mostrara los resultados no fuera nada grave. Unos minutos después Elena entro a la habitación.

“Josie, ya tenemos los resultados” comento Elena mirando el registro médico.

“y bien?”

“Josie, estas embarazada” le informo Elena

“no puede ser posible” comento Josie confundida

“estas segura, Josie?” pregunto Elena preocupada “no quiere pensar en esto, pero tal vez en alguna fiesta, algo te paso…”

“no, he asistido a ninguna fiesta en los últimos dos meses, no estado con nadie, con excepción de…” Entonces se le vino a la mente la noche con Hope “ pero no puede ser posible”

“estoy muy segura de que estas embarazada, Josie, pedí que corrieran los exámenes dos veces, sé que tal vez esto no lo planeaste, pero pasa, no es el fin del mundo”

“no entiendes tia Elena, no puede ser posible, con la única persona que he estado es una chica” explico Josie.

“una chica?”

“si, hace tres semanas nos infectamos con una babosa, que te hacia actuar sin inhibiciones, termine durmiendo con Hope Mikaelson”

“Mikaelson? Como en la hija de Klaus?”

Josie asintió, ella estaba entrando en pánico, no entendía cómo podía estar embarazada.

“bueno, eso coincidiría con el tiempo de gestación que tienes, según la cantidad de hormona GCH que tienes en el sistema” explico Elena.

“pero ella es una chica, no tiene sentido”

Elena la miro de con simpatía.

“bueno con los años, he aprendido a no dar nada por sentado con los Mikaelson, ellos tienden a romper cualquier regla, incluso las de la naturaleza” comento Elena pensando en el propio hecho de la existencia de Hope “para estar seguras, necesitaría hacerle una prueba de ADN a Hope y compararla con él bebe”

Pero Josie dejo de escuchar, solo escuchaba un zumbido.

_No te preocupes Hope, no cambiara nada._

“Lizzie, solo voy a ducharme. Estaré bien” insistió Josie tratando de rodear a su hermana quien estaba bloqueando la puerta. Ella estaba cansada, después de rogarle a su tía Elena que no le dijera nada a su padre, hasta que ella estuviera segura de que hacer.

“y que pasa si te desmayas ahí? Podrías golpearte la cabeza y sangrar hasta morir” Lizzie había estado preocupada por ella desde que salieron de la sala de emergencias, luciendo más pálida y aturdida que cuando entro. Ella sabía que algo estaba mal con Josie.

Josie rodo los ojos y fingió caminar a la derecha. Cuando Lizzie se movió hacia ese lado, ella rápidamente giro hacia la izquierda esquivando con éxito a su hermana.

“tía Elena dijo que solo estaba anémica y que tenía que tomarme las cosas con calma. Mañana iré a la farmacia y recogeré las píldoras que necesito y la próxima semana la veré para hacer el seguimiento”

La verdad era que su tía Elena si le había dicho que estaba un poco anémica pero ella no tiene que ir a la farmacia por eso, si no por las vitaminas prenatales que le receto. Vio que Lizzie a regañadientes acepto la explicación. Trato de aligerar el estado de ánimo bromeando.

No me pasara nada, o de verdad quieres vivir con alguien que no se baña?”

Una sonrisa renuente apareció en la cara de la rubia.

“bien, pero estará afuera de la puerta, diré tu nombre cada 10 minutos y si no contestas entrare” amenazo.

“Wow”

Lizzie solo rodo los ojos mientras acompaña a su hermana al baño.

Cuando cerro la puerta, la sonrisa de Josie cayo mientras pensaba en lo que habia pasado. Un bebe, pensó mientras se quitaba la ropa. Mi bebe, dijo mientras se paraba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la puerta.

Ella miro su cuerpo. Se giro hacia un lado, su mano trazando su bajo abdomen, ella no podía creer…

“Josie!”

Dejo caer la mano.

“Lizzie aún no he abierto la ducha”

“lo sé, tenía miedo que tu hubieras desmayado antes de que pudieras entrar”

“estoy bien!” ella sacudió la cabeza, dio una última mirada al espejo antes de abrir la ducha y entrar.

Cuando el agua la golpeo, el ultimo pedazo de control que tenia se rompió. Los sollozos se adueñaron de su cuerpo, sus hombros temblaron con fuerza y se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar emitir un sonido.

Un bebe? Que haría ella con un bebe? Era demasiado joven, como le diría a Lizzie? A sus padres? A Hope? Como podría decirle eso? Ella no le creería, apenas y podía creerlo ella misma.

“Josie? Jo?” los gritos de Lizzie la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

“estoy…” trago las lágrimas e intento de nuevo “estoy bien”

Solo deseaba poder creer eso.


	5. Dirty Little Secret

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Josie descubrió que estaba embarazada y llevaba las noticias dentro de ella de la misma manera en que llevaba a su bebe, en secreto.

_Todos tienen secretos_

Eso es lo que solía decirle a Lizzie cuando se quejaba de Hope, ella siempre le decía que todos tenían secretos y que generalmente los guardaban por buena razón.

Su mano se arrastró hacia su estómago y respiro profundamente, dejándola caer antes de que llegara hacia su destino. Si, la gente tenía buenas razones para mantener secretos. En los últimos 4 días, Josie había actuado como si todo fuera normal, con la esperanza que el tiempo la hiciera olvidar el miedo que sentía. Hasta ahora no lo había olvidado. Se sintió como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. Sabía que no podía mantener este secreto por más tiempo.

Por un lado, como si su cuerpo supiera lo que estaba mal, había comenzado a actuar como si estuviera embarazada. Comenzando con la aversión a ciertos olores, como el perfume favorito de Lizzie. En cuanto el olor le llego la nauseas la habían golpeado tan fuerte que apenas había podido salir de la habitación y corrió con dirección al baño, ella había perdido el desayuno esa mañana.

Y resulto que las náuseas ¨matutinas¨ era el código de embarazo para nauseas ¨en cualquier momento del día¨. El olor equivocado y ella estaría de rodillas enfrente de la porcelana, sin importar la hora del día. Hasta ahora había mantenido todo bajo el radar, pero sabía que no duraría. Tarde o temprano la atraparían.

Hoy había logrado esquivar a su hermana, había caminado por el bosque hasta que empezó a enfriar, pero el aire fresco y el frio parecían calmar su estómago. En su camino de regreso a la escuela estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y todo su cuerpo se sentía agotado, le dijo hola a su hermana y se derrumbó sobre la cama, el sueño la reclamo rápido.

Lizzie abrió la puerta, al escuchar lo golpes.

“cállate, Mikaelson. Mi hermana está durmiendo” advirtió Lizzie

Hope entro a la habitación entregándole un libro a la rubia. Miro a la morena, quien tenía círculos negros bajo los ojos y todavía parecía pálida.

“que dijo el doctor?”

“según Josie, tía Elena solo dijo que estaba anémica y eso era todo”

Un pequeño sonido atrajo la atención de Hope hacia Josie, quien se movía en sueños, abrazándose a si misma.

“bueno es mejor que me vaya” dijo la cobriza.

Lizzie asintió y observo mientras Hope caminaba hacia la puerta y luego se dio la vuelta, tomo una manta y cubrió a Josie.

“tenía frio” Explico mientras Lizzie solo rodaba los ojos.

El dia siguiente Josie fue a la oficina de su padre.

“sabes donde esta Hope?”

“hola, cariño. Creo que fue a correr por el lado del molino, ya debería de haber vuelto”

“gracias” dijo cerrando la puerta.

Camino hacia el viejo molino, entonces escucho la discusión.

“aun no puedo creer que me mintieras, me traicionaste Hope, tenías información sobre mi madre y no dijiste nada” comento Landon

“lo hice por protegerte” dijo Hope con firmeza.

“qué manera tuya la de proteger, engañando al chico que supuestamente amas”

“Landon”

“no, Hope, esto no puede seguir, ya no puedo confiar en ti”

“entonces, se acabó? Terminamos?” pregunto Hope con dolor

“supongo que si, lo hacemos” afirmo el chico antes de irse.

Salió por otro lugar por lo tanto no se cruzó con Josie en su salida. La morena estaba a punto de darse media vuelta e irse cuando la voz de Hope la detuvo.

“ya se fue, Josie, puedes salir”

Sin darse la oportunidad de retroceder, cuadro los hombros y entro al molino.

Hope estaba de pie donde Landon la había dejado, su mirada era algo cristalina, pero no dejo las lágrimas caer.

“hola, lamento lo de Landon”

“no importa, estoy acostumbrada a que las personas que amo me dejen” sonrió de forma triste. “Lizzie me dijo que no te has sentido bien, está todo bien?”

Sus ojos se movieron nerviosamente y Hope vio un sonrojo en su rostro aun pálido.

“uh, bueno, de eso vengo a hablar. Todavía no le he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Lizzie. Simplemente no puedo. Al menos todavía no, no es que no quiera, pero creo que solo necesitaba hacerme a la idea primero y definitivamente a apenas me estoy acostumbrando”

Hope escucho su balbuceo, sin entender lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Sin entender el repentino impulso, estiro su mano y tomo ambas manos entre las suyas.

“Josie, que pasa?”

Josie dejo de hablar en cuanto sintió su toque y miro sus manos unidas, gano coraje con su toque. Ella exhalo y hablo en voz baja.

“recuerdas la última vez que hablamos? Te dije que nada cambiaria, estaba equivocada, todo cambio”

“Josie, de que estas hablando?”

“estoy embarazada” ella dejo caer las manos y dio un paso atrás mientras hablaba, incapaz de contener las palabras ahora que había comenzado. “me acabo de enterar hace pocos días. Y pensé que no era posible, no había estado con nadie desde Penélope, entonces recordé lo de nosotros, probablemente pienses que no tiene lógica, ambas somos chicas, se supone que así no es como funciona, pero nada en tu familia tiene lógica, tu padre llevaba 1000 años muerto antes de que tu nacieras, está claro que en tu familia no se aplican las mismas reglas que con los demás”

Josie levanto la mirada y vio como Hope estaba congelada en su lugar, sus ojos sobresalían y su boca se abría y cerraba sin salir ningún sonido de ella. Temerosa de lo que podía decir, ella comenzó a hablar más rápido.

“tía Elena dijo que ella podía ayudar a hacer la prueba de paternidad, si lo deseas. Sé que estas sorprendida, yo también lo estaba, supongo que necesitas tiempo para procesar todo, así que me iré y te dejare comenzar a…pensar”

Josie salió corriendo, le temblaban las manos.

Hope la vio huir y quiso llamarla, pero su voz no funcionaba. Ella solo podía quedarse ahí mientras miraba a Josie correr de vuelta a la escuela. Sus palabras se escuchaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_Estoy embarazada_

Josie iba a tener un bebe, SU bebe. No tenía sentido, ambas eran chicas, pero estaba segura que Josie no le mentiría con algo tan serio. Entonces tenia que ser verdad, de alguna manera, ella tendría un bebe, con Josie. La enormidad de eso la golpeo, se tambaleo hasta el viejo sillón, sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla.

_Soy un fenómeno._

_No eres un fenómeno, eres un milagro, nuestro bebe milagro, algo que pensé que nunca podría tener._

_Milagro._

_Nuestro bebe milagro._

Su bebe milagro. Las palabras hicieron que algo revoloteara en su estómago, algo que la aterrorizo y la emociono al mismo tiempo. Si lo que Josie decía era cierto, ella tendría una familia, una propia, no estaría condena a estar sola, ser la única en su clase. Su lobo dentro de ella sentía la conexión, estaba segura que esa era la razón por la que su lobo sentía este proteccionismo hacia Josie los últimos días, no podía ser otra cosa.

Ahora el rompimiento con Landon se sentía diferente. Ahora ella iba a tener un bebe con Josie, La chica que se preocupaba más por otros que por ella misma, que era inteligente pero también humilde, que amaba con una ferocidad que ella envidiaba.

Hope sintió una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

Josie movió nerviosamente sus manos sobre su regazo, temblando ligeramente, la delgada tela de la bata de hospital no ofrecía protección contra el aire acondicionado en la sala de examen. Ella esperaba a su tía Elena.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a la morena, con una carpeta en sus manos.

“Hola Josie, hoy haremos otra prueba de sangre, ya has decidido que vas a hacer?” pregunto Elena

“aun no” dijo la chica.

“muy bien, ya le has dicho a Hope y a tu familia? Porque necesitaras un sistema de apoyo para sobrellevar lo que decidas” dijo Elena con preocupación. Ella no quería que Josie pasara por todo esto sola.

“le dije a Hope, pero realmente no sé qué piensa al respecto, probablemente ni me crea, quien me creería, suena como una locura” comento Josie, desde que había hablado con ella, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro asombrado “apenas le dije ayer, aún debe de estar procesándolo”

Ella dejo que sus palabras se apagaran, no queriendo sentir el aislamiento que la rodeaba. No tenia a nadie, deseaba poderle decir a su madre. Hacer que alguien la abrace y le diga que todo estaría bien, que ella estaría bien.

Como leyendo su mente, Elena la abrazo.

“estarás bien, Josie, estoy segura que en cuanto le digas a Caroline y a Ric ellos te apoyaran, en cuanto a Hope, tendría un poco de esperanza, los Mikaelson aprecian mucho a la familia y si nada de eso funciona, nos tienes a Damon y a mi, esta bien?”

La chica asintió en silencio.

“bien, entonces te hare algunas pruebas de sangre, para ver como estas”

Elena le hizo un examen físico antes de salir de la habitación para hacer los exámenes de sangre. Josie se vistió en silencio. Unos minutos mas tarde Elena regreso con una expresión bastante sombría.

“que pasa?” pregunto Josie con preocupación.

“tu sangre revela una alta cantidad de hormonas GCH”

“no entiendo, que significa eso?”

Elena suspiro.

“estas hormonas generalmente están presente en altos niveles en los embarazos de alto riesgo, lo que junto tu presión arterial alta me preocupa un poco. Te sacare un poco mas de sangre para realizar exámenes adicionales, esta bien?”

Josie asintió, miro como los tubos se llenaban de sangre y a Elena saliendo de la habitación.

Unos momentos después, Elena volvió y le entrego pequeños panfletos con diferentes temas del embarazo incluido ¨embarazo de alto riesgo¨.

“el hecho que tengas esta hormona no significa que tendrás un embarazo de alto riesgo. Sin embargo, ahora sería un buen momento de interrumpir el embarazo si ya no quieres seguir”

Josie la miro con los ojos afligidos.

“que quieres hacer, Josie?”


	6. Family Above All

Josie entro a su cuarto, esperando encontrar a su hermana.

“Lizzie?”

“ella no está aquí” informo la voz de Hope que estaba sentada a un lado de su cama, ella salto al escucharla. El recuerdo de su última conversación envió mariposas a su estómago. “salió con MG a ver una película si quieres unirte a ellos”

El solo pensar en el olor del perfume de su hermana combinado con el olor de las frituras de queso que le encantaba a MG le revolvió el estómago.

“no gracias, como entraste?”

“magia”

Josie rodo los ojos.

“por supuesto”

Cuando se quitó la chaqueta, un par de folletos se le cayeron. Se inclinó para recogerlos, pero encontró que un par de manos eran más rápidas.

Las cejas de Hope se levantaron cuando leyeron el título de un folleto. Tu bebe y tú. Josie se lo quito suavemente de las manos y puso los papeles sobre su mesita de noche.

“acabo de llegar del médico”

Hope se enderezo ante su tono reservado.

“que te dijeron?”

Ella evito sus ojos.

“que tengo todos los signos de un embarazo de alto riesgo”

“que significa eso?” pregunto Hope con miedo. Que pasaba si tenía que ver con ser una tribrida? Sus genes habían condenado a su hijo desde el principio? Su lobo se retorció dentro de ella, el ya había aceptado el bebe de Josie como suyo, parte de su manada. El no iba permitir ningún daño sobre la chica y su futuro cachorro.

En silencio le entrego uno de los folletos titulado ¨embarazo de alto riesgo¨. Ella observo como el miedo cubría su rostro y dudo un poco en contarle la siguiente parte, pero sabía que Hope se merecía la verdad.

“también me dijo que si quería interrumpir el embarazado ahora sería el momento adecuado”

Hope se congelo levantando los ojos hacia ella. Desde el momento en que había aceptado lo que dijo Josie, un millón de escenarios de cómo podía funcionar esto habían pasado por su cabeza. Algunos la aterrorizaban, mientras que otros la hacían más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Pero nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que Josie no quisiera él bebe. De repente la idea de su bebe parecía fuera de su alcance y se preguntó si la morena ya lo había hecho. se había ido su hijo antes de estar segura que estaba lista para ello? El temor la invadió.

“y tú quieres?” se obligó a preguntar.

“seria…más fácil” admitió mirando hacia abajo. Luego sonrió “pero cuando has sabido que hago algo de la manera fácil?”

La opresión en el pecho de la tribrida disminuyo y pudo respirar de nuevo.

Josie no sabía con certeza que hacer hasta que su tía Elena había dicho sobre interrumpir el embarazo, una manera clínica y fría de decir que mataría a su bebe.

En ese momento, él bebe había sido real para ella. No un error en los resultados de laboratorio o un problema que no sabía cómo manejar, sino algo real, una parte de ella. Y la había invadido una ferocidad, una certeza de que este bebe era suyo y no dejaría que nada lo dañara.

“sabes, mi familia tiene un voto sagrado, tan sagrado como el siempre y para siempre. La familia por encima de todo, todos lo honramos, es parte de ser un Mikaelson, es parte de ser de mi familia” Hope se encogió de hombros “este bebe…es mi familia”

La mano de Hope se extendió hacia el lugar donde descansaba el bebe.

“eso quiere decir que me crees?”

Hope asintió.

“te creo, Josie, mi lobo lo siente”

“entonces supongo que eso nos hace familia también” dijo cubriendo con su mano la de Hope.

Josie había querido decir eso como una declaración, pero había sonado como una pregunta.

Hope asintió tranquilamente con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

“una rara, extraña y disfuncional, pero familia de todos modos. Así que por que no estamos de acuerdo en eso por ahora? Familia por encima de todo. Lo demás puede esperar”

Josie se preguntó como había sabido que estaba preocupada por eso, las líneas cambiantes de su apenas naciente amistad. Que les haría este embarazo? Como se supone que deberían actuar? Que esperaban de ellos? Todas esas preguntas le habían plagado la mente y luego con una simple declaración, habría logrado calmar todas sus dudas. Ella asintió.

“la familia por encima de todo”

Hope se encontró mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en el marrón ahí. Su mano se apretó sobre la de ella y Josie se alejó.

“bueno en ese caso debes ponerte al día” dijo sacando los panfletos.

Josie se sentó sobre la cama, Hope se levantó de la silla y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba la tribrida, era inesperado lo reconfortante que era.

“comencemos con este” dijo Hope tomando el que decía alto riesgo.

“Hope” suspiro Josie tomando su mano. Hope miro hacia sus manos entrelazadas “solo tengo indicaciones de uno, eso no quiere decir que tenga un embarazo de alto riesgo”

“entonces, porque pensó eso tu tía?” demando.

“porque me desmaye y mi presión arterial es más alta de lo normal” cuando Hope simplemente la miro, ella cedió. “ y tengo un alto nivel de hormonas. Pero mi tía dijo, que las mujeres pueden tener eso y aun tener un embarazo saludable”

_Pero ningún humano ha llevado un tribrido,_ pensó Hope. Qué pasaría si el cuerpo de Josie fuera incapaz de llevar al bebe a término? Su madre lo había hecho con ella, pero Hayley era un hombre lobo con curación acelerada.

“Josie, te dijo tu tía si había algo…diferente con él bebe, si era como yo?”

“ella no dijo nada, aunque deberíamos pedirle que le haga algunas pruebas” comento Josie, cuando la precaución seguía ensombreciendo los ojos azules de Hope, ella trato de conversarla con el mismo argumento que usaba para sí misma “Hope, estoy sana, soy fuerte, él bebe tiene muchas posibilidades”

“no tienes miedo?” preguntó la tribrida.

“ aterrorizada pero, preocuparse por eso no mantendrá mi presión arterial baja”

Hope asintió y siguió su ejemplo, sin detenerse en lo que le asustaba a ambas. Sabía que tenía que decirle a su familia, pero aún no se sentía lista para dar la noticia, no cuando Josie tenía problemas con él bebe. No aumentaría la presión de Josie obligándola a enfrentar a su familia.

Por esta noche fue suficiente que estuvieran aquí, enfrentando esto juntas. Su mirada se desvio de sobre los panfletos y noto el dibujo de un bebe en la parte delantera de uno, y se encontró repentinamente ansiosa por saber todo.

“ya puedes sentir al bebe?”

Josie se rio, sintiéndose por primera vez aliviada desde que se enteró. De alguna manera, el estar sola con Hope en la semi iluminada habitación se sintió bien. Como si todo fuera a salir bien.

“Hope, él bebe solo tiene algunas semanas, es más un grupo de celulas que un bebe”

“has tenido nauseas o antojos?” pregunto recordando los comentarios de su tía Freya cuando Keelin estaba embarazada del pequeño Nik.

Josie hizo una mueca adorable.

“todavía no tengo antojos, pero si mucho vomito y por cierto las nauseas en la mañana, solo es la hora de partida, vomito todo el tiempo. Mas cuando Lizzie usa su perfume favorito”

Hope solo sonrió mientras la escuchaba quejándose.

“tu bebe odia el perfume de su tia” rodo los ojos cariñosamente.

“tu hermana usa mucho perfume” arrugo la nariz Hope y compartieron una sonrisa. “ya le has dicho a Lizzie?”

De alguna manera ella sabía, que aún no lo había hecho. Tenía toda certeza que en el momento que la rubia supiera, se presentaría ante ella y probablemente la hechizaría y la torturaría por dejar a su hermana embarazada.

Josie negó con la cabeza y miro hacia abajo. Tratando de no imaginar la reacción de su hermana a la noticia.

“tu familia?”

“aun no, necesitaba entenderlo yo misma primero antes de decidir darle la noticia a alguien mas”

“entiendo”

“cuando les diras?” pregunto Hope.

“no lo sé, pronto, supongo” decidió a media, no tenía ganas de tener esa discusión en ese momento “no sé qué tanto tiempo puedo ocultarle esto a Lizzie”

Saco el resto de los panfletos y le entrego la mitad a Hope.

“quien sabría que tener un bebe significaba más tarea?” bromeo Hope.

“esto compensara la tarea que no haces cuando casas monstruos” bromeo Josie de vuelta.

Se acomodaron en la cama de Josie y comenzaron a leer todo. Con el paso del tiempo Josie comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban y bostezo.

“cansada?” pregunto la voz compresiva de Hope.

Josie asintió, obligándose a sus ojos abrirse.

“si, me he sentido bastante cansada estos días. Tia Elena dijo que me sentiría asi hasta que mi cuerpo se ajustara” sus ojos se cerraron.

Sintió como Hope la levantaba suavemente.

“que haces?”

“retiro las mantas, para que puedas acostarte mejor” comento la tribrida, le quito los zapatos, la cubrió con las mantas y observo como suspiraba, ya dormida. Se quedó de pie junto a la cama durante un largo tiempo, incapaz de evitar la suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Recogió los folletos, metiéndolos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, apago la luz y abrió la puerta. La cerro cuidadosamente, se dio la vuelta y casi choca con Lizzie.

“que hacías en mi habitación Mikaelson?” le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

“hablaba con Josie” dijo sin dar mas información.

“papa te esta buscando, algo sobre una investigación de Malivore” dijo Lizzie sin ganas.

“están todos bien, hay alguno monstruo?”

“no, no se ha presentado ningún monstruo” respondió Lizzie

“me tengo que ir, tengo algo importante que hacer, si tu papa pregunta estoy ocupada” dijo rápidamente dejando a la rubia frente a la puerta.

Lizzie estaba sorprendida, por lo general Hope corría a su padre cuando se trataba de Malivore y el peligro potencial, pero la chica parecía distraída.

Hope levanto la vista hacia la puerta, pensando en la chica al otro lado y la preciosa carga que llevaba dentro.

“adiós, hablaremos mañana” se giró y se fue, dejando a la rubia confundida detrás de ella.

Entro a su habitación y reunió todos los ingredientes para hacer una proyección astral, ella necesitaba hablar con Freya. Se acomodó dentro del circulo de sal y empezó a cantar las palabras.

“Hope? Que haces aquí, que pasa?” preguntó Freya.

“necesito ayuda, tía”

“claro, estoy para cualquier cosa ya sabes, solo dime que pasa?”

“Josie está embarazada” anuncio a su tía “puede ser que suene loco, pero él bebe es mío”

Freya la miro por un momento sin responder.

“sabes cuando supimos que en ti estaban los tres tipos de especies, Keelin y yo nos empezamos a preguntar como la naturaleza manejaría tu condición. Keelin pensaba que haría lo mismo que con tu padre, buscaría una forma de crear más como tú, que te adaptarías de alguna manera para crear tu propia línea de sangre, parece que mi brillante esposa tenía razón”

“necesito respuestas tia Freya, Josie….” Ella no estaba segura de si contarle como se sentía Josie y lo que había dicho la doctora.

_La familia por encima de todo,_ la voz de Josie le llego tan clara como si la hubiera susurrado en su oído.

“Josie se ha estado sintiendo mal, su tía que es doctora piensa que algo podría estar mal. Necesito saber si este embarazo puede causarle algún daño a Josie. Necesito tu ayuda”

Ella no solo estaba preocupada por él bebe, sino también por Josie. Tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo.

“estaré ahí en unos días” comento Freya.

“gracias”

Con un destello de luz, Hope de nuevo estaba en su cuarto, se recostó contra el suelo, miro alrededor de su cuarto, las pinturas a medio empezar, fotos de su familia y los libros que escribió el doctor Saltzman que hablaban de su familia, el terror, la sed de sangre y la maldad, pero no hablaba de algo aún más importante, el amor por la familia, el amor que ahora ella sentía por su bebe, pensó sonriendo, eso significaba mucho más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

No podía explicar el tirón que sentía en su corazón desde que se enteró. Había apartado todo lo demás, incluso ese sentimiento de tristeza por no pertenecer, ser el único de su clase. Toda su vida, sin importar lo que hiciera ese sentimiento siempre estaba presente, coloreando todo lo que hacía. Había sombreado su felicidad, oscurecido su dolor e intensificado sus miedos. Pero hoy que se había sentado con Josie, por primera vez había algo más importante, algo que eclipso todo. Josie y él bebe.

Con un suspiro saco los folletos de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer.


	7. Look After You

Josie abrió los ojos, todavía estaba oscuro y fresco, y no necesitaba mirar el reloj para saber que su cuerpo la había despertado nuevamente listo para el ataque de las náuseas matutinas. Ella se arrastró fuera de la cama, cuidando en no despertar a su hermana.

Camino por el pasillo abandonado hasta el baño. Abrió el grifo para enmascaras el sonido de su vómito y se inclinó al lado del inodoro. Una vez que su estómago se vacío, se lavó los dientes con cansancio y volvió a su habitación, se metió en la cama con cuidado. Sabiendo que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño la reclamara.

La fiesta de san Valentín era en dos días, Josie había decidido no ir. Había engañado a Lizzie con la excusa de que era demasiado doloroso después de Penélope, y si nada más hubiera sucedido eso habría sido verdad. Ella había sido la primera persona a la que le había entregado su corazón y se había alejado de ella sin ninguna explicación.

Sorprendida, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en semanas que pensaba en su rompimiento. El amor por ella no era tan fuerte como antes. Su embarazo se había encargado de eso, había sido en todo lo que se había centrado. Sus sentimientos por Penélope habían pasado a un segundo plano y lentamente habían comenzado a desvanecerse. Había tenido que dejar el pasado y centrarse en el futuro.

Un futuro que ahora incluía a Hope.

Hope, la segunda razón por la que no iba a esa fiesta. Ella sabía que Landon estaría ahí con Rafael y los demás y aunque ella nunca había tenido problemas con Landon, ella conocía a Hope por más tiempo. Incluso sin el embarazo, ella estaba segura que se pondría del lado de Hope, ella se merecía tener alguien que la apoyara. E incluso si ella decidiera ir a la fiesta, ella no podría estar ahí y verla sufrir.

Josie suspiro en la oscuridad, tratando de imaginar cómo se sentirá Hope con esta fecha tan cerca. Se veían todas las noches, Hope siempre vendría a su habitación con agua mineral y galletas saladas para sus nauseas, hablarían hasta que Lizzie llegara. Lo que la sorprendía era lo mucho que esperaba esas platicas. Hablaban con una franqueza que nunca habían tenido antes, como si hubieran bajado una barrera invisible entre ellas. Los primeros minutos siempre hablaban de cómo se sentía y aunque sentía que se debilitaba más cada día, siempre le respondía que estaba bien.

Luego hablarían sobre nada importante, cualquier tarea que hubieran encargado en ese momento, cualquier pensamiento que pasaba por su mente y pequeñas cosas. Pero aun asi lo disfrutaba más de lo que creía posible. Su tono tranquilizador y su actitud despreocupada la hicieron pensar que todo estaría bien.

Pero el único tema que habían evitado era Landon y la próxima fiesta de san Valentín. Ella no sabía si Hope iría y no tenía idea de cómo abordar el tema.

Lizzie por otro lado. Apenas la había visto en toda la semana. Había estado casi todo su tiempo libre coordinando la fiesta, repasando los detalles de último minuto. El lado positivo de eso, es que no necesitaba ocultar tanto los efectos de su embarazo.

Josie se mordió el labio, su mano se movió vacilante debajo de las mantas y se detuvo sobre la parte inferior de su estómago. Se mantuvo ocupada para no tener tiempo de preocuparse, pero en momentos como estos, cuando solo eran ella y sus pensamientos, no podía detenerse. Estaba aterrorizada.

Ella era demasiado joven, poco preparada. Ella un estaba en la escuela, como iba a mantener un bebe?

Pero más que eso, más que las preocupaciones financieras de cuidar a un bebe o tener una responsabilidad tan grande a una edad tan temprana. Fue el momento en que sostuviera al bebe por primera vez era lo que la asustaba. Qué pasa si el bebe la mirara y supiera que no es suficiente? Sería una decepción para su bebe desde el principio?

Una ola de cansancio la golpeó y sintió que sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse. Sus preocupaciones comenzaron a desvanecerse a medida que las necesidades de su cuerpo se hicieron cargo y con un bostezo, cerró los ojos, su mano aún extendida sobre su estómago.

Más tarde ese mismo día, después de que Lizzie la abandonara para poder dar órdenes a las brujas para la fiesta. Josie decidió seguir su investigación sobre la fusión, estaba enterrada en libros cuando su teléfono sonó.

Era del centro médico de Mystic Falls. Con temor ella respondió.

“hola?”

“Josie? Soy yo Elena. Ya tengo los resultados de tus análisis de sangre”

Ella apretó el teléfono con fuerza, era su imaginación o había tristeza en la voz de su tia?

“y?”

“creo que sería mejor discutir los resultados en persona”

“es…está bien” tartamudeo Josie, el miedo congelándola “cuando quieres que este ahí?”

“tan pronto como sea posible, ahorita tengo tiempo libre”

“estaré ahí” colgó, se apresuró hasta su cuarto, tomo las llaves del Camaro de la mesita de noche de Lizzie y condujo hasta el centro médico. Entro y pidió hablar con la doctora Salvatore, su voz se escuchaba extraña.

Martha, la enfermera detrás del escritorio, tomo el teléfono y luego la llevo a una sala de examinación.

“ que estoy haciendo aquí? Se supone que vengo por mis resultados de los análisis de sangre”

Martha se encogió de hombros.

“lo siento señorita Saltzman, no sé nada sobre su caso, la doctora me pidió que la esperara aquí, ella vendrá en breve”

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Josie se sentó en la mesa acolchonada, suspirando mientras frotaba sus ojos. Forzó su mente a permanecer en blanco y no sacar conclusiones desesperadas.

“Hola, Josie” levanto la vista para ver a su tia Elena en la puerta.

“que pasa?”

“ha habido unos desarrollos de los que tenemos que hablar”

“Ok” dijo de manera distraída, ella estaba temblando.

Elena podía ver lo angustiada que estaba la adolescente frente a ella. Se sentía mal por la chica, pero se esforzó en enderezarse y hablar como doctora.

“tu cuerpo está reaccionando hacia él bebe como si fuera una enfermedad, al parecer él bebe esta tomado mucho de ti que está obligando a tu cuerpo a crear anticuerpos contra él. En cantidades masivas debo decir”

“lo que estas tratando de decirme es que mi cuerpo está matando a mi bebe?” susurro dolorosamente, era tanto que no podía respirar.

“no Josie, simplemente es genética, tu cuerpo no puede adaptarse lo suficientemente rápido a las necesidades del bebe, lo que sea que está causando esto nunca lo había visto antes y es mucho viniendo de mí, creo que lo más cercano seria lo que paso en esas películas de Crepusculo”

La enfermera entro llamando a Elena, al parecer había una urgencia de algún tipo.

“volveré lo antes posible, Josie” dijo Elena saliendo de la habitación.

Josie sintió, con la garganta demasiado apretada como para decir palabras. Cuando estaba sola en la habitación, se abrazó fuertemente y sintió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Desesperada tomo el celular y marco, esperando que esa voz suave contestara en la otra línea y la hiciera creer que todo estaría bien.

“Hola?”

Ella trato de hablar, pero no pudo forzar a que las palabras salieran de su boca. Las lágrimas salieron de su rostro cuando su respiración se hizo más irregular.

“hola, Josie?” en el otro extremo de la línea, Hope estaba empezando a preocuparse. Cuando el nombre de Josie apareció en su celular, no pudo detener la pequeña emoción que la había atravesado. Pero esa emoción se desvaneció cuando la escucho sollozar en la línea, sintió que el pánico aumentaba dentro de ella. “Josie, que pasa?”

“Hope…necesito que vengas al hospital, algo esta mal” finalmente hablo.

“estará allí” dijo la tribrida de forma fuerte y decidida, aunque sus piernas temblaban tanto que no estaba segura de poder caminar “en que habitación estas?”

Josie miro alrededor de la habitación antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con la puerta.

“213. Date prisa”

Le tomo menos de 5 minutos a Hope llegar ahí, corrió hacia el hospital en su forma de lobo cargando con su ropa en el hocico. Entro en el hospital buscando la habitación, cuando la encontró sin perder el tiempo entro.

“Josie?”

La morena levanto la cabeza y el miedo se apodero de su corazón cuando vio que estaba llorando.

“como llegaste aquí tan rápido?”

“corrí en forma de lobo hasta aquí, que pasa?”

Josie apretó los labios, tratando de tener el coraje de decirle que su cuerpo estaba tratando de matar a su bebe.

“recibí una llamada de tía Elena. Los resultados de mi análisis de sangre estaban listos y ella me pidió que viniera. Ella me dijo que algo andaba mal”

_el bebe_ , pensó Hope preocupada, se paró frente a ella.

“que pasa?”

Josie se limpió las lágrimas con su mano.

“no lo saben, solo que mi cuerpo no se está adaptando a lo que necesita él bebe y mi cuerpo está creando anticuerpos contra el”

Un dolor como nunca antes atravesó el corazón de Hope. Cerro los ojos y apretó la mandíbula tratando de mantenerse firme. Sus temores habían sido correctos, el cuerpo de Josie no podía mantener el embarazo por que el bebe era igual a ella. No importaba lo poderosa que era, ella no podía proteger a su hijo, no podía proteger al bebe de ser como ella y no necesita que Josie dijera las palabras para saber que iban a perder al bebe. Nada más podía causar el dolor que veía en la cara de la morena. Lo último de su control se había ido y ella se apartó para que Josie no viera su expresión atormentada y las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Josie cerró los ojos cuando la tribrida se giró. Las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro. Ella sabía que Hope la estaba culpando por lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía enojarse con ella por eso, no cuando sentía lo mismo. Había tenido razón, ella no podía con esto, ni siquiera podía mantener a su hijo a salvo dentro de ella.

“lo siento mucho” susurro Josie

Hope se dio la vuelta sorprendida

“que?”

“todo esto es mi culpa, si fuera más fuerte” confeso

La tribrida instintivamente fue hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos, sintiéndola estremecerse mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones.

“Josie, esto no es tu culpa, créeme. No has hecho nada malo”

La morena se aferró a sus brazos, queriendo creerle.

Hope no quería que ella se culpara, cuando sabía que todo era su culpa. Era sus genes quienes habían condenado a su bebe.

“Josie, has hecho todo lo posible para proteger a este bebe, yo soy la del problema, yo soy la que condeno a nuestro bebe desde el principio”

“siento la tardanza” comento Elena al entrar a la habitación y se detuvo sorprendida, mirando a la joven pareja abrazándose. La cobriza levanto la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada. Sus ojos tenían las mismas lágrimas y dolor que los de Josie. A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, la preocupación de Elena disminuyo al saber que Josie no enfrentaría esto sola. “hola soy Elena Salvatore, la doctora y tia de Josie”

Hope asintió liberando una mano.

“soy Hope Mikaelson, soy la…Josie es…somos…”

Elena se apiado de Hope y la interrumpió.

“es bueno saber que Josie no esta sola”

“no lo es” dijo Hope de forma seria.

“no tuve tiempo de terminar, pero es bueno que las dos estén juntas ahora, porque tenemos algunas cosas que considerar” comento Elena.

No le gustaban las palabras de la doctora, pero se mantuvo firme para Josie.

“esta enfermedad es muy parecida a la incompatibilidad de Rh, solo que más severa, tu cuerpo se está desgastando por la cantidad de anticuerpos que está desarrollando contra el bebe, más el tener que sobrellevar las necesidades del embarazo, por eso te sientes tan mal”

“y el bebe?” preguntó Josie.

“el bebe está bien, desde los exámenes de la semana pasada a hasta ahora, no demuestra ningún daño al feto, mi temor es que la condición especial del feto pueda hacer más mella en el cuerpo de Josie”

La mano de la morena apretó la mano de Hope.

Elena miro a Hope

“creo que sería bueno que pudieras darme un poco de tu sangre para hacer algunas pruebas y aprender todo lo que podamos de ti para ayudar a Josie” pidió Elena.

“no hay problema” acepto Hope.

“bien, te hare un examen físico” comento Elena a Josie mientras le entregaba una bata.

Josie alcanzo l abata y la puso sobre su regazo, mirándola, sintiéndose abrumada. Cuando levanto la vista vio a Hope seguir a Elena fuera de la habitación.

“Hope?”

Hope miro el terror en los ojos de Josie y la tranquilizo.

“voy a estar afuera mientras realizan el examen, volveré…”

“no, quédate por favor” pidió Josie.

La tribrida asintió, incapaz de negarle nada.

“solo avísame cuando te hayas cambiado y volveré”

“bueno” su voz era pequeña y parecía tan frágil que la tribrida quería volver a abrazarla y prometerle que encontraría una forma de mejorar todo esto. Pero era una promesa que no sabía si podía cumplir, asi que solo asintió nuevamente y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Una vez afuera, se apoyó contra la pared y dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, tratando de mantenerse fuerte para Josie cuando todo lo que quería es gritar al universo por ser tan injusto.

“Hope?”

La voz de Elena la volvió a la realidad, la doctora se acercó a ella con una jeringa y se dispuso a sacarle sangre a la tribrida.

“no importa lo que descubramos hoy, necesito que entiendas que Josie necesitara mucho apoyo ahora. Física y emocionalmente no importa si los resultados muestran que no eres el otro padre del bebe”

“lo soy” le sorprendió lo rápido que había respondido y lo profundo de la posesividad que la embargo “él bebe es mío, mi lobo ya lo reclamo como nuestro”

“estoy lista” comento Josie en una voz lo suficientemente baja que Hope dudo que Elena la escuchara.

Elena tomo la muestra de Hope y la guardo en su bata mientras entraba a la habitación seguida por la tribrida.

Josie estaba acostada sobre la mesa, la bata azul la hacía ver aún más pálida. Su mano cubrió la de ella de inmediato.

Se quedó junto a ella el resto del día. Su vergüenza en el examen físico y su preocupación por todo quedó en segundo lugar. Lo único que importaba era lo que Josie necesitaba. Ella ni siquiera le importo que ahora Elena tenía su sangre y la de su bebe en su poder. La sangre que tanto había cuidado que no cayera en manos de extraños. Pero ahora haría cualquier cosa para salvar al bebe.

Horas después se quedó fuera de la habitación esperando que Josie se vistiera. Tan pronto como terminaron aquí, la llevaría con su tia Freya. La bruja le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que había llegado a Mystic Falls y que la esperaba en la vieja mansión de su familia.

Cuando Elena volvió con los resultados, se unió con Josie en la habitación.

“Josie hasta que sepamos exactamente que está sucediendo, vendrás semanalmente, ok?” la morena asintió “también hay algo más que me preocupa”

“que pasa?” pregunto Josie

“él bebe no es lo único que me preocupa. Has perdido 2 kilos en una semana Josie. Tu presión sanguínea esta aún más alta y este embarazo está poniendo mucha presión sobre ti. Me preocupa que más estrés emocional o físico pueda causar un aborto espontaneo, probablemente no quieras escuchar esto, pero como tu doctora estoy obligada a decirlo. La verdad es que tal vez no puedas llevar este embarazo a término. En este momento corres tanto peligro como el bebe” Elena respiro hondo “creo que necesitamos hablar de tus opciones”

“no” su voz corto el aire “ni siquiera lo digas. Estoy teniendo ha este bebe”

“Jo” llamo Hope

“No, Hope, voy a tener este bebe, no hay discusión” con una confianza que no sintió se volvió a Elena “hay algo mas que tenga que hacer?”

Elena vio a su sobrina. Estaba mostrando la misma fiereza que Caroline.

“primero debes restringir tus actividades, no quiero que levantes nada más pesado que un lápiz, nada de trotar o jugar futbol. Tómatelo con calma y descansa con frecuencia. Entre más fuerte seas más posibilidades tiene el bebe. Para superar esto debes evitar el estrés a toda costa. Tu embarazo es muy frágil en este momento y todo puede suceder”

Josie y Hope asintieron, sus caras estaban pálidas.

“algo mas?”

Elena sonrió de forma agridulce.

“esperen un milagro, he visto algunos” miro a Hope “quizás tengan suerte”

Josie asintió incapaz de hablar por el repentino nudo en la garganta.

“vamos” dijo Hope poniendo una mano en la espalda de Josie “donde está el auto?”

Josie estaba ida, su única conexión a la realidad era el calor de la mano de Hope contra su chaqueta. Miro hacia la chica, quien espera expectante su respuesta. Miro hacia el estacionamiento y camino lentamente hacia el auto, le entrego las llaves.

“Hope?” su voz era tan baja que dudaba que si no tuviera su audición de lobo la hubiera escuchado. “mmm?” dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y salía del estacionamiento.

“podría quedarme contigo?, no quiero que Lizzie me vea asi”

La confianza que mostro frente a Elena se había desvanecido, tenía la nariz roja, los ojos hinchados y parecía exhausta. Si ella volvía asi, sabía que Lizzie haría preguntas. Preguntas que causarían el estrés que querían evitar. En este momento Hope haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, cualquier cosa que le hiciera las cosas más fáciles.

“está bien”

Josie suspiro aliviada de que no hubiera discutido y recostó la cabeza contra el asiento, el sueño reclamándola tan pronto como su cabeza toco el asiento. Se despertó cuando sintió que la levantaban, ladeo la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Hope.

“Hola”

“hola” dijo Hope de vuelta, mientras cerraba la puerta del auto “vamos a dentro para que puedas descansar bien”

“está bien” dijo Josie sintiendo el movimiento.

Hope abrió la puerta de su habitación, intentando no despertarla. Afortunadamente no se había cruzado con nadie en su camino a la habitación. Coloco a Josie en su cama y le quito los zapatos. La cubrió con una manta y luego acerco una silla a la cama. Se sentó y la observo mientras dormía, sintiéndose perdida.

Le envió un mensaje a Freya diciendo que la vería mas tarde. Ella necesitaba que Freya la viera y le diera una solución a lo que pasaba.

Ella estaba preocupada por Josie, su mente pensaba diferentes escenarios y ninguno era bueno.

Podía perderlos a los dos. Eso es lo que había estado detrás de las palabras de Elena, que las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy escasas. Volvió a mira a Josie, con el rostro tranquilo mientras dormía. Ansiaba alcanzarla y tocarla, para tranquilizarse con ese contacto físico de que ella estaba ahí y que no iba a ninguna parte. Pero no quería correr el riesgo de despertarla. Ella necesitaba descansar, y de ahora en adelante, Hope se aseguraría de que ella obtuviera todo lo que necesitaba.

Entonces, se sentó en silencio, vigiando a la persona que se estaba convirtiendo en la parte mas importante de su vida.

La luz de la luna que cruzaba la oscura habitación fue lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos. Lo segundo fue Hope.

“hey”

“hola”

“qué hora es?” ella hizo una mueca ante el débil sonido de su voz.

“después de las 10” Hope la miro fijamente, mientras ella se giraba lentamente para mirarla a los ojos. “Josie, Elena dijo que estas peor que la semana pasada. Debías darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, porque no me dijiste?”

“no quería que te preocuparas por mí, ya tenías demasiado en tu plato con todo lo demás” admitió “además si lo decía en voz alta era real, sabes?”

“entiendo” Hope asintió “pero es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti ahora y por él bebe. La familia por encima de todo, recuerdas?”

Josie sonrio.

“la familia por encima de todo. Bueno si me voy ahora puedo lograr que Lizzie no haga preguntas, donde están mis zapatos?”

Se los entrego y se puso de pie mientras ella se lo ponía. Parecía tan débil y exhausta que no pudo soportarlo mas y hablo.

“Josie tengo que decirte algo”

“puede esperar, Hope?” a pesar de haber dormido, aun se sentía cansada “lo único que quiero hacer es ir a mi cama”

Y con esa declaración, cayo. No importaba lo que ella quisiera, solo importaba lo que fuera mejor para Josie. Quizás si descansaba mas podía llevarla con Freya y escuchar lo que su tia tenia que decir.

“si, puede esperar”

Josie se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y luego se detuvo, mirándola. El dia también le había pasado factura, la tribrida se veía tan cansada como ella.

“Hope?”

“si?”

“gracias, por estar allí cuando lo necesitaba”

La tribrida asintió.

“siempre estaré ahí para ti, Josie. Siempre y para siempre”


	8. Figures

Hope estaba acostada en la cama, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, no veía el techo, sino una habitación de hospital, escuchando la advertencia en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_Para superar esto debes evitar el estrés a toda costa. Tu embarazo es muy frágil en este momento y todo puede suceder._

Su corazón se contrajo al recordarlo, exhalo con fuerza. No importaba cuanto tiempo llego a vivir, sabía que recordaría ese día hasta el final de los tiempos. Como podría olvidar el día en que alguien le dijo que era poco probable que su bebe viviera lo suficiente para poder sostenerlo?

Tenía que hablar con Josie, tenía que llevarla con Freya, pero también sabía que tenía que esperar a que Josie fuera más fuerte para recibir cualquier noticia que su tia podía darle. Solo necesitaba descansar primero, se lo repitió a si misma una y otra vez desde que habían salido del hospital.

Había querido creerlo y supone que Josie también, pero no detuvo el miedo que ensombrecía a las dos.

Se paró y fue a su armario a buscar lo que usaría para el día. Salió de su habitación con una sonrisa triste, miro los corredores decorados para a fiesta de san Valentín que se celebraría mañana. La voz de Lizzie le recordó las razones por las que debería ir.

_Tienes que demostrarle al Hobbit que lo superaste y lo que es mas importante a ti misma._

Parecía como si todos los que amaba estaban destinados a abandonarla en algún momento y ella se quedaría sola con los recuerdos de momentos mas felices.

Después de un dia particularmente duro, toparse a Landon en varias clases no había sido fácil, mucho menos ver a una de las brujas coquetear con el.

Camino por el pasillo cuando vio a Josie entrando a su habitación.

“hey” saludo a la morena.

“hola, pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi. Quiero decir, no he escuchado nada de ti en todo el dia” bromeo Josie dejándola entrar a su habitación.

Hope se encontró sonriendo a la bruja. Habían alcanzado un nuevo entendimiento en su amistad. Se había acostumbrado tanto a hablar todas las noches. Al principio era solo para verla y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero empezó a disfrutar sus conversaciones, que pronto empezaron a cambiar. Ella le diría lo que había hecho en el dia y Josie solo la escucharía atentamente. La morena a su vez le comentaba como se sentía o cualquier cosa en la que Lizzie trataba de incluirla.

“oh si, mi increíblemente interesante dia” bromeo Hope, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla junto a la cama de Josie.

“que puedo decir, ha sido aburrido últimamente” se rio Josie “enserio, como estas?”

“he estado mejor, como estas tu?”

“Lizzie me atrapo vomitando hoy” dijo con voz suave.

“que le dijiste?”

“que algo de la cena me había caído mal, no se si ella lo creyó”

“espera, no es eso lo que le dijiste a MG hace días?” pregunto Hope.

Josie hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de su error.

“si, esperemos que no compartan esa información o Lizzie le dirá a papa”

El silencio se extendió entre ellas, incomodas por primera vez.

“vas a ir a la fiesta?” pregunto Hope, recordando la fiesta de san valentin.

“no, con todo lo que sucedió ayer, solo quiero descansar” dijo la morena acostándose en su cama.

Sus palabras alimentaron el miedo dentro de Hope.

“Josie, como te sientes realmente?”

Josie dio un gran suspiro.

“estoy siguiendo las órdenes que dio mi tia Elena, Hope” su voz se suavizo “ superaremos esto y todo estará bien”

_Solo necesita descansar,_ repitió dentro de ella.

“además estoy segura que lo que pasa en esa fiesta garantizara que cualquiera vomite, y ahora soy mas susceptible que la mayoría, asi que paso” bromeo Josie.

“ire, Lizzie dice que seria bueno para demostrar que ya supere lo de Landon” comento la tribrida.

“sabes no siempre mi hermana tiene razón y no tienes nada que demostrar”

Hope quería decirle todas las razones por las que era saludable ir a la fiesta, pero no podía recordar ninguna.

“bueno si quieres hablar mañana o no hablar mañana, sabes dónde encontrarme” ofreció Josie.

“gracias, Jo”

“en cualquier momento, Hope”

“bueno, Lizzie llegara en cualquier momento, asi que mejor me voy de aquí”

“está bien, hablare contigo mañana”

“buenas noches Josie”

“buenas noches Hope”

La tribrida salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció cuando miro a Landon hablando con la bruja.

Ella solo quería llegar a su habitación y dormir hasta que todo esto terminara.

El siguiente dia Hope caminaba hacia el comedor cuando fue abordada por Rafael.

“necesitas hablar con Landon “dijo el lobo.

“no creo que sea buena idea Raf” comento Hope siguiendo su camino.

“eso es todo?”

“que quieres que haga?” pregunto Hope confundida, Landon había roto con ella, no al revés. “Landon dejó muy claro que ya no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, no le voy a rogar”

Había más que tenía que considerar ahora, ella no podía dejar al margen a Josie y al bebe.

“Hope…”

“mira Raf, hice lo que pude por proteger a Landon, no me disculpare por eso, lo siento. Mentirle a Landon fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer, pero lo hice por el, para que no sufriera” aclaro

Solo había dos recuerdos que le dolían más que el rompimiento con Landon : la muerte de sus padres y el momento en que Elena le había dicho que era posible que ni Josie ni el bebe vivieran. Eran cosas que no podía evitar, pero Landon era diferente. No era algo que pudiera cambiar, el había hecho la elección. El rompió con ella y teniendo en cuenta que no se había acercado a ella desde entonces, estaba conforme con su decisión.

Incapaz de aguantar mas, dejo al lobo solo en el pasillo.

Más tarde camino hacia la habitación de Josie y toco la puerta.

“Josie? Estas ahí?” pregunto.

La morena abrió la puerta vestida en pijama.

“estabas dormida?, son las 2 de la tarde”

“sé que hora es Hope” dijo con voz ronca “Lizzie no está, asi como su horrendo perfume, lo que significa que puedo dormir más sin interrupciones de nauseas”

“necesito hablar contigo” comento la tribrida.

“claro”

Josie se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar. La morena caminaba hacia la cama con cansancio.

“estas bien?”

Josie asintió cansada. Se sentó al borde de la cama.

“no deberías estarte preparando para la fiesta?”

“no iré”

“pensé que seguirías el consejo de Lizzie”

“no creo que sea buena idea” sus palabras eran cansadas mientras miraba hacia el piso. Josie quería acercase a ella, pero no sabía cómo. La tribrida había estado para ella en el consultorio médico cuando necesitaba a alguien y ahora que era ella la que estaba sufriendo, no tenía ni de cómo ayudarlo.

“es justo” dijo Josie

“necesito que vengas conmigo” pidió Hope.

“está bien, solo dame tiempo para prepararme”

“no hay prisa”

Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que Josie estuviera lista. Sus movimientos se sentían lentos y estaba tan cansada que era un esfuerzo mantener los ojos abiertos. Vio la preocupación en los ojos de Hope, mientras observaba cada movimiento.

“estoy bien Hope” trato de tranquilizar a la cobriza.

Pero la preocupación de Hope creció cuando noto que estaba más pálida que la última vez que la vio. Dio cada paso con cautela, como si sintiera dolor. Había pensado que dos días de descanso habrían hecho a Josie un poco más fuerte, pero no lo había hecho. Ahora estaba mas débil que antes.

“Josie, estas empeorando”

Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama y suspiro suavemente.

“lo se, pero tia Elena advirtió que no sería fácil”

“cuando es tu próxima cita?” pregunto Hope cuando Josie se levantó para tomar su chaqueta.

“martes”

“quiero ir contigo”

“bueno” Josie oculto su alivio de no tener que ir sola a la cita, sintiéndose mas valiente ante la idea de enfrentar los resultados de sus pruebas con Hope allí.

Hope estaba aliviada de que Josie la dejara acompañarla, abrió la puerta de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

Pasaron por el salón principal de la escuela, donde se estaba llevado acabo la fiesta. Hope se paro por un momento observando a Landon con Rafael y la chica con lo que lo había visto hablar los últimos días.

Vio como Landon le sonreía a la bruja. Hope miro ha Josie y tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con la chica menor.

Este era el momento que Josie quería evitar, verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Pero había elegido su lado, y si eso significaba estar ahí para ella, entonces ella no preferiría estar en otro lugar.

“sabes puedes ir ahí y hablar con el”

“no, no creo que pueda” comento Hope “las traiciones de las personas que amamos, intencionales o no, son las peores”

“quien?”

“mi padre” sonrió Hope de forma triste.

Ambas miraron como Landon se acercaba a la chica y la besaba en la mejilla.

“lo siento, Hope. Se cuánto duele esto”

“se siente como si mi corazón se estuviera rompiendo, pero supongo que es mi culpa” admitió con una risa triste.

“el amor es difícil”

“ya no importa, lo único que importa ahora, eres tú y él bebe” dijo Hope.

“Hope, eres parte de esta familia y quiero que seas feliz” trato Josie de razonar.

“lo sé, pero Landon ya hizo su elección y ahora yo estoy haciendo la mía” miro a los ojos de su amiga “creo que es tiempo de irnos”

“bueno”

Hope miro por última vez hacia Landon y luego salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.


	9. High Hopes

Josie se sorprendió un poco, cuando Hope las condujo hasta una gran mansión a las afueras de Mystic Falls. Hope se negó a mirarla hasta que estaciono el auto frente a la gran casa.

“bueno, tengo que admitir que esto no era lo que esperaba, dónde estamos?”

Hope dio un gran respiro.

“esta casa es mía, mi padre me la dejo cuando murió. Tía Freya nos espera adentro”

“que?”

“le pedí ayuda, para ti”

“pensé que aún no le decías a tu familia” dijo Josie un poco nerviosa de encontrarse con un miembro de la familia de Hope.

Hope salió del auto y camino decididamente hacia la puerta y Josie la siguió. La tribrida abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Josie primero.

Caminaron hacia la gran sala cuando Hope fue asaltada por una mujer rubia, quien abrazo a la chica como si llevara mucho tiempo sin verla.

“tía Freya, esta es Josie. Josie, mi tía Freya” las presento Hope.

“bienvenida a la familia Josie” dijo la bruja. “aunque me hubiera gustado conocerte en mejores circunstancias”

“un gusto Freya, igual a mí, nadie sabía que esto pasaría” comento Josie tocando su vientre aun plano.

Freya sonrió.

“si, parece que mi querida sobrina tiene el mismo desdén por las reglas de la naturaleza como mi hermano” bromeo Freya.

Josie sonrió mirando a Hope quien solo se sonrojo ante el comentario.

“tia, necesito que me ayudes a que Josie y él bebe estén a salvo”

“no te preocupes, Hope. Traje todo para hacerle algunas pruebas a Josie y saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando, resolveremos esto” tranquilizo Freya.

Josie acaricio su vientre algo cautelosa.

“le hará daño al bebe?”

“no, Josie. Estas a salvo” aseguro Freya.

“bien, entonces que tengo que hacer?”

“primero vamos a hacer una prueba de paternidad mágica” comento Freya.

“no creo que sea necesario, es mío, estoy segura” comento Hope molesta con su tia.

“está bien, Hope. Es tu familia y solo quieren asegurarse. No me molesta” Josie trato de calmar a la loba molesta.

Freya pincho el dedo de Josie, sacando un poco de sangre y verterla en un cuenco e hizo lo mismo con Hope.

La bruja Mikaelson canto unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para la sifón, ella esperaba que la sangre hiciera algo, pero no hubo ningún cambio en el cuenco.

“está todo bien?” preguntó Josie.

“si” sonrió Freya “felicidades Hope, serás madre. Josie espera la siguiente generación de los Mikaelson”

“pero no cambio nada” dijo Josie.

“es por qué comparten la misma sangre, si hubiéramos visto un cambio, quería decir que él bebe no era de mi sobrina” explico Freya.

“bien ahora que has respondido tus dudas, necesito que ayudes a Josie” Hope aún se veía molesta por la necesidad de comprobar que lo que decía Josie era cierto.

Freya le indico a Josie que se acostara en una especie de cama de masajes que tenía en medio de la sala. Hope le ayudo a subir tomando su mano.

Freya coloco sus manos sobre el vientre de Josie, cantando unas palabras, Hope no sabía que tanto tiempo mientras veía a su tía haciendo el ritual.

La bruja Mikaelson paro.

“listo”

“Josie estas bien?” pregunto Hope preocupada.

“estoy bien Hope” aseguro Josie.

“y bien?” pregunto Hope a su tía.

“uno de los bebes es un sifón al igual que Josie…”

“unos de los bebes?” pregunto Josie creyendo que no escucho bien.

“son dos bebes” sonrió Freya. “gemelos, felicidades”

“por supuesto” comento Hope mirando a Josie “tú y tu genética géminis” bromeo la tribrida.

“deja a tu tía terminar” regaño Josie a Hope, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, ella tendría gemelos.

“como decía, uno de los bebes tiene el poder sifón de Josie y el otro parece ser igual Hope” comenzó a explicar Freya “uno de los bebes este tomando del otro, y este para recuperar lo perdido está exigiéndole más de lo que puede dar al cuerpo de Josie. Si esto sigue igual ninguno podrá sobrevivir” termino.

Hope sintió como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo.

Josie cerró los ojos, las lágrimas rodaban libremente sus mejillas y tomo un brazo de Hope mientras intentaba evitar que el mundo cayera a su alrededor.

“dime que puedes hacer algo” pidió Hope a su tía mientras abrazaba a Josie, esperando que su tía pudiera darles un milagro. “no importa lo que diga, te juro que encontrare una manera, Josie. Arreglare esto”

Josie miro a la tribrida, quien tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro. Ella sabía que Hope haría todo por salvarlos, pero también sabía que no podía salvar a todos.

“sé que lo harás, Hope”

Finalmente, Freya hablo.

“tengo una idea, pero no sé si funcione” comento la bruja.

“intentaremos cualquier cosa” dijo Josie.

Freya asintió y se fue.

“estas segura, no sabemos que pueda planear mi tía Freya” comento Hope.

“la familia por encima de todo, hare lo que sea para poder sacar a estos chicos adelante, además dudo que haga algo para dañarnos, estos bebes también son su familia”

La bruja Mikaelson llego con una pulsera.

“esta pulsera está llena de magia, debe durarle unos dos meses si sigue él bebe extrayendo la misma cantidad de magia” comento Freya colocando la joya sobre la muñeca de Josie “te sugiero que dejes que extraiga poder de ti de vez en cuando para que dure más, mientras busco otra fuente de magia” le dijo a Hope, quien asintió de acuerdo.

“estamos rodeados de sobrenaturales, creo que estaremos bien hasta que los bebes nazcan” dijo Hope suspirando aliviada.

“entonces solo tengo que estar extrayendo magia?” pregunto Josie sorprendida. “ese era el gran problema?”

“no del todo, también debes comer mejor, Hope comento que eras vegetariana, los bebes son parte lobo, creo que tendrás que comer carne”

“lo haré” a ella no le importaba, bebería sangre si eso hacía a sus bebes sentir mejor.

Josie se levantó de la cama y Hope la abrazo de inmediato, compartiendo en silencio la alegría y alivio.

“no lo olvides Josie” advirtió Freya.

“si, más carne y magia” sonrió la morena.

Hope la soltó, pero tomo su mano. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro por primera vez desde que recibió esa llamada telefónica de Josie. Estarían bien, Josie y los bebes estaban a salvo.

“gracias, Freya” dijo Josie sinceramente.

“hey, está bien, estos bebes son parte de mi familia, no me perdonaría si algo les pasara” comento la rubia.

“gracias tia Freya” la abrazo Hope.

“de nada, cariño. Cuando planeas decirle las noticias felices a los demás?”

“pronto” sonrió Hope

“bien, es mejor que me vaya, Keelin debe de estar volviéndose loca sola con Nik” sonrió Freya.

“me saludas a todos” comento Hope antes de caminar hacia la salida con Josie tomada de su mano.

Hope volvía de su carrera como lobo, cuando se encontró con Josie en la cocina. Al ver a la morena sonrió.

“hey, que haces despierta?” pregunto Hope a la morena.

“buscando algo de comer” respondió sonriendo.

“antojos, ya?”

“no, solo que con todo lo que paso con tu tía, olvide comer algo” explico Josie.

“bien, en ese caso te preparare algo” dijo Hope caminando hacia el lavatrastes para lavarse las manos.

“Hope no es necesario”

“llevas a mis hijos, Josie. Es lo menos que puedo hacer” comento la tribrida “te apetece un sándwich?”

“suena bien” dijo la morena.

Hope comenzó a sacar todos los ingredientes que ocupaba.

“como estuvo tu carrera?” pregunto Josie.

“bien, mi lobo estuvo más calmado, él estaba preocupado por ti y los bebes” Comento Hope mientras preparaba la comida de Josie.

“solo tu lobo?”

“no, yo también” admitió Hope colocando el sándwich frente a Josie.

La morena tomo unas piezas mas de mortadela y salami y las coloco en su sándwich. Hope la observo con una ceja arqueada.

“que? Cada cosa ayuda Hope, ya escuchaste a tu tía Freya, estos pequeños necesitan carne”

Hope solamente sonrió.

“me siento mejor de volver a ver a mi tía Elena la próxima semana” comento Josie mientras comia. “ya no tenemos nada que temer ahora”

“yo lo siento” dijo Hope

“por qué?”

“siento que este embarazo hubiera sido diferente si yo no fuera el otro padre” admitió Hope.

Pero incluso mientras decía eso, una parte de ella rechazaba la idea. La situación entre ellas se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una de las partes más importantes de su vida.

“Hope, Cuando supe del embarazo estaba aterrada y cuando me di cuenta de que era tuyo… supe lo afortunada que era” Hope frunció el ceño sin entender lo que decía Josie. La morena sonrió mientras explicaba “con las babosas jugando con mi cabeza podría haber terminado con cualquiera. En cambio, termine contigo. Una chica que es leal, amable y una gran amiga. Alguien que sabe de la importancia de la familia. Y me di cuenta que, si tenía que hacer esto, no podía imaginar hacerlo con alguien mejor que tu”

“incluso con todos los problemas?” pregunto Hope.

Josie sonrió.

“incluso con eso”

El peso en el corazón de Hope se derritió y le devolvió la sonrisa.


	10. Tell Em

“tenemos que decirles, Josie” le dijo Hope por centésima vez mientras la acompañaba a una de sus clases.

“lo sé” se podía escuchar la irritación en su voz.

“cuando?”

“pronto” repitió la morena como cada vez que le preguntaba Hope.

Hope tomo del brazo a Josie para evitar que entrara al salón.

“cuando?”

“por qué tienes tanta prisa de decirles? Los bebes apenas tienen un mes y medio”

“porque esto es enorme y me sentiría mejor si pudiera hablar con tu padre al respecto” sus ojos buscaron los de Josie mientras preguntaba. “tú no te sentirías mejor hablando con tu familia?”

De mala gana, Josie asintió.

“además tendremos dos bebes” sonrió ampliamente como lo hacía cada vez que hablaban del embarazo. “y no quiero que piensen que esto es algo de lo que nos avergonzamos”

El corazón de Josie se derritió un poco y ella cedió.

“esta bien. Pero te das cuenta que no van a tomar esto bien, por lo menos, no al principio”

_O en absoluto,_ añadió en silencio.

“lo sé” le abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

Josie puso los ojos en blanco y entro.

“está bien, le diremos a los dos al final de la semana, ok?”

“una semana” estuvo Hope de acuerdo.

“una semana que?” pregunto Lizzie cuando se acercó a ellas.

Josie entro en pánico.

“una semana hasta la luna llena, ya sabes cuánto le encanta correr a Hope en luna llena, su lobo lo ama”

Hope la miro mientras Josie balbuceaba y se encogía de hombros. La semana aun no terminaba.

“Josie, si no dejas de hacer eso, terminaremos en el salón de matemáticas” dijo Lizzie, incapaz de soportar un minuto más de Josie revotando su pie contra el suelo.

“lo siento” dijo parándose y caminando alrededor de la habitación.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

“caminar, solo hará una zanja. Solo dime que pasa”

En los últimos días ella había trato de decirle sobre el embarazo a Lizzie, pero cada vez que abría la boca, se congelaba. Hope tenía razón, ella quería el apoyo de su hermana. Quería poder contarle todo como hacía antes, confesar sus miedos y su creciente entusiasmo. Pero la verdadera razón por la que no le había dicho, era que tenía miedo de como reaccionaria Lizzie. Pero no podía ocultarle la información para siempre.

“Lizzie hay algo que necesito decirte”

La rubia se recargo más contra la silla, frunciendo el ceño.

“eso suena serio, tiene algo que ver con que vuelvas al médico esta semana?”

Los ojos de Josie se dispararon hacia su hermana.

“dejaste el recordatorio de la cita en tu escritorio. No estaba husmeando” dijo rápidamente, luego se mordió el labio. “está bien, tal vez lo estaba. Pero estaba preocupada por ti”

Josie se dio cuenta de que los había sometido a ambos a una preocupación innecesaria prolongando esto. Ella fue y se sentó a su lado.

“está bien. Y si, tiene que ver con las citas al médico”

“estas enferma?” podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Lizzie, miedo de que alguien que le importaba la dejara para siempre, era un miedo que compartían desde niñas, no podían estar separadas.

“no, Lizzie. No estoy enferma” la tranquilizo, luego respiro hondo. “estoy embarazada”

Las manos de Lizzie se alzaron hasta su boca.

“oh dios mio, desde cuando lo sabes?”

“desde hace unas semanas”

“quien es el padre?”

“por loco que pueda sonar, es Hope, resulta que no nos encontraste antes de que algo sucediera”

Lizzie se levanto abruptamente. Y camino hacia la salida.

“Lizzie!” llamo Josie detrás de su hermana, quien siguió caminando como si no la escuchara. Al llegar a la habitación de Hope, la rubia uso su magia para abrir la puerta.

La cobriza estaba parada frente a su caballete entretenida en una pintura que detallaba la vida nocturna en el barrio francés.

“Lizzie? Que haces aquí?” pregunto Hope antes de doblarse del dolor.

“tu, maldito perro calenturiento, te aprovechaste de mi hermana” dijo mientras usaba su magia para torturar a la loba.

“Liz… yo puedo explicar” trato de decir Hope.

“explicar que? Como usaste a mi hermana y ahora ella esta embarazada?” dijo con molestia.

“Lizzie, es suficiente” comento Josie detrás de su hermana, corrió hacia Hope y la ayuda a levantarse.

“como puedes defenderla?” pregunto Lizzie

“nadie sabía que esto podía suceder, no es su culpa y tampoco la mia”

“mira, Lizzie no puedo cambiar lo que paso, pero te aseguro que Josie y nuestros bebes son lo mas importante para mi” aseguro Hope a la rubia.

“incluso que el chico pájaro?”

“Landon hizo su elección, yo elegí a Josie y los bebes”

“bebes?”

“gemelos” sonrió Josie hacia su hermana.

“WOW” se sorprendió la rubia “ni si quiera deberían poder tener uno y tendrán dos?”

“ lo sé” la mente de Hope voló hacia las últimas semanas “y con los problemas que ha tenido con el embarazo”

“problemas?” interrumpió Lizzie, la cara de su hermana cansada y pálida, se destacó en su mente. Por un momento dejo a un lado sus sentimientos, dándose cuenta del desastre que podían tener en sus manos “qué clase de problemas?”

Hope miro sorprendida a Josie.

“no se lo dijiste?”

“no le di muchas oportunidades” admitió Lizzie un poco avergonzada. “que paso?”

_Hope…necesito que vengas al hospital. Algo está mal._

Hope cerro los ojos, preguntándose si alguna vez había estado tan asustada como cuando escucho a Josie decir esas palabras.

“ella me llamo desde el hospital y me dijo que algo estaba mal. Cuando llegue ahí, tu tia nos dijo que el cuerpo de Josie estaba sufriendo por el embarazo y que había muy poca posibilidad de que Josie y los bebes lo lograran”

“no, tiene que haber una forma, algo que podamos hacer “Lizzie miro con terror hacia su hermana.

“Lizzie, Lizzie. Estoy bien, vamos a estar bien” le aseguro Josie mientras la abrazaba, “la tía de Hope, Freya, nos ayudó”

“lo hizo?” miro a su hermana, quien le sonrió de forma alegre.

“voy a estar bien, vamos a estar bien” le aseguro Josie mientras tocaba su vientre.

“solo tiene que comer más carne y absorber magia. Y ellos estarán bien” sonrió Hope mirando a Josie.

“me alegra que estés bien” dijo Lizzie abrazando a su hermana. “aunque no estoy feliz que me ocultaran todo esto”

“ya no te ocultaremos nada” aseguro Hope.

“gracias, fido” bromeo Lizzie “suerte con contárselo a papa, esperemos que no te castre” sonrió.

Y con eso Lizzie dejo a la pareja.

Hope miro a Josie con terror.

“el no haría eso verdad?”

Josie solo le sonrió de forma tensa.

Josie entro a la oficina, donde se padre estaba sentado en el escritorio con papeles a su alrededor.

“otro monstruo?”

Alaric asintió cansadamente.

“a veces me pregunto si esto algún día terminara”

“estoy segura que si , papa”

“gracias, cariño” Alaric noto su expresión nerviosa “esta todo bien?”

Josie se movió de un pie a otro. Su estómago se estaba revolviendo. Ahora entendía por qué estaba tan renuente en contárselo a su familia, ella tenia miedo.

“papa, hay algo que necesito decirte”

Alaric dejo los papeles que sostenía

“esto tiene algo que ver con Hope?”

“como supiste”

“ustedes han pasado mucho tiempo juntas, ella se ve feliz últimamente y tu también” sonrió “hay algo más que quieres decirme?”

Tratando de luchar contra la sensación de que tiene 6 años y debe explicar por qué prendió con fuego la cama, suspiro.

“estoy embarazada”

Las cejas de su padre se arquearon.

“y el bebe es de Hope” termino en voz baja.

Alaric abrió la boca queriendo decir algo.

“sucedió el día del show de talentos “se apresuró a explicar.

“como es posible?” preguntó Alaric. Su cabeza corriendo con las implicaciones que eso significaba. Su hija iba a tener un bebe. Su nieto

“magia, supongo” comento Josie

“Josie, tener un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, Hope y tu aún son muy jóvenes. Has pensado en cómo vas a cuidar de un bebe? O dónde?” comento el director “han pensado en las opciones?”

“papa, sé que esto no va a ser fácil” dudo por un momento “pero tu y mama me enseñaron a asumir la responsabilidad de mis acciones y a proteger siempre a mi familia. Hope y estos bebes ahora son mi familia”

“bebes?”

“gemelos” sonrio Josie

“no se que decir, no esperaba que que pasaras por todo esto estando tan joven, pero supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada” dijo Alaric mas para si mismo que para Josie “ llama a Hope y dile que venga, quiero hablar con ella”

“bueno” saco su teléfono y le marco a Hope

“hola, Jo”

“mi papa quiere verte en su oficina ahora” dijo sin rodeos “puedes venir?”

“si, estaré ahí en unos minutos” escucho a Hope dudar antes de preguntar tímidamente “ya le dijiste a tu padre?”

“si, lo hice”

“que tan molesto esta?”

“él no está molesto, Hope” tranquilizo Josie

“sí, claro” se burló Hope.

“ven y lo veras por ti misma” prometió.

“está bien” acepto de mala gana.

5 minutos después Hope estaba parada afuera de la oficina del Dr. Saltzman, sabía que el director no se alegraría de que su hija estuviera esperando a los siguientes Mikaelson, pero ella no podía retroceder ahora, asi que abrió la puerta.

Hope fijo su mirada en Josie primero, encontrando en sus ojos fuerza. Exhalando lentamente, se volvió para mirar a la persona que era como un segundo padre para ella y sonrió nerviosamente.

“exactamente que tan decepcionado estas?” Hope pregunto en voz baja, sabia que el hombre no podía estar feliz por como resultaron las cosas.

“no estoy decepcionado, Hope”

“ sé que esto no es lo que querías para Josie, para mí o esta situación”

“probablemente no era asi como esperaba que sucedieran las cosas, pero lo que todo padre quiere para sus hijos, es que tengan una familia y una buena persona para compartir eso. Asi que Josie obtuvo lo que quería que tuviera”

Hope contuvo las lagrimas y camino hacia Alaric, dándole un abrazo feroz.

“van a estar bien, Hope”

Josie sonrió. Ellos estarían bien.


	11. Parent's Love

Josie dio un gran respiro antes de entrar a su cuarto, su hermana había tenido un altercado con Penélope el día anterior y sabía que estaría de un humor terrible hoy.

“hey” saludo Josie a la rubia.

“hey” saludo Lizzie con emoción “Feliz cumpleaños a las dos, no es un dia hermoso para una fiesta?”

Josie con todo el asunto del bebe, se había olvidado de que hoy era su cumpleaños.

“cierto” dijo Josie “estas…alegre”

“por que no lo estarlo? Mama vuelve a casa, me he acostado con Raf, mis poros son prácticamente invisibles”

“espera que? Te acostaste con…?” la morena aun no podía creer las palabras de su hermana.

“anoche” dijo sin más “recuerdas que mama siempre dice que al final las cosas pasan por algo?”

“espero que en verdad crea eso cuando le cuente de los bebes” suspiro Josie, hoy le diría a Caroline que estaba embarazada, ella estaba un poco aterrada.

“si, suerte con decirle que serás parte de Teen moms” alentó Lizzie “pero de alguna forma tiene razón, sabes. Ahora tengo novio y tu tienes a Hope”

“Lizzie, Hope y yo no..”

“Woot, woot! Feliz cumpleaños, brujas!” interrumpió Penélope cargando dos cupcakes.

“oh, mira. Satán en un crop top” puso mala cara Lizzie “has venido a prenderle fuego a mi mundo”

“Retro. Lady Di antes de que tuviera estilo. Me gusta” bromeo Penélope.

“que quieres?” pregunto Josie de forma cansada, ella no tenía humor para cualquier cosa que quisiera Penélope.

“solo quiero animarlas, como su mama no va a venir…”

“Que?” preguntaron ambas gemelas.

“he oído como cancelaba en la oficina. Creí que lo sabían, ups!” dijo sin remordimiento.

Lizzie se enfureció y le cerró la puerta en la cara con magia. Josie por su parte suspiro aliviada, esto le dama mas tiempo para preparar como decirle a su madre de su próxima maternidad.

“no puedo creerlo” dijo Lizzie molesta.

“Lizzie…” Josie fue cortada por un golpe en la puerta “Penélope si eres tu…”

“Hola” dijo Hope mirando a su mejor amiga. “se suponía que nos reuniríamos para desayunar esta mañana” le entrego una taza a la morena “te de hierbas”

Desde que Freya le había dicho a Hope que la bebida ayudaría a Josie con las náuseas, la tribrida saludaba a la morena todas las mañanas con una taza. Ese gesto era una parte importante de sus días.

“hay algún problema?” pregunto Hope al notar la cara molesta de Lizzie.

“mama, no vendrá para nuestro cumpleaños” comento Josie mientras tomaba un trago a su te.

“Oh” fue lo único que salió de la boca de Hope.

“si, nos disculpas. Wolfie. la mama de tus bebes y yo tenemos algo que hablar con papa” comento Lizzie tomando la mano de su hermana y arrastrándola fuera de la habitación.

“gracias por el té” comento Josie de forma apresurada mientras era arrastrada por su hermana.

Hope solo le sonrió.

Las gemelas llegaron a la oficina, cuando trataron de abrirla puerta la encontraron cerrada, pero podían escuchar voces en el interior. Lizzie toco.

“EH…papa, por que tu puerta esta cerrada?” pregunto la rubia molesta.

“y cuando ibas a decirnos que mama no iba a venir?” preguntó Josie.

“iba a decirles. Hay una huelga en el aeropuerto de Mozambique” dijo la voz de Alaric.

“y no podía obligar a un piloto y subirse en un jet privado?” pregunto Lizzie incrédula de la terrible excusa que su padre estaba poniendo.

“se los explicare más tarde, ahora mismo necesito que se vayan porque estoy…envolviendo sus regalos” otra pobre excusa.

“no, no es cierto. Nos estas mintiendo” comento Josie, no podía creer el descaro de su padre.

Las gemelas compartieron una mirada antes de absorber magia de la escuela y usar un hechizo para abrir la puerta de la oficina.

“mierda” dijo Alaric.

“quien es esta cualquiera?” pregunto Lizzie al notar la mujer que estaba con su padre.

“dios mio” fue lo que dijo Josie al ver a la mujer que se supone que es su madre biológica, su madre biológica muerta.

“tienen que irse ahora mismo” pidió Alaric.

“lo siento, cuantos años tienen?” pregunto la mujer.

“16” contestaron al mismo tiempo.

“hoy… es nuestro cumpleaños” anuncio Lizzie.

“son gemelas”

“que es lo que estamos interrumpiendo?” pregunto Lizzie a su padre.

“enserio, hagan lo que les digo y váyanse” pidió Alaric de nuevo.

“Lizzie” llamo Josie a su hermana, aun no podía creer que su madre estaba frente a ella.

“que?”

“Lizzie, es ella”

“quien?”

La morena camino hacia un librero y tomo una foto.

“ella” le mostro la foto de su padre en la boda con su madre.

“demonios, eres bio mama” dijo Lizzie sorprendida.

“esto es imposible” dijo Jo igual de sorprendida. “ni siquiera estaba mostrando en la boda, cómo?”

“el aquelarre loco de tu familia las implanto mágicamente en Caroline cuando moriste, ella las dio a luz” explico Alaric.

“Caroline? Asi que los dos…?”

“no, ella se casó con Stefan Salvatore, quien básicamente también murió el dia de su boda. Es una larga historia” dijo el director.

“pero están muy unidos” agrego Lizzie.

“abrimos la escuela juntos” dijo Alaric.

“ella está en el extranjero ahora, ocupándose de asuntos muy importantes de reclutamiento. Me llamo Lizzie en honor de la madre de mama” dijo la rubia.

“soy Josie. Josette, como…”

“Yo” dijo Jo.

Josie sonrió a su madre biológica.

Después de las presentaciones, Alaric decidió hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio a Jo, el quería estar seguro que no sería un daño hacia la escuela y sus hijas, especialmente Josie ahora que estaba esperando. Él tenía que ser extra precavido.

“bien, una vez más, cómo te llamas?” preguntó el director.

“Josette Laughlin” la esfera mostro el azul, ella decía la verdad.

“a que te dedicas?”

“soy una doctora, lo era” azul de nuevo.

“repite después de mi: he venido a hacerles daño”

“he venido a hacerles daño”

Rojo, mentira.

Al ver que todo estaba saliendo bien, Josie se apresuró a hacerle una pregunta a Jo.

“como conociste a papa?”

“esa pregunta no es relevante” dijo el director.

Jo lo ignoro y contesto.

“lo conocí en una fiesta universitaria. Era el único de más de 20 años” dijo Jo con una sonrisa al recordar.

“fue amor a primera vista?” preguntó Josie.

Ella quería escuchar la historia de sus padres, quería conocer la versión de Jo.

“Jo! Eso no te incumbe” la regaño su hermana.

“no del todo, coquetee con él y le pedí que me diera un trago de su bebida y él me dijo que era germafobico, pero a mí me recordaba a Indiana Jones, asi que…”

“este paseo por el jardín de los recuerdos de gente vieja es muy divertido y todo, pero tenemos que prepararnos para una fiesta” interrumpió Lizzie mirando a su hermana.

“seguirás aquí después?” pregunto Josie a Jo.

“yo iré en cuanto pueda” dijo Alaric a su hija “por ahora prohibido entrar a la oficina”

Jo le sonrió a su hija, haciendo que Josie se la devolviera.

Josie ayudaba a Lizzie a arreglarse.

“papa es muy desconfiado”

“ah Duh.. yo también” dijo Lizzie como si fuera obvio, con todo el asunto de los monstruos ellos deberían tener cuidado.

“creo que es más un hada madrina que un zombie” dijo Josie.

“ella no es nuestra madre” comento Lizzie “ella es ADN, por muy enfadadas que estemos con mama por no venir a la fiesta, no podemos engañarla con Zomami querida”

Josie sabía que su hermana tenía razón, pero aun asi quería conocer a la mujer que estaba en la oficina de su padre.

“arréglate, no quiero llegar tarde” dijo Lizzie.

“adelántate, te veré allá” dijo Josie.

Lizzie asintió y salio del lugar.

Un minuto después escucho un golpe en el marco de la puerta. Era Penélope.

“hey Jo-Jo” saludo la bruja “necesitas un acompañante?”

“Claro, conoces a alguien quien no tenga un corazón de piedra?” pregunto Josie molesta.

“oye, siento lo de antes” se disculpó Penélope. “vi la oportunidad de hacer sufrir a Lizzie y la aproveché”

“por qué no la dejas en paz?” Josie no entendía la rivalidad de su ex con su hermana.

“ella absorbe el aire en todas las habitaciones en las que estas”

“ella es mi gemela, podemos compartir oxígeno”

“ahora también comparten intereses amorosos? Por qué es la única que tiene pareja” comento La bruja. “ves? Has caído tan hondo en la madriguera de la codependencia que crees que cuidar de ti misma es egoísta. Pero no lo es. Asi que cuando vas a empezar a cuidarte?” la regaño Penélope.

“cuido de mi misma sin problemas” se defendió Josie.

“tú crees? Porque…”

“suficiente, Penélope” dijo la voz de Hope, sus ojos eran dorados. Ello no permitiría que la bruja molestara a Josie.

“Hope” saludo la bruja. “no sabía que ahora eras el perro guardián de Jo-Jo, suerte cuando te deje por Lizzie”

“Penélope, vete antes de que te muestre lo malo que puedo llegar a ser” amenazo Hope.

La bruja levanto los brazos en señal de rendición y dejo a las chicas solas.

“estas bien, Jo?” pregunto Hope con preocupación

“estoy bien, estamos bien “aseguro Josie “que haces aquí? pensé que estaría en la fiesta”

“no estoy de humor para fiestas” comento la tribrida “pero quería darte algo antes de que te fueras a festejar” le entrego un sobre rojo. “feliz cumpleaños, Jo”

La morena abrió el sobre y saco una bolsita, junto con una nota.

_Espero que tus deseos de cumpleaños se hagan realidad, Hope._

Josie sonrió, entonces saco el talismán de la bolsita.

“Hope, es hermoso, no debiste” sonrió hacia la tribrida.

“si debía, eres la madre de mis futuros hijos y mi amiga, creo que es lo menos que podía hacer” comento Hope

“gracias” dijo Josie de forma sincera “podrías?”

“claro” dijo Hope mientras le colocaba el talismán alrededor del cuello. Después de forma valiente le dio un beso en la mejilla “que tengas una noche mágica”

La tribrida le sonrió y la dejo para que se cambiara.

A Josie se le ocurrió una idea. Sin importarle la advertencia de Alaric fue a ver a Jo. Uso su poder sifón para abrir la puerta.

“sabes cómo hacer trenzas?” le pregunto a Jo.

La doctora sonrió y ayudo a su hija a peinarse.

“no vas a llegar tarde?” pregunto a la adolescente.

“no, nadie se dará cuenta” dijo Josie

“en tu propia fiesta?”

“tal vez si tuviera una cita”

“hay alguien especial?” pregunto Jo.

“esa es una pregunta complicada”

Jo se sentó frente a Josie, esperando una explicación.

“cuéntame” pidió Jo

“pues…el año pasado estaba esta chica, pero me dejo” sonrió, su mente desviándose en que estaba podría ser su vida su Jo no hubiera muerto hace años.

“oh”

“y ahora está esta otra chica, somos amigas, pero una noche…” no sabía si contarle sobre su embarazo “tú sabes, y ahora estoy mágicamente embarazada”

“Wow” eso sorprendió a Jo “ella lo sabe?”

“lo hace, no estaba planeado, pero está feliz, estamos felices, algún consejo?”

Jo la miro, su corazón rompiéndose por no haber estado ahí todos estos años para sus hijas.

“el único consejo que puedo darte, es que quieras a tu hijo con todo lo que tienes, hacer lo posible para nunca separarte de él y hacer todo lo posible para protegerlo”

“lo haré”

“y no te preocupes, sé que serás una gran madre” le sonrió a su hija. “ahora ve a tu fiesta, se está haciendo tarde”

“de hecho, quieres venir conmigo?”

Hop estaba en su cuarto, después de pensarlo un poco se había arreglado para ir a la fiesta de Josie, ella sabía que la morena la necesitaría ahí, si Penélope estaba cerca. Caminaba hacia la fiesta cuando de repente sintió un tirón, su lobo se movió desesperado dentro de ella, algo estaba mal con Josie.

Siguió el tirón hasta el bosque donde se encontró con Penélope y MG.

“vas a aullar a la luna con ese vestido?” pregunto Penélope al ver a la tribrida.

“lo siento no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías”

“dónde vas?” pregunto MG

“a buscar a Josie”

“que le paso a Josie?” pregunto Penélope de pronto preocupada.

“al parecer su madre biológica la enterró en el cementerio y necesito buscarla, ahora” comento la tribrida caminando sin detenerse.

“iremos contigo” dijo Mg y Penélope.

Caminaron hacia el cementerio, Hope estaba preocupada por la morena y como podía afectar todo esto a su embarazo, apenas se estaba recuperando de los problemas anteriores.

“MG, necesito que estés atento a las respiraciones”

“dame la pala, escucho algo” dijo el vampiro.

MG estaba cavando hasta que el cuerpo putrefacto del muerto salió y comenzó a atacarlo. El sin dar un segundo pensamiento le clavo la pala en la cabeza,

“odio los zombies” dijo Hope al ver a mas cuerpos levantándose de sus tumbas. “Mg necesito que busques a Josie. Penélope y yo nos encargaremos de los zombies”

El vampiro asintió y empezó su búsqueda por el cementerio.

“la tengo” grito el vampiro después de un rato.

Penélope y Hope corrieron hasta donde estaba Mg y le ayudaron a excavar hasta que salió Josie cubierta de tierra.

“dios, el talismán funciono” dijo Hope.

“que se supone que hace?”

“hace que las cosas silenciosas se oigan” comento Hope.

Josie ahora estaba sentada, frente a su padre y Jo. Aun no podía entender lo que su padres de pedían.

“entonces absorbemos la magia que hay en ella hasta que… vuelva a estas muerta?” pregunto Lizzie.

“Lizzie” dijo Josie.

“que?”

“no pasa nada, Josie” dijo Jo “ya estoy muerta, era una bruja como ustedes y creemos en el orden natural de las cosas, no debería estar aquí, me encanta tener esto, pero es mentira y necesito que me ayuden a hacer lo correcto”

Josie miro a su hermana, los ojos con lágrimas que intentaban contener.

“oh mis hermosas chicas, sé que estarán bien, sean buenas entre ustedes, luchen la una por la otra y cuiden de mis futuros nietos” le sonrió a Josie por esto último.

Las chicas tomaron la mano de Jo.

“no puedo” dijo Josie.

“estar contigo, es el mejor regaño que he recibido, pero soy peligrosa, Josie”

“eso no es cierto” era la negación de una niña, automática y ferviente. Y en momento pronunciando una verdad completa. Pero Josie sabía que era lo correcto.

“es lo correcto, Josie”

“debe de haber otra manera” suplico. Sabia que debería haber otra.

Jo miro a sus hijas, ellas eran hermosas.

“oh mi pequeña niña, estarás bien” miro su cara, memorizandola para siempre. “las quiero, las amo tanto pequeñas”

Les dio una última mirada, antes de que las chicas empezaran a extraer la magia hasta que desapareciera por completo frente a sus ojos.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Josie, su corazón rompiéndose.

Más tarde esa noche, Josie bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, donde se encontró a Hope.

“hey, supe lo que paso con tu madre, estas bien?” pregunto la tribrida a la morena.

“no, pero lo estaré” comento Josie con tristeza.

Hope miro hacia abajo, sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudar a su amiga, ella desearía que hubiera una manera.

“le dije de los bebes” comento Josie.

“enserio?” pregunto Hope

“si, ella dijo que sería una buena madre”

“serás la mejor madre del mundo Jo, estos chicos tendrán suerte” aseguro la tribrida.

“gracias Hope, tú también serás la mejor” Josie sonrió, alejando el dolor por un momento. Sabiendo que tardaría un tiempo en sanar si alguna vez lo hacía.


	12. The Necromancer

“estas segura que estas bien ahora?” Lizzie miro preocupada a Josie, que bebía con precaución una botella de agua, con la cara aun pálida.

“si, tan pronto como te deshagas de ese perfume estaré bien”

Lizzie puso los ojos en blanco. Desde que su hermana le había dicho de la aversión a su perfume, se había limitado en usarlo solo cuando Josie no estaba cerca.

“sabes que aun puedes venir conmigo, verdad?” pregunto Lizzie a su hermana. Caroline les había ofrecido pasar unas semanas con ella en Europa para compensar por faltar a su cumpleaños.

“lo sé, pero no quiero dejar a papa, además apenas me estoy recuperando, no creo que sea bueno para el embarazo viajar tan pronto”

“sabes que no puedes ocultar esto de mama para siempre, no?” dijo Lizzie a sabiendas que su hermana estaba un poco nerviosa por la reacción de Caroline.

“lo sé, y le diré pronto” dijo Josie abrazando a su hermana “ten un buen viaje, Lizzie”

“bien, cuídate y cuida a mis sobrinos”

“lo haré”

“ya se fue Lizzie?” pregunto una voz conocida.

“aun no Fido” dijo Lizzie “espero que cuides de mi hermana mientras no estoy”

“claro, Liz”

“bien, porque te hare pagar si algo pasa” con esa última amenaza Lizzie tomo sus maletas y salió de la habitación.

Josie miro a Hope directamente frunciendo el ceño.

“pensé que vendrías antes”

“iba a, pero la novia muerta de Rafael se acaba de presentar en la escuela y tenía que ayudarlo”

“paso algo, él está bien?” pregunto Josie preocupada.

“está bien, pero creo que necesito hablar con tu padre”

“está bien, vamos”

“tú no iras, tú te quedaras segura en tu cuarto. si algo está pasando podría ser peligroso” advirtió Hope

Josie puso los ojos en blanco.

“Hope, estoy en la escuela, no puedo estar más a salvo”

“tienes un don para encontrar problemas últimamente”

“no, esa eres tú, Hope Mikaelson” se cruzó de brazos.

“vamos Jo, hazlo por los bebes” pidió Hope “por mí, quiero saber que estas bien, en caso de que ocurra algo”

“está bien” cedió Josie

“gracias” Hope le dio una enorme sonrisa.

Josie sonrió y empujo a Hope con suavidad.

“entonces ve, Hope”

Hope encontró a Alaric en el sótano torturando a una especie de Zombie.

“Dr. Saltzman” llamo al director.

“ahí estas, adorable niña” dijo el zombie con acento inglés “me preguntaba si vendrías a visitarme alguna vez, como está tu amigo con el que te vi antes, el que trato robar un vistazo?”

“mientras hablamos está teniendo una reunión emocionante con su novia muerta. Supongo que tenemos que agradecértelo?” dijo Hope, este tipo estaba lastimando a sus amigos al traer todo ese doloroso pasado de vuelta a la vida.

“pobrecita, su espíritu se aferraba a él, como una planta trepadora en invierno, apenas me costó esfuerzo. Solo arrugue un poco la nariz y puff. Amor joven renacido. Tienes suerte de que no hiciera nada más” se jacto “la forma en que has tratado a un hombre de mi estatura, debería avergonzarte”

“literalmente, nadie sabe quién eres” comento Alaric con cansancio

“es imposible” dijo la criatura sin creer sus palabras.

“iré ver a Raf” dijo Alaric a Hope.

“si quieres que acabe esta miseria, simplemente dame la daga y me iré para siempre” dijo el monstruo.

“Hope!” grito Alaric

La tribrida le dio una ultima mirada al sujeto y se fue siguiendo al director.

“supongo que las cosas no van bien”

“es una diva”

“cuál es el plan? Sé que no quieres darle la daga, pero no podemos dejar que traiga a la vida a los seres queridos de cada persona de esta escuela” ella sabía que eso sería un desastre.

“yo me encargare” aseguro Alaric “tengo preguntas que necesitan respuestas”

“muy bien, pero no creo que tus métodos sean los más efectivos” discutió.

“Hope, he dicho que yo me encargare” el no quería que Hope se involucrara, su historial familiar podría causar problemas después. “asi que aléjate de el”

Hope como siempre ignoro las advertencias de Alaric, asi que ahora ella estaba de pie frente al nuevo monstruo de Malivore.

“tienes un fuerte aroma de muerte sobre ti” comento el tipo “en realidad, es bastante agradable”

“pensé que quizás podríamos hablar” uso su magia para quitarle las esposas.

“una criatura tan insignificante se atreve a pasar su tiempo con el todo poderoso Necromancer?”

asi que ese era su nombre, pensó Hope.

“bueno, aquí está el asunto sobre eso. Tu no existes” rompió su burbuja.

“no caeré en tus juegos mentales” dijo incrédulo.

“esto no es un juego, déjame aclararlo para ti. Moriste, estuviste en un lugar oscuro por lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que de repente fuiste arrastrado hacia la luz con una misión concreta e inexplicable de recuperar la daga” explico Hope

“continua” pidió el Necromancer, la tenía curiosidad por lo que decía la chica.

“ha sido lo mismo con todas las criaturas que han venido antes que tu, un dragon, una gárgola, un…”

“por favor, tales criaturas solo existen en la ficción” corto el Necromancer

“no, han sido borradas de la historia al igual que tu” le aclaro.

“eso es absurdo”

“no me crees?” le entrego los libros que Dorian le dio “léelo”

Unos minutos después el Necromancer estaba enojado, lo habían borrado de toda la historia, su trabajo de toda la vida había sido reducido a algo patético, solo una clase de brujería. Él no era nada. El ya no era nadie. El haría pagar a quien le hizo esto, estaba seguro. Pero primero tenía que salir de aquí y para eso necesitaba la daga.

“quien es el responsable de esto?” le pregunto a la chica.

“eso es lo que quiero que me ayudes a averiguar”

“bueno, entonces soy todo oídos”

“necesito saber con quién te comunicas. Quien es el que tira de los hilos” pidió Hope.

“no soy una marioneta” negó “no es una voz, es más como un instinto, simplemente se cosas” explico.

“asi como yo se que estas aquí por la daga para llevarla a Malivore”

“si regreso la daga a Malivore, seré libre” dijo el Necromancer.

“de qué?” pregunto Hope.

“la negrura, el vacío absoluto” respondió.

“sabes cómo llegar ahí?”

“no, solo que la daga me guiara”

Hope le enseño el símbolo que se suponía que tenía algo que ver con Malivore.

“que significa el símbolo?”

“que nadie te llora, nadie te recuerda, significa: la muerte permanente”

Después que el Necromancer le da una idea de cómo podía saber más de Malivore, Hope se dispuso a buscar a un vampiro que le ayudara a entrar al subconsciente del monstruo, su cabeza solo pensó en el nombre de una persona.

“MG, necesito tu ayuda?”

“dime Hope, para que soy bueno” contesto el alegre vampiro.

“que tanto sabes sobre meterte en las cabezas?”

“eso existe?” el vampiro realmente no estaba muy al tanto del alcance de sus poderes.

“si, solo necesitas ser muy... preciso” dijo Hope.

“no lose, no sería mejor si le preguntaras a Kaleb?” él quería ayudar a Hope, pero no estaba preparado para lo que la chica le pedía.

“Kaleb no es parte de nuestro equipo de vengadores, aparte confió en ti” le entrego un libro “ninguna palabra al Dr. Saltzman o a Josie”

Una hora después Mg fue en busca de Hope,

“oye esto están genial” le entrego el libro “es como la compulsión, pero mientras estas en la superficie de la mente de forma heroica, dejare que adentres, santa Maria, madre de los demonios” Mg se asustó por el aspecto del Necromancer.

“hola, Milton” saludo “tu bisabuela Imogene te está saludando por encima de tu hombro”

“puedes ver a mi gran nana?”

“puedo verlo todo”

“está muy decepcionada de ti por haber abandonado a Jesus, a quien también puedo ver… pero esa es otra lata de gusanos. Empezamos?”

MG se acerco rápidamente a Hope, quien estaba abriendo la puerta de la celda.

“entraremos ahí? Con el?” pregunto con miedo a la tribrida.

“si, por eso le robe las llaves al Dr. Saltzman” abrió la puerta. “MG calmate”

“no tienes nada de que temer, te lo aseguro” trato de calmarlo el Necromancer.

“eres la personificación de la muerte” dijo el chico aun aterrado. “muy bien, pon las manos en sus hombros, ahora dame las…manos” le pidió al monstruo. “abre la mente”

Hope cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con el entorno familiar del Rousseau.

“que hacemos aquí?” pregunto Hope al Necromancer quien estaba sentado en la barra.

“tú eres la que nos invitaste aquí”

“aquí. Este restaurante está en New Orleans. He pasado la mitad de mi infancia aquí”

“si, yo también pase mucho tiempo aquí en los 20´s. tu padre era bueno con mi negocio, siempre matando gente” comento despreocupado.

“que sabes de mi papa?”

“está parado detrás de ti” dijo sonriendo. “es broma, es broma” se rio de ella “pero su espíritu está a tu alrededor, seremos claros, lo único que quieres saber es como está tu papi o debería decir dónde está?”

“no, no quiero saber” negó Hope, era mentira y ella lo sabía.

“por supuesto que si, quieres saber si está en paz o está sufriendo, arrepentido de su sacrificio. Después de todo murió para salvarte, no te preocupes te diré todo cuando terminemos este viaje” comento saliendo del bar a las concurridas calles.

“siiii, el baile de la muerte, vamos quiero saber quién es el afortunado” comento el Necromancer caminando hacia el ataúd en medio de la calle. “quizás Klaus Mikaelson?”

“no!” corrió hacia el ataúd, pero estaba vacío “no hay nada aquí”

“parece que encontraste la puerta” dijo antes de dar un salto a dentro.

Hope después se encontró en la calle sola, para luego ser sacada de su mente.

“increíble”

“gracias a dios que término” dijo mg

“me engaño” comento Hope. “vuelve a enviarme”

“no lo se”

“vamos necesitamos respuestas, estoy lista”

“eres la única” se quejó el vampiro, pero hizo lo que la chica le pidió.

Cerro los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en el restaurante, trato de salir, pero todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Excepto una, pero daba a la nada, dio un gran suspiro y se adentró.

Estaba en lo alto de unas escaleras que bajaban hacia la nada, asi que bajo y bajo hasta que caya.

“primero que nada…auch y segundo estoy aquí” solo escuchaba su eco.

Ella se estaba desesperando, no había nada. Nadie contestaba a sus preguntas.

Camino por un indeterminado tiempo, hablando hacia la nada, esperando que el Necromancer apareciera, pero no. Ella estaba sola en ese lugar.

“Mg, sácame de este lugar!” grito sin oir respuesta, ella estaba atrapada.

“por qué me haces esto?” comenzó a llorar “es cierto, quiero saber sobre mi papá, quiero saber si encontró la paz, necesito saber que no está solo” su mente viajo a Josie y los bebes, ella tenía que salir de esto, ella no los podía dejar solos.

Se levantó con una fe renovada.

“vamos, sácame de aquí” grito.

“será un placer” dijo el Necromancer detrás de ella.

Ella volvió a la realidad donde la esperaba Alaric furioso.

“te das cuenta en el peligro que te pusiste?” le dijo Alaric “el es un manipulador, te imaginas como puede atormentarte, empezando con tu madre muerta y terminando con tu padre muerto, eso sin mencionar a todas las personas que mataste en medio”

“no hagas eso, no te gusta que rompiera tus reglas, bien, castígame, pero no te atrevas a comportarte como un padre decepcionado porque no eres mi padre”

“cierto, no lo soy, pero ahora somos familia Hope, y me preocupo por ti” la chica camino hacia la salida “ a dónde vas?”

“a terminar lo que empecé”

“no lo harás”

“no puedes detenerme” entonces lanzo un hechizo encerrando a Alaric en la oficina.

“Hope! Hope!”

“dime dónde está mi padre” exigió la tribrida.

“te diré todo lo que quieres saber, pero no te gustaría saber lo que descubrí de Malivore primero?”

“bien”

“Malivore fue creado para deshacerse de lo sobrenatural que ronda sobre la tierra. Malivore nos consume, nos borra, has que la daga nos llamo para devolverla a casa, Malivore fue cerrado hace años, se crearon 3 objetos para sellarla, la daga es una de las llaves, cuando las tres se unan en casa, Malivore volverá a vivir” explico

“que quiere decir eso?”

“querida mia, esperemos que aun no estes vivas para averiguarlo”

“déjame ver si lo entiendo bien, me dejaste sola dentro de tu cabeza, para que…distraerme?”

Ella no podía creer que la engaño tan fácilmente.

“mis disculpas por el melodrama pero necesitaba ganar tiempo” se disculpó el Necromancer.

“para hablar con el creador de la daga?”

“eso y recuperarla”

“que?”

“mientras estuviste atrapada, yo use a la novia de tu amigo para recuperar la daga y de ahí solo ocupe un poco de ayuda para enviar la daga a Malivore de forma rápida” explico mientras se reía.

“dios mío”

“vamos, mira el lado positivo, puedes volver a tu vida, concentrarte en tu chica y los pequeños que esperan y yo seré libre para encontrar la paz” sonrió “en cuanto a tu padre, cuida de ti cada día. Murió con amor en su corazón y no se arrepiente de su decisión, cree que serás una gran madre. Pero no encontrara la paz hasta que tú lo hagas, buena suerte con eso” se burló un poco. “parece que soy libre” dijo antes de desaparecer.

Hope lo vio desaparecer ante sus ojos, ella había sido engañada. Pero eso no dolía tanto como saber que su padre no ha encontrado la paz.

Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. Hope salió del sótano para encontrarse con Alaric y Josie en el pasillo.

Su mirada se conectó con Josie, vio la preocupación en el rostro de la morena. Josie camino hacia ella y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, Hope presiono su mejilla contra la de la otra chica, inhalando su aroma para tranquilizarse.

_Querido Papá,_

_No soy extraña a la muerte, pero eso no significa que quiera hablar sobre eso. Una vez al año, durante el día del recuerdo, nos piden que escribamos cartas a nuestros seres queridos que ya no están. Escribimos sus nombres, los doblamos y los esparcimos por el cementerio. Normalmente no veo el sentido en eso. Por qué escribir a los muertos? Preferiría no pensar en ello en absoluto. Excepto que últimamente, con lo de los bebes no puedo evitar pensar en ti y mama. Si estarían orgullosos de mí._

_Hoy me equivoque y mucho, me equivoque de tal forma, que si estuvieras aquí estarías muy decepcionado conmigo. No estoy segura de cómo arreglarlo. Hoy me dijeron que nunca encontrarías la paz hasta que yo no la encontrara. Espero que sea una mentira para castigarme. Dios sabe que me lo merezco. Pero si es verdad, voy hacerlo mejor. Hoy vi un atisbo de la verdadera soledad se siente, de lo que me depara si no encuentro mi propia paz, asi que me pondré a trabajar en eso. Me alegra saber que estás conmigo, pero espero con ansias el día en que no lo estés. Asi que intentare ser mejor por ti, Josie y mis chicos._

_Te ama._

_Hope_

Doblo la carta y la miro hasta que fue interrumpida por Josie.

“hey”

“hey, lamento no haber estado contigo hoy” se disculpó con la morena “estuve ocupada terminando la primera fase del Maliapocalipsis” trato de bromear.

“estas bien?” pregunto Josie, ella se quedó con la preocupación después de que Alaric alejara a Hope de ella para hablar.

“no realmente”

“quieres hablar sobre lo que paso mientras estabas dentro de su mente?” Ella quería saber que había causado que la chica frente a ella llorara.

“nada” dijo Hope.

“no pudo ser nada, te hizo llorar” recordó la cara de la chica cuando se encontraron en el pasillo.

“no Josie, era literalmente la nada, no había nadie ni nada, solo oscuridad a mi alrededor” explico Hope. “pero mientras estaba atrapada ahí, había una cosa que me mantuvo en marcha”

“que fue?” pregunto Josie

“tú y los bebes” la miro a los ojos.

Tomo las manos de Josie y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

“Me di cuenta que tenía que buscar una forma de salir, porque no quería dejarte sola, a ninguno de los tres”

“realmente me preocupe cuando papá me llamo” admitió de forma suave.

“no iré a ningún lado, somos socios en esto, recuerdas?” la tranquilizo.

“socios” dio un paso atrás, tratando de calmar sus emociones internas, que culpo completamente a su embarazo por tenerlas en primer lugar. “solo ten cuidado la próxima vez, de acuerdo?”

“lo intentare” sonrió Hope “tu cómo te sientes?”

“entre la pulsera de tu tía y la magia que absorbí del hechizo con el que encerraste a papa en su oficina, estamos bien” puso la mano sobre su vientre.

Hope asintió.

Josie aun podía ver la tristeza sombreando los ojos de la tribrida.

“háblame de tus padres” pidió.

Hope la miro por un momento y encontró solo compresión en sus ojos. Asi que sonrió.

“bueno a Papá lo conocí oficialmente cuando tenía 7 años…”

Mientras hablaba la tristeza de sus padres muertos disminuyo, recordó los buenos momentos y por segunda vez en el día, Josie le dio la fuerza que necesitaba sin saberlo.


	13. Small Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoy es dia de #hosierainkiss, no olviden inundar twitter con el hashtag.

Hope llamo a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Lizzie con los ojos somnolientos.

“pensé que estabas en Europa”

“llegue anoche” gruño dejándose caer en la cama de Josie

“entonces por que estas despierta tan temprano?”

“debido a Josie, se levantó temprano a vomitar y luego busco ropa mientras le cantaba a los bebes, le he tratado de explicar que los bebes aun no pueden escuchar, pero ella dice que es la mama y solo ella puede saber” Hope no pudo ocultar la sonrisa tonta que adornaba su cara. “ y ya que tu estas aquí, es claro que no podre dormir más, asi que iré por café”

Hope se echó a reír cuando la rubia molesta salió de la habitación, todavía en pijama. Sacudiendo la cabeza se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo caer sobre la cama de Josie.

La puerta se abrió y el sonido de la voz de Josie casi grito.

“Lizzie, mira. Al principio no estaba segura, pero ahora definitivamente creo que tengo un…”

Se detuvo cuando vio a la cobriza en la habitación, las palabras congeladas en su boca.

Los ojos de Hope viajaron sobre ella, incluso cuando se dijo a si misma que mirara hacia otro lado. Claramente esperaba a su hermana porque ella solo venia vestida con una bata que estaba abierta que dejaba a ver sus pantalones cortos negros desabrochados y un sujetador rojo. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo por el baño, la tribrida miro maravillada como una pequeña gota de agua se deslizo por su clavícula, desapareciendo en el sostén, dejando un rastro brillante por su piel.

“que tienes?” pregunto con voz ronca.

“tengo un pequeño bulto” dijo sin aliento y luego se echó a reír “tengo un bulto de bebe, ya estoy empezando a mostrar”

Sus manos enmarcaron una pequeña parte en su vientre y Hope extendió la mano, pero luego se detuvo a mirarla.

“puedo?”

Josie asintió, mientras trataba de evitar sentir algo por la mano de Hope sobre ella, luchando por recordarse a asi misma que era a los bebes a quienes estaba tocando y no a ella. Lo que Josie no esperaba era que Hope se arrodillara lentamente frente a ella. Josie jadeo en silencio al sentir el calor del aliento en su piel.

Las manos de Hope cuidadosamente pasaron sobre su estómago, sintiendo la diferencia en su piel y la tensión en la misma. Enmarco sus manos como ella lo había hecho antes, perdida por un momento en su entusiasmo por los bebes, maravillándose de lo pequeña que era el área.

“Ahí están, pequeños”

“te lo dije” comento Josie con voz ronca.

Ante el sonido de su voz, Hope levanto la vista, dándose cuenta de lo íntimo que se volvió el momento, sus manos la apretaron más fuerte, acercándola cuando una parte distante de su cerebro noto que una de ellas estaba temblando y no estaba segura de quien era. Se puso de pie todavía sosteniéndola y haciendo que Josie se balanceara contra ella. Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, hizo que la morena se alejara.

Lizzie entro, tomando un sorbo de su café.

“me perdí de algo?”

Hope solo sonrió débilmente.

Desde que Alaric se había enterado del embarazo de su hija, le pidió a Elena que por seguridad atendiera el resto del embarazo en las instalaciones de la escuela. La sangre de Hope no podía caer en las manos incorrectas. Pero el corto viaje a la enfermería no evito la tensión entre la pareja.

Hope no sabía que había sucedido en la habitación de las gemelas, pero algo había cambiando entre Josie y ella. Su relación había cambiado, en que exactamente, ella no lo sabía. Pero era más de lo que había sido antes.

Josie miro a la cobriza, quien tenía la familiar expresión pensativa en su rostro que significaba que estaba luchando contra un problema con el que no sabía cómo lidiar y se preguntó si ella era ese problema. Ella sabía que la tribrida era parte del suyo. Incluso ahora, todavía podía sentir el cálido toque de sus manos contra su piel. Ella suspiro. Justo cuando su vida no podía ser más complicada, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo azules que eran los ojos de Hope.

“aquí estamos” dijo Hope al mirar la puerta de la enfermería.

“vamos Hope, entremos y veamos cómo están nuestros bebes”

La sonrisa de la tribrida regreso cuando Josie tiro de la manga de su chaqueta.

“apuesto que seremos las primeras personas con unos bebes sonrientes”

“por favor, con toda la seriedad tuya, dudo mucho eso” dijo Josie sonriendo.

Estaban muy ocupadas burlándose una de la otra que no notaron a los dos chicos que caminaban por el pasillo.

Rafael y Landon venían platicando.

Mierda, pensó Josie al ver al ex de Hope.

Landon levanto la vista, sorprendido de ver a Hope parada frente a él.

“Hope, Josie. Que hacen aquí?” pregunto como si no vivieran en la misma escuela.

Josie abrió la boca para responder, imaginando que la mejor manera de terminar esto, era rápidamente, cuando su tía Elena salió de la enfermería.

“Josie, Hope” saludo cálidamente a las chicas mientras veía el expediente de Josie “tengo algunas cosas que verificar, pero no debería llevar mucho tiempo, ya que la familia de Hope compro todo el equipo necesario. Hoy será tu primer ultrasonido, Josie. Deben estar muy emocionadas las dos”

Hope asintió.

Elena les entrego un folleto mientras les pedía esperar un momento mientras preparaba todo.

“voy a tener un bebe” dijo Josie cuando los chicos continuaban mirándola en silencio.

“vamos a tener un bebe” corrigió Hope con firmeza. Josie agradeció el apoyo y le sonrió a la tribrida.

“ambas?” pregunto Rafael confundido.

Eso no tenía sentido pensó Landon.

“si, Josie está embarazada con mis bebes” explico Hope al lobo.

“como?” pregunto Landon

“magia, supongo” sonrió Hope a la morena.

“bueno, supongo que felicidades, chicas” comento Rafael arrastrando a su hermano hasta la sala que estaba cerca de la enfermería.

Landon se sentó en el sofá en la pequeña sala. Mirando de lejos a Josie y Hope, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ellas.

Josie iba a tener un bebe con Hope. Eso era imposible, pero de alguna forma paso.

Eso explicaba porque Hope no lo había buscado después, los celos se retorcieron en su estómago y miro hacia otro lado.

“estas bien?” pregunto Rafael a su hermano.

“les crees?”

“es algo loco, pero les creo”

“es imposible, ambas son chicas” dijo Landon tratando de recalcar lo obvio.

“vivimos junto con brujas, vampiros y hombres lobo, creo que lo imposible puede pasar aquí” comento Rafael “además Josie huele como a Hope”

“que?”

“el olor de Hope está en Josie, supongo que porque está esperando sus bebes” se encogió de hombros.

Landon miro de nuevo a las chicas que esperaban sentadas fuera de la enfermería. Miro como Hope empezó a mover su pierna, mientras Josie miraba un folleto que le había entregado la doctora antes. La comisura de la boca de Josie se extendió en una sonrisa y extendió su mano para cubrir la rodilla de Hope. La tribrida la miro y se acercó para decirle algo, probablemente que quitara su mano, pensó Landon, pero para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Josie se hizo más grande y se acercó a Hope para susurrarle algo, y para asombro de Landon, Hope se relajó asintiendo. Su mano se deslizo por su pierna, tomando la de Josie.

La facilidad del contacto entre ellas, era lastimoso de ver. Por qué Hope no era asi cuando estaba con él?

“vamos, Lan. Tenemos clase” dijo Rafael.

El chico asintió y siguió a su hermano.

Hope y Josie se sentaron, sin decir nada esperando a que Elena las llamara. Josie siguió mirando el folleto con una mano mientras la otra aun sostenía la mano de Hope.

“bueno, eso fue incómodo” comento Hope

Le costó un golpe rápido en el brazo. 

“no puedes decirme que esto no te afecto” dijo Josie con incredulidad.

El silencio era tan incómodo que Josie quería irse, pero Hope se adelantó tomándola de la mano para que no huyera.

Hope suspiro.

“mira, si me dolió cuando Landon y yo terminamos, me dolió aún más cuando lo vi con esa otra chica, pero creo que hubiera dolido menos si él me hubiera dicho sobre ella. No quería hacer lo mismo que él, debí haberle dicho de esto”

“por qué no lo hiciste?” un pensamiento feo cruzo por la mente de Josie, uno que le hizo apartar la mirada de la tribrida. Hope se avergonzaba de ellos?

“tenía miedo de lastimarlo” admitió, sabiendo que no había hecho ningún bien esperar. Lo había lastimado de todos modos.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación Elena salió.

“muy bien Josie, estas lista?”

Ella los condujo a una pequeña sala de examen y le indico a Josie que se pusiera la bata.

Josie tomo el borde de su camiseta, sacándola por arriba de su cabeza.

Hope al ver esto se giró en el acto, sus ojos se bañaron en un tinte dorado y sus mejillas se llenaron de rojo.

Josie se rio mientras se ponía la bata.

“esta bien, Hope. Ya puedes darte la vuelta”

Hope se giró de nuevo. Estas visitas siempre la incomodaban y ver a Josie asi no ayudaba mucho.

Elena volvió sonriendo jalando un aparato de ultrasonido con ella.

“listas para ver la primera imagen de su bebe?”

“bebes” corrigió Josie sorprendiendo a Elena “la tía de Hope hizo un hechizo para ayudar a mi condición, ella nos dijo”

“gemelos” comento Elena

Las dos chicas asintieron.

Elena le indico a Josie que se acostara sobre la cama, puso una manta sobre sus piernas y le pidió que levanta la bata para descubrir su estómago.

Nerviosa Josie tomo la mano de Hope. Los bebes ya eran reales para ellas, pero la idea de verlos moverse, lo llevo a otro nivel.

Elena exprimió un poco de gel sobre el vientre de Josie, que hizo que la morena se quejara un poco.

“estas bien?” pregunto Hope entrando en modo protector.

“esta frio” le aseguro.

Hope paso una mano por encima del gel, calentándolo con un hechizo.

“gracias” susurro Josie.

Hope le sonrió.

Elena coloco la vara del ultrasonido sobre Josie.

“aquí vamos, busquemos a estos pequeños”

Todos miraron hacia la pantalla, que solo emitia parches fluctuantes de blanco y gris.

“ah, ahí están” comento Elena.

“donde? No puedo verlos” comento Hope entrecerrando los ojos hacia el monitor. “que manchas son los bebes?”

“Hope!” regaño Josie.

“que solo veo manchas, acaso tu si sabes cual mancha son los bebes?”

“la de en medio?” dudo Josie.

Elena se rio de las chicas.

“el ultrasonido siempre es difícil de leer para los padres primerizos, asi que intentaremos esto” comento la doctora sacando un plumón y rodeo la ubicación de los bebes “ahí, mejor?”

Josie miro las pequeñas manchas que se movían dentro del círculo rojo, con los ojos en lágrimas. Sabía que se trataba de las hormonas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella estaba mirando a sus bebes. Ahora eran más real que nunca.

“son hermosos” dijo Hope

Josie rodo los ojos.

“Hope, acabas de decir que los bebes eran manchas”

“pero son nuestras manchas” le sonrió llena de alegría a Josie.

Josie apretó más su mano, sus palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza “nuestras”

“bueno, imprimamos unas fotos de estos pequeños” dijo Elena

“podemos tener dos?” pregunto Josie, asi cada una tendría su foto.

“si, quiero una” comento Hope.

“no es problema”

“está bien, ve con tía Elena mientras me visto” comento Josie, sintiéndose un poco abrumada y con ganas de un tiempo a solas.

Hope asintió y siguió a Elena. La morena imprimió dos imágenes, se las entrego. La tribrida las tomo y salió de la enfermería y se sentó afuera esperando por Josie. Metió una cuidadosamente en su cartera. La otra la sostuvo entre sus manos, sus dedos trazando ligeramente sobre ella. Ahí estaban sus bebes. Eran reales, sus pequeñas machas, pensó con una sonrisa.

Landon camino hacia ella, el corredor vacío a excepción de él y Hope. Vio a la chica sola sentada sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.

Cuando se acercó miro que ella sostenía una imagen de ultrasonido. Ignoro el dolor en su pecho y se sentó a su lado.

“hey” la saludo.

Hope no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando la imagen con una sonrisa en sus labios.

“Hope, estas bien?”

“estoy aterrorizada y asombrada” salieron las palabras antes de que pudiera detenerlas y miro a Landon, quien la miraba sorprendido “mayormente aterrorizada, que pasa si no puedo hacer esto? Y si algo le pasa a los bebes? O a Josie?”

A pesar de todo Landon sonrió. Mientras la miraba preocupándose, puso su mano sobre el brazo de la chica.

“Hope, todo va estar bien. La doctora dijo que estaba bien, no?”

Con un movimiento de cabeza, la tribrida asintió y volvió a mirar la imagen. Quito la mano sobre el brazo de la chica, la chica a la que más amaba en el mundo pero que fue demasiado tonto en dejar ir. Una pregunta surgió dentro de él, sabía que no tenía derecho en preguntar, pero no pudo contenerse.

“Hope, que sientes por Josie?”

Miro hacia la enfermería, como si pudiera ver a través de la pared y permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que pensó que no iba a responder.

Finalmente hablo.

“siento que debo disculparme por todo lo que paso, ponerme de rodillas y agradecerle por darme esto”

Los ojos de Landon se llenaron de tristeza y miro hacia abajo, incapaz de soportar las palabras o el sentimiento con la que las dijo.

Hope sacudió la cabeza pensando en Josie.

“la mayoría del tiempo quiero esconderla del mundo para que no se lastime, no es que ella me dejaría” se ríe, imaginando lo bien que iría eso.

Landon se sentó ahí sin palabras mientras la escuchaba y se preguntó si alguna vez Hope había dicho algo parecido sobre él. Incluso se preguntó si Hope se había sentido de esa manera con él.

El chico miro como su nueva novia, venia hacia ellos, se levantó de inmediato no queriendo hacer una escena.

“me tengo que ir” dijo el chico.

Hope asintió, su atención una vez más sobre la imagen que sostenía. Se acercó hacia la chica quien le sonrió tomándolo de la mano. Miro por encima del hombro cuando Josie salió de la enfermería. La chica más alta se paró en la puerta con una mirada vacilante en su rostro. Como si sintiera su presencia, Hope levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Esa expresión ansiosa y feliz que solía ver en su cara cuando lo miraba no estaba en su rostro, eso le dio un poco de esperanza a Landon.

Hope observo a Josie acercarse y supo que su rostro solemne reflejaba el suyo. La tribrida no se levantó cuando ella se acercó, solo la miro.

Josie se detuvo cuando estaba parada frente a ella.

Hope inclino la cabeza y la apoyo suavemente contra el estómago de Josie. Sus manos se levantaron para sostener las caderas de la bruja y luego beso el pequeño bulto en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

Los ojos de Josie se cerraron ante el beso. Sus manos se movieron inseguras sobre Hope y exhalo insegura cuando las coloco sobre el cabello cobrizo de la chica.

Landon apretó la mandíbula. Parecía que Hope había encontrado una forma de decirle a Josie como se sentía, después de todo.

La mano de su novia lo guio por el pasillo, pero Landon apenas se dio cuenta. El continuaba observado a las dos chicas que todavía estaban en la misma posición. Landon se dio cuenta en ese momento que daría cualquier cosa en el mundo para que fueran Hope y el.


	14. Better

Josie salió de su habitación, ella estaba alegre hoy. Hope la había llamado antes para invitarla a pasar el rato en su habitación después de clases.

Alguien paso frente a ella y Josie se movió para dejarlo pasar, su mano yendo hacia su estómago. La dejo ahí, frotando suavemente, ya no le preocupaba ocultar su embarazo. Todas las personas cercanas a ellas habían sido informadas y MG había informado al resto de la escuela. Ella se rio al recordar como su amigo se había enterado. Todos habían estado en su habitación, preparándose para ver una película cuando Josie tuvo el antojo de un Muffin con doble chocolate.

_“esta bien” anuncio poniéndose de pie “antes de comenzar la película estoy yendo por muffins, alguien quiere algo de la cocina?”_

_Hope sacudió la cabeza_

_“quieres que vaya por ellos?” ofreció._

_Josie rodo los ojos cariñosamente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la tribrida._

_“Hope, están en la cocina, creo que puedo hacerlo sola”_

_MG observo el intercambio con una sonrisa. Luego se levantó._

_“iré contigo, Jo. Quieres algo, Lizzie?”_

_Lizzie estaba buscando la película, pensó por un rato antes de decidirse._

_“si, tráiganme unos de arándano”_

_Asintiendo siguió a Josie fuera de la habitación. Josie podía ver MG sonriendo a su lado._

_“que?”_

_“nada” negó, pero la sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro “solo pensando en lo diferente que te ves últimamente”_

_Josie frunció el ceño y miro su estómago._

_“no se nota tanto! Dios, MG, apenas puedes decir que estoy embarazada”_

_Los ojos de su amigo se agrandaron y señalo su estómago mientras gritaba._

_“quieres decir…mierda, tendrás un bebe?!”_

_Toda la sala de la escuela se quedó en silencio._

_Josie se cruzó de brazos y lo miro._

_“gracias, MG”_

_Parecía avergonzado mientras todos continuaban mirándolos._

_Josie suspiro, sabiendo que era en parte su culpa. Ella supuso que Lizzie le había dicho. Jalo a MG hasta un salón vacío._

_Cuando ella estaba a punto de desatar su ira sobre el pobre vampiro por hacer la noticia pública. El hizo algo que la tomo desprevenida. El sonrió y la atrajo hacia un apretado abrazo._

_“felicidades Jo, es asombroso”_

_Luego se retiró abruptamente._

_“estas bien, no te aplaste?”_

_“estoy bien MG, estoy embarazada, no soy de vidrio” dijo mientras salían del salón de vuelta en su camino hacia la cocina, las personas no dejaban de mirarla “supongo que le diré a Hope que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por hacer la noticia publica”_

_“Hope?”_

_“los bebes son míos y de Hope”_

_“oh, raro” dijo el vampiro, pero no lo discutió._

_Josie miro a su amigo y luego frunció el ceño al pensar en algo._

_“espera, MG, si no sabias que estaba embarazada a que te referías antes?”_

_“oh eso” la mirada astuta estaba de vuelta en su rostro “estaba hablando de cómo has pasado mucho tiempo con Hope últimamente. Pensé que ustedes dos finalmente se habían juntado, veo que tenía razón”_

_Josie odiaba el hecho que no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada mientras explicaba su situación con Hope._

_“Hope y yo no estamos juntas”_

_El miro incrédulo hacia su estómago,_

_“la evidencia apunta a lo contrario, Jo”_

_Ella puso los ojos en blanco._

_“es una larga historia, una que no pienso contarte enfrente de toda la escuela. Tendrás que esperar a que volvamos arriba”_

_Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, pero fue detenida por la mano del vampiro en su brazo. Levanto la vista para ver la expresión seria que tenía, una que decía que todavía creía en las buenas personas y los finales felices. Fue esa sinceridad lo que lo hacía tan bueno para su hermana. La abrazo suavemente._

_“bien, sea cual sea la historia, estoy muy feliz por ti, Josie”_

_Ella le rodeo los hombros con los brazos._

_“gracias MG”_

Penélope observo a Josie en la cocina haciendo un poco de té, su mano en su estómago y una sonrisa secreta en su cara. Ella vacilo en acercarse.

“hey Jo-jo, podemos hablar?”

Josie la miro silenciosamente, resignándose a una discusión incomoda, asintió.

“si, pero vamos arriba”

“si”

Penélope la siguió de vuelta a su habitación. Josie se acomodó en su cama, asegurándose de poner una almohada detrás de su espalda. Había comenzado a doler al final del día y estaba tratando de hacer todo para evitarlo.

“como estas?” pregunto la bruja de cabello corto.

“bien, un poco de nauseas, pero el té ayuda” indico levantando su taza.

Luego cayeron en silencio.

“escuche que Hope, es la otra madre” comenzó Penélope “está ayudándote? estaba feliz cuando le dijiste?”

Josie suspiro, había llegado a la verdadera razón de esta conversación, Penélope quería saber si Hope y ella estaban juntas.

“estaba bastante asustada cuando se enteró, ambas lo estábamos. Pero ahora que ha tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse, sí, creo que es feliz. Sabes lo importante que es la familia para los Mikaelson”

“y tú eres feliz?”

“no es eso lo que quieres saber, no?”

“tú y Hope están juntos?” pregunto Penélope sin rodeos.

“no” respondió Josie, si saber cuánto pesar se escuchaba en su tono.

“entonces cómo?” indico hacia el estómago de Josie.

“termine embarazada?” ella sonrió “es fácil si combinas, babosas que bajan tus inhibiciones y un poco de magia tribrida y una larga historia corta y aquí estamos”

Penélope vio el pequeño bulto que sobresalía de la camiseta de Josie.

“mira pen, Hope y Yo éramos amigas y ahora somos una especie de familia. Más allá de eso no lo sé” los ojos de Penélope brillaron esperanzados “pero eso no cambia el hecho de que terminas conmigo, rompiéndome el corazón en el proceso”

“Jo-jo, tenía mis razones…”

“estoy segura que si” interrumpió “todo el mundo las tiene. Probablemente sean buenas razones. Pero ya no puedo hacer esto contigo y creo que lo sabes”

Sonó el celular de Josie y miro el nombre haciendo una mueca. Genial como si las cosas no pudieran ser lo suficientemente complicadas

“hey”

La cálida voz de Hope la saludo por la línea.

“oye pensé que nos veríamos para la comida”

“lo sé, pero algo surgió” miro a Penélope.

“bien, entonces pasare por ti, estás en tu cuarto no?”

“no está bien, nos vemos en el comedor” lo último que quería es que Hope la viera y empeorara las cosas.

“Josie, ya estoy aquí” dijo por el celular y abrió la puerta. La morena camino hacia la puerta para recibir a la chica. “ten, es un batido, es bueno para los bebes” le entrego un vaso.

“gracias” dijo Josie débilmente

“como están tú y los bebes” extendió la mano sobre el estómago de Josie. Era algo que había comenzado a hacer después del ultrasonido. La primera vez que había sucedido, no sabía quién se había sorprendido más, si ella o Josie.

_Josie abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sus ojos se centraron en el té de hierbas que Hope sostenía en su mano. Se lo entrego y ella lo tomo, ignorándola por completo._

_“buenos días a ti también, Jo” bromeo la tribrida “hola, mis bebes” saludo a sus hijos, su mano tocando el estómago de Josie sin pensarlo. Cuando sintió que la morena se quedó completamente inmóvil, Hope trago saliva, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ella la miro a los ojos tratando de explicarse “es solo que después de ayer, viendo como han crecido los bebes y todo lo que sucede con Malivore. Me hizo darme cuenta aún más de lo importante que es esto, tú y los bebes. No quiero perderme nada, como papa lo hizo conmigo. Quiero que los bebes sepan quién soy desde el principio”_

_Cuando Josie solo la miro, Hope comenzó a quitar su mano, pero Josie cubrió su mano con la suya. Su sonrisa era suave mientras le contaba sobre su mañana._

_“estamos bien hoy, un poco de nauseas, con antojo de algo dulce. Y Hope, los bebes te conocen, eres a quien maldigo cuando vomito” bromeo._

_Hizo una mueca de simpatía ante eso._

_“el suéter que me diste es lo que cubre a nuestros hijos por las noches, tu eres quien me calma cuando tengo miedo y eso también calma a los bebes” ella le apretó la mano mientras miraba sus ojos “y ahora los bebes sabrán lo que es el toque de su otra madre”_

Perdida en sus recuerdos, tardo un minuto en darse cuenta que Josie no había respondido. Sus respuestas iban de sarcásticas a dulces dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, pero siempre respondía. Confundida siguió su mirada y vio a la última persona que esperaba ver en el cuarto de las gemelas.

“Penélope”

No fue hasta que sintió a Josie tirando de ella, que se dio cuenta que aun las estaba tocando, asi que dejo caer la mano.

“que haces aquí?”

Josie vio cómo su ex se ponía de vuelta su máscara de perra.

“ya sabes, quería ver como estaba jo-jo, y felicitarla por el embarazo” comento la bruja.

“si fue una…agradable platica Penélope, pero nos tenemos que ir” comento Josie.

“está bien, creo que yo también debería irme”

Hope miro como la bruja salía de la habitación, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Josie de forma coqueta. Sintió como su lobo quería salir y desgarrar a la bruja atrevida.

“estas bien?” le pregunto de inmediato a Josie.

“estoy bien” sonrió Josie “vamos a comer, tus bebes tienen hambre” bromeo haciendo reír a la tribrida.

Tomo el abrigo de Josie y la ayudo a ponérselo, otra cosa a la que la sifón se había acostumbrado.

Josie paso toda la tarde en el cuarto de Hope, estaba costada cómodamente en la cama de la tribrida, mientras Hope preparaba más palomitas.

Hope regreso a la cama y le entrego el cuenco con palomitas a la bruja. Quien estaba acostada a lo ancho de su cama. Hope levanto sus piernas y las coloco sobre su regazo. Vio como Josie se frotaba las pantorrillas. Frunciendo el ceño, sus manos cubrieron a las de la sifón y comenzó a frotar círculos.

Josie suspiro relajándose sobre la almohada. Los calambres en sus piernas finalmente cedieron. Hope realmente tenía unas manos mágicas, pensó. Capaz de concentrarse en la película sin el dolor.

Josie se movió de nuevo, haciendo que su pie tocara la entrepierna de Hope.

“Josie!”

“lo siento, pero no puedo sentirme cómoda” se quejó.

Hope se movió y pauso la película.

“levántate”

Frunciendo el ceño, la morena se levantó, miro como Hope coloco la computadora sobre su mesita de noche, mirando hacia la cama, luego ella se acostó de forma vertical.

“acuéstate frente a mi” indico “lo leí en uno de los folletos, sirve para dormir”

De mala gana, Josie se acostó frente a Hope.

“no creo que funcione”

“Josie, tú tienes a los bebes, yo te tengo a ti” Hope puso su mano sobre el costado de Josie. “ahora mira la película” uso su magia para darle play de nuevo.

Josie ignoro el sonrojo que empezaba a cubrir su cara por la posición en la que estaban y se recostó más sobre hope, usando su brazo como almohada. La mano de hope paso de donde estaba descansando a su lado, a donde estaban sus bebes. Josie cubrió su mano con la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos.

Tal vez los médicos estaban en lo correcto, pensó adormilada. El pecho de Hope sostenía su espalda y el calor del lado lobo de Hope la hacía sentir más cómoda.

Hope sonrió al notar que ya estaba dormida. Apoyado su cabeza contra la de ella, su mente viajo, mientras trataba de ponerle atención a la película.

Últimamente parecía que siempre estaba pensando en Josie. Llenaba sus pensamientos tanto como su vida y sus sueños. Su día no comenzaba hasta que la vio y no estuvo completo hasta que la escucho reír. Cada día que pasaba tenía que luchar más fuerte contra su atracción hacia ella, si era honesta consigo misma, había estado ahí desde que tenía 14 años y ahora Josie estaba más hermosa que nunca, ella brillaba.

Sabía que, si le decía, Josie solo le daría una sonrisa incomoda, pero era la verdad. Era algo que había notado todo el tiempo ahora. Cuando discutían, cuando se reía, cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba mirando y se llevaba una mano a su estómago, con una mirada esperanzada en su rostro. Josie era la persona más bella del mundo para ella.

El cansancio comenzó a arrastrarse sobre ella, se acurruco más en Josie y cerró los ojos., el sonido de la película comenzó a desvanecerse.

Un zumbido despertó a Hope, trato de averiguar de dónde venía. Al darse cuenta que era su teléfono extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche y respondió.

“Hola?”

“Hope, Josie no está, ya es tarde y no la encuentro y dejo su teléfono en nuestra habitación” la voz frenética de Lizzie.

“Lizzie, cálmate, ella está aquí” dijo sin pensar

“sabias donde estuvo todo este tiempo y no me dijiste, fido?” dijo la rubia enojada “y a que te refieres con aquí?”

“nos quedamos dormidas viendo una película, espera”

Hope puso el teléfono sobre el oído de Josie.

“jo?”

La morena lo tomo. Hope enterró su cara en el cuello de Josie, inhalando profundamente el dulce olor de su piel, la reconforto al instante, deseando volver a dormir. No se molestó en tratar de escuchar lo que preguntaba Lizzie porque las respuestas de Josie lo hacían bastante claro.

“si fue horrible dejar que te preocupes asi”

Pausa.

“no, no fuimos consideradas”

Pausa.

“no, no tuvimos sexo”

Los ojos de Hope se abrieron de inmediato, levanto la cabeza y vio a Josie sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

“si, te contare todo por la mañana. También te amo, Lizzie. Adiós” dejo el teléfono sobre la mesita. “tenemos que hacer un gran problema de esto?”

“que implica exactamente un gran problema?” pregunto Hope.

“que salgo de esta cama y vuelvo a mi habitación” dijo mientras se acomodaba más contra la tribrida, odiaba dejar sus cálidos brazos por la fría cama que la esperaba en su habitación.

Hope la jalo más cerca de ella.

“no, no tenemos que hacer un gran problema de esto”

“bien” sonrió con los ojos aun cerrados “porque realmente no quiero moverme”

“tampoco quiero que te muevas” admitió Hope suavemente.

En cuestión de minutos ambas estaban dormidas una vez más.


	15. A Good Day

“wow, se supone que es tan rápido?” Josie pregunto asombrada, mientras escuchaba como los rápidos latidos de los corazones de los bebes llenaban la habitación. La última vez que hicieron un ultrasonido, la vista de los bebes la habían cautivado demasiado como para prestarle atención a los latidos rápidos. Pero hoy lo hizo.

“si” respondió Elena mientras movía la varita por el vientre de Josie “el latido del corazón de un bebe suele estar entre los 120 a 160 latidos por minuto”

“los bebes se están haciendo muy grandes, eso es normal?” pregunto Hope preocupada.

Elena sonrió pacientemente a la chica.

“los bebes se están haciendo un poco más grandes de lo que esperaba, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el inicio difícil que tuvieron, pero tanto Josie como los bebes están sanos. Como te sientes, Josie?”

“mejor ahora. Las náuseas ya no están y mis senos ya no están tan sensibles”

Hope se puso roja y miro hacia otro lado.

“cuando comenzare a sentir a los bebes moviéndose?”

“bueno, ahora que estas comenzando tu segundo trimestre, yo diría que en las próximas semanas”

“como se sentirá?” pregunto curiosa.

“una ligera presión o como un aleteo” se giró hacia Hope “pero el hecho de que Josie pueda sentirlo no significa que tú puedas. Tendrás que esperar a que los bebes se hagan más grandes para que sus movimientos puedan sentirse desde afuera”

Hope sacudió la cabeza.

“mientras estén bien, es todo lo que importa”

Elena le entrego más folletos con información a Josie y dio por terminada la consulta.

“entonces que hacemos? Tenemos el resto de la tarde libre” comento Hope.

“bueno, nuestros hijos tienen hambre”

Las palabras calentaron el corazón de la tribrida. tomo la mano de Josie.

“entonces llevemos a nuestros hijos a comer”

La llevo a la cocina y preparo para ambos un sándwich. Se sentaron en la barra ambas perdidas en sus propios pensamientos mientras comían. no fue hasta que Josie termino su almuerzo cuando anuncio.

“creo que es tiempo de que le digas al resto de tu familia sobre los bebes”

Hope se atraganto con su sándwich y tomo un vaso de agua.

“que?”

“estaba pensando que, si tengo que decirle a mi madre que estoy trayendo sus primeros nietos al mundo, entonces creo que tú tienes que hacer algo igualmente desagradable”

“no se lo has dicho a tu mama?” pregunto Hope sorprendida, porque en la confusión de los últimos meses, se había olvidado completamente de la rubia.

“no, porque la última vez que hice algo que no le gusto, tuve una conferencia durante 3 horas y 2 meses de castigo. Por esto probablemente me desherede”

“me va a matar no?” dejo el resto de su sándwich, su apetito desapareció al recordar a la mujer, Caroline era muy agradable con ella, y puede que tuviera una cosa con su padre, pero sabía que no le agradaría que su hija se convirtiera en madre tan pronto y menos de un Mikaelson. Esto no le gustaría nada.

“no puede matarte, solo ibas a revivir siendo inmortal” la consoló Josie, acariciando su mano, luego extendió su mano y tomo el sándwich de Hope para darle un gran mordisco.

“puede intentarlo” se puso de pie “ por que quieres que le diga al resto de mi familia? Sabes que vendrán inmediatamente no?”

“por muchas razones, primero sé que te encantaría ver de nuevo a tu familia y también sé que quieres compartir la noticia con ellos, solo tienes miedo de como reaccionaran. Pero lo más importante es porque no quiero llamar a mama”

Hope se rio.

“entonces te enfrentaras a tu madre si yo me enfrento con mis tíos?”

“algo como eso” cuando la vio dudar, Josie extendió una mano para tocar su brazo “vamos, seré valiente para ti y los bebes si eres valiente para nosotros”

“que pasa si están molestos o decepcionados?” finalmente confeso su miedo, ese miedo la había seguido durante los últimos años, que su familia se diera cuenta que sus padres y su tío Elijah se habían sacrificado por nada.

Le dolía el corazón por ella y por la posibilidad de que tuviera razón. Pero Josie no se permitiría creer eso y tampoco dejaría que la tribrida lo creyera.

“ellos te aman Hope, tal vez se sorprenderán por la noticia, pero la aceptarán”

Por un momento Hope se puso en los zapatos de sus padres y comprendió que sacrificaría todo por sus hijos. Incluso a la ira de su familia.

Josie reconoció la mirada de Hope, esa que decía que tenía mucho que pensar y que correría como lobo para calmarse. Entonces se puso de pie.

“bueno, estoy cansada, asi que perderás tu cama por unas horas?”

“tu habitación?”

“Lizzie y MG”

Hope asintió, sus ojos siguiéndola mientras salía de la cocina. Luego salió y siguió el camino familiar hacia el bosque, reflexionando sobre lo que Josie le había dicho. Sabía que tenía que hablar con el resto de su familia. No era como si pudiera guardar el secreto para siempre.


	16. Family

Hope se paró nerviosamente frente a la computadora. Con un suspiro, aplasto una tecla y espero a que se conectara con sus tíos.

“Hope?” escucho la voz de sus tíos.

“necesito decirles algo” sus palabras eran fuertes, pero su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, porque estas eran las palabras que sellarían su destino y cambiarían su vida, sin importar el resultado. “voy a ser madre”

Pensó en Josie y como prometió que haría esto. Ella haría esto rápido y la encontraría después para ir a comer.

_Su golpe fue vacilante contra la superficie de madera e inclino la cabeza, escuchando el suave gemido y sonido de pies arrastrándose. Josie abrió la puerta, apoyada contra el borde, mientras preguntaba, su voz un poco ronca por el sueño._

_“Hope, que estás haciendo aquí?”_

_Levanto su excusa, intentando sonreír._

_“te traje tú te de hierbas”_

_Los ojos de la morena se suavizaron, diciéndole que vio a través de ella de inmediato, tomo la taza, abriendo la puerta para que pasara. Entro notando que la cama de la rubia estaba hecha._

_“y Lizzie?”_

_“paso la noche con MG”_

_Hope asintió, volviéndose hacia ella. El cabello de Josie estaba un poco rizado alrededor de su rostro, enredado por el sueño, ella también estaba usando el suéter de I Love NOLA que le dio Hope y pantalones cortos, tenía una mano apoyada sobre su estómago. Su respiración se detuvo al verla, suave y cálida a la luz del sol que fluía por la habitación._

_Ella se sentó en la cama, tomando un trago a su te._

_“pensé que nos veríamos más tarde para el desayuno”_

_“no podía dormir” admitió Hope mirando hacia el piso._

_La escucho acercarse y una sonrisa tiro de la esquina de su boca cuando las pantuflas mullidas aparecieron en su vista. Josie ahueco su mandíbula, el toque de su mano contra el rostro la calmo y ella inhalo, absorbiendo el aroma de ella, memorizándola. Levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con los marrones familiares._

_Josie la miro a los ojos mientras pasaba su pulgar por el pómulo de la tribrida._

_“nada?”_

_Hope sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Dormir había sido imposible la noche anterior. Todo lo que podía pensar es como reaccionaria su familia a la noticia, ella no quería decepcionarlos. Es cierto que Freya había reaccionado bien, pero no podía esperar lo mismo de los demás. Sus ojos se posaron en Josie. Ella no quería que cualquier problema que pudiera tener con su familia la afectara de alguna forma. Ella quería decirle todo lo que significaba para ella, quería cuidarla. Tenía que decirle antes de que algo pasara._

_“Josie, yo…”_

_Su dedo fue su boca, deteniendo las palabras y sacudió la cabeza. En cambio, la abrazo._

_“todo estará bien, te veremos más tarde”_

_Hope la abrazo ferozmente, esperando que tuviera razón._

_“te veré más tarde”_

“QUE? QUE?” Rebekah fue la primera en romper el incómodo silencio.

Kol solo la miro, hasta que Davina le dio un golpe en el brazo para decir algo.

“esto no era algo que esperábamos, querida sobrina”

“pensé que te estaban cuidando bien en esa escuela, Alaric y Caroline me van a escuchar” dijo Rebekah un poco molesta.

“tía Bekah, espera no puedes decirle nada a Caroline”

“por qué no?”

“aun no les cuento la historia completa” comento la tribrida. antes de empezar a contar como ahora estaba en este predicamento.

“wow” comento Kol “no sabía que lo tenías en ti, pequeño lobo” sonrió el chico con descaro.

“Kol, cállate” comento Rebekah “estaremos ahí en unos días, tú y Josie nos acompañaran a cenar y hablaremos de esto con más calma”

Toda la familia acordó en asistirá a la cena, antes de terminar la llamada.

Josie tomo el teléfono y luego lo soltó sobre la cama. Luego lo tomo de nuevo para dejarlo caer otra vez esa rutina duro por varios minutos.

Lizzie entro a la habitación mientras veía a su hermana haciendo esa rutina, sonrió con diversión.

“supongo que no has llamado a mama”

“no” dijo Josie dejándose caer sobre la cama “no tengo ni idea de cómo decirle de esto”

Lizzie miro como su hermana hacia un gesto hacia la barriga que claramente se mostraba ahora, se sentó a su lado.

“tengo que decir que me sorprende que wolfie no esté aquí ofreciendo apoyo emocional cuando tú le dices a mama”

Los labios de Josie hicieron un puchero que decía que deseaba que Hope estuviera allí también.

“si, bueno, ella está ocupada diciéndole al resto de su familia”

“toda?”

Josie asintió.

“acordamos que le diríamos a todos, además si vamos a criar a dos pequeños necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener”

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que ambas chicas levantaran la vista para ver la cara de MG asomándose por la puerta.

“Lizzie, la película comenzara en unos minutos. Hola Jo, como están tu y los bebes?”

Josie acaricio su vientre cariñosamente.

“estamos bien”

Lizzie se levantó.

“vamos a ver Wonder Woman, quieres venir?”

“no, gracias. Tengo una llamada que hacer”

“buena suerte” dijo la rubia antes de salir por la puerta.

Ahora sola, tomo el teléfono y marco a su madre.

“Caroline Forbes” escucho la voz de su madre.

“Hola, mama”

“Josie?” podía escuchar la sorpresa en su voz, casi no hablado desde el asunto de su cumpleaños “está todo bien, cariño?”

“si, todo está bien, y tu como estas?” pregunto tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

“muy bien” escucho la sonrisa en la voz de su madre.

El silencio se extendió torpemente hasta que Josie decidió hablar.

“mama, hay algo que tengo que decirte” respiro hondo “estoy embarazada”

Si ella había pensado que el silencio anterior era ruidoso, este ensordeció en comparación. Comenzó a preguntarse si se había cortado la línea.

“ah, mama?”

“estaré en Mystic Falls mañana a medio día, espero hablar contigo y el chico en cuestión entonces”

“no, mama, eso no es realmente…” un click sonó, haciéndole saber que la conversación había terminado. “genial, a Hope le va encantar esto”

“tal vez debería cambiarme” dijo Hope jugando con su chaqueta de cuero.

Josie rodo los ojos.

“Hope, ya te dije, todo estará bien, estas bien”

“pensé que el trato era que cada quien le dijera a su familia y lidiara con ellos, no con el de la otra” protesto nerviosa. Si hubiera algo peor que tenerle que contar a su madre sobre el embarazo de Josie, era decirle a la madre de Josie.

Josie se encogió de hombros.

“bueno, ya conocí a tu tía Freya y todo salió bien”

“Josie, llevas a la siguiente generación de los Mikaelsons, por supuesto que le gustas”

Ella sonrió.

“cierto”

“tu mama me va a odiar”

“claro que no, le agradas más que Penélope”

“si bueno, estoy bastante segura que eso no durara mucho después de que le digas que fui yo quien te dejo embarazada” entonces miro alrededor de la habitación “donde esta Lizzie?”

“ella dijo que por mucho que le gustaría tener un asiento en primera fila para ver lo que va a suceder, ella también sabe que cuando una explosión va a suceder es mejor cubrirse. Pero ella quiere detalles cuando todo termine”

“genial” murmuro “deserto a última hora”

Josie sonrió ante el puchero que hizo la tribrida y se acercó a ella, tomando su mano.

“no te preocupes, Hope. Todavía me tienes”

Sintiéndose absurdamente satisfecha, la tribrida sonrió.

“bien es hora de irnos” dijo Josie saliendo con Hope tomada aun de su mano.

Cuando vieron a su madre, llegando y unos minutos después la familia de Hope, o por lo menos parte de la familia de Hope, solo venían Kol y Rebekah, La tribrida supuso que era para no abrumar a Josie. ambas chicas miraron la cara de sus parientes pensaron que talvez citar a ambas partes de la familia no había sido una idea muy brillante,

“hola, mama” saludo Josie “hola también familia de Hope”

“señora Forbes, tíos “dijo Hope de forma incomoda.

“Hope me alegra verte, Josie te ha traído como refuerzos?” pregunto Caroline

“aun no le dices?” pregunto Rebekah a su sobrina.

“para eso los citamos aquí” dijo Hope.

“de que está hablando Rebekah?” pregunto Caroline mirando a ambas chicas.

“ah… yo soy quien dejo embarazada a Josie” comento Hope.

Kol sonrió.

“oh Nik, encontraría esto tan encantador”

“de que estas hablando tío Kol?” pregunto Hope a su tío.

“pues la pequeña rubia aquí” señalo a Caroline “tenía algo con tu padre, pero al parecer nunca llego tan lejos como tú con su hija”

Por segunda vez es esos días Caroline Forbes se quedó sin palabras. Josie exhalo cuando el camarero se acercó para pedir sus órdenes.

Unos minutos después el chico llego con sus pedidos.

“vamos, comamos” dijo Josie “pueden matarnos después de comer. Los bebes tienen hambre”

“bebes?” preguntaron los 3 adultos.

“gemelos” sonrió Hope.

“felicidades, querida” comento Kol con una sonrisa hacia su sobrina.

“pero la fusión…” comento Caroline

“tía Freya se está encargando de investigar eso, no dejare que algo le pase a Josie o nuestros hijos” dijo Hope con firmeza.

Rebekah miro a ambas chicas.

“entonces ustedes están saliendo?”

“no, Hope y yo solo somos amigas” respondió la morena.

“los amigos no comparten un bebe o en este caso dos” comento Caroline, ella no creía que las chicas frente a ella no estuvieran en una relación.

“bueno, nosotras lo hacemos y es muy hipócrita de tu parte pensar eso, dada tu situación con papa” Josie estaba molesta con su madre.

“Jo, Cálmate” pidió Hope, tomando su mano.

“no me digas que me calme” dijo enfurecida.

“Jo, tu madre solo está preocupada por ti, al igual que nosotras estábamos preocupadas por los bebes, asi que hablemos esto, de acuerdo?”

Josie acepto de mala gana.

Los adultos observaron el intercambio con cautela, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que sentían. La forma en que las chicas se podían calmar entre sí, era fascinante para ellos.

Hope miro a Caroline.

“señora Forbes sé que nuestra circunstancia es inusual, pero Josie y yo estamos completamente comprometidas para que esto funcione y no, no estamos juntas, pero ahora somos una familia y esa es la única relación que importa”

Los Mikaelson estaban orgullosos de su chica, para ellos la familia no solo era importante, si no lo único que importaba.

El resto de la reunión paso de forma ligera, los adultos les preguntaron sobre el embarazo, la escuela o cualquier tema de importancia para las chicas. Ellos sabían que las chicas estarían bien, cualquiera que fuera el tipo de relación que mantenía, ellos vieron que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudieran sobrellevar todo.

Ellos sabían que ellas estarían bien.

Esa misma noche, Caroline bajo a la cocina de la escuela por algo de sangre cuando se encontró con Hope, mirando dentro del refrigerador sacando un tarro de helado de galleta con chispas de chocolate.

“que haces Hope?” pregunto Caroline a la tribrida.

“sirviendo un poco de helado y cortando algunas frutas” dijo la chica como si fuera bastante normal hacer eso en medio de la noche.

“a las 2 AM?”

“Josie y yo estamos viendo una película, y ella dijo que los bebes tenían antojo de helado de galleta con chispas y mango” comento mientras picaba la fruta.

“sabes que Josie está usando lo de los bebes para salirse con la suya?” la rubia pregunto curiosa por saber si Hope podía ver que la estaban engañando, ella recuerda haberlo hecho con Stefan cuando estaba embarazada de las gemelas.

“no me molesta” respondió Hope “ella está teniendo a los bebes, lo que significa para mí, que si hay algo que quiera y yo pueda darle, lo hare. Ella se lo merece”

“ella no ha tenido mucho de eso en su vida” admitió Caroline, Josie era la persona que más se preocupada y cuidaba de otros “alguien que la cuide”

“ahora me tiene a mi” Hope la miro a los ojos.

Caroline casi podía sentir la reprimenda en los ojos de Hope por no estar ahí para Josie, pero ella tenía buenas razones, no podía hacer que la fusión pasara, ella no quería perder a una de sus hijas.

“que sientes por Josie?” pregunto.

“es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida” dijo Hope con seriedad “y me preocupo mucho por ella”

“y él bebe? La mayoría de los jóvenes no desean estar atascados con una responsabilidad tan grande a tan corta edad” insistió Caroline deliberadamente.

Hope corto la fruta un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

“yo no estoy atascada con mis bebes. Admito que no estaba preparada para esto, pero esos bebes son mi familia. Y la familia es siempre y para siempre por encima de todo”

Hope tomo los platos y salió de la cocina.

Caroline se quedó un momento ahí, recordado a Klaus diciendo las mismas palabras. Ella sonrió y corrió para alcanzar a Hope.

“mira Caroline, no me importa lo que pienses de mí, solo debes de saber que hare lo que sea necesario para protegerlos” dijo Hope en cuento vio a la madre de Josie a su lado.

“sé que lo harás, Hope. Tiene suerte de tenerte” le sonrió la rubia antes de dejarla continuar su camino. “ella es grandiosa, Klaus, estarías muy orgulloso” dijo la rubia hacia la nada, antes de caminar a su habitación.


	17. I can't pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doble actualizacion hoy solo porque...HOSIE IS ASTRONOMICAL

“Steve?”

“no”

“Brady?”

“no”

“Robert?”

Josie detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta.

“enserio? Asi es cómo quieres nombrar a nuestros hijos?” ellas habían estado buscando nombres de niños después de que Lizzie hiciera un hechizo sobre su hermana para saber el género de los bebes. Ellas descubrieron que tendrían dos varones.

Hope puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba segura que ya había dicho todos los nombres que decía el libro de bebes y aun no habían encontrado alguno en el que estuvieran de acuerdo.

“bien elige uno”

“Jackson?”

Hope pensó en su padrastro y su trágica muerte.

“no”

Josie suspiro.

“a este ritmo para cuando nazcan lo único que tendremos decidido será Mikaelson”

“Mikaelson, Eh?” repitió Hope, incapaz de detener la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. No le había preguntado que apellido quería que tuvieran los bebes, decidiendo esperar hasta que tuvieran los nombres.

Josie solo sonrió, un poco más de orgullo en Hope y su cabeza se hincharía, asi que decidió seguir mirando la ropa de bebe.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, 45 minutos después, los brazos de Hope estaban llenos de bolsas. Josie seguía revisando la lista que hizo.

“todo esto y aun no tenemos un tercio de lo que necesitamos”

“bueno, todavía queda el baby shower o podemos buscar en línea” le recordó Hope “Lizzie me dijo que te estas resistiendo en hacer la fiesta”

“no me siento preparada para una fiesta” admitió la morena. “pero lo puedo intentar”

“estoy segura que ella estará feliz de saber que por fin tiene tu cooperación” sonrió Hope, mientras metía las bolsas en el auto y le abría la puerta. Después se deslizo detrás del volante y tomo el camino de vuelta a la escuela.

“todo estará bien, creo que nos divertiremos” aseguro Hope mientras se detenía en la escuela y empezaba a sacar todas las bolsas del auto.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de Hope dejando caer las bolsas sobre la cama. El celular de la tribrida sonó, indicando un mensaje.

“Es Lizzie, quiere saber si te quedaras conmigo o volverás a tu habitación”

Josie vacilo. Ellas habían pasado todo el día juntas y se preguntó si la tribrida quería pasar un tiempo sola. Después de todo ella nunca había sido muy social, era más como un lobo solitario.

“si, supongo que debería de irme, probablemente estén ansiando un poco de tiempo sola”

“quiero que te quedes” ella se sentó a su lado en la cama y sonrió ante su mirada sorprendida. Hope sabía que ella no habría pedido eso antes de que Josie se hubiera convertido en una importante parte de su vida. Antes, probablemente, ella le hubiera dado la opción y luego se quedaría en silencio esperando que ella decidiera quedarse, pero de alguna forma Josie la hacía audaz. Siempre lo había hecho.

“entonces me quedare” dijo dándole un abrazo a la chica. Se quedaron abrazadas por un momento. Josie se relajó. “esto es bueno”

“si, lo es” estuvo de acuerdo Hope.

Un aleteo ligero hizo que Josie se separar y mirara a Hope de forma insegura. Entonces lo sintió de nuevo.

“Hope”

“que?”

“creo que los bebes se acaban de mover” ella sonrió ampliamente cuando sintió el ligero movimiento una vez más. Ella tomo la mano de la otra chica y la coloco sobre su estómago. “sientes eso?”

Hope sacudió la cabeza.

“no, nada”

Josie vio su decepción y trato de consolarla.

“tía Elena dijo que tomaría un tiempo sentir los movimientos de los bebes, quizás aún no son lo suficientemente grandes”

“tal vez” estuvo de acuerdo, hasta que una idea llego a su mente “levántate”

Josie frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que la otra chica pidió. Hope la atrajo hacia ella, colocando su oreja contra el estómago de la morena. Cerro los ojos y se concentró, desconectando todo lo demás. Primero, percibió los rápidos latidos del corazón de los pequeños y luego, allí, como un pequeño terremoto, escucho los movimientos de los pequeños.

“ahí están pequeños”

No pudo evitar la sonrisa orgullosa que se extendió por su rostro cuando miro a Josie, quien estaba radiante. La tribrida se levantó y abrazo a Josie haciéndola girar.

“los bebes se movieron”

Josie se rio.

“lo sé, Hope. lo sentí”

Hope dejo de moverse y sus sonrisas se desvanecieron mientras se miraban. De alguna manera las manos de Josie habían encontrado su camina hacia la nuca de la tribrida, acariciando el cabello allí. Abrazándose asi, ellas podían sentir la respiración de la otra y Josie sabía que Hope podía sentir su corazón moviéndose frenéticamente contra el suyo.

Hope sabía que lo correcto era dejarla ir antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos, pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, sus brazos la apretaron, incapaz de resistirse. No con Josie tan cerca, no con sus manos jugando con el cabello en su nuca enviando escalofríos a través de ella, no cuando ansiaba saber si recordaba exactamente como sabían sus labios. Sus ojos se posaron en su boca, se movió más cerca.

Josie contuvo el aliento, cerrando sus ojos, esperando encontrarse con la otra chica.

El sonido de un teléfono la hizo retroceder, abrieron los ojos y se sonrieron tímidamente.

Hope retrocedió un paso. Sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisa de arrepentimiento tiro de sus labios.

Josie vacilo buscando algo que decir.

“debería ir a ver a Lizzie y decirle las nuevas de estos pequeños” se llevó la mano a su estómago, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Hope se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos.

“que voy hacer ahora?”

Lo está haciendo de nuevo, pensó Josie distraídamente, mientras estaba sentada en las gradas del gimnasio mirando a Hope como golpeaba el saco frente a ella. Ella había visto la fuerza de la que eran capaces sus manos y sabía que no estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza cuando golpeaba, pero sus bíceps aún se abultaban con el esfuerzo. Mordió la punta de su lápiz, obligándose a mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de concentrarse en la tarea que tenía enfrente. Ella estaba luchando por ignorar lo que cada vez le era más difícil negar: ella, Josie Saltzman tenía un caso grave de lujuria.

Sus ojos traicioneros, de inmediato se desviaron una vez más hacia la chica, mirando como su camiseta se levantaba mostrando su abdomen definido.

Eran las hormonas, se recordó severamente. Solo hormonas, eso era todo. Había leído folletos y sabía que esto era parte de estar embarazada. Solo porque no había tenido sexo en meses…Hope se inclinó dejando ver un poco de su escote. Josie se mordió el labio para evitar dejar salir un gemido…. Está bien muchos meses, eso no significaba que tenía que enamorarse de la primera persona linda que pasaba frente a ella.

Después de sentir sus ojos en ella, Hope levanto la vista y le sonrió, haciendo que Josie dejara de respirar. Ella la miro como si fuera la única persona en el mundo, como se suponía que debía luchar contra eso?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, una fuerza invisible le apretó el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que el problema era que no quería a cualquier persona, ella quería a Hope.

No era solo porque era hermosa o que su cuerpo hacia que cualquier recuerdo que tuviera de alguien más se desvaneciera. Era la manera en que se preocupaba por ella y los bebes. Era la forma en que la hacía reír o le sobaba la espalda cuando le dolía. La forma en que se esforzó tanto para que todo estuviera bien. Josie sacudió la cabeza, burlándose de sus propios sentimientos. Como si no fuera la suficientemente malo solo desear su cuerpo, entonces ella tenía que ir por completo y desear algo aún más peligroso: su corazón.

Ella suspiro. No tenía idea de cómo Hope se sentía por ella. Su situación era cualquier cosa menos normal. No era como si sus sentimientos se hubieran intensificado después de una noche inolvidable o que incluso eran amigos se habían juntado en busca de consuelo. No, ellas habían sido víctimas de unos insectos supresores inhibiciones.

Ella se rio desalentadoramente. Ella estaba teniendo bebes con una chica, que para todos los efectos nunca había besado. No de forma consiente, por lo menos. Al principio el saber que Hope estaría allí, que podían contar la una con la otra, era lo que ambas habían necesitado. Entre sus sentimientos por Penélope y la mala ruptura de Hope, ellas necesitaban esto. Pero no era suficiente ahora, ella quería más, ella quería a Hope.

Pero lo que quería era solo la mitad de la ecuación, ella no podía preguntarle a Hope que quería. Aunque quería más con la cobriza, no arriesgaría lo que ya tenía por conseguirlo. Ella la necesitaba demasiado para perderla y se sentía demasiado vulnerable para arriesgarse a su rechazo si hacia el primer movimiento.

Sonó su teléfono y ella respondió con entusiasmo, agradecida por la distracción.

“hola?”

“Josie” Lizzie frunció el ceño, desconcertada por el sonido frenético de la voz de su hermana “estas bien?”

Bajo de las gradas para poder dejar de ver a Hope. Era más fácil concentrarse en lo que Lizzie decía de esa manera.

“Si, sí, todo está bien”

“está bien” dijo Lizzie. Su hermana actuaba más rara cada día y ella solo podía echarle la culpa al embarazo “solo necesitaba contarte sobre algunos detalles de última hora para la fiesta”

Su atención se desvió con éxito.

“que quieres decir con detalles de última hora? Ayer fue cuando decidí hacer la fiesta”

“y he estado tratando de que elijas una fecha todo el mes” le recordó la rubia exasperada “ya tengo preparado la mayor parte. Lo único que faltaba era que pusieras una fecha”

“invitaste a toda la escuela?”

“si, lo hice”

“crees que…vaya?” ella había escuchado que Landon había terminado con la chica con la que estaba saliendo y ahora corría el rumor en los pasillos de que él quería de vuelta a Hope.

“no lo sé Josie, pero cualquier cosa que llegue a pasar entre Wolfie y el Hobbit, debes estar segura que no te dejaría sola con los bebes, no se lo permitiría” trato de bromear la rubia.

Josie asintió, aunque su hermana no pudiera verla.

“si, lo sé. Hope nunca dejaría a sus hijos”

Lizzie de repente se preocupó de lo unida que se estaba volviendo su hermana con Hope. Tenía una sospecha de que Josie estaba desarrollando sentimientos por la tribrida.

Y aunque Hope parecía haber cambiado, sabía que al final cuando Landon estaba en peligro siempre corría de vuelta a él. Ella no quería que su hermana fuera un daño colateral de la vida amorosa de Hope.

“hermana, estoy segura que el gnomo no…”

“Lizzie” interrumpió “no tienes que darme ánimos, ok? Hope es libre de hacer lo que quiera”

“Josie…”

“escucha, me tengo que ir, hablaremos del baby shower cuando nos veamos más tarde, ok?”

“bien”

Josie colgó la llamada y se apoyó contra las gradas, mirando como Hope recogía sus cosas después de entrenar.

Hope volvería con Landon.

La idea le hizo doler el corazón y aparto la vista, sabiendo que era verdad. Hope estaría ahí para los bebes, ella lo sabía, pero la cercanía que tenían ahora se habría ido. Seria con Landon con quien pasaría todo su tiempo y ella se desvanecería en el fondo.

Y que hay de ella? Se preguntó, cruzando los brazos. Qué pasaría si conociera a alguien? Sabía que salir con los bebes no sería imposible, pero tampoco sería fácil. Ella trato de imaginar cómo reaccionaría Hope ante eso. Quería creer que la tribrida se sentiría de la misma manera que ella al pensar en Landon y ella juntos, pero no lo sabía. Hope nunca había sido abierta con sus sentimientos, asi que tenía que adivinar.

Josie trato de imaginarse con alguien que no fuera Hope. Intento imaginarse reír con alguien más, estar cerca de alguien más, otras manos tocándola. Pero su mente seguía poniendo a Hope en su lugar y ella suspiro, reconociendo la verdad para sí misma. No quería a alguien más, solo a Hope. Cuando había cambiado eso? Cuando se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida, la que quería más que a nadie?

“me quieres?”

Su corazón se sacudió antes sus palabras.

“que?”

“que si quieres ir a comer o vamos a pasar tiempo en mi habitación?” repitió intrigada por el pánico en los ojos marrones.

“oh” trago Josie, tratando de controlarse “creo que estaba bien ir a tu habitación”

“está bien” asintió sonriéndole.

Comenzaron a salir del gimnasio cuando Josie se giró para encarar a Hope. Ella no podía soportar más esto. Ella tenía que saber.

“en realidad hay algo más”

“si?”

“necesito saber cuál es la situación entre nosotras”

El ceño de la cobriza se frunció.

“que quieres decir con ‘nosotras’?”

Josie trato de calmarse, ella tenía poca paciencia ahora.

“quiero decir cuál es nuestra política?”

“que política?” pregunto Hope desconcertada. Josie había estado actuando raro todo el día y ahora estaba pidiendo cosas que no entendía.

Todavía confundida, Hope dio un paso más cerca, su mano tomando la de la morena, sabiendo que toda tenía más sentido cuando podía sentir su piel. Se maravilló de lo fácil que era tocarla ahora.

“pensé que ya teníamos una política, la familia por encima de todo”

Josie suspiro. Cada vez que la frustraba, hacia algo demasiado dulce que hacía imposible estar enojada con ella.

“me refiero, a cuáles son las reglas cuando hablamos de citas?”

“oh” entonces Hope se dio cuenta de lo que Josie quería decir, los celos se sintieron como acido en su estómago y sus ojos se tornaron dorados por unos segundos. “estas preguntando por que conociste a alguien?”

“no, no he conocido a nadie!” exclamo la morena.

“entonces es Penélope?”

“no” y asi su frustración había vuelto “pero algún día conoceremos a alguien, y entonces qué?”

Tenía que saber si Landon le pedía volver, ella no sería olvidada.

Hope se encogió de hombros, intentando no pensar en alguien tan cercano a Josie como ella lo había estado últimamente. El pensamiento hizo que sus puños se apretaran.

“no lo sé, supongo que tendremos que resolverlo cuando ocurra”

“esperar y ver? Esa es tu idea?” Josie podía sentir como su ira aumentaba junto con su miedo “se supone que debo quedarme esperando a que aparezca la siguiente persona que rescates, y luego qué? Hola soy Josie Saltzman, amiga de Hope, ah! Y también la madre de sus hijos”

Hope podía sentir como el control que tenía sobre su temperamento se desmoronaba.

“no lo sé, Josie. Tal vez tendremos algo resuelto cuando la próxima bruja perra aparezca en la escuela y te rompa el corazón”

“ah si? Por lo menos se lo que quiero y voy tras ello” eso era mentira y ella lo sabía “no me siento a esperar a que mágicamente venga a mi” se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

No había dado ni un paso, cuando la mano de Hope en su brazo la hizo girar. Se miraron la una a la otra, sus ásperas respiraciones, eran los únicos sonidos en el gimnasio vacío. Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban con cada respiración hecha.

“sé lo que quiero” murmuro Hope, su mano soltó su brazo para deslizarse por la cintura de Josie, acercándola más.

“yo también” susurro Josie. Estaba tan cansada de fingir que no lo sabía. Su mano atrajo la cabeza de Hope, uniendo sus labios. Ella la sintió congelarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de alejarse, sus brazos la envolvieron y la apretaron contra su pecho. Sus labios se movieron con hambre sobre los de ella, persuadiendo a que se abran. Su jadeo se perdió cuando la lengua de la tribrida entro, luchando suavemente contra la suya.

Cuando la necesidad de aire se volvió abrumadora, Josie retrocedió y la razón volvió junto con el oxígeno. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miro a Hope.

La cobriza la miro, su pecho tan agitado como el de ella, sus labios estaban hinchados como podía sentir los suyos. Hope no dijo nada y la terrible comprensión de lo que había hecho la golpeo. Estaban parados al otro lado de la línea y ella ahora podía perderlo todo.

“debería irme”

Se dio la vuelta y huyo, sin detenerse hasta llegar a su habitación. Apoyo su cuerpo tembloroso contra la puerta.

Lizzie la miro desde su cama.

“pensé que te quedarías el resto de la tarde con fido, está todo bien?”

“si” trato de sonreír mientras mentía “todo está bien”


	18. Mine

Hope entro a la cocina, cada paso, resonando en la madrugada tranquila. Fue al refrigerador y lo abrió, mirando fijamente dentro de él. Después de unos segundos lo cerro sin sacar nada. Suspirando, apoyo las manos sobre la isla, sin verla, su mente perdida en los recuerdos de los sueños que la habían atormentado toda la noche.

Sueños alimentados por un beso.

Un beso que juraba que podía sentir hasta ahora.

Cerro los ojos, pero solo hizo que los recuerdos fueran más claros. Después de que Josie salió corriendo ayer, se debatió si debía ir atrás ella o no, pero no sabía si eso mejoraría o empeoraría las cosas. Y no tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber dicho si la alcanzaba de todos modos. Entonces esa noche corrió como lobo, pero aun eso no disminuyo su inquietud, el sueño tampoco llego y cuando lo hizo, solo empeoro las cosas, porque en sus sueños, Josie no huyo, ella no la dejaba ir.

Ella exhalo con fuerza. Josie no era la primera persona que había deseado, pero ahora era peor que nunca. Nunca había tenido intimidad con nadie, sus relaciones anteriores no habían llegado a lo físico. Pero ahora que había descubierto esa parte no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Al principio, había sido fácil de ignorar, porque se había dicho a si misma que no se sentía de esa manera por Josie. Y cuando ella le había dicho sobre los bebes, su enfoque se había desplazado a ellos y no había pensado mucho en eso. Luego, sus sentimientos por ella cambiaron y ella había hecho todo lo posible por negarlos, concentrarse solo en lo que Josie necesitaba, pero eso no había detenido los sueños que surgían por la noche. Los que le susurraron lo bueno que era tocar y ser tocada.

_Dios, como quería tocarla._

El sonido de crujido de la madera entre sus manos le hizo darse cuenta de lo apretado que estaba sosteniendo la isla y la soltó antes de que pudiera causar daño real.

Todo había cambiado ahora. No podía fingir que era solo su amiga, solo la chica que había tenido la suerte de estar con ella cuando unas babosas bajaron sus inhibiciones causando todo esto. Hasta ahora, había luchado por mantener lo que sentía oculto para ella, para sí misma, convencida de que Josie Saltzman nunca estaría interesada en Hope Mikaelson. Pero ahora sabía que la morena sentía algo por ella y no la dejaría fingir que no había pasado nada. Tenían que hablar de eso.

Se giro para irse a su habitación cuando el sonido de pasos familiares llego a ella. Ella estaba nerviosa de verla de nuevo.

“hola” saludo a la morena.

“hey”

“Josie…yo”

“no, Hope” interrumpió “lo de ayer, no debió pasar”

“no, no puedes decir eso, porque no puedo sacarlo de mi mente” se acercó hacia ella “no puedo dormir pensando en cómo te sentías, como sabias y deseando besarte de nuevo. Y me tengo que recordar las razones por las que no debería de pasar otra vez, pero no encuentro”

“ni siquiera ahora?” sus ojos se encontraron.

La sonrisa de Josie fue lo último que vio, antes de cerrar sus ojos y encontrar sus labios con los suyos. Los brazos de la morena se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello acercándola más, Hope sonrió al sentir la pequeña barriga donde estaban los bebes contra ella. Dejo que su mundo se redujera una vez más solo a la mujer frente a ella y las maravillosas cosas que su boca le estaba haciendo a la suya. Pero aun necesitaban hablar, ella tenía que decirle algo más.

“espera”

“para qué?”

Amo el sonido de molestia en su voz. Tomo sus manos.

“acerca de lo que dijiste ayer, creo que tengo una solución a nuestra situación”

“bueno, una solución estaría bien”

“tendremos citas” Josie comenzó a alejarse, pero Hope no soltó sus manos “entre nosotras”

Josie intento sin mucho éxito detener su sonrisa.

“entonces, voy a tener a tus bebes y eso no es suficiente? Ahora quieres que salga contigo?”

Hope le devolvió la sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

“que puedo decir? Soy egoísta”

“y como funcionara esto con respecto a los ex?” Josie pregunto con cuidado.

Hope hizo una mueca.

“no hay espacio para las brujas de cabello negro”

“yo estaba pensando más en chicos de cabello rizado”

“Landon” la comprensión ilumino su rostro.

“Landon” repitió Josie. Ella la miro y suspiro, deseando poder perderse en sus besos y promesas de hoy.

Pero ahora tenía que considerar a sus hijos y eso significaba que debía haber honestidad entre ellas.

“Hope hay dos cosas que se sobre ti, que eres muy linda y estas enamorada de Landon, y eso no ha cambiado”

“entonces, piensas que soy linda?” pregunto sonriendo.

“todos piensan que eres linda” aclaro.

“no” protesto sonriendo “dijiste que no ha cambiado, lo que significa que piensas eso”

De repente todo se puso serio.

“y la otra parte ha cambiado?” preguntó Josie.

“si, lo ha hecho” Josie la miro con incredulidad y Hope supo que tendría que trabajar para conversarla.

“estas segura?”

“lo estoy, Josie”

“honestamente esperas que crea que después de unos meses dejaste de amarlo?” pregunto incrédula “mira Hope, un beso no es un contrato vinculante y sé que el embarazo ha borrado líneas entre nosotras, confundiendo todo. Podemos atribuirlo a un pequeño momento de locura y lo podemos olvidar. Pero no creo que pueda hacer esto con contigo, si te mirara y te viera deseando a alguien más”

Hope bajo la mirada hacia sus manos aun unidas y trato de explicar lo que le costaba entender.

“cuando Landon y yo estábamos juntos, me pidió dos cosas: que dejara de protegerlo y que le dijera la verdad, lo irónico es que no podía hacer una sin dejar de hacer la otra”

“si, ya sé que tienes la tendencia de tratar de salvar a todos” bromeo Josie.

Su sonrisa le dijo que apreciaba que tratara de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

Josie vio como las emociones jugaban en su rostro mientras buscaba una forma de encontrar las palabras y le hizo la pregunta por la que tenía curiosidad desde que la vio discutiendo con Landon en el molino.

“porque no le dijiste?”

“no lo sé, quería protegerlo o eso pensé que hacía, pero solo no quería que se fuera, pero después, con todo lo del bebe, me di cuenta que no se trata de querer que alguien se quede, se trata de encontrar a alguien que no se quiera ir. Que pudiera estar en cualquier lugar, pero elija estar contigo. Y yo elijo estar contigo Josie, quiero estar a tu lado por todo el tiempo que me lo permitas. Tu eres con quien quiero estar”

Los ojos de Josie se iluminaron

“tú también eres con quien quiero estar” dijo tímidamente

“entonces eso significa que saldrás conmigo el sábado?”

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio.

“y también significa que me dejas besarte ahora?” pregunto Hope mirando a sus labios.

Josie asintió de nuevo justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran, la gentileza de su beso le robo el aliento. Ansiosa por mas, profundizo el beso.

Los brazos de Hope la envolvieron y ella se movió para acercarse más. Pero los años de cautela advirtieron a la tribrida que se estaban moviendo muy rápido y se apartó de ella.

“Josie, no es como que no me encanta a donde va esto, pero creo que deberías reducir la velocidad”

Josie sonrió de inmediato.

“que, vas a dejarme embarazada?”

“muy gracioso, pero creo que, si nos precipitamos, todo será más complicado”

Josie resoplo.

“por favor, Hope, todo entre nosotras ha sido complicado desde el principio” cuando Hope no dijo nada, se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que cualquiera de las dos expresaba eso en voz alta. “por lo menos pensé que lo era”

Hope la miro a los ojos, se perdió en ellos, en la verdad que tenía miedo de admitir. Lo que había entre ellas siempre había estado ahí, desde la primera vez que le había sonreído en el patio de juegos de la escuela y la tribrida no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Lo habían ignorado y se había convertido en una verdad enterrada que ninguna de las dos había querido admitir.

Sus ojos marrones le hicieron una pregunta y como en cualquier otra ocasión, no pudo hacer nada más que rendirse a sus deseos.

“yo también lo pensé”

Su alivio era palpable cuando Josie se inclinó y roso sus labios contra los de ella. La mano de la morena se deslizo por su espalda, enredándose en su cabello. Su lengua barrio ligeramente contra el labio inferior, la tribrida abrió la boca, dándole la bienvenida ansiosamente con la suya.

Las manos de Josie fueron al borde de su camiseta, tirando de ella. A regañadientes, Hope rompió el beso, levantando su camiseta gris con impaciencia y la arrojo al piso. No pudo evitar sonreír con presunción cuando miro los ojos hambrientos de Josie viajar sobre ella y se mordió el labio inferior. Impulsivamente, hizo algo que había querido hacer desde la primera vez que había visto a Josie hacer eso. Tomo con suavidad la mandíbula de la morena, su pulgar rosando el labio inferior.

“a ver, déjame hacer eso por ti”

Josie se congelo cuando Hope chupo ligeramente su labio inferior para después morderlo suavemente. Ella gimió, raspando sus uñas contra la suavidad de su espalda. El brazo de Hope rodeo su cintura levantándola y colocándola sobre la isla, con ella entre sus piernas.

La cabeza de Josie cayo hacia atrás mientras la otra chica besaba su camino por el cuello. Las manos de Hope acariciando sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos.

En algún momento las manos de Hope llegaron hasta su estómago, se detuvo por un momento, con ambas manos ahuecando la creciente barriga, maravillada una vez más por el milagro frente a ella. Levanto la vista hacia Josie, con el cabello enredado por sus manos, la boca hinchada por sus besos y no podía creer que fuera tan afortunada. Josie era todo y la quería. Hope le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Tomo su mano y beso la parte interior, dejando que sus dientes mordieran la piel ligeramente.

Acerco su boca a la suya, besándola ferozmente, sus cuerpos se movían uno contra el otro, buscando más. Dejando sus labios Josie beso la mandíbula de la tribrida haciendo su camino hacia la piel sensible detrás de la oreja.

Hope inclino más la cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

“nunca pensé que esto se sintiera tan bien”

“enserio?” dijo Josie “Landon nunca lo hizo bien?” pregunto sin pensar.

“Landon y yo nunca…” lo que haya querido decir, se cortó cuando un gemido salió de su boca al sentir a Josie succionando la piel delicada de su cuello.

Josie empujo lejos a Hope cuando sus palabras se registraron en su mente.

“que quieres decir con que nunca?”

Hope hizo una mueca y su rostro se volvió aún más rojo.

“me estas tratando de decir lo que yo creo?” pregunto Josie sorprendida.

“puede que no haya sido completamente honesta sobre algunas cosas” comento Hope.

Con una mirada peligrosa, Josie se bajó de la isla. Hope tomo su camiseta del suelo y volvió a ponérsela.

“por qué no me dijiste?”

“que tú fuiste mi primera? Era un poco vergonzoso” admitió Hope

“pero es importante, se supone que debe de ser especial”

“y lo fue, créeme” aseguro Hope “hicimos a nuestros pequeños, que más especial podía ser?”

Josie miro a la chica dividida entre el enojo y la frustración. Una parte de ella quería seguir enojada por ocultarle esto y el resto simplemente la deseaba. Camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo, Josie la miro por un momento debatiendo sobre que deseaba más.

Hope se frotaba la cara con las manos, su corazón latía con fuerza y su lobo quería salir, ese era el efecto que tenía esa chica sobre ella, que en este momento estaba pensando que nunca la dejaría que la tocara de nuevo. Suspiro, su cerebro buscando una forma de explicarle a Josie que no era un gran problema, que no le importaba haber perdido su virginidad esa noche por culpa de las babosas porque había sido con ella.

Luego escucho sus pasos detenerse.

“ y bien, te quedaras ahí para siempre?”

Con cautela, Hope camino hacia ella. Josie estaba recargada contra la salida de la cocina. En lugar del fuego que esperaba en sus ojos, había una mirada suave y hambrienta que hizo que se le cortara la respiración.

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios.

“si crees que te estas librando de mentirme tan fácilmente, piensa bien de nuevo, Hope Mikaelson”

Hope dio un paso más cerca, pero Josie levanto una mano y la detuvo.

“esto no significa que no esté enojada contigo o que tú no tienes que hacer algo importante para compensar por la mentira. Simplemente quiero tener sexo más de lo que quiero pelear en este momento” le informo con un tono molesto.

Hope tuvo cuidado de ocultarle su sonrisa mientras asentía solemnemente, dando otro paso.

“quiero decir, estamos hablando de un gran soborno” amenazo Josie cuando la cobriza no se veía la suficientemente arrepentida como para complacerla.

“Josie, puedes tener lo que quieras” dio un paso más “no hay nada que no te daría”

El corazón de Josie dio un brinco ante sus palabras y lucho por evitar que su rostro mostrara cuanto la afectaban y cuanto la deseaba en este momento. Entonces un pensamiento cruzo su mente y esta vez no tuvo éxito en ocultar sus sentimientos.

Hope se detuvo.

“que está mal?”

Josie bajo los ojos y nerviosamente admitió.

“no me veo como antes, Hope. Ya sé que mis pechos son más grandes, pero subí de peso y…”

“y yo nunca he deseado a nadie más de lo que te deseo a ti” interrumpo dando otro paso.

“sí, claro”

Hope se detuvo de nuevo y Josie casi grito de frustración.

_Como iban a llegar a alguna parte si ella no se acercaba lo suficiente?_

“no lo he hecho” dijo Hope, su voz baja y sincera “Josie. sabes cuantas veces al día tengo que luchar contra el deseo de mi lobo por reclamarte? Cuando te ríes o me sonríes de esa manera en la que nunca antes me han sonreído, me dan ganas de besarte más de lo que necesito mi próximo aliento” sus ojos ardían con intensidad, tornándose dorados por unos segundos “a veces pienso que si puedo tocar tu mano o tu cabello será suficiente, suficiente para aplacar a mi lobo. Tal vez lo suficiente como para que estos sentimientos desaparezcan y cuando ya no puedo pelear más contra él, me rindo y te toco, entonces sé dos cosas: que simplemente sostener tu mano es mejor que cualquier cosa con cualquier otra persona y que no importa cuánto te toque, siempre voy a desear más, siempre te voy a desear”

Josie trago, las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Nadie en toda su vida, había sido capaz de hacerla temblar solo con sus palabras, pero allí estaba, temblando, esperando a que la tribrida la alcanzara. Ella quería decir tantas cosas, que sus palabras describió exactamente sus sentimientos, que ella importaba más que cualquiera en el mundo entero, que estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de enamorarse profundamente de ella que nunca sería capaz de amar a alguien más. Pero no podía, todavía no. En cambio, ella le sonrió.

“carrera hacia la habitación”

Josie se echó a correr, su risa haciendo eco en los pasillos vacíos. Hope corrió detrás de ella, sin dudar de que estaba cometiendo un error, solo la extraña sensación quemando dentro de ella. La que se calmaba y de igual forma ardía más cuando estaba cerca de la morena. Ella no se atrevía a nombrarla todavía.

La atrapo cuando estaba a un paso de llegar a su habitación, la rodeo con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Acaricio su cara contra el cuello, inhalando su dulce aroma.

“te tengo”

Josie se rio sin aliento.

“me tienes. Ahora, que harás conmigo, Hope?”

Hope la levanto al estilo nupcial y entro a su habitación.

“tengo algunas ideas”


	19. Baby Shower

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol golpearon a la tribrida, enterró la cara en la almohada, solo para descubrir que le había crecido cabello. Cabello largo, sedoso y de olor dulce. Al abrir lo sus ojos miro a la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos.

“sabes, siempre puedo decir cuando estas mirando” dijo Josie, con una sonrisa.

Hope apoyo su barbilla contra el hombro.

“enserio? Como?”

“me abrazas más apretado” le informa, guardando para ella lo mucho que amaba eso. Mirando hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, se encontró con esos profundos ojos azules “en que estás pensando?”

“en cómo me siento”

Josie se giró en su abrazo, presionando su cuerpo contra el de la otra chica. Disfrutando como su piel se sentía contra la suya.

“te sientes bien para mi”

Hope sonrió.

“eso no es exactamente lo que quise decir”

“lo siento” murmuro sin arrepentimiento e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar sus ojos “cómo te sientes?”

La tribrida levanto la mano y le aparto el cabello de la cara cuando su expresión se volvió seria.

“feliz. Me siento feliz”

Los ojos de Josie se suavizaron y se acercó, rozando sus labios con la cobriza, dejando que sus labios permanecieran por unos segundos. Luego se echó hacia atrás, su mano acariciando su mejilla.

“bien, porque yo siento lo mismo”

El celular de Josie sonó, se estiro para tomarlo y rodo los ojos cuando vio la pantalla.

“Lizzie programo una alarma para recordarme del baby shower” ella se dejó caer sobre su espalda. “todavía no puedo creer que hayamos aceptado esto”

“Jo, no será tan malo” le dijo en tono cariñoso, besando su frente. Entonces Josie la miro con seriedad, haciendo que Hope levante las manos en señal de rendición “está bien, lo retiro, será una absoluta tortura”

“bien” le dio un ligero beso y salió de la cama “porque vienes conmigo”

“Que?”

Se puso una gran camiseta de Hope, mientras hablaba.

“si, no pensaste que te ibas a librar de esto, verdad?”

Hope se sentó y tiro de Josie a su lado.

“está bien, pero después de la fiesta vuelves aquí conmigo”

Josie le sonrió, mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello cobrizo por la oreja de Hope.

“esa es la tercera vez esta semana, segura que no estas cansada de mí?”

“nunca” prometió, acercándola aún más. Las noches que Josie se quedaba con Lizzie eran insoportables. La cama se sentía vacía sin su cuerpo ahí. Durante esas largas horas de oscuridad, su lobo se sentía inquieto dentro de ella hasta que la veía el día siguiente. Si fuera por Hope, Josie pasaría todas las noches con ella, pero no quería presionarla. En cambio, dijo a la ligera, extendiendo el pequeño anzuelo “además, todavía tengo que darte mi regalo”

Josie retrocedió sorprendida.

“no es que me queje, pero te das cuenta que se supone que otras personas nos den cosas?”

“si” estuvo de acuerdo “pero este es especial”

“especial eh?” pregunto con curiosidad “que es?”

“nah ah, vas a tener que esperar” Hope sonrió cuando Josie hizo un adorable puchero.

“solo lo dices para que tenga que volver aquí después de la fiesta” acuso.

La mano de Hope acaricio su barriga sobre la camiseta, mientras hablaba despacio para sus hijos.

“ella descubrió mi malvado plan, pequeños”

Josie empujo a la cobriza sobre la cama y se sentó sobre su cintura, inclinándose hacia ella.

“tengo maneras de hacerte hablar”

“ah, si?” los ojos de Hope se volvieron dorados, sus manos se deslizaron por las suaves piernas de Josie hasta entrar por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando la piel suave allí.

“si” dijo Josie mientras se inclinaba más, sus labios casi tocándose cuando los fuertes golpes en la puerta las interrumpieron.

“Wolfie, ya deja a mi hermana ir y abre la puerta!” exigió la voz de Lizzie.

Gimiendo Josie dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hope.

“la nazi del baby shower ha llegado”

Hope se echó a reír y le paso la mano suavemente por la espalda.

“lo sé”

“es hora de terminar con esto” dijo Josie levantándose de la cama.

Lizzie espero varios minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta, saliendo Josie primero, claramente de mal humor, seguida por Hope, que intentaba contener su risa para que la ira de la morena no se girara a su dirección. Josie había hecho su renuencia hacia el baby shower bastante clara y Lizzie sabía que era debido a Hope que había cedido.

“no voy a hacer nada sin desayunar” anuncio Josie, con una expresión de descontento en su rostro “no puedes matar de hambre a una mujer embarazada, lo sabes”

Lizzie miro a su hermana con un poco de molestia.

“bien” acepto “ fido, prepara el desayuno de mi hermana” ordeno.

Hope la miro molesta.

“no me mires asi, son tus cachorros los que tiene mi hermana ahí” indico el estómago creciente de Josie “asi que alimententala, vamos, vamos” la apuro.

Las 3 hicieron su camino a la cocina, Hope sentó a Josie frente a la isla, no dejándola hacer nada. Cuando Hope sirvió los huevos, le paso su plato a Josie y beso su frente. La morena sonrió.

Lizzie miro la interacción de las chicas, Josie y Hope ahora estaban juntas y más felices de lo que había visto a cualquiera de las dos. Y a pesar de la afirmación de MG de su química obvia, enterarse de que las dos eran pareja, la había sorprendido por completo. Bueno, más bien fue un shock para ella.

_Lizzie venia del baño, cuando los miro, sus ojos se abrieron de forma cómica, ante ella estaba su hermana parada frente a la puerta de su habitación, vistiendo el mismo suéter enorme y los pantalones cortos que traía el día anterior cuando salió de la habitación que compartían en busca de Hope. Más tarde, le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que se quedaría a dormir en la habitación de la cobriza. Ella supuso que habían arreglado cualquier argumento que habrían tenido._

_Obviamente no sabía lo acertada que había sido, porque no era la vista de su hermana vistiendo la ropa del día anterior lo que la mantenía inmóvil, era la suave y descuidada mirada llena de amor que no recordaba haber visto en Josie, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Penélope._

_Hope estaba parada frente a ella, con la boca extendida en una amplia y feliz sonrisa que había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa que le dijo al mundo que estaba feliz con su vida, que no era una carga que tenía que llevar. La boca de Lizzie se abrió cuando Hope beso a Josie, sin prestar atención a las personas que podían estar observando. La rubia miro hacia otro lado, su rostro volviéndose rojo, sintiéndose como un intruso en el momento de intimidad que se mostraba frente a ella. Josie se echó hacia atrás apoyando su frente contra la loba, susurrando algo que Lizzie no podía escuchar. Josie toco el rostro de Hope una vez más y luego entro a la habitación. Hope la vio entrar con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro._

_Determinada, Lizzie se acercó a la chica._

_“supongo que no debo preguntas si tú y Josie se besaron e hicieron las pases” su voz llena de sarcasmo._

_“Lizzie”_

_Lizzie la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un área menos concurrida._

_“tenemos que hablar, ahora”_

_Incluso antes de que Hope pudiera abrir la boca, la rubia comenzó_

_“Hope, mi hermana está embarazada y no importan cuanto intente ocultarlo, es realmente vulnerable en este momento y no merece tocar como el acto de apertura en tu drama con Landon.”_

_“Lizzie, no es asi” prometió “no estoy usando a Josie. Nunca le haría eso. Ella no es un sustituto de alguien que no puedo tener. Es mi amiga y la madre de mis bebes. Si no hubiera nada más entre nosotros, la respetaría lo suficiente para no hacerle eso. Pero es más que eso. Ella es con quien quiero estar”_

_No habian hablado de lo que le dirían a amigos y familiares, pero Hope no dejaría que nadie pensara que Josie era un sustituto de Landon. Ella era la persona con la que planeaba pasar el resto de su vida, su siempre y para siempre. Y se aseguraría de que todo el mundo lo supiera, comenzando por Lizzie._

_“Landon es mi pasado, Josie es mi futuro. Nunca voy a dejarla. Te lo prometo”_

_“estas segura? Como, realmente segura?” Lizzie quería creerle, pero no quería ver a su hermana lastimada de nuevo. “porque no puedes cambiar de opinión después y decir que deseas estar con Landon. Eso mataría a Josie”_

_“yo no voy a volver con Landon. Quiero seguir adelante, con Josie y nuestros bebes” su sonrisa volvió cuando trataba de tranquilizarla “créeme, Lizzie. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndola feliz”_

“Lizzie? Estas bien? Has estado mirando al espacio durante los últimos 5 minutos. Sabes, si tienes dudas, podríamos cancelar todo” ofreció Josie de forma dulce.

Lizzie negó con la cabeza, riéndose.

“no es una posibilidad, querida hermana. No vas a salir de esto tan fácilmente. Ahora termina tu desayuno, porque aún tenemos muchas cosas que revisar”

Josie suspiro.

“por supuesto que sí”

Penélope entro al gran salón de la escuela, el cual estaba adornado con globos. Listones y moños de color azul. El baby shower de Josie había comenzado. Ella se preguntaba si tenía las fuerzas para seguir. “bienvenida a los bebes Mikaelson” fue lo primero que vio.

Josie estaba sentada en una silla en medio de la habitación, un montón de regalos bellamente envueltos la rodeaban. Lizzie estaba sentada a su lado, entregándole sus regalos. Entonces la rubia se levantó con una sonrisa camino cerca de donde estaba parada Penélope, pero no la noto. Sus ojos estaban en otra rubia.

“mama, viniste, no pensé que pudieras lograrlo” sonrió Lizzie “será una gran sorpresa para Josie”

“no podría perderme el baby shower de mis primeros nietos” sonrió Caroline.

“hey Lizzie” llamo MG desde el otro lado de la habitación “puedes hacerte cargo de la cámara de video mientras ayudo a Wade con las fotografías de la futura mama?”

Ella le sonrió a su novio, asintiendo antes de volverse a su madre.

“creo que nunca lo he visto divertirse tanto. Se está tomando muy enserio lo de ser tío. Mejor voy a ayudarlo, ve con Josie” le dio un último abrazo a su madre antes de correr hacia MG.

La rubia mayor fue y le dio n gran abrazo a su hija junto con una bolsa de regalo, Josie se veía feliz de ver a su madre en la fiesta.

Penélope siguió observando a Josie, ella se veía feliz. Cada vez que desenvolvía un regalo, lo sostenía para que la cámara lo viera. Penélope parpadeo conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir cada vez que miraba a Josie.

“oh, ahí estas” dijo Josie sonriendo a alguien cerca de donde estaba Penélope. “estaba empezando a pensar que te habías escondido”

“que? Y perderme todo esto?” la voz de Hope dijo con alegría.

La tribrida sonrió con esa sonrisa dulce y entrañable que ahora dirigía a Josie todo el tiempo. Hope paso por un lado de ella y Josie ni siquiera la noto. Hope camino hacia la mujer sentada en el centro de la habitación. Se inclinó y la beso.

“nunca” comento la tribrida.

“oh, está bien. corta la miel, Wolfie” comento Lizzie y le entrego una caja envuelta en papel azul claro “aquí, abre mi regalo”

Sonriendo, Hope tomo el regalo y se sentó junto a Josie, dejándola abrirlo.

Josie abrió la caja y se echó a reír, sosteniendo el libro para que todos pudieran verlo. “guía del embarazo semana a semana”

Lizzie sonrió descaradamente.

“ahora sabrás cuando mis queridos sobrinos realmente puedan oír”

Detrás de la cámara, MG le habla Lizzie.

“Lizzie, dales el mío”

La rubia les entrego otro paquete y Hope ayudo a Josie a abrir este. Dentro había un libro azul titulado “bebes Mikaelson”. Josie levanto la vista sorprendida.

“MG”

“Lizzie que no tenías uno, asi que solo pensé” se detuvo mientras se encogía de hombros, luciendo avergonzado y complacido al mismo tiempo “también viene un libro de cuentos, Josie adoraba los cuentos de hadas, asi que compre este para que pueda leérselos a sus chicos”

“gracias, MG” dijo Hope

“de nada, Hope” sonrió de forma radiante.

Penélope observo con agonía silenciosa la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Por dentro estaba gritando. Josie se veía tan feliz, más feliz de lo que ella recordaba haberla visto. La pregunta que tenia se había respondido. Josie ahora estaba con Hope. Quien aprovecho cada oportunidad para tocarla, una mano en su espalda, tocando su rodilla, inclinándose más cerca para susurrarle en el oído. Cada gesto parecía tan íntimo que se sintió como si estuviera entrometiéndose en un momento privado.

Esta no era la forma en que se suponía que debían suceder las cosas. Se suponía que era ella, ell debía ser la persona al lado de Josie. Ella era a quien Josie se suponía que debía mirar asi. Se suponía que era con ella con quien se casaría, tendría a sus bebes, se suponía que debían ser ellas dos. Entonces, como había terminado todo asi?

Después de que abrió el ultimo regalo, Hope se levantó

“tomare todo y lo llevare a mi habitación. Ven cuando termines aquí”

“está bien” Josie estuvo de acuerdo, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir su beso.

“déjame ayudarte” se ofreció MG bajando la cámara y tomando un montón de regalos.

Hope y MG salieron de la sala cargando los regalos. Lizzie se deslizo en el asiento vacío de Hope, suspirando.

“bueno, creo que es oficial, mis pies han muerto”

Josie se echó a reír, mirando a su hermana mirar sus pies con tristeza. Se inclinó y la abrazo con fuerza por un momento.

“gracias, Lizzie”

Sorprendida, Lizzie le devolvió el abrazo.

“por qué?”

Josie hizo un gesto alrededor.

“por todo esto. Sé que no he sido exactamente fácil…” un resoplido la interrumpió y ella rodo los ojos “está bien, he sido un terror absoluto al respecto, pero no te rendiste”

Lizzie se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

“deben de ser esos genes tercos que compartimos. Mira Josie, siempre te has preocupado por todos desde que éramos niñas. Nadie te puso primero y lo siento por eso, por eso era tu momento para brillar” parecía repentinamente incomoda “además, sé que no fui exactamente solidaria antes y cuando me enteré de los bebes…”

“oh, Lizzie. Eso fue hace tiempo”

Lizzie no dejaría que su hermana menospreciara esto como si no la hubiera lastimado.

“lo hice, pero entonces me necesitabas y no estaba allí para ti. Supongo… supongo que solo quería hacer esto para mostrarte que, de ahora en adelante, no importa lo que sea, estoy a tu lado, pase lo que pase”

Josie la abrazo ferozmente una vez más.

Se separaron cuando Hope y MG regresaron por los últimos regalos. Hope noto las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero también vio la manera en que Josie y Lizzie se abrazaron y decidió que lo que había sucedido no había sido algo que la hubiera lastimado, por lo que permaneció en silencio.

“gracias por venir a todos y por los regalos” la tribrida le dijo a la sala y luego se volvió hacia Josie “te espero más tarde”

“iré tan pronto como termine la fiesta” prometió la morena.

Le guiño un ojo a Josie cuando se fue.

Una niña parada detrás de Penélope suspiro.

“no son lindas?”

Penélope reconoció la voz de una de las brujas, Anna, con la que había compartido clases el semestre pasado.

“si, lo sé” coincidió otra voz que Penélope no reconoció “siempre son asi?”

“si, no me malinterpretes, no siempre son tan dulces. Las he escuchado discutiendo, pero la mayoría del tiempo, es como si ellas olvidaran que hay alguien más en la habitación”

“la otra chica no salía con este chico de cabello rizado?” pregunto la chica desconocida. “que paso?”

“nadie sabe, supongo que se separaron. Él está saliendo con Charlotte”

“entonces, crees que solo encontró un sustituto en la futura madre? O están juntas por los bebes?” la chica pregunto con malicia.

“oh, no” protesto Anna con confianza “ las vistes a las dos juntas, no? Si tuviera que arriesgarme con lo que es, diría que amor”

Incapaz de escuchar más, Penélope se alejó, acercándose inadvertidamente a Josie, que acababa de tomar un vaso con ponche azul. Su otra mano descansando contra su vientre.

Lizzie se inclinó hacia Josie.

“que es la sorpresa que te espera en la habitación de Hope? Solo no digas que sexo por favor”

Josie se echó a reír.

“una sorpresa para los bebes. Estos niños aún no han salido del útero y ya los está malcriando. Será una gran madre”

Penélope huyo incapaz de aguantar más, ella no se detuvo hasta que llego a la seguridad de su habitación. Una vez dentro su respiración se convirtió en sollozos. Sabía que había sido un error ir, pero quería ver a Josie, ver lo que se negaba a admitir, Josie era realmente feliz. Ella la había perdido para siempre.

Hope estaba en su habitación cuando tocaron a la puerta.

“adelante”

Landon entro y la encontró inclinada sobre una cuna de Roble. Con detalles de lobos, bosque y una luna creciente en uno de los extremos

“sabía que eras impaciente, pero no esperaba que me siguieras tan rápido…” bromeo.

Hope se levantó. Su voz se interrumpió cuando miro a Landon parado ahí.

“Landon? Que haces aquí?”

Pero por una vez, no era de Hope de quien no podía apartar la vista, era la cuna detrás de ella.

“es hermosa”

Lo miro, incapaz de contener su sonrisa.

“si, esta cuna la hizo el esposo de mi madre para mí cuando era pequeña. Pensé que a Josie le gustaría”

“estoy seguro que lo hará”

“gracias”

“Hope en realidad vine aquí para hablar contigo”

“está bien” dijo la tribrida sin saber porque de repente se sentía incomoda.

Hope lo observo caminar alrededor por unos segundos, claramente queriendo decir algo, pero dudando.

“alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos donde estamos ahora?”

Hope pensó en cómo había sido su relación con Josie y como era ahora y tuvo que sonreír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“no, no lo hice”

“yo tampoco, Hope. No sé cómo terminamos aquí” el trato de calmar su nerviosismo. “ y no estoy seguro que sea donde quiero estar”

Hope estaba confundida.

“que quieres decir?”

Landon respiro hondo.

“cuando estuvimos juntos, deje que los secretos que tenías me alejaran. Pensé que ser menos honesto significaba que no me amabas como yo te amo”

A Landon ya no le importaban los secretos, el solo quería a la chica de vuelta.

A Hope se le corto la respiración.

“no quieres decir ‘amaba’?”

“no” él se acercó un paso y tomo su mano “no, quiero decir amo, porque todavía te amo Hope”

En estado de shock, Hope pregunto.

“que pasa con Charlotte?”

“no la amo, como te amo a ti, Además terminamos. Y con todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho darme cuenta que ya no quiero perder más tiempo lejos de ti”

“Landon, que hay de Josie y los bebes?” no podía creer que el chico los ignorara tan fácil como si no importaran.

Landon trago saliva y dijo con firmeza.

“la gente no tiene que estar junta para criar un hijo, Hope. Y amaría a cualquier hijo tuyo. Podemos ser una familia juntos”

“y Josie?” pregunto, queriendo saber hasta dónde llegaría el chico.

Landon apretó la mandíbula, tratando de negar lo que veía con sus propios ojos.

“sé que te preocupas por ella, pero también sé que no la amas como me amas” se acercó con la intención de besarla.

Las manos de Hope fueron a sus hombros y suavemente lo alejo.

“tienes razón, lo que teníamos no es lo mismo que tengo con Josie. Mis sentimientos por ella no son como nada que haya sentido antes y no voy a poner eso en peligro”

“por los bebes?” susurro Landon.

“por los bebes” admitió Hope y Landon sintió la esperanza en su pecho con las palabras. Luego dio un paso atrás. “y por Josie. Ella significa mucho para mí, ella es con quiero estar”

“Hoy” agrego Landon con amargura. “ella es lo que quieres hoy. Solo quiero decir que si sigues… esto con Josie, no sé si podamos encontrar el camino de regreso a nosotros”

Hope asinto, mirando a su rostro.

“tienes razón, no podemos volver, Landon. Esa no es la forma en que funciona la vida. Tenemos que seguir adelante y hare eso con Josie”

Landon no pudo hablar ni, aunque hubiera querido, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que no se lo permitía. Asi que solo asintió y camino hacia la puerta. La voz de Hope lo detuvo por un momento.

“Landon, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda…”

Se rio sombríamente. Por supuesto que Hope tenía que interpretar al héroe.

“no, Hope. No necesito que me salves” dijo sintiendo la finalidad de cada palabra.

Hope asintió y vio cómo se marchaba. Se terminó. Podía sentir como se desataban los últimos lazos que habían quedado entre ellos. Sabía que este momento sucedería. Finalmente tuvieron el cierre que necesitaban. Exhalo, su corazón se sentía ligero. Volvió a la cuna, terminándola de armar y poner la ropa de cama azul claro.

“entonces, Hope. Donde esta esa sorpresa de la que tanto escuche?” entro Josie, haciendo que Hope cubriera la cuna de inmediato. “oye, estas bien?” pregunto Josie al ver a la otra chica tan seria.

“estoy bien” sonrió Hope “estas lista para la sorpresa?”

Josie asintió con una sonrisa emocionada.

“estoy lista”

Dieron unos pasos adelante y Hope destapo la cuna.

“Hope, es hermosa”

“esta cuna, era mía. el esposo de mi madre, Jackson la hizo para mi” explico mientras tomaba la mano de Josie “creo que a mi madre le hubiera encantado que la usáramos para nuestros bebes. Jack paso tanto tiempo en esto, puso tanto amor en ella que no puedo creer que ese amor aun no esté en allí” miro un poco avergonzada. “quería que ellos tuvieran algo bueno y un poco de mi madre”

“Andrew” dijo Josie entre lágrimas “uno se llamará Andrew, como tú y tu madre, es lo más parecido a Andrea” comento recordando la historia que le conto la tribrida detrás de sus nombres.

Hope sonrió.

“de verdad?”

“si” Josie asintió.

“entonces es justo que el otro se llame Lucas al igual que tu” comento la tribrida recordando el segundo nombre de Josie.

“entonces ya está decidido, Lucas y Andrew”

Hope la tomo entre sus brazos.

“gracias Josie, por todo”


	20. A Place In This World

El fuerte sonido del celular de Hope rompió la quietud de la noche y ciegamente lo busco, cayéndose de la cama.

“son los bebes?” pregunto rápidamente.

Desde que Josie había comenzado el tercer trimestre, había estado aterrorizada de que se pusiera de parto una de las noches que dormía en su habitación con Lizzie

“fido, mi hermana no está!” casi grito Lizzie

Alarmada, Hope miro la hora en el reloj sobre su mesa de noche.

“Lizzie son las cinco de la mañana, segura que no está en el baño o algo asi?”

“no lo sé, me desperté por un vaso de agua y vi que su cama estaba vacía”

Segundos después Hope, estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Lizzie.

“le hablaste a su celular?

“está apagado”

“bien haremos un hechizo de localización…” su voz fue cortada cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y vio el nombre de Josie, su pecho se llenó de alivio “Josie, dónde estas?”

“sabes, te escapas para sorprender a tu novia en medio de la noche y todo lo que encuentras es una cama vacía, donde estas Hope?” exigió Josie, mirando hacia la cama deshecha que debería tener una chica de cabello cobrizo.

“te estaba buscando, Lizzie se despertó y no te miro” explico.

“maldición, la única vez que hago esto y se despierta”

“está bien, Jo. Le diré a Lizzie y voy para allá” colgó la llamada.

“esta en el hospital? Los bebes ya vienen?” pregunto Lizzie preocupada.

“Lizzie, está bien” trato de tranquilizar a la chica “está en mi habitación, al parecer quería sorprenderme”

El alivio atravesó a la rubia seguida por la ira.

“voy a matarla! Como podría dejarme preocuparme asi? Por qué no dejo una nota?”

Mientras Lizzie se quejaba, Hope noto un pedazo de papel tirado en el piso con la escritura familiar de Josie.

“algo como esto?”

Lizzie miro la nota y puso los ojos en blanco.

“me voy a la cama, cuida de mi hermana, perro”

Hope sonrió.

“siempre” prometió saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a la suya.

Josie estaba acostada en medio de la cama, ya dormida. Durante un largo momento, la tribrida solo la observo, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Se veía hermosa, su cabello en su rostro mientras se acurrucaba más contra la almohada. Suspiro, la satisfacción la llenaba. De deslizo entre las sabanas, colocando sus brazos alrededor de Josie.

“finalmente estas en casa” comento Josie adormilada.

Hope dejo que el cansancio la atrajera, cerrando los ojos. Su mano descansaba sobre el estómago de Josie y sintió una leve patada debajo de su palma.

“si, Jo. Finalmente estoy en casa”

La próxima vez que Hope despertó estaba sola de nuevo.

“Josie?”

Ella no respondió, el oído agudo de Hope la capto en el baño. La tribrida salió de la cama y fue al baño, tocando la puerta.

“hey, todo bien?”

“si” dijo Josie abriendo la puerta para que entrara.

Hope entro en el baño, mirando a Josie sosteniendo unos audífonos, mientras leía el libro que le regalo Lizzie sobre el embarazo.

“que está pasando, Josie?”

Josie sonrió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. La semana pasada, cuando se le ocurrió la idea por primera vez, había sonado genial, pero ahora, dentro del baño de Hope, temía que ella pensara que era ridículo.

“bueno, de acuerdo con el libro del embarazo, las orejas de los bebes se están desarrollando en este momento y eso significa que están empezando a escuchar. Es por eso que vine aquí esta mañana” explico cuando la cobriza aun la miraba perpleja “solo quería que lo primero que escucharan los bebes fuera a nosotras”

Hope la miraba asombrada. Cada vez que pensaba que Josie no podía enterrarse más profundamente en su corazón, ella iba y hacia algo como esto.

Cuando la tribrida no dijo nada, el nerviosismo de la morena aumento, al igual que la velocidad de su conversación.

“además, no siempre estás conmigo y solo quería asegurarme que estos pequeños supieran como sonaba su otra mama”

“creo que es una gran idea, Jo” sonrió, sosteniendo sus manos mientras miraba alrededor “pero por que estamos en el baño?”

“la acústica es mejor aquí” dijo Josie como si fuera la cosa más obvia “ahora, ve y busca tu música favorita”

“lo hare, pero primero es lo primero. Creo que tenemos que hacer un par de presentaciones, no?” dijo levantando una ceja.

Josie asintió feliz de que Hope siguiera su plan en lugar de llamarla loca. Su corazón se hincho cuando la tribrida se arrodillo y comenzó a hablarle a su estómago. Se preguntó cuántas personas habrían aceptado pasar el día en el baño escuchando música con su novia embarazada y se alegró una vez más de que Hope Mikaelson no fuera una persona común.

Levanto sus manos, ahuecando suavemente el estómago de la morena mientras comenzaba a hablar en voz baja.

“hola pequeños soy yo, tu mama. Saben, la voz de mi madre es la que llevo conmigo siempre. Era mi conciencia, mi guía y solo espero que pueda hacer lo mismo por ustedes, y les prometo que cuando me necesiten, siempre hare todo lo posible para estar ahí para ustedes”

Sintió un leve golpe bajo su palma y compartió una sonrisa con Josie. Se puso de pie y desabotono la pijama de Josie para dejar al descubierto el estómago redondeado trazando suavemente sus manos sobre su piel.

“ahora quiero presentarte a la persona más importante de nuestro mundo: tu otra mama, Josie”

Josie extendió una mano hacia Hope y presiono un beso contra su mejilla.

“gracias” susurro.

Aclarándose la garganta miro su estómago crecido, tratando de imaginar cómo serían los bebes que llevaba dentro, que cualidades de ellas se combinaron para formar a sus hijos.

“hola, mis bebes. Soy su otra mama. Mi voz probablemente sea la que más escuchen porque están dentro de mí. Y probablemente también seré yo quien sea la mala porque tu otra mama es muy blanda con ustedes. Pero prometo que nunca, nunca tendrán que sentir estar solos, porque siempre sabrán que son amados”

Hope sintió el dolor en su pecho por la tristeza tacita con la que hablaba y por la niña que había sido empujada a un lado para valerse por su cuenta demasiado pronto cuando sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención con los problemas de Lizzie y lo demás niños en esta escuela. Y sin embargo, todavía se había convertido en esta chica que la seguía asombrando.

“y ahora que les presentamos a las dos personas que siempre los amaran más que nada en este mundo” dijo Hope con alegría en su voz “es hora de presentarles la mejor música del mundo y lo que sea que su otra madre escuche”

Josie froto una mano sobre su estómago.

“por favor, mis gustos musicales son geniales” se quejo

“ella no sabe de lo que está hablando pequeños, solo hay una palabra que deben recordar: Jazz”

“no empieces a corromper a mis hijos, Hope Mikaelson” le dio una pequeña manotada a la mano que Hope sostenía sobre la barriga donde estaban los bebes, la tribrida sonrió mientras salía del baño.

“lo único corrupto seria hacerlos escuchar tus musicales de Broadway!” grito Hope desde afuera del baño.

La tribrida regreso con una manta, algunas almohadas y una pequeña bocina.

“la acústica puede ser excelente, pero no creo que te guste sentarte en el suelo frio, ven aquí”

Ayudo a Josie a sentarse en el suelo y luego encendió la bocina. Pasaron la mayor parte del día allí, escuchando su música favorita.

A veces apagaban la música y simplemente hablaban, entre ellas o con los bebes. Hope estaba acostada con la cabeza recargada en el muslo de Josie, hablándole a los bebes sobre técnicas de pintura. Luego cambiarían y Josie pondría la cabeza sobre el regazo de Hope, sus manos trazando su barriga mientras explicaba a los bebes como tocar el ukelele.

En algún momento de la tarde, mientras la música de Jazz tocaba suavemente en el fondo. Josie miro los arcoíris que bailaban en el techo, reflejos arrojados de un recipiente de vidrio sentado en el alfeizar de la pequeña ventana del baño.

“alguna vez piensas en cómo se verán?”

“lo hago”

Josie giro su cabeza que estaba apoyada contra el muslo de Hope.

“enserio?”

Hope asintió.

“si, mucho”

“yo también” una de las manos de Josie sostenía la suya y la otra estaba acariciando su barriga “a veces se parecen mucho a ti y a veces se parecen más a mi”

“oh, enserio?” pregunto Hope

“también sabes cómo se ven más para mí?” dijo Josie mientras miraba los colores brillantes que decoraban el techo.

“como?” pregunto Hope con tono suave.

“felices y despreocupados, como si nada pudiera tocarlos” giro la cabeza hacia Hope “crees que podemos darles eso?”

La tribrida levanto la mano que estaba entrelazada con la morena y beso sus nudillos.

“prometo que lo intentaremos”

Josie sonrió agradecida de que no le hubiera mentido e incluso sabiendo las abrumadoras posibilidades de que algo saliera mal, todavía le creía. Entonces supo, más que nada, que quería que sus hijos tuvieran ese sentido innato de esperanza que poseía Hope. Que a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido en su vida, aun mostraba pequeños rastros de ella dentro.

Una vez que el sol comenzó a ponerse. Josie decidió que hablaron lo suficiente. Tomo la mano que Hope le tendió y se levantó lentamente haciendo una mueca.

“vamos a comer algo y luego te daré un masaje en la espalda” le prometió Hope.

Josie le sonrió.

“tienes un trato, hare la comida”

“no te preocupes Jo, puedo hacerlo” ofreció Hope.

“pobre chicos, les destrozamos los oídos el primer día que podían usarlos”

“ellos tienen suerte” Dijo Hope mientras calentaba las sobras de lasaña que encontró en el refrigerador “de tenerte como madre”

Josie miro hacia abajo, concentrándose en cortar las verduras para la ensalada.

“entonces tendrán suerte siempre, porque serás una gran madre también, Hope”

“Josie porque no te mudas a mi habitación?” las palabras salieron de la boca de Hope antes de que pudiera detenerlas e hizo una mueca con la brusquedad. No había querido preguntarle asi, ni siquiera era lo que quería hasta que lo dijo, pero ahora que lo había hecho, la certeza aumento dentro de ella. Nunca quiso pasar otra noche sin Josie a su lado.

“que? Por qué?” apenas pudo decir la morena.

“hay muchas razones. Sería más fácil cuidar a los bebes de esa manera, ayudarte con lo que necesites, pero” se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza.

“pero?” pregunto Josie mirando a la cobriza.

“pero, la verdadera razón es que nunca estoy más feliz que cuando estoy contigo. Y las únicas veces que me siento en casa es cuando estás ahí” confeso.

“está bien” Josie estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo mientras sentía la pequeña patada dentro de ella. Sus hijos estaban de acuerdo “me mudare contigo”

Hope sonrió, mientras servía la comida.

“sabes, podíamos haber dejado que MG empacara todo con su velocidad vampiro y podríamos haber pasado nuestro día haciendo…otras cosas” se quejó Hope.

Cuando le dijeron a Lizzie y MG que se mudarían juntas, ambos estaban ansiosos por ayudar, cuando MG se ofreció a hacerlo más rápido, Lizzie dijo algo sobre ayudar también haciendo que algo tomaría solo unas horas, un evento de todo el día.

Josie se rio ante su tono malhumorado.

“no estropees su diversión, Hope”

“su diversión?” gruño, estirándose en su cama “que hay de mi diversión?”

Josie se acostó a su lado, prometiendo mientras se mordía el labio.

“tu diversión vendrá más tarde esta noche”

Los ojos de Hope brillaron dorados por un segundo.

“ah si?”

“si” Josie la beso, gimió tratando de acercarse, pero la barriga de su embarazo no se lo permitía.

Hope las rodo hasta que Josie estuvo boca arriba y se inclinó sobre ella.

“mejor?”

“mucho” Josie le rodo el cuello con los brazos y volvió a unir sus bocas. Suspiro, profundizando el beso. Hope sintió como la mano de Josie se deslizo por debajo de su camiseta y la suya se deslizo por debajo de una vieja Henley que era de su padre que Josie robo de su armario esa mañana, le recorrió ligeramente los costados.

“demonios, Wolfie. Ahora tendré que lavarme los ojos con ácido” se quejó Lizzie, quien venía detrás de MG “deberías colgar algo en la puerta”

Hope se levantó de la cama y sacudió la cabeza.

“lo siento” dijo el vampiro

Hope lo miro seria.

“deja de asustar a mi novio, Fido”

“muy bien, no lo matare, pero quiero que esto termine hoy” dijo Hope mientras ayudaba a Josie a levantarse de la cama.

“esta noche” le prometió suavemente la morena mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Hope tomo una de las cajas más pesadas.

“no te atrevas a levantar nada, ya sabes lo que dijo tu tía Elena” advirtió a Josie.

“relájate Hope, tu harás toda la carga, yo solo empacare”

“no lo sé Josie, algunas de esas cosas se ven pesadas” dijo cuando la vio levantar una pila de ropa.

“Hope, sé que tienes todo este complejo de héroe, pero no necesito que me salves de unas blusas. Vete o no habrá diversión esta noche” advirtió.

Hope se fue de mala gana, pasando por el lado de Lizzie, murmurando algo a la rubia. Quien continuo su camino hacia su habitación.

“he recibido instrucciones de evitar que empaques más de una prenda a la vez” anuncio a su hermana.

Josie rodo los ojos.

“quien sabria que podia caber tanta preocupación en un cuerpo tan pequeño?” se quejó Josie mientras se detenía un minuto mirando a su vieja habitación.

“que pasa?” pregunto la rubia.

“hormonas, nostalgia. Elije una. Es solo que crecí en este lugar y es más difícil irse de lo que creí que sería”

Lizzie sonrió a la expresión melancólica de su hermana.

“lo se”

“es estúpido no?”

“no es estúpido, Josie” respondió Lizzie “tengo que admitir que te extrañare, querida hermana”

Josie abrazo a su hermana, parpadeando las estúpidas lagrimas que parecían llenar sus ojos últimamente “yo también te extrañare, Lizzie”

Se soltaron mientras escuchaban hablar a Hope cerca de la habitación. Lizzie le guiño un ojo a su hermana.

“Josie, te dije que no levantaras esa caja tu sola”

Tan rápido, que podían jurar que el vampiro era Hope y no MG. La cobriza estaba en medio de la habitación, mirando alrededor. Cuando vio a las gemelas sentadas en la cama y riéndose, puso mala cara.

“eso no fue gracioso”

“si lo fue, Hope” jadeo Josie, tratando de controlar su risa.

“está todo bien, Hope?” pregunto MG al entrar.

“si, vamos dejaremos a las chicas con sus bromas” dijo enojada, haciendo que las gemelas se rieran más.

Más tarde esa noche Josie permaneció despierta, mirando alrededor de la habitación oscura. El día se había pasado riendo y bromeando mientras se llenaban las cajas de cartón y las movían hacia la habitación de Hope. Ahora ella estaba viviendo oficialmente en la habitación de Hope. Se supone que debería estar profundamente dormida como la chica que yacía muerta para el mundo a su lado, pero no lo estaba. Debería estar exhausta, entre mover todo y luego la diversión que ella y Hope tuvieron, dos veces, temprano esa noche, pero de alguna forma el sueño la evadió.

Sus ojos se movieron por las paredes ahora familiares, este lugar poco a poco se había convertido en su santuario. Ella ahora pertenecía allí.

Ella suspiro, la tensión abandonando su cuerpo.

“hey, estas bien?” murmuro Hope medio dormida.

“si, estoy bien” cuando Hope no respondió, miro a su lado para encontrarla de nuevo dormida. Sonriendo, dejo que su pulgar se deslizara por la mejilla de la tribrida. este era su lugar, aquí es a donde pertenencia “mío”

El sueño llego y la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro.


	21. Getting Ready

Josie bajaba las escaleras, resoplando.

“no puedo creer que hayan dicho eso”

Hope la esperaba en la parte de abajo

“que dijeron?” pregunto con curiosidad.

Miro detrás de la morena donde Lizzie y MG caminaban detrás de Josie con cautela, dejando en claro que _cambios de humor Josie_ estaba presente. Ahora que estaba a mitad de su tercer trimestre, estaba cada vez más agitada, golpeando con sus palabras a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, muy atrás quedo la dulce y callada Josie Saltzman. Hope sabía que era una mezcla de impaciencia, miedo y agitación la que la mantenía nerviosa. Por lo general, sabia cuando estaba empezando la tormenta Josie y era una de las pocas personas que podía detenerla.

“que camino como pingüino” respondió indignada cuando estuvo a la altura de Hope. “puedes creer eso?”

La tribrida trato de contener una sonrisa, pero Josie la descubrió, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente hacia ella.

“un pingüino lindo” dijo Hope ofreciéndole un vaso con licuado.

Josie resoplo, negándose a dignificar sus palabras con una respuesta y mejor le dio un trago a su vaso. Todos caminaron hacia el comedor y se sentaron. Lizzie y MG aún se veían un poco aprensivos, mientras que Hope estaba sonriendo.

Josie decido ignorar a su sonriente novia y se volvió hacia su hermana.

“entonces, cómo va la vida sin mí?”

“te refieres a dormir no solo durante la noche, sino también la mañana sin que me despiertes cuando vas al baño?” Lizzie bromeo, pero luego suspiro “tranquilo, pero un poco solitario”

“yo también te extraño, Lizzie. Podría quedarme contigo de vez en cuando”

“no te preocupes querida hermana, solo hare que MG se quede más seguido” se inclinó hacia el vampiro.

“lo que sea por mi chica” dijo el vampiro mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

Hope quien fue por el desayuno de Josie y ella cuando la morena decidió ignorarla, le entrego su plato a Josie y compartió una sonrisa.

Hope pensó en el momento en que conoció a MG, tuvo que admitir que el chico parecía un poco…nerd, pero era una de las personas más leales que Hope había conocido. Y nadie podía negar que amaba mucho a Lizzie.

La hizo feliz ver eso. La rubia siempre había tenido problemas amorosos, mayormente por sus inseguridades en lo que respecta a su salud mental, pero ahora estaba feliz y más segura de sí misma. Su relación con el vampiro había resultado ser una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado a la rubia y esa lealtad hacia las gemelas se había trasladado hacia Hope.

Sin mencionar que él ya se consideraba tío de los bebes y se había ofrecido a cuidarlos cuando quisieran.

“entonces, ya han pensado nombres para los pequeños?” preguntó el vampiro señalando la barriga de Josie.

“lo hicimos” sonrió Josie “pero queremos que sea sorpresa”

“y ya pensaron en si van a tener los bebes en el hospital o será un parto en casa o en este caso en la escuela?” hizo una mueca en pensar en cómo sería un parto.

“no estamos seguras, necesitaríamos preguntar a tía Freya y luego arreglar todo con Elena” explico Hope.

“no lo sé chicas, pero creo que un parto en casa y sin drogas no es bonito” comento el vampiro mirando a la pareja frente a él.

“dímelo a mí” comento Josie, quien no deseaba pasar por todo eso sin anestesia de ningún tipo.

“entonces, como van las clases de Lamaze?” pregunto Lizzie tratando de cambiar de tema.

Hope hizo una mueca, sabiendo que ese tema no haría feliz a Josie. Por lo general, a la morena le gustaban sus clases. Había profundizado en sus clases con tanta dedicación que Hope sabía que era de su deseo de ser una buena madre. Desafortunadamente en la última clase, habían mostrado videos sobre el parto.

“aprendimos a respirar” dijo Josie con molestia.

Hope explico su breve respuesta.

“aprendimos a respirar de la manera correcta durante el parto y como preparase para el mismo. Ya saben, asegurarse de tener un asiento para el auto, elegir ropa para que él bebe use y tengas una maleta lista, cosas asi”

La cara de Josie se ilumino,

“Hope ya empaco una bolsa para mí y los bebes, está junto a la puerta de nuestra habitación, casi me tropecé con ella ayer”

Las mejillas de la tribrida se mancharon de rojo. Lizzie sonrió.

“cuáles son sus planes para hoy?” pregunto la rubia.

“Freya vendrá hoy para ver si tendremos a estos bebes como dicta la naturaleza, con drogas o de la manera bárbara en casa” comento Josie.

Hope se rio del comentario de la morena.

“buena suerte, chicas. Cuida de mi hermana, wolfie” amenazo Lizzie antes de arrastrar a MG fuera de la mesa.

“será mejor que nos vayamos también, tía Freya debe de estar esperanzo en la mansión” comento Hope, ayudando a Josie a levantarse.

Después de su encuentro con Freya, quien les aseguro que no había ningún problema en tener un parto completamente normal en un hospital, asi que no tenían que preocuparse.

“estas bien?” pregunto Hope mientras conducía de vuelta a la escuela, Josie tomo su mano y la puso sobre su regazo, tratando de tranquilizar a la tribrida. sabía que aún seguía preocupada por ella, aun teniendo en cuenta la facilidad de su embarazo estos últimos meses. Ella estaba preocupa también, pero se negaba a pensar que algo malo iba a suceder. Ya habían pasado por demasiado.

“estoy bien, pero supongo que llamaremos a tía Elena para que arregle todo en el hospital”

“estas lista para esto?”

Josie negó con la cabeza.

“ni, aunque tuviera 10 años para prepararme, no sé si alguna vez estaré lista. Pero quiero verlos y abrazarlos. Quiero saber cómo son sus ojos, sus narices y sus sonrisas. Entonces si, creo que estoy lista para esto. Y tú?”

“estoy lista para cualquier cosa mientras estés a mi lado, Josie”

Josie se rio de su cursilería y supo que la estaba contagiando cuando no pudo detenerse en decir algo “entones, siempre estarás lista, Hope”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguente capitulo, el tan esperado nacimiento de los bebes.


	22. Beautiful Things

Josie miro con nostalgia hacia la ventana, con un suspiro regreso a la cama para hacer su tarea.

Una patada en la parte baja de su barriga, la hizo frotar el lugar con la palma de su mano.

“lo sé, pequeños. Yo también estoy aburrida”

Con su fecha de parto acercándose, Alaric le había prohibido asistir a clases, pero aún tenía que hacer sus asignaciones. Ella se estaba volviendo loca por no hacer nada.

Un latido comenzó en su espalda baja y froto su mano sobre ella, deseando que Hope estuviera aquí, ella daba los mejores masajes.

Irritada, comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Hoy se sentía mal y no sabía por qué. Otra razón más para extrañar a Hope. Cuando se ponía asi, ella podía hacerla reír. La tribrida entendía lo difícil que era para Josie estar sin hacer nada, terminado cualquier cosa que tuviera pendiente para pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero ahora su novia estaba en clases y no volvería hasta dentro de dos horas.

Su dolor de espalda empeoro, asi que puso una almohada sobre la cabecera de la cama y se sentó contra ella. Los bebes, como si sintieran la agitación de su madre, comenzaron a moverse. Podía sentirlos presionarse contra su estómago y levanto su camiseta. Un pequeño bulto era visible debajo de su piel y paso la punta de su dedo sobre el.

“hola pequeños”

El dolor atravesó su estómago y no pudo evitar gritar. Recordando lo que su tía Elena le había dicho sobre las contracciones, trato de relajarse. Otro dolor la atravesó cuando trato de levantarse.

“que pasa pequeños? Están tratando de asustar a mama?”

Ya había sucedido una vez, a principios de semana, había comenzado a sentir dolores similares, pero se lo había guardado para sí misma, sabiendo que Hope estaba constantemente preocupada por ella desde que su tía Elena le había dicho en su última cita que los bebes podían nacer en cualquier momento. Esa noche, había cometido el error de gritar cuando n dolor particularmente fuerte la había atravesado, tiempo después se había encontrado en una camilla en el centro médico de Mystic Falls, Hope no se calmó hasta que el doctor en emergencias la examino y proclamo que había sido una falsa alarma.

Intento respirar hasta que sintió el líquido recorrer sus piernas. Tomo su celular de la mesita de noche y marco.

“me extrañas ya?” la voz alegre de Hope le contesto. Acababa de salir de una de sus clases mientras hacia su camino hacia la otra.

“Hope…” su nombre salió como un jadeo.

“Josie?”

“mi agua se rompió”

“voy hacia allá”

Unos minutos después Hope entro por la puerta de la habitación.

“mierda!”

“mis pensamientos exactamente” otro dolor la atravesó, Hope de inmediato la envolvió con sus brazos, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblando por el esfuerzo.

Hope la tomo al estilo nupcial. Para su fortuna no había nadie en los pasillos porque era hora de clases. La tribrida cargo a Josie hasta el garaje hasta un Bentley negro estacionado ahí. Hope saco las llaves y desbloqueo el auto.

“no sabía que tenías un auto” comento Josie, usualmente tomaban el Camaro cuando salían de la escuela.

“mi tío Elijah me lo dejo, pedí a mi tía Freya que me lo trajera, pensando que lo iba a ocupar para llevarte al hospital. Al parecer tenía razón” explico mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero.

“bien pensado” dijo Josie.

El viaje hasta el hospital fue algo apresurado, Josie podía mirar lo tensa que estaba la tribrida por la forma en que tomaba el volante.

Ayudo a Josie a salir del auto y camino lentamente a su lado hacia la entrada del hospital.

“necesito ayuda” le indico a la primera persona con bata que vio “mi novia esta de parto”

Una enfermera se acercó con una silla de ruedas y ayudo a Josie a sentarse.

“cariño, hace cuánto tiempo comenzaron las contracciones” pregunto la mujer a Josie.

“no lo sé, pero no pasa mucho tiempo entre una y otra, duele mucho” se quejó Josie.

“está bien, vamos a llevarte a una habitación, mientras tu novia llena el papeleo” le entrego un portapapeles a Hope “y luego llamaremos a tu medico”

Josie levanto la vista aterrada ante la idea de separarse de Hope.

“lo hare rápido” prometió la cobriza.

Josie asintió de mala gana.

“llama a mama, papa y a Lizzie, diles que traigan la maleta”

Hope asintió, mientras llenaba la papelería que le entregaron, tomo su celular y marco a Alaric. El hombre apenas había dicho algo cuando Hope lo corto.

“Josie se puso de parto, estamos en el hospital, los quiere aquí”

“iremos en seguida” comento el hombre, se escuchaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

“dile a Lizzie que traiga la maleta de mi habitación, por favor”

“está bien, Hope” la tribrida estaba a punto de colgar cuando la voz de Alaric dijo su nombre de nuevo “Hope”

“si?”

“todo estará bien” le aseguro.

“gracias”

Hope miro a la enfermera salir por el pasillo.

“donde esta ella?”

“por aquí” dijo la enfermera, caminaron por el pasillo, Hope enseguida campo el latido de corazón acelerado de Josie, haciéndola caminar más rápido.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba. Ya la habían cambiado a una bata y su cara estaba cubierta de sudor. Ella se paró a su lado en un instante. Los brazos de la morena se envolvieron en su cuello. Hope le froto la espalda tratando de calmarlas a ambas.

Elena entro a la habitación, abrazando un portapapeles y les sonrió.

“entonces, los pequeños decidieron que hoy sería el día, eh?”

Josie asintió.

“si”

La doctora se sentó frente las piernas de Josie y levanto la sabana, examinándola.

Josie sintió como otra contracción se acercaba.

“siento que debería pujar”

Elena sacudió la cabeza.

“no es hora de pujar, Josie. Aun no estas lista, necesito que te relajes” y con eso los dejo un momento solas.

Hope trato de reconfortar a Josie sobando su espalda y hablándole de cualquier cosa que pudiera distraer a la morena.

Minutos después Elena regreso y examino de nuevo a Josie.

“Josie, estamos listos, cuando sientas la próxima contracción quiero que empujes”

El dolor volvió a golpear y la morena dio todo lo que tenía. Hope sintió como Josie trituraba su mano por el esfuerzo, pero ella no se quejó.

“lo estás haciendo bien, Jo” animo Hope a su novia.

“recuerdas cuando dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí?” pregunto con la cabeza apoyada en ella.

Había sido la primera noche que habían estado juntas, las palabras susurradas como una promesa contra su piel, mientras exploraban sus cuerpos. Las mejillas de Hope se volvieron rojas.

“quiero que tengas a los bebes”

La tribrida se rio.

Las contracciones habían comenzado de nuevo y las drogas no parecían hacer una gran diferencia.

“empuja Josie” pidió Elena.

La morena empujo con todo lo que tenía, el dolor la atravesó y un grito salió de sus labios para luego ser reemplazado por el llanto de un bebe.

“el primero ya nació, es un chico” anuncio Elena mientras lo entregaba a una enfermera quien lo acerco a Josie y a Hope.

Las chicas miraron al bebe por unos segundos cuando otro fuerte dolor hizo que Josie gritara.

“no puedo, no puedo hacer esto” se quejó la joven morena. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y no creía que pudiera moverse, mucho menos seguir empujando.

“si puedes, Jo. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y no estás sola, yo estoy contigo, podemos con cualquier cosa, está bien?”

Ella asintió, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, empujo tres veces más.

Un pequeño llanto anuncio la llegada de su segundo hijo a este mundo. La enfermera tomo al niño y lo cubrió con una manta azul. Unos minutos después la enfermera la tendió un niño a Josie y el otro a Hope.

“Hola pequeño” Susurro Josie contra la cabeza del bebe que estaba sosteniendo. Él bebe movió la cabeza hacia el sonido.

“parece que conoce la voz de su mama” comento Hope con una sonrisa, entonces noto como él bebe que sostenía había hecho lo mismo.

“parece que el también conoce la tuya” indico al bebe en los brazos de la tribrida.

“son hermosos” comento Hope mirando a ambos bebes.

“lo hicimos bien”

Ambas chicas miraban a sus bebes con adoración, hasta que se escuchó un disturbio afuera de la habitación.

Alaric entro, seguido por Caroline, Lizzie y MG. Lizzie suspiro aliviada cuando miro a su hermana. Sus ojos de dirigieron a loa pequeños bultos que sostenían las chicas.

“esos son…?”

“tus sobrinos” sonrió Josie.

“cuáles son sus nombres?” preguntó Alaric.

Josie le tendió su bebe a su padre, el pequeño tenia los labios carnosos como Josie y una pequeña nariz parecida a Hope. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de fino cabello negro que le recordaba al cabello de la madre de las gemelas, Jo.

“ese es Andrew Nicholas Mikaelson en honor a los padres de Hope” informo al director.

“es un hermoso nombre” casi lloro Caroline mirando al bebe en los brazos de Alaric.

“y este” dijo Hope entregándole el otro bebe a Lizzie. “es Lucas Eli Mikaelson en honor a Josie, a ti y mi tío Elijah”

La rubia soltó el llanto mientras examinaba al bebe en sus brazos. este pequeño tenia cabello rubio afresado que Lizzie estaba segura que cambiaría al cobrizo de Hope cuando creciera, la forma de sus ojos le recordaba a Hope, la nariz de Josie y casi podía jurar que la forma de sus cejas lo saco de ella.

“él es hermoso, Wolfie” dijo con sentimiento “aunque era de esperarse porque compartimos genes” bromeo a lo último haciendo que todos en la habitación se rieran.

“lo hicieron increíble, Chicas” las felicito MG quien miraba él bebe que sostenía su novia.

“me alegro que estén bien, estaba tan asustada cuando Ric, me llamo para decirme que estaba en el hospital” comento Caroline.

Lizzie estaba pasando el bebe a MG.

“cuidado con la cabeza, sostenla bien” comento Hope.

“ahora eres una experta en bebes, Fido, después de ser madre por cuanto, media hora?” se burló Lizzie.

_Una madre_ , una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Hope ante su nuevo título.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a Josie.

“estas bien?”

“estoy exhausta”

Ante el sonido de la voz de su madre, Lucas volvió su cabeza, al no sentirla cerca comenzó a llorar.

“que hiciste? MG, rompiste al bebe” comento la rubia su novio.

Hope tomo al bebe de los brazos del vampiro y lo acuno cerca de su pecho, él bebe se relajó al sentir el calor de su otra madre, hasta quedarse dormido.

“parece que tienes el toque mágico, Hope” señalo MG.

“he esperado tanto para tenerlo en mis brazos, que no quiero acostarlo” bromeo Hope.

“y no es el único” indico el vampiro a Josie y el otro bebe en los brazos de Caroline.

“ha sido un gran día, creo que es mejor si los dejamos descansar” comento Alaric “llamare a tu familia, volveremos mañana”

Hope asintió, mientras Caroline le entregaba al otro bebe.

“buen trabajo, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos” comento la rubia a la chica.

“gracias Caroline”

“cuida a mi hija y nietos”

“lo haré”

La tribrida se sentó en el pequeño sillón cerca de la cama, mirando a ambos bebes en sus brazos.

Josie se despertó en la oscura habitación del hospital, mirando a su alrededor encontró a Hope sentada al lado de la cama, sosteniendo a los bebes en sus brazos.

Sintió que Josie la miraba fijamente y levanto la vista.

“hey, como te sientes?”

“como si acabara de tener dos bebes, pero no estoy tan cansada como antes, a donde fueron todos?”

“volvieron a la escuela, pero no te preocupes regresaran mañana temprano”

Josie asintió y le tendió la mano.

“ven aquí conmigo”

“necesitas descansar” advirtió Hope, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

“descanso mejor contigo”

Hope puso a los bebes cuidadosamente dentro de la cuna rodante que trajo la enfermera y los acerco a la cama tanto como fuera posible. Entrelazaron sus manos mientras miraban a sus pequeños.

Las dos chicas se durmieron con una sonrisa.

Un llanto despertó a Hope se deslizo fuera de la cama del hospital, tomo a Andrew y lo meció. Sin embargo, el pequeño no se calmó y su llanto se hizo más exigente.

“vamos, pequeño” dijo Hope desesperadamente “deja a tu hermano y mama dormir un poco más”

Entre alimentar a los pequeños y las enfermeras vinieran a hacer sus rondas, Josie no había dormido mucho.

Pero el niño solo lloro más fuerte y detrás de ellos, Josie hablo.

“está bien, Hope. Pásamelo”

Se giró para ver a la morena con los brazos extendidos. Había círculos negros, pero cuando le entrego a bebe, ella sonrió brillantemente. Se bajó la bata y los gritos de Andrew se calmaron cuando lo amamantaron.

“duele?” pregunto Hope con curiosidad.

Josie sacudió la cabeza, mirando con cariño al bebe.

“no, no duele”

El celular de Hope sonó.

“hola, Caroline”

“hola, Hope” la voz de la madre de Josie se escuchó atreves de la línea “como están Josie y mis nietos?”

Hope sonrió ante el orgullo en el tono de la rubia, sabiendo que ella misma sentía mas que una buena cantidad.

“están bien”

“bueno, estaba llamando para preguntar si desean que les llevemos algo? Y para saber si Josie saldrá hoy”

“Elena dijo que, si todo salía bien en el examen de hoy, entonces puedo llevarlos a casa esta tarde”

“eso es genial!” exclamó Caroline.

“si, creo que, si” dijo Hope sonriendo, mientras miraba a Josie haciendo eructar a Andrew “a qué horas vendrán?”

“solo termino de empacar algunas cosas y voy para allá”

“dile que traiga la maleta y la bolsa de pañales” dijo Josie

“ya los tengo en el auto” comento Caroline “adiós, Hope. Cuida bien de mi hija y mis nietos”

“lo hare Caroline, gracias”

Cuando Hope colgó la llamada, escucho disturbios fuera de la puerta, gente gritando con acento británico.

La tribrida tomo a Lucas de la cuna.

“bueno, pequeño pareces que estas apunto de conocer a la familia” le comento a su hijo dormido.

La puerta se abrió para relevar a Rebekah, Kol, Freya y compañía. La rubia se paró en seco al ver a su sobrina sosteniendo un bebe.

“oh, es el…?”

“tu nieto, si” aseguro Hope.

“puedo?” pregunto a rubia original.

“claro” le entrego él bebe a Rebekah.

“felicidades, chica” dijo Marcel mientras se acercaba a Hope y le daba un fuerte abrazo,

“este es el otro?” pregunto Kol al ver él bebe en los brazos de Josie.

“si” respondió la morena entregándole él bebe al vampiro que enseguida se lo mostro a su esposa que estaba su lado.

“él es hermoso” dijo Davina mirando al bebe. “soy Davina por cierto” se presentó.

“Josie”

“parece que todo salió bien” comento Freya sonriéndole a su sobrina y a Josie.

“Sí, todo salió bien” dijo Hope.

“te dije, que no había nada de qué preocuparse” comento Keelin a su lado. “felicidades, Hope” sonrió hacia la chica y le dio un abrazo. “a ti también Josie, tener un bebe no es nada fácil”

“gracias Keelin”

“los nombres?” pregunto Kol

“el que tu estas cargando, es Andrew Nicholas Mikaelson y tia Bekah carga a Lucas Eli Mikaelson” informo Hope.

“hermosos, nombres, no tanto como Kol jr”

“olvídalo, idiota. Tu y Davina tengan su propio bebe” le comento Rebekah a su hermano.

“que? No es justo que Nik tenga dos chicos con su nombre y yo ninguno, cuando obviamente yo soy más fantástico que el”

La familia Mikaelson comenzó a discutir entre ella, Josie y Hope solo miraban con alegría, era bueno tener a la familia junta.

La discusión aumento tanto que despertaron a los bebes, quienes solo abrieron los ojos.

“WOW” comento Rebekah. “este pequeño tiene los ojos de Hayley” dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

“enserio?” pregunto Hope acercándose, sus hijos se la habían pasado dormidos todo este tiempo, no habían abierto los ojos hasta ahora.

Hope miro al bebe, sus ojos eran brillantes orbes doradas con toques de verde iguales a los de su madre. Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

“iguales a los de mama” le sonrió a Josie.

“bueno, este pequeño los tiene aquamarina” comento Davina mirando al bebe en los brazos de su esposo.

Josie se estiro, haciendo que Kol bajara al bebe para que la madre lo mirara.

“hola pequeño” saludo Josie mientras examinaba sus ojos. “se parecen a los de Hope, pero tiene toques de verde como los de mama”

“Caroline?” pregunto Hope.

“no, bio-mama”

“Oh”

“asi que ambos pequeños heredaron los ojos de sus abuelas?” preguntó Keelin.

“no conocía Jo, pero Hayley era una gran mujer” comento Marcel.

“Jo también, era una gran mujer” dijo Josie.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación.

“señores, tienen que dejar la habitación, son muchas personas para una visita”

Rebekah estaba a punto de obligarla, cuando Freya hablo.

“creo que es hora de irnos y dejar a las chicas prepararse” comento la bruja “las veremos en la escuela cuando vuelvan” y sin dejar más tema a la discusión, saco a sus hermanos de la habitación.

Después de la partida de la familia original, la familia de Josie llego con lo que ocupaban para los bebes.

Hope salió de la habitación mientras Caroline ayudaba a Josie a darse un baño. La chica no perdía de vista la puerta.

Alaric espero a su lado, no sabía si debía decirle las palabras que se arremolinaban dentro de él. Pero se encontró hablando sin querer.

“sé cómo te sientes, Hope. Me sentí de la misma manera cuando nacieron las gemelas. Te preguntas como el universo pudo haber estado la suficientemente loco para confiarte algo tan precioso a un niño tonto como tú”

Hope se rio.

“lo sé, pensé que estaba lista, pero luego los miro” sonrió “y nunca me había sentido tan indefensa y no puedo darme ese lujo ahora, soy su madre y no quiero lastimarlos”

Alaric asintió mientras miraba a la niña que creció para ser esta joven impresionante.

“los buenos padres nunca quieres lastimar a sus hijos. Quieren darles lo mejor de todo y ayudarlos en su camino. Pero a veces” suspiro “ellos están ocupados con la vida y olvidan que aún son un niño tonto al que se le confió la cosa más preciada del universo. Si solo recuerdas ese sentimiento y siempre serás una buena madre, Hope”

“gracias Alaric”

Más tarde esa noche, después de regresar con Josie y los bebes a la escuela, Hope miraba a sus hijos dentro de la cuna mientras Josie dormía.

“hey” saludo “sé que ya nos hemos conocido, pero pensé que sería bueno presentarme de nuevo, soy Hope su mama”

Luke como había apodado Lizzie a Lucas bostezo. Hope se rio en silencio.

“si lo sé, noticias de ayer. Solo pensé que debería aclarar algunas cosas” sonrió a los pequeños “nunca pensé que sería esto, ya sabes, una madre. Siempre pensé que cualquiera podía estar más preparado de lo que yo podía estar. Soy nueva en esto, asi que cometeré un montón de errores, pero nunca los dejare y nunca dejare de intentar ser mejor para ustedes. Mi madre, su abuela, no estuvo aquí lo suficiente para ayudarme con esto como se supone que debería. Pero tu otra abuela está aquí y asi que ella me puede ayudar para hacer esto bien”

Josie se despertó, escucho el pequeño discurso, le dolía que Hope dudara de sí misma.

“saben no creía en el amor a primera vista, pensaba que eran cuentos” susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos “pero ahora sé que estaba equivocada, porque en el momento en que los sostuve entre mis brazos, me enamoré. Sé que tal vez no sea la mejor madre para ustedes en este momento, pero juro que nunca dejare de intentarlo”

“no tienes que intentarlo, Hope” dijo Josie levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la chica “ya eres una gran madre, te aman porque eres tú y nadie podría sustituirte, ellos nunca lo aceptarían, yo no lo aceptaría. Eres una buena madre, Hope Mikaelson. Nunca lo dudes”

Los pequeños se emocionaron con la voz de Josie.

“parece que también conocen a su otra madre”

“bueno, ya sabes, ellos son nuestros hijos, asi que por supuesto, son más inteligentes que los bebes promedio” dijo Josie con fingida seriedad, para luego reírse

“vamos a dormir” comento Hope cuando noto lo cansada que se miraba Josie aún.

Ya dentro de la cama, ambas chicas se giraron para mirarse a los ojos.

“cómo te sientes?” pregunto Hope

Josie inhalo profundamente.

“feliz. Me siento feliz”

Hope sonrió cuando noto que Josie se había quedado dormida. Trazo su mejilla con sus nudillos.

“si, esto es definitivamente como se mira la felicidad”


	23. NOLA Witches & Crescent Wolves

“empaca sus mantas” dijo Josie, mientras buscaba su otro zapato, la morena se miraba estresada.

“Jo, no tienes que venir si estas cansada, tía Freya y Keelin me pueden ayudar con los gemelos”

“por favor, no me perderé la presentación de mis hijos con las brujas y hombres lobos de New Orleans” comento la chica mientras buscaba el zapato debajo de la cama.

Freya había venido una semana después del nacimiento de los gemelos, para darles la noticia que las brujas y los lobos pedían la presentación de los pequeños. Que, aunque no vivian en New Orleans, eran parte de la comunidad sobrenatural por ser hijos de Hope, quien pertenecía a ambas facciones.

Las brujas tenían una pequeña reunión de presentación, donde los bebes recibían bendiciones por parte de la comunidad, asi como su aceptación en ella.

En el caso de los lobos, ellos usualmente no hacían tal cosa al menos que fueran los hijos del alfa de la manada. Con Hayley muerta, Hope era teóricamente el Alfa. Aunque la manada era dirigida por un primo de Jackson, sus hijos siguen siendo realeza y parte de la línea alfa por lo tanto debían ser presentados a la manada.

Asi que esas eran las razones que las tenían buscando un zapato.

“lo encontré” comento Hope sacando el zapato de debajo de la cama, y puso el zapato en el pie de Josie. “encaja” sonrió Hope.

“supongo que eso te hace mi princesa” dijo Josie tomando la cara de Hope y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

Los bebes movieron sus brazos con entusiasmo. Josie miro a sus hijos y luego se acercó a Hope.

“aunque creo que tenemos el cuento un poco al revés” susurro a la tribrida.

“bueno, si alguien tuviera que tener su cuento de hadas al revés, definitivamente seriamos nosotras” bromeo Hope.

Josie estaba a punto de tomar los portadores de bebes, pero Hope la detuvo.

“recuerdas lo que dijo Elena?” le recordó “que te lo tomaras con calma, eso significa que cargo las cosas”

“bien” cedió Josie. Lidero el camino hacia la salida, cuando llegaron a la planta baja, se encontraron con Alaric.

“a donde van ustedes dos esta mañana?” preguntó el director mirando las maletas y los portadores con los bebes que cargaba Hope “pensé que estarían dormidas”

“solo un pequeño viaje a New Orleans” comento Josie a su padre “al parecer tenemos que presentar a los pequeños con la comunidad sobrenatural ahí y con la forma de conducir de Hope probablemente estaremos fuera todo el fin de semana”

“estoy siendo cautelosa, Jo”

“estas siendo muy sobreprotectora, Hope” respondió la morena.

La cobriza hizo un gesto hacia sus hijos.

“me estás diciendo que estas dispuesta a que les pase algo?”

Los ojos de Josie se encontraron con Luke y se derritió ante la mirada tan seria que él bebe le dirigió. La morena suspiro y miro a su padre.

“regresaremos en algún momento del domingo”

Alaric sonrió a su hija y se inclinó hacia los bebes.

“adiós, pequeños. Cuiden a sus mamas” le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Hope subió todo a su auto, le tomo exactamente 10 minutos descubrir como los asientos de los bebes se ajustaban al auto. Ya que todo estaba listo pudieron partir.

“listos?” pregunto Hope.

“listos” aseguro Josie.

Hope y Josie se tomaron de la mano mientras cada una cargaba a un bebe. Entraron a la gran casa, donde la facción de brujas esperaba.

“todo estará bien” aseguro Freya detrás de ellas. “es una cosa rutinaria”

“nosotras pasamos por esto cuando nació Nik” aseguro Keelin

Ambas parejas entraron al lugar, parecía una fiesta de bienvenida para los bebes, había globos azules colgados en todos lados.

“por fin están aquí” dijo la voz de Vincent. “ya podemos comenzar” arrastro a Hope y Josie al centro de la habitación, donde había una especie de altar. “pongan los bebes aquí”

“que es esto?” preguntó Josie.

“no se preocupen chicas” comento Freya “es parte del espectáculo”

Josie miro a Hope, quien solo asintió, ella confiaba en su tía Freya, y si ella decía que no pasaba nada, entonces no pasaba nada. Las chicas pusieron a los bebes en el altar.

“hoy es un día feliz, le damos la bienvenida a dos nuevos miembros a nuestra comunidad” empezó Vincent “ellos serán parte de nosotros, New Orleans será su hogar. Sus amigos serán nuestros amigos y sus enemigos serán nuestros enemigos”

Todos aplaudieron.

“y como regente de los 9 aquelarres, le doy mi bendición” termino Vincent haciendo un gesto frente a los bebes.

Cada una de las brujas en la fiesta se acercó a los gemelos e hizo el mismo gesto.

“son bendiciones” comento Freya a Josie y aun miraba con desconfianza a las personas que se acercaban a sus bebes. “no te preocupes, ellos están bien”

La fiesta siguió sin problemas después de eso, hasta que Luke comenzó a llorar, indicando que ya era su hora de dormir.

La reunión con los lobos fue más una fiesta de adultos donde todos bebían y festejaban. Travis el primo de Jackson, tomo a Andy, inspecciono el hombro del bebe para asegurar que contaba con la marca de los Crescientes, al mirar la marca, lo levanto para mostrarlo a los demás lobos.

“el heredero del alfa, lobos!” grito el hombre haciendo gritar con alegría a los demás lobos.

“esto me recuerda al rey león” comento Josie en voz baja hacia Hope, quien solo se rio.” Por qué Andy y no Luke?” luego pregunto.

“Andy es el mayor, por lo tanto, está más arriba en la orden de sucesión, por ahora” explico Hope a Josie.

“por ahora?” pregunto Josie aún más confundida.

“Luke tiene derecho a retar a su hermano por el título de alfa, y si gana seria el nuevo alfa” miro la preocupación en la cara de Josie “no es un reto a muerte, Jo. Solo es quien muestre más fuerza y pueda someter al otro y como los dos son hijos de alfa, simplemente el perdedor pasaría a segundo al mando”

Josie estaba un poco más tranquila con la respuesta, pero aun asi no estaba muy contenta con todo esto, no quería que sus hijos crecieran para tener una rivalidad entre ellos.

Pero por ahora solo disfrutarían de la fiesta.


	24. Now

La mano de Landon tembló cuando la levanto para tocar la puerta. Había tenido días difíciles, entonces había ido al único lugar donde se había sentido como en casa, mirando esa sonrisa amable, el amor en esos ojos azules cuando se posaban en él.

Él quería ver a Hope. Sabía que la chica estaba de vuelta había confirmado eso después de ir con MG.

_Toco la puerta del vampiro y unos segundos después MG abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa._

_“Landon, Hola hombre, pasa”_

_El chico sonrió con la cálida bienvenida, apenas había entrado cuando miro la bolsa de pañales sobre el escritorio del vampiro._

_MG siguió su mirada y sonrió._

_“si, decidí que necesitaba tener una aquí para cuando Lizzie traiga a los bebes. Créeme hermano, no quieres ser atrapado sin preparación”_

_Cada palabra se sintió como una puñalada, pero se obligó a concentrarse. Notando la manta azul aun lado de la bolsa de pañales._

_“como se llaman?”_

_MG suspiro y pudo ver la pena en sus ojos mientras respondía._

_“Andrew y Lucas o Andy y Luke si preguntas a Lizzie”_

_Landon asintió, mientras miraba alrededor. MG tenía una pila de antiguas películas con un sonajero azul encima. Una canasta de ropa en el piso revelaba ropa de hombre junto con un pequeño conjunto de bebe y en el escritorio había un biberón. Obviamente los bebes de Hope eran una gran parte de la vida de MG._

_Landon se preguntó si MG sería tan cercano si esos fueran sus hijos con Hope._

_“mira Landon, sé que esto no es fácil para ti amigo, pero estoy aquí si quieres hablar”_

_El chico levanto la mano._

_“no, estoy bien. Ambos hemos avanzado”_

_“bien, entonces por qué no bajamos buscamos algo de comer y jugamos videojuegos un rato?” sugirió el vampiro._

_“no, realmente no tengo tiempo, necesito hacer algo con Raf” mintió “pero aún sigue de pie, el viaje a tu casa este fin de semana?”_

_“claro, eso no ha cambiado” aseguro el vampiro._

_“perfecto” camino hacia la puerta y salió._

La puerta se abrió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La cara sorprendida de Hope lo saludo.

“Landon?”

“hola”

“que haces aquí?” pregunto Hope sorprendida, era pasada la medianoche y ella estaba arrullando a Luke cuando Landon toco a su puerta.

“puedo entrar?”

“si seguro” lo dejo pasar y luego cerró la puerta “solo no hagas ruido Josie y Andy están dormidos” indico hacia la cama, donde estaba la morena durmiendo con un bebe acurrucado en ella. “entre la escuela y los bebes, está muy cansada”

El chico asintió tratando de no imaginar en todas las cosas que tenía la morena, todas las cosas que no sabía que había deseado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y todo eso lo tenía con Hope.

Landon miro al bebe en los brazos de Hope. Sus pequeños ojos dorados con tonalidades verdes y la fina capa de cabello cobrizo claro.

“él es hermoso”

Hope sonrió feliz.

“creo que lo es”

Landon se aclaró la garganta.

“Hope, una de las razones por las que vine es que quería disculparme por lo que paso la última vez”

En su corazón sabía que había estado en lo cierto, pero odiaba la distancia que había creado entre ellos. Entonces, podía mentir para cerrar la brecha.

Hope lo miro de forma nerviosa y acerco a Luke mas a ella. Su hijo la miro con ojos grandes y serios, como si quisiera saber que haría a continuación. Hope no sabía qué hacer, se sentía culpable incluso por estar en la misma habitación con Landon después de lo que paso la última vez. Pero si el chico realmente se estaba disculpando, no podía sostenerlo contra él. Entonces sonrió.

“está bien, Landon. Estabas pasando por muchas cosas y es fácil aferrarte a la comodidad del pasado. Créeme yo también lo he hecho”

El chico trago su ira al sentir que sus sentimientos eran tan fácilmente descartados.

“y ahora?”

“ahora tengo algo que me ata al futuro” le sonrió al niño en sus brazos que luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

“puedo..?” pregunto. No había querido hacerlo. Estaba seguro que haría cualquier cosa por evitarlo, pero ahora, por razones que no podía explicar, quería sostenerlo. Él bebe casi dormido, se movió cuando lo cambiaron de brazos, pero se calmó una vez más. Se maravilló con el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos. “él es un buen niño”

“si, lo es” coincidió Hope con una sonrisa.

Mientras Landon sostenía al pequeño bebe, las líneas de la realidad se desdibujaron, dándole lo que su corazón deseaba, una verdad que no era suya. Darle esta vida.

Este pequeño niño era suyo y de Hope, pensó mirando a la única chica que había amado de verdad, que los miraba con adoración. Estaba en casa, en donde realmente pertenecía. Estaban juntos, eran una familia. Él era realmente feliz.

Miro al bebe arrugar la nariz.

“se parece mucho a Josie, tiene su nariz” la suave voz de Hope se entrometió en sus pensamientos.

Landon bajo los ojos hacia él bebe y se dio cuenta que no era la nariz de Hope o la suya propia. Eran los rasgos de Josie los que miraba. Su mente volvió a la realidad, a la vida de la que no podía escapar.

Sin decir nada, le devolvió él bebe a Hope, quien ignoraba el hecho de que su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos frente a ella.

Desde que la conoció, algo lo atraía hacia Hope. No era su buena apariencia o su personalidad. Era la forma en que lo miraba, se sentían tan conectados, como si buscaran lo mismo. Como si todo lo que ella buscara lo veía en él, esa mirada ya no estaba.

Hope finalmente había encontrado lo que estaba buscando y no era él.

Entonces el hizo la pregunta.

“realmente eres feliz, verdad?”

“si, lo soy. Más de lo que nunca pensé que podría ser”

Realmente lo era, se dio cuenta. Nunca la había visto lucir tan feliz. Él siempre había pensado que la perdida de sus padres era lo que la hacía tan infeliz, tan incompleta. La revelación de que estaba equivocado lo golpeo y quería estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera con esta brillante y feliz vida que no podía tener y él bebe y la chica que amaba a alguien más que no era él.

“sabes, es tarde. Debería irme” abrió la puerta y miro a Hope, sintiendo la finalidad del momento “adiós, Hope”

“adiós, Landon” lo miro marcharse sin estar segura de que había sucedido. Luke comenzó a moverse molesto contra el pecho de Hope. “bien, vamos, vamos con mama y tu hermano”

Dejo a Luke en medio de la cama, cerca de donde Josie y Andy dormían profundamente. Luke hizo ruido, Josie aun dormida estiro su brazo para acercar al bebe más a ella. Hope sonrió al mirar eso, la conversación con Landon se borró de su cabeza. En silencio se cambió y luego tomo su lugar en la cama con los bebes acostados entre ella y Josie.

Allí estaban, pensó. Su mirada recorriendo a Josie y los bebes. Todo su mundo estaba en esa cama. Beso a cada uno de ellos en la mejilla y sonrió ante la expresión idéntica de disgusto que apareció en la cara de los tres por perturbar su sueño. Ella cerro los ojos, feliz.


	25. Us

Penélope observo como las brujas se pasaban los bebes de Josie entre ellas, haciendo caras y sonidos para hacer reír a los pequeños. La bruja miro como Josie se separó un poco del grupo para recoger unos libros de su mochila.

“parecen que tienen una pequeña competencia ahí” indico Penélope hacia las brujas que jugaban con los hijos de Josie.

Josie sonrió.

“no, importa, todas perderán contra Hope. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es abrazarlos y juro que los gemelos saben que ella haría cualquier cosa por ellos y sonríen”

Penélope asintió, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras el dolor le atravesó el pecho. Miro hacia el grupo de brujas, noto que toda la atención en la sala estaba en los bebes y aprovecho el momento, acercándose más a Josie, su mano cubriendo la de ella. Josie la miro confundida.

“siento haber terminado lo nuestro como lo hice” dijo Penélope con seriedad.

Suavemente Josie aparto su mano de la chica.

“sé que tenías buenas razones, o por lo menos pensaste que las tenías”

“alguna vez has pensado que hubiera pasado si siguiéramos juntas?”

“no, ya no miro atrás. Amo a mis bebes y no cambiaría nada”

“y Hope? Tú también la amas?” pregunto. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber si había alguna oportunidad para ellas dos. “o están jugando a la casita hasta que aparezca algo real?”

Josie dejo el libro que sostenía, miro hacia abajo, pensando en Hope. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la amaba? Había sido una de esas noches donde la veía sostener a los bebes con una sonrisa de orgullo? Había sido en su primera noche juntas, cuando la hizo sentir cosas que jamás pensó que sentiría? O fue mucho antes, cuando coloco una mano sobre su estómago y dijo que ahora eran familia?

Josie negó con la cabeza, ya sea un solo momento y la suma de todos ellos, pero ahora sabia y miro a la chica que había pensado que le enseñaría lo que era el verdadero amor.

“no puedo responder por ella” dijo con tristeza “pero para mí, esto es real. La amo, Pen. Ella es tan fácil de amar que es difícil creer que en algún momento de mi vida no lo hice. Entonces, si estamos jugando un juego, lo jugare hasta el final”

Penélope asintió.

“te mereces ser feliz, Jojo”

“gracias” dijo la morena mientras caminaba de vuelta a donde estaban sus hijos.

“hey pulgas” saludo Lizzie cuando Hope entro a su habitación.

“gracias, por cuidar a los gemelos, Lizzie” agradeció Hope sin poner mucha atención a la rubia, mientras tomaba las cosas de los bebes.

Lizzie miro a la cobriza, quien estaba más seria de lo normal.

“muy bien, siéntate y suelta lo que sea que tengas”

“no pasa nada” negó Hope.

“era una mentirosa terrible, Mikaelson. Solo dime que pasa”

La tribrida dio un suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

“siento que las cosas están diferentes entre Josie y yo”

Lizzie frunció el ceño.

“ella se está alejando de ti y los bebes?”

“no, no es eso, ella ama a los chicos y todavía estamos juntas” respiro hondo “solo parece que estamos esperando a que algo pase”

Hope había tenido esa sensación desde que volvieron de su viaje a New Orleans, sabía que había algo en la mente de la morena que la mantenía inquieta, solo que no había dicho nada al respecto.

“o tal vez, está esperando que admitas que la amas?” dijo astutamente la rubia. “amas a mi hermana, cierto?”

“claro que lo hago” dijo casi con desesperación.

“entonces, porque no se lo dices?”

“después de Landon y Penélope” su voz se apagó “ambas hemos pasado por mucho y todo va tan bien, que tengo miedo de hacer algo que lo ponga en peligro. Josie y los bebes significan todo para mí, Lizzie” ella no pensaba que podría sobrevivir en un mundo sin Josie y los gemelos.

“lo sé, Hope. Pero también sé que en algún momento ambas querrán más”

“lo sé” comento Hope.

“y bien? cómo va la cacería de monstruos? Estas bien?” pregunto la rubia cambiando de tema, ella le daría tiempo a la tribrida para pensar las cosas.

“te enteraste” suspiro Hope

“MG dijo que casi te mata”

El ultimo monstruo había era una espacie de cambiador de forma que también podía replicar algunas habilidades de la persona de la que tomaba forma. Asi que Hope lucho contra una versión de sí misma que era igual de fuerte que ella, no falta decir que estaba agradecida que el monstruo fuera incapaz de replicar la magia.

“a quien casi matan?” pregunto Josie cuando entro a la habitación.

Lizzie miro a Hope

“no le dijiste?”

“decirme que?” pregunto la morena.

Hope le dio una mirada culpable.

Diez minutos después Lizzie se recostaba contra la cama, deseando poder escapar. Luke y Andy estaban en su regazo moviendo sus piernas mientras miraban a sus madres discutir.

“no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho sobre eso!” Josie estaba enfurecida.

“porque sabía que reaccionarias de esta manera”

“como esperabas que reaccionara al enterarme que casi mueres, Hope?”

“no fue para tanto” trato de quitarle importancia.

“si no fue para tanto por que no me dijiste? Podría haber ayudado” dijo Josie.

“no quería que te preocuparas, además es peligroso”

“también es peligroso para ti, Hope. Podrías morir”

“pero regresaría como un vampiro” miro a Josie quien estaba a punto de decir algo “además si algo me pasara los chicos te necesitaran” agrego rápidamente.

“entonces crees que me quedare atrás descalza y en la cocina criando bebes mientras tu sales a luchar contra los monstruos?” exigió la morena cada vez más enojada.

La imagen era tan ridícula que hizo que Lizzie soltara una carcajada haciendo que su hermana la mirara enojada.

Josie suspiro y tomo la mano de Hope.

“no somos asi, no somos personas que se quedan cruzadas de brazos cuando algo malo pasa y nuestros hijos merecen saber realmente como son sus madres, además” sonrió tímidamente “siempre hacemos un gran equipo”

Sabiendo que no iba ganar, Hope negó con la cabeza y cedió, acercando a Josie.

“bien, pero quien va a cuidar a los chicos mientras luchamos contra los monstruos?”

“Lizzie lo hará” ofreció a su hermana con una sonrisa.

La tribrida suspiro, resignada.

“bueno, entonces lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez”

“genial, ahora que todo está arreglado” comento Lizzie entregándole los bebes a las chicas. “váyanse porque MG vendrá” las empujo fuera de la habitación.


	26. Tell You How I'm Feeling

Josie salió del salón rápidamente, tenía un poco de prisa, había dejado a los bebes al cuidado de su padre y sabía que los pequeños podían ser un gran problema cuando se lo proponían.

“Josie!” escucho que alguien la llamaba.

La morena se detuvo.

“que pasa Jade?” pregunto a la rubia la llamaba.

Jade era un vampiro recién convertido y con problemas de control, para su fortuna Alaric la había encontrado antes de que fuera en modo destripador por toda la ciudad.

La rubia miro a Josie con nerviosismo. En las últimas semanas la atracción que sentía hacia Josie había incrementado a tal punto que ella estaba segura que no había tenido ningún éxito en ocultar lo que sentía por la bruja, pero al parecer Josie era ajena a eso.

El vampiro estaba punto de decir algo, cuando la cara de Josie se ilumino con alegría, y su boca se estiro mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que jade se quedara sin aliento.

“ahí están mis bebes!” casi grito.

Una chica de cabello cobrizo le entrego un bebe regordete de cabello negro. La morena tomo al bebe y lo beso en el cuello, haciendo al pequeño reír. Hizo lo mismo cuando intercambio él bebe por el otro que sostenía la cobriza, para luego acercar a la chica y besarla en los labios.

“fuiste por ellos con papa?” pregunto Josie

“el abuelo necesitaba un descanso de estos diablillos” dijo Hope con dulzura mientras le sonreía a Andy. “además quería llevarlos a almorzar a ti y a los bebes”

El amor brillaba en los ojos de Josie.

“Josie, no nos vas a presentar?” pregunto Jade abruptamente, su ego recibió un golpe por la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la morena que claramente decía que había olvidado que estaba allí.

“lo siento, Jade. Este es Luke” indico con su cabeza al bebe en sus brazos, para luego señalar al bebe en los brazos de Hope “ese es Andy, son mis hijos. Y ella es su otra madre y mi novia Hope”

La tribrida estiro la mano, sus ojos eran amistosos pero cautelosos y su apretón de manos era firme.

Jade metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

“no sabía que eras una madre, Josie”

“hay mucho que no sabes sobre mi” dijo la morena.

“eso es cierto” dijo Jade con arrepentimiento poco enmascarado que inmediato hizo que Hope la mirara y supo que había sido descubierta “bueno, te dejo para que almuerces”

La rubia siguió su camino por el corredor hasta llegar a la esquina y antes de doblar le dio una última mirada a la morena. Sacudió la cabeza.

“supongo que no puedes tener a todos”

Hope y Josie caminaron hacia su habitación cuando fueron alcanzados por Lizzie, quien le hizo cosquillas a sus sobrinos.

“hola, lobo y señora lobo” saludo a la pareja.

“hola, Lizzie” luego Josie sonrió cuando Luke comenzó a moverse en sus brazos “parece que alguien tiene hambre, vuelvo en unos minutos” dijo entrando a la habitación que compartía con Hope.

Tan pronto como Josie cerró la puerta, Hope se giró hacia la rubia.

“como es posible que Jade no sepa que Josie y yo estamos juntas?”

Lizzie frunció el ceño.

“quieres reducir la velocidad en tu tren de la exageración para que pueda subir a bordo y tal vez darte una explicación, pulgas?”

Hope se pasó su mano libre sobre el cabello.

“Jade el nuevo vampiro, no sabía que estábamos juntas, ni siquiera sabía de los bebes” explico de forma lenta a Lizzie.

“mira, se lo mucho que te encanta sacar conclusiones precipitadas” levanto su mano para que Hope la escuchara “Josie no te ha mencionado a ti o a los bebes a Jade, porque ella no significa nada para mi hermana, no porque tu no lo hagas. Nunca dudes que tú y mis sobrinos son las personas más importantes en su vida, bueno, aparte de mi claro esta”

Hope sonrió a la rubia.

“gracias, Lizzie”

“para eso estoy aquí, siempre para salvar el día” sonrió Lizzie.

Josie salió de la habitación, sosteniendo a un risueño Luke.

“creo que ya estamos listos” anuncio la morena.

“perfecto” sonrió Hope, tomándola de la mano.

“nos vemos Lizzie” ambas chicas se despidieron.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Hope acostó en la cuna a Andy que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos. Miro por unos momentos a los dos bebes dormidos y luego camino hasta donde se encontraba su caballete. Observo el lienzo en blanco, se sentía como una eternidad desde que había estado frente a uno, se sentía perdida sin saber cómo comenzar.

Su mente repetía todas las excusas que se solía decir.

_Que pasa si invente todas esas excusas por que tenia miedo?_

Sacudió la cabeza. Le parecía que tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones de su vida basándose en el miedo, el miedo de que la dejaran, de que ella los perdiera, de que no la amarían si decía todas las verdades que guardaba en su interior. El día en que su tía Freya le había asegurado de que todo el mundo tenía miedo a veces, había sido el primer día en que había dejado de vivir con el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar. Había comenzado a hacer lo que le parecía correcto, empezando con hacer lo correcto con Josie.

Y nunca se había arrepentido. Pero como había descubierto, cuanto más tienes que perder, mayor es el miedo y esta vez estaba arriesgando todo su mundo. Era suficiente arriesgar todo lo que tenía junto a Josie por la esperanza de algo que talvez no pudiera conseguir?

Estaba segura de lo que quería. La pregunta era, era lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgarse?

Esa noche, mientras largas líneas rojas, se reflejaban en el cielo por la puesta del sol. Estaba sentada en la cama, con los bebes acostados a su lado, sus ojos miraban la pequeña caja negra en sus manos.

Hope sonrió a los bebes mientras los miraba moverse, su mente puesta en la madre de sus hijos. La respuesta a la pregunta que había tenido tanto miedo de hacer era simple: quería que Josie fuera su esposa. La amaba más de lo que jamás había creído posible amar a alguien. Cuando lo supo exactamente? El día que le dijo que había estado enamorada de ella? El día que nacieron los gemelos?

No estaba segura, pero ahora lo sabía. Lo único que no sabía era como se sentía Josie.

Abrió la pequeña caja y levanto el anillo, inspeccionándolo. Era una banda de platino, con diamante brillante con un zafiro a cada lado.

“que piensan pequeños, debo arrodillarme?”

Los bebes movieron sus piernas y Hope se arrodillo sosteniendo el anillo en lo alto.

“Josie Saltzman, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quieres casarte conmigo?”

Los bebes hicieron ruidos de aprobación y Hope se rio con ansiedad.

“que creen que vaya a decir mami?”

“creo que ella querría saber por qué” fue la respuesta detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para ver a Josie parada en la puerta, con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

Josie camino con las piernas temblorosas hacia la cobriza, todavía sin estar segura de haberla escuchado decir lo que pensaba que había dicho. Ella acababa de abrir la puerta cuando vio a la tribrida de rodillas sosteniendo un anillo, se había congelado mientras escuchaba la propuesta.

“no es asi como lo planee” dijo Hope tratando de calmar su propio nerviosismo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

En sus peores días, Josie había pensado que ese momento nunca llegaría. Que se daría cuenta de que ella no era realmente lo que quería y que la dejaría. En sus mejores días, era este momento con el que soñaba, imaginaba a Hope tomándola entre sus brazos y diciéndole que la amaba, que quería estar con ella para siempre. Pero el miedo de perder todo aquello que había llegado a depender en este mundo, le había impedido descubrir a qué momento la había traído el destino. Ahora ella estaba parada frente a Hope y sentía que podría obtener todo lo que realmente quería, pero conocía a la chica. Ella la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba que la tribrida se daba cuenta. Y a veces Hope hacia lo que pensaba que debía hacer por las razones equivocadas y por mucho que ella la amaba, no podía permitir que esta fuera una de ellas.

“Hope, estas segura que estas preguntando por las razones correctas? Porque si esto es por los chicos…” titubeo, si saber exactamente qué decir, su corazón todavía latía como loco dentro de ella. Josie hizo a un lado sus propios sentimientos confusos y trato de tranquilizar a la tribrida “quiero decir, tu nombre está en sus certificados de nacimiento, eres su madre y nunca intentaría alejarlos de ti, si eso es lo que te preocupa”

“no me preocupa que te los lleves, Josie” negó Hope, sacudiendo la cabeza “me preocupa que alguien te aleje de mi”

“de que estas hablando?” pregunto la morena confundida.

“Josie, vi como la chica nueva te miraba hoy”

“Jade?” ella recordó las miradas vagas que la rubia le había enviado y que habían insinuado algo más. Josie movió la cabeza con desdén “Hope, Jade es solo mi compañera de clase, no estoy interesada en ella”

“lo sé, Jo” dijo con seriedad. El comportamiento de Jade solo hizo que Hope se diera cuenta de lo que había sabido desde hace tiempo “pero algún día lo estarás, algún día estarás interesada si cedo a mis miedos y nunca te digo lo que siento”

“es por eso que estás haciendo esto, porque tienes miedo?” pregunto Josie con los ojos preocupados.

“no” sacudió la cabeza y sonrió “hago esto porque estoy segura de cómo me siento”

Josie ahora estaba más nerviosa pero aun asi hizo la pregunta de la que había querido la respuesta desde hace meses.

“y cómo te sientes?”

El corazón de Hope dio un salto en su pecho mientras se acercaba a Josie y miro sus ojos que estaban tan asustados como los suyos.

“como si quisiera contarte todo, porque no importa cuando grande u horrible sea algo, siempre lo haces mejor. Nunca cedes ni un centímetro y me desafías a hacer lo mismo. Encuentro fuerza y esperanza en ti y tú eres la madre de los gemelos. Lo que tengo contigo es más de lo que he tenido antes”

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Josie y sus piernas temblaban, pero era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar a la cobriza.

“pero no es suficiente para mí. Quiero más. Quiero que seas la madre de todos mis hijos, porque no puedo imaginarme queriendo estar con alguien más que no seas tú” respiro hondo, sosteniendo el anillo entre ellas “quiero ser el amor de tu vida porque tú eres el amor de la mía. Asi que Josette Lucas Saltzman, te casarías conmigo?”

De alguna manera debería haberlo sabido, pensó Josie, mirándola, sin ocultar más el amor que sentía por la cobriza. Debería haber sabido que Hope le daría un momento más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado, porque eso es lo que había estado haciendo desde el segundo en que extendió una mano hacia su estómago y le dijo que ellas ahora eran una familia. Las lágrimas se derramaron sobre sus mejillas y sonrió mientras asentía.

“si, me casare contigo”

Josie extendió la mano temblorosa, agradecida de ver que la mano de Hope también temblaba, mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo. Miro su mano un momento antes de darle un beso. Hope levanto la mano y acaricio la mejilla de Josie, se acercó más, pero la morena se alejó un poco antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

“solo hay una cosa más” murmuro Josie

“que?”

Josie sonrió de forma feliz.

“yo también te amo, Hope”

 _Encontré mi amor épico, mama._ Pensó Hope, mientras miraba a la increíble chica que le acababa de dar todo lo que siempre había deseado.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave que prometía tanto como el anillo en el dedo de Josie.

Se escuchó un grito impaciente, haciéndoles saber que Andy estaba harto de ser ignorado. Se separaron con sonrisas en sus rostros. Hope tomo a Andy mientras Josie tomo a Luke.

“entonces pequeños, como me fue?” pregunto Hope a sus hijos.

Ambos niños sonrieron a la cobriza.

“parece que lo aprueban” comento Josie.

“son chicos listos” dijo Hope sonriendo, sabiendo que la última vez que había sido tan feliz fue en el nacimiento de sus hijos “te tengo como mi esposa y ellos consiguen a sus mamas juntas oficialmente, que es lo que no les puede gustar?”

“y que obtengo yo?” Pregunto Josie.

“todo mi amor, siempre y para siempre” respondió Hope con seriedad.

“Josie Mikaelson” dijo la morena mirando el anillo de diamante y zafiros que brillaba iluminando a la chica que amaba y los niños que crearon juntas “suena bien, no crees?”

Hope sonrió.

“suena perfecto”


	27. The calm before the storm

Lizzie se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor, con su cara abatida apoyada en una de sus manos. Escucho un pequeño sonido que la hizo mirar hacia abajo, donde Luke la miraba fijamente con sus pequeños dedos metidos en su boca. Al darse cuenta que finalmente obtuvo su atención, Luke comenzó a hablar en su propio lenguaje de bebe y su boca le regalo una sonrisa su tía. Lizzie tomo al bebe y lo abrazo mientras besaba la parte superior de su cabeza inhalando la dulce esencia de su aroma de bebe.

“te traje helado” le entrego el envase a su hermana mientras se sentaba frente a ella y acomodaba a Andy en su regazo.

“gracias” dijo la rubia

“vamos, Lizzie. Mg volverá en unos días”

La rubia sonrió ante los intentos de su hermana de levantar su ánimo.

“lo sé, además la distancia es buena para toda relación, o por lo menos es lo que me han dicho todos los chicos que se han alejado de mi” trato de bromear la rubia.

“MG no te dejaría, te ama demasiado para eso” dijo Josie mientras trataba de limpiar el rastro de baba que caía de la boca de Andy.

Él bebe gimió en protesta cuando Josie dirigió la servilleta hacia su rostro, le ofreció un juguete tratando de negociar. Andy lo tomo, apoyando la cabeza contra ella con un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

Josie rodo los ojos e hizo un gesto hacia él bebe.

“esta melancólico, lo ves?”

A pesar de sí misma. Lizzie se rio.

Josie miro hacia la entrada del comedor, por donde Hope caminaba hacia ella.

“hablando de melancolía, ahí viene la chica con los genes que lo hicieron posible”

“hola, Jo” saludo Hope dándole un casto beso en los labios y un beso en la frente a Andy. “hey pequeños, como te han portado?” se estiro para revolver el cabello de Luke.

Andy se alegró y comenzó a hablar en su lenguaje de bebe.

Josie sonrió a su prometida.

“me encantaría escuchar cómo va tu día”

Hope sonrió ante el recuerdo de los primeros meses de embarazo de Josie que la frase le dio.

“bueno, creo que tenemos un nuevo monstruo, aún no sabemos que es, pero hay bichos por todos lados” explico Hope.

“ayudare a investigar a Dorian, asi que te cambiare un beso por un hijo” dijo Josie

“una gran oferta” sonrió Hope

Josie sonrió y le entrego él bebe a Hope, la tribrida tomo a su hijo y envolvió la cintura de Josie con su brazo libre, acercándola para un beso.

La morena se alejó con una sonrisa después del beso.

“ustedes son asquerosas” comento Lizzie “mis queridos sobrinos están presentes, manténgalo en sus pantalones”

Ambas chicas se rieron.

Josie se despidió de sus hijos y se fue en busca de Dorian.

“y bien, cuando tienes planeada esa boda?” pregunto Lizzie con ojos brillantes.

Hope dio un gran suspiro, como le explicaría a su cuñada que el compromiso de Josie y ella seria largo?

Hope le entrego una soda a Lizzie, ahora estaban en el cuarto de la rubia viendo una película mientras los niños dormían.

“el volverá, ya sabes. Solo fue a ver a su familia”

Lizzie sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

“mi hermana ya probo ese método, solo que el de ella incluía mi helado favorito”

“lo digo enserio, Lizzie”

“y si conoce a alguien, alguien menos complicado y sin una mente dañada” después de comenzar su amistad con Hope, se había vuelto más fácil ser vulnerable frente a la tribrida.

“Lizzie, MG podría conocer a mil mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas serias tú. Ahora MG, podría ser un poco…” se detuvo buscando la palabra correcta “intenso”

Lizzie se rio.

“pero él te ama, solo tienes que confiar en eso”

La rubia le tomo un trago a su bebida.

“esa es una cosa difícil de hacer”

“lo sé, después de todo lo que Josie y yo habíamos pasado, todavía estaba aterrorizada de admitir que la amaba” le sonrió “pero una vez que lo hice, desea haber confiado en ella y en mi misma hace tiempo”

“creo que tienes razón, fido. Confiare en que mi vampiro no quiera no quiera encajar sus colmillos en alguien más”

La plática de las chicas fue interrumpida cuando Josie entro por la puerta.

“creo que paso algo malo” comento la morena.


	28. The End

La puerta del sótano se abrió dejando pasar a Josie y Hope, ambas chicas se miraban preocupadas.

“que paso?” pregunto Hope a Alaric, mientras miraba a Rafael dentro de una celda siendo ayudado por Emma.

“él está bien?” pregunto Josie

“psicosis Lunar, lo encontraron asi afuera, salió con MG y Landon, pero solo lo encontraron a el” informo Alaric a las chicas. “donde están Andy y Luke?”

“Lizzie los está cuidando” respondió Josie.

“Psicosis lunar? Eso es real?” pregunto Hope

“no hablen, hay mucho ruido” se quejó Rafael antes de levantarse violentamente.

Emma puso un hechizo sobre el que lo calmo y lo volvió a sentar sobre la cama.

“es real” dijo Emma. “es cuando tu mente se queda atascada en medio del cambio, es muy raro, solo ocurre tras una reversión prematura”

“asi que algo hizo que Rafael volviera a su forma humana antes de tiempo?” pregunto Josie queriendo saber si estaba entendiendo bien.

“si” afirmo Emma.

“por qué pasa eso?” preguntó Josie.

“suele ser un trauma” dijo Hope en voz baja “algo malo paso”

“no lo sabemos” dijo Emma

“tres se fueron y solo uno volvió” dijo Hope con preocupación.

“ahora volvemos” dijo Josie y tomo la mano de su prometida y la arrastro fuera de la habitación. “quieres decirme que causo esa cara melancólica que Andy heredo de ti o debo adivinar?”

“él no es melancólico” protesto Hope “él sonríe”

“por favor, Hope, ese niño es igual que tu” Josie se inclinó más cerca y puso una mano sobre el rostro de la tribrida “y por si acaso tengo que decirlo, esto no es tu culpa”

“MG me invito a ir con ellos, si hubiera aceptado hubiera detenido lo que sea que paso y…”

El pulgar de la morena fue a sus labios, deteniendo sus palabras.

“tal vez” admitió “tal vez si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, puedas detener el amanecer o la contaminación, esa es grande, o que tal la guerra mundial?”

“entiendo, hiciste tu punto, como haces eso?” Josie la miro confundida “como haces para hacerme sentir mejor con tan solo unas pocas palabras?”

Josie sonrió.

“es simple, soy increíble” dijo con fingida seriedad.

Hope se rio mientras acercaba a la chica y besaba su mejilla.

“vamos, encontremos a nuestros amigos”

Después de una ardua búsqueda, encontraron a los chicos, MG con una mordida de lobo y a Landon muerto. No hay nada que pudieran hacer para salvar al chico de cabello rizado.

Cuando Josie volvió a la habitación, encontró a Hope sentada al borde de la cama mirando hacia la cuna de los gemelos. Desde que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Landon, la tribrida no había dicho ninguna palabra, Josie estaba preocupada por ella.

“hey” saludo la morena.

Hope levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con Josie parada en la puerta. Había un millón de cosas que quería decirle, pero no sabía cómo.

“y los gemelos?” pregunto Hope.

“papa los está cuidando” respondió Josie “Lizzie está con MG, mañana nos encontrara en el funeral”

La tribrida asintió.

Josie se acercó a Hope y se arrodillo frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

“como puedo ayudar?”

La tribrida la abrazo, haciendo que Josie se congelara por unos segundos antes de devolverle el abrazo. Cerro los ojos contenta de que Hope la dejara entrar.

“él fue el primer chico que ame” dijo en voz baje y con expresión seria “no quiero decir que lo amaba más de lo que te amo a ti, yo solo…”

“Hope” interrumpió la morena, acariciando su mejilla tratando de calmarla “tienes el corazón más grande que todos los que he conocido, hay espacio suficiente para todos los que te importan. Sé que los chicos y yo tenemos tu amor, eso no lo dudo. Landon fue tu primer amor, siempre te preocuparías por el”

“no puedo creer que se haya ido” murmuro “no se siente real que ya no este”

Josie se sentó a su lado, deseando saber las palabras para calmar su dolor.

“crees que puedas dormir?” pregunto Josie

Hope asintió

“solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y tratar de no pensar en que mañana voy a enterrar a alguien que alguna vez ame”

“está bien” dijo Josie, presionando sus labios en la mejilla de Hope “entonces eso haremos”

“lista?” pregunto Josie

Hope asintió, mientras tomaba la mano que le tendía Josie. Subieron al auto, Hope miraba por la ventana mientras Josie conducía hacia el cementerio con la mano izquierda en el volante y la mano derecha fuertemente apretada por la mano de la tribrida.

Hope se quedó en silencio durante todo el servicio, se sentía desconectada de todo, lo único que la anclaba era el toque suave de la mano de Josie sobre la de ella.

Una vez que termino el funeral, se paró junto a la tumba, mirando el ataúd que había sido bajado al suelo.

Josie camino hacia la chica y abrió sus brazos, Hope acepto el abrazo con gratitud.

“con todo lo que puedo hacer, no fue suficiente. Por que no pude salvarlo?”

“nadie tiene el poder de salvarlos a todos, Hope. Y sé que si pudieras lo hubieras hecho”

La fuerza que le daba Josie continuamente la asombraba, ella era su salvación, su lugar seguro. Levanto la mano donde estaba su anillo de compromiso y la beso.

“no sé cómo sería mi vida sin ti y lo chicos, los amo tanto. Ustedes son mi mundo” confeso.

“nosotros también te amamos, Hope. Siempre y para siempre”

Oyeron gritos de descontento y se giraron para ver a Andy retorciéndose en los brazos de Alaric. Josie sonrió.

“es mejor que vaya a buscarlo, antes de que Luke se moleste también” indico al niño rubio en los brazos de Dorian.

Hope asintió con la cabeza, mirando mientras Josie se alejaba y tomaba a Andy en sus brazos. La sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció cuando el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizo y estomago se tensó, advirtiéndole que algo estaba mal.

Se dio la vuelta y miro al hombre cubierto de ojos parado a su lado.

“ahora sabes lo que hubiera pasado, chica”

Y como una pesadilla hecha realidad, los recuerdos de la otra vida la golpearon.

_“Landon tomo la decisión de ir con MG”_

_“el no eligió morir Josie y tú qué sabes de decisiones cuando dejas que Lizzie toma todas por ti”_

_“yo puedo ayudarte a saber que pasaría, yo puedo ver todo, lo que paso, lo que pasara y lo que puede y pudo haber pasado, darte una respuesta a tu pregunta”_

“es hora de volver, chica” dijo Argos

La mirada desesperada de Hope fue a Josie, necesitando verla. Ella estaba de pie junto a Dorian y Alaric, con Andy en sus brazos, mientras jugaba con la mano de Luke, su anillo de compromiso parpadeaba con la luz del sol. Ella le sonrió con esa dulce y lenta sonrisa que solo era para ella.

“no” dijo Hope, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas por sus mejillas, mientras suplicaba “no por favor, tienes que dejarme quedarme. Son mi familia, aquí es a donde pertenezco”

“no puedes quedarte, chica, esto es solo una ilusión” comento Argos antes de que una fuerte luz los tragara.

“nooo!” grito Hope cuando se encontró en el viejo molino “no, esto no es real”

El hombre solo la miro.

“donde están Josie y los chicos?” exigió al hombre, sus ojos volviéndose dorados “donde están mis hijos?”

“ellos no existen aquí, chica. Nunca lo han hecho, se han ido”

Hope lo miro con odio antes de que su mano se volviera una garra y cortara el cuello del monstruo, quien se volvió cenizas frente a ella.

“no te creo” dijo, ella no podía creer que todo lo que había tenido, todo lo que necesitaba, se hubiera ido.

Camino hacia la escuela, ignoro las preguntas de Kaleb y MG cuando entro a la cocina. No paro de caminar hasta que llego a su dormitorio. La cuna se había ido. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación buscando alguna señal de las cosas de Josie o los bebes.

“vamos pequeños, tu mama necesita ayuda aquí”

Abrió la puerta del armario, arranco los cajones de la cómoda, necesitaba encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que demostrara que eran reales, que eran parte de su vida.

Mg que había seguido a Hope, se encontró con Lizzie en el pasillo, ambos ansioso por el ruido que salía de la habitación de la tribrida. se acercaron con cautela a la puerta entreabierta para encontrar a Hope sentada en el borde de la cama. Parecía que había destrozado completamente su habitación. La ropa, libros y materiales de pintura estaban tirados por todas partes, las sabanas habían sido arrancadas de la cama y todo había sido vaciado de la cómoda y del escritorio. Tenía la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo se estremecía con cada respiración que tomaba.

Lizzie se acercó y extendió una mano para tocar su hombro.

“Hope?”

La tribrida la miro, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y una mirada angustiada en sus ojos.

“se han ido. Todo se ha ido”

**EL FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es broma, que clase de final seria ese.  
> me deberia arriesgar y preguntar que es lo que piensan?


	29. It Doesn't Feel Real

Fue el habito lo que la despertó. Sabía que era temprano sin mirar el reloj, porque Luke estaría despierto en unos minutos, exigiendo que lo alimentaran y despertando en el proceso a su hermano. Enterró su cara más en la almohada.

“Jo, es casi hora del desayuno de Luke”

Cuando no escucho ninguna respuesta, pensó que la morena debía estar realmente dormida o más dedica a fingir que lo estaba. Sacudió la cabeza y lucho por ponerse de pie.

“está bien, dormilona, lo traire”

Se giró, la sonrisa se deslizo lentamente de su boca mientras miraba la cama vacía. Su pecho se apretó cuando su mirada se dirigió al espacio vacío donde debería estar una cuna. Suspiro, sabiendo que debería volver a dormirse y tratar de olvidar todo una vez más. Pero no pudo.

Incapaz de volver a la fría y solitaria cama, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al bosque. Su ropa tirada mientras cambiaba a su lobo.

Cuando salió el sol horas más tarde, lo rayos dorados brillaron sobre la chica desnuda en medio del prado, el ser más poderoso del mundo llorando desconsoladamente.

Alaric observaba el paisaje familiar desde la ventana de la cocina, sorbiendo café de su taza. Pensando en Hope, él estaba preocupado de cómo podía afectar a la chica la muerte de Landon.

Escucho como la puerta se abrió, mostrando a la chica que le preocupaba tanto.

“buenos días” la expresión de la tribrida era demacrada y sus ojos tristes.

“buenos días” dijo con el director con voz deliberadamente alegre, con la esperanza de que algo se filtrara en la cobriza y la sacara de su estado apático. “tienes hambre? Podemos desayunar antes de entrenar”

“no” dijo sin para su camino hacia su dormitorio “no tengo hambre, me cambiare para el entrenamiento”

Alaric miro como su pequeño cuerpo desaparecía de su vista. Todavía podía ver la expresión de Hope cuando miro el cuerpo sin vida de Landon. Después del funeral del chico, Hope se había vuelto enojada, poco comunicativa y con ojos tristes.

Miro su taza pensativamente. Él sabía que Hope había amado a Landon, pero no pudo evitar pensar que había algo más que la chica no le estaba diciendo.

Una hora más tarde, Alaric y Hope habían terminado el entrenamiento, la cobriza recogía sus cosas y estaba a punto de irse cuando Alaric la detuvo.

“estas bien?” preguntó el director.

“estoy bien”

“Hope, sé que amabas a Landon y al principio pensé que todo esto se debía a él, pero hay algo mas no es asi?”

Hope frunció el ceño, debatiéndose entre decirle a Alaric la verdad o no.

“no lo vas a creer. Yo apenas puedo creerlo”

“soy director de una escuela de seres sobrenaturales, Hope. No creo que puedas decir algo que me sorprenda” sonrió “pruébame”

Hope le conto todo, su encuentro con Argos y el mundo alternativo donde vivió, la vida que había tenido con Josie y finalmente sus hijos, Andy y Luke.

Alaric solo podía escuchar, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, mientras trataba de comprender la enormidad de lo que Hope había perdido.

“y asi” finalizo en voz baja “todo se había ido”

“Hope” comenzó, pero las palabras le fallaron.

“los amabas tanto” dijo Hope con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. “siempre estabas feliz de pasar tiempo con ellos, te encantaba pasearlos cuando hacías tus recorridos por la escuela, los cuidabas cuando Josie y yo teníamos clases”

Le dolía el corazón por Hope y por los niños que nunca había abrazado.

“sabes, una vez mi padre me dijo que el mayor temor de todos los padres es perder a sus hijos para siempre. Pero esto es peor, porque nadie más los recuerda. Nadie puede llorar conmigo. Ni siquiera puedo ir con su madre y abrazarla mientras trato de convencerme de que algún día este dolor en mi corazón desaparecerá, porque aquí no estamos enamoradas” soltó una risa amarga.

Incapaz de estar más tiempo frente Alaric, Hope se giró queriéndose ir.

“puede que no lo creas ahora, pero las cosas mejoraran. Sé que esto tiene que ser increíblemente difícil para ti, Hope. Aun tienes esta vida, tienes gente que te ama”

“Alaric, sé que quieres ayudar, pero la vida sin mis hijos…” sacudió la cabeza “no se siente real. Es como si este fuera el sueño y en cualquier momento, me voy a despertar y estaré en casa, con ellos. Pero nunca me despierto”

“oh Hope” el hombre la abrazo. La tribrida dejo salir un gran suspiro, mientras compartía momentáneamente su carga. luego dio un paso atrás.

“no sé qué pasa ahora” dijo con impotencia.

“lo resolverás, solo sigue tu corazón y estarás bien” comento Alaric.


	30. Begin Again

Hope camino de un lado a otro arreglando todo por si la noche salía como esperaba. Se sentó en el pequeño sofá en donde había estado durmiendo. Le resultaba más fácil dormir ahí que en su propia cama, que siempre se sentía vacía.

“puedes hacer esto, Hope” trato de darse ánimos “además, ya es muy tarde para que te arrepientas”

Ni había dormido más de unas pocas horas por noche desde el día en que Argos la había traído de regreso, pero sabía que esa no era la causa del cansancio familiar que se apoderaba de ella. Eran los recuerdos de su vida anterior que venían con más fuerza en sus sueños. A veces, pensaba que intentar olvidar era su única esperanza para alejarse de los recuerdos que la perseguían. Otras veces, especialmente durante la noche, pensaba en buscar una forma de volver a su vida anterior, aunque solo había existido en su mente, era lo que ella anhelaba.

_“el no eligió morir Josie y tú qué sabes de decisiones cuando dejas que Lizzie toma todas por ti”_

_“yo no quise decir eso”_

_“está bien Hope, se exactamente lo que querías decir y tienes razón es mejor que me vaya”_

Deseaba poder deshacerse del recuerdo de Josie alejándose de ella, con los ojos rojos apunto de las lágrimas, y eso recuerdo la perseguía tanto como los demás, porque era el último que compartían. No podía soportar la idea de que la había lastimado con su descuido.

Escucho un golpe en la puerta. Llego a tiempo, pensó con la sombra de una sonrisa. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaron, sin importar el universo que fuera. La sonrisa desapareció en cuanto recordó lo diferentes que eran las cosas a como las deseaba. Se paró y fue a abrir.

Josie estaba frente a su puerta con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos.

“hola, Hope. Ya estoy aquí, ya puedes dejar de enviarme notas o mensajes de texto” dijo secamente.

_Bien, sigue molesta_

“bueno, pensé que no me hablarías al menos que te diera una razón para hacerlo” confeso Hope.

Hope se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, Josie entro con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva.

“que era tan importante que después de ignorarme decidiste llamarme?”

Para cualquier otra persona, la morena podría haber parecido simplemente irritada, ese temperamento que mantenía oculto para el mundo, pero ahora estallando por el hecho de que la tribrida había inundado su teléfono y habitación con llamadas y notas hasta que ella respondió, pero Hope no era cualquiera. Ella era la mujer que la amaba, que sabía todo sobre ella, hasta la forma en que sus hombros se tensan cuando algo le molesta y no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Exactamente como están tensos en estos momentos.

Le tomo todo lo que tenía para evitar acercarla y abrazarla hasta que todo el dolor que ambas estaban sintiendo se desvaneciera. Trato de pensar cómo se habría disculpado antes, pero sintió como que había pasado una vida desde entonces. Y allí de pie con el familiar olor de su perfume recordándole lo que había perdido, sabía que no podía simplemente volver a esa época en la que habían intercambiado conversaciones sin sentido, fingiendo no ver como se sentía la otra bajo la superficie.

Con la esperanza de no asustarla, la tribrida dio un paso hacia adelante.

“lamento haberte lastimado, Josie. Estaba enojada y me desquite con la única persona que trato de ayudarme, no quise decir lo que dije” dijo Hope sinceramente.

Josie miro a los ojos azules de Hope y sintió que la tensión abandonaba sus hombros. Ella nunca lo admitiría, pero odiaba pelear con la tribrida.

“está bien, Hope. Entiendo que estabas en un momento difícil”

Hope asintió con la cabeza, aliviada de que Josie la hubiera perdonado tan fácilmente.

No queriendo poner demasiada tensión, en la pequeña tregua que habían hecho, Josie miro hacia la puerta.

“entonces, supongo que debería dejarte…”

Hope rápidamente se interpuso en su camino.

“por qué? Por qué no te quedas un rato? Podríamos ver una película y hablar”

“hablar?” repitió la morena con incredulidad.

“sé que sabes lo que es hablar, Josie. Es eso que sucede cuando abres la boca y sale sonido” trato de bromear la cobriza.

“muy graciosa” dijo Josie frunciendo el ceño. Había algo… diferente en Hope. Su dolor no la había abandonado y en cierto modo, casi parecía peor que el día del funeral. Por lo general, cuando alguna de ellas salía herida, era señal para que la otra le diera espacio. Una regla no hablada que había violado ese día, pero a diferencia de entonces, la tribrida ahora parecía ansiosa por su compañía. Y admitió para sí misma, dudando entre la necesidad de irse y el deseo de quedarse, que la había extrañado. Pero al final, fue la tristeza que, a pesar de sus bromas, persistía en sus ojos, lo que decidió por ella. “está bien, me quedare”

Sonriendo, Hope le hizo un gesto hacia el sofá, se sentaron y Hope acerco su computadora, dándole play a cualquier película.

La tribrida le entrego una lata de refresco con una sonrisa que se volvió agridulce cuando sus ojos se posaron en el dedo anular desnudo de la morena. En otro mundo, esta noche habría sido de otra manera. Pero se recordó a la fuerza que Josie estaba aquí con ella ahora y que eso era lo importante.

Todas sus preocupaciones olvidadas mientras miraba a la morena.

“y cómo has estado?”

Josie frunció el ceño y aparto sus ojos de la película.

“que quieres decir?”

“eso, como has estado?”

Josie sonrió.

“la gran solitaria Hope Mikaelson, se preocupa por mí?” bromeo la morena.

“siempre me preocupo por ti, Josie” dijo Hope con seriedad “me preocupo por ti más de lo que crees”

Josie parpadeo, incapaz de pensar en nada que decir a eso. Luchando con sus propias emociones, asintió hacia la película que se proyectaba ante ellas.

“no la vamos a perder”

No, no lo harían, pensó Hope. No las dejaría, no esta vez.

Volviendo su atención a la película, Hope estiro el brazo por el respaldo del pequeño sofá, tan acostumbrada de ver películas con Josie de esta manera que no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Josie la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Cuando la tribrida simplemente continúo viendo la película, ella se encogió de hombros mentalmente, enfocándose en la película.

La morena se acomodó con más firmeza contra la tribrida, sin darse cuenta de que se había acercado mientras miraban la película. La mano de Hope se curvo automáticamente alrededor de su hombro mientras respiraba con dificultad ante la familiar sensación de tener el cuerpo de la morena contra el suyo. No dijo nada, temiendo que se moviera si lo hacía. Poco a poco ambas se relajaron por completo por primera vez desde el día del funeral y se quedaron dormidas.

Josie se despertó más tarde y miro la computadora apagada frente a ella. Parpadeando adormilada, tardo unos momentos en darse cuenta. Su cabeza estaba sobre el cuello de Hope, su brazo alrededor de su hombro, asegurándola contra ella.

“hey, Hope, despierta. nos quedamos dormidas viendo la película”

“donde están los chicos?” pregunto Hope más dormida que despierta.

Josie la miro confundida.

“que chicos?”

La paz que había sentido Hope al despertar con Josie en sus brazos se desvaneció. Dejo caer su brazo y se levantó, necesitando alejarse de ella antes de hacer algo tan tonto como rogarle que recordara una vida que ella no había vivido.

“supongo que estaba soñando”

Josie prácticamente podía ver la tensión irradiando de Hope.

“se hace tarde”

Josie suspiro y se puso de pie.

“supongo que esa es mi señal para irme”

“Jo…Josie yo no quise decir eso”

La morena le sonrió de forma comprensiva

“está bien, Hope”

Josie estaba casi afuera de la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Hope.

“te llamara mañana, está bien?” pregunto algo nerviosa. Sabía que no era asi como había ido su amistad antes, pero esta noche le había enseñado que no podía simplemente alejarse por completo de Josie. La necesitaba demasiado. Necesitaba que alguna parte de cada día de su vida la incluyera.

Josie la miro pensativamente.

“está bien, quién sabe? Tal vez esta vez sí responda”

Hope trato de sonreír ante su broma, pero cuando la puerta se cerró, miro alrededor de la habitación vacía y suspiro, hizo un gesto con la mano apagando las luces y se acostó en el sofá. Giro la cabeza hacia el cojín y el olor del perfume de Josie lleno su nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miro hacia la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, respirando profundamente y deseando una vez más lo imposible.

Lizzie iba de camino hacia su habitación cuando se cruzó con una Hope casi corriendo por el pasillo, era la primera vez que la veía fuera de su habitación desde el funeral.

La rubia siguió su camino hacia su habitación donde se encontró con su gemela con una mirada aturdida en su rostro.

“que pasa?” preguntó Lizzie.

“Hope acaba de besarme” soltó la morena.

“Que!?

“si, estábamos platicando y ella estaba a punto de irse y entonces solo…me beso” frunció el ceño pensativamente.

“qué tipo de beso fue?” pregunto la rubia con curiosidad aun sin creer por completo lo que su hermana decía.

“no fue un beso intenso y lleno de pasión, ya sabes. Fue…” Josie se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro “dulce, como si fuéramos una pareja o algo asi”

Lizzie negó con la cabeza, no comprendía lo que pudo haber causado que Hope hiciera algo asi.

“he escuchado que ha estado actuando raro desde que el Hobbit murió”

“Lizzie! Su nombre era Landon” regaño Josie

“no me importaba antes, no lo hace ahora, hermana” se encogió de hombros “pero sabía que wolfie se tomaría su muerte bastante fuerte, pero aun asi…si quieres puedo ir con ella y ya sabes moverle un poco las pulgas para que te deje en paz”

“no, gracias Lizzie, estaré bien”

“ok, iré con MG, te veo luego”

“adiós”

Josie se encontró repasando lo que había pasado con Hope hace rato.

_“gracias por el café” le dijo Josie tomándole un sorbo a la bebida “pero, ya sabes, podría ir a la cocina y hacerlo”_

_Hope se encogió de hombros, luciendo un poco avergonzada._

_“bueno, venia de allí, de todos modos. No es gran cosa”_

_Había algo vulnerable en su expresión que hizo que Josie renuncia a discutir con la tribrida._

_“bien, entonces gracias”_

_No podía explicarlo, pero desde la noche de la película, Hope se había vuelto más atenta que nunca. La llamaba todos los días y por lo general encontraba una razón para pasar por su habitación en las noches antes de irse a dormir. Sus conversaciones eran fáciles y amistosas, solo cosas de todos los días, pero se encontró esperándolas con ansias._

_“bueno, será mejor que me vaya, Jo. Tengo tarea que hacer” antes de que se diera cuenta lo que iba hacer, se inclinó y la beso. Demasiada aturdida para moverse, Josie cerró los ojos mientras los labios de Hope se movían sobre los suyos. La tribrida se echó atrás abruptamente, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro._

_“tengo que irme” murmuro antes de salir de ahí._

Josie se dio cuenta de que sus dedos estaban rozando sus labios y rápidamente dejo caer su mano, sus mejillas se calentaron. Lo que no se atrevía a decirle a su hermana era que si Hope no se hubiera detenido cuando lo hizo, no creía que hubiera podido evitar devolverle el beso.

Hope escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, asi que fue abrir, no esperaba encontrarse con Lizzie Saltzman del otro lado, quien sin esperar invitación entro a la habitación como si fuera dueña del lugar.

“Josie me conto lo que paso” dijo sin preámbulos.

“no es lo que estás pensando”

“que estoy pensando, Fido?” pregunto manteniendo su voz neutral.

“que estoy usando a Josie como una forma para superar a Landon, pero no es eso, lo juro, Lizzie. No la lastimaría asi” su expresión era seria, pero la rubia aún no estaba convencida, ella no podía dejar que su hermana pasara por otra decepción como la de Penélope.

“mira, pulgas, se que amabas al gnomo de jardín más de lo que alguna vez has amado a alguien” Hope miro al piso, como si sus palabras le causaran dolor, pero ella siguió. Tenía miedo que si no seguía podría Josie salir dañada “y casi no hable con él, pero estoy segura que no quería que estuvieras asi”

“no se trata de Landon”

“de que se trata entonces?”

Hope dio un gran respiro y decidió decirle la verdad.

“el día del funeral de Landon, un monstruo de Malivore me encontró, su nombre era Argos, era capaz de mostrarte otros posibles resultados de las decisiones que hayas tomado”

Lizzie frunció el ceño sin entender que tenía que ver ese monstruo con todo esto.

“ok, pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con tu no tan inusual reclusión y besar a mi hermana?”

Hope suspiro, sintiéndose agotada mientras intentaba una vez más explicar el dolor de la herida que aun sangraba.

“ese día me sentía tan enojada y tan culpable. Pensé que era mi culpa que Landon muriera. Todo lo que podía pensar es que si ya no estuviéramos juntos el seguiría vivió, era la única pregunta que rondaba mi mente, si el no estuviera conmigo, seguiría vivo? asi que Argos me lo mostro”

La boca de Lizzie se abrió con sorpresa.

“funciono, él te mostro, por eso has estado actuando más raro de lo normal?”

Hope la miro sonriendo con tristeza

“no fue tu culpa, lo sabes verdad?” pero no pudo ocultar la incertidumbre en su voz, porque si no lo había sido, porque estaba actuando de esta manera?

“no fue mi culpa” confirmo.

La tristeza aun atormentaba sus ojos.

“entonces que es?” preguntó Lizzie.

Hope camino hacia el sofá y se sentó, mirando sus manos, imaginando otro momento y otra persona.

“para cambiar como habían sucedido las cosas y dejara ir a Landon, solo una cosa tenía que ser diferente” tomo un respiro profundo “lo que fue diferente es que yo no me electrocute en la cocina”

Lizzie frunció el ceño.

“eso que tiene que ver…”

Hope la interrumpió.

“Josie y yo estábamos en la cocina y las cosas se estaban poniendo bastante…intensas cuando nos electrocutamos con el apagador que está en la pared a un lado del horno, haciendo que las babosas salieran de nuestro sistema, cuando las matamos me fui a salvar el día como siempre dices, pero sin nunca nos hubiéramos electrocutado, nada nos hubiera detenido”

Lizzie estuvo en silencio por un momento.

“wow, asi que tú y mi hermana?”

Hope asintió.

“entonces lo que fue diferente…”

“Josie quedo embarazada”

El silencio lleno la habitación.

“como?”

“no lo sé” se levantó abruptamente y le dio la espalda con los hombros hundidos en derrota. Cuando hablo las lágrimas nublaron su voz “eran perfectos, Lizzie. Tenían los ojos de nuestras madres y la sonrisa de Josie y la mía. eran unos bebes tan dulces, pero Luke tenía el temperamento de tu hermana, y podía jurar que Andy tenía el tuyo cuando se enojaba”

Lizzie solo podía mirarla con asombro, incapaz de decir nada.

Hope se rio atrapada en los dulces recuerdos.

“otros bebes dormían con canciones de cuna, los nuestros escuchaban Jazz y musicales de Broadway. Josie cantaba para ellos y bailaba con ellos en sus brazos por toda la habitación”

Ella la miro con los ojos vidriosos.

“fuiste genial con ellos, Lizzie y los echaste a perder cada vez que tenías la oportunidad. eran tus bebes milagro, por cómo fue su concepción milagrosa y los problemas que tuvo Josie en el embarazo”

“solía dormir con uno de ellos en mi pecho y el otro a mi lado, le decía a Josie que era nuestro tiempo de unión y a veces cuando me despierto” su mano fue a su pecho, buscando un peso suave que nunca estaría ahí “creo que todavía puedo sentirlos y luego me doy cuenta que no están allí”

Cerro los ojos y se obligó a terminar.

“me enamore de Josie. Más profunda y completamente de lo que jamás creí posible. Estábamos comprometidas y vivía conmigo aquí. Era más feliz de lo que jamás imagine que podría ser. La última vez que vi a mi familia” Lizzie inhalo con fuerza y la miro fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas “estaba en el funeral de Landon, él todavía iba con MG, el murió y no pude evitarlo”

“Josie me dijo que no era mi culpa. Que, si hubiera estado en mi poder, lo habría salvado. Que es exactamente lo que me dijo después del funeral antes de que todo esto pasara. Pero no le creí entonces. Ahora lo hago. Luego me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Argos” su risa fue amarga “ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta ese entonces, era tan real. Fue real”

“lo último que vi fue a Josie sosteniendo a Andy, jugando con la mano de Luke, mi anillo en su dedo y cuando trate de alcanzarlos, se habían ido” levanto su cabeza, para ver a Lizzie con la cara entre sus manos y se giró para ver como el vibrante atardecer en su ventana se desvanecía en una noche mediocre “entonces dime, Lizzie. Que hago ahora? A donde voy desde aquí?”

El silencio en la habitación era ensordecedor.


	31. What The heart Wants

Josie frunció el ceño ante la pantalla, ella realmente no disfrutaba de las películas de terror. Se levantó de su cama y se gro hacia la rubia acostada a su lado.

“iré a la cocina, quieres algo?”

“no, estoy bien” Lizzie le dio una sonrisa tensa que se desvaneció tan pronto como su hermana de se dio la vuelta. Frunció el ceño mientras veía a su hermana irse. Desde la noche en que Hope le contó lo sucedido, ella paso mucho tiempo tratando de imaginar la vida que la tribrida había vivido. Una vida que no solo Hope y Josie eran felices, sino que ella también lo había sido.

Sacudió la cabeza, descartando su repentina melancolía. Era ridículo, pensó con escepticismo. Josie una madre? Y no solo cualquier madre, sino la madre de los bebes de Hope? Era una locura. Luego estaba la idea de que Hope y Josie estuvieran juntas. Ella no podía imaginarlo. O tal vez no quería, susurro una voz en su mente.

Sus ojos se posaron en la foto sobre la mesita de noche a su lado. Era una foto de ellas en un viaje a Paris. Sus dedos se extendieron y toco sus rostros sonrientes, deseando que ella y Josie tuvieran la cercanía que habían compartido en el sueño de Hope, no es que ahora no fueran lo suficientemente cercanas, eran gemelas, por dios, compartían todo. Pero ella estaba muy consiente que de un tiempo para acá había paredes que las separaban. Muros, admitió para sí misma, que había puesto en primer lugar sin darse cuenta.

Miro hacia la puerta abierta que había dejado Josie cuando salió. Entonces miro a Hope pasar.

“hey, Hope” se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

“hey” saludo la tribrida. Su rostro estaba demacrado y parecía cansada.

“aun no has tenido suerte durmiendo?”

Hope negó con la cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, soñaba con Josie y los niños y despertarse sin ellos se hacía cada vez más difícil.

“extraño a mis hijos”

Lizzie cerró los ojos ante su simple y dolorosa declaración.

“lo sé” murmuro.

“Hope, estas segura de que fue real?” las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera registrarlas pero no las retiro. La verdad es que quería desesperadamente convencerla de que no había sido asi. No solo por la tribrida, sino también por ella, no quería pensar que había una vida allá afuera en la que había sido más feliz de lo que era ahora. “quiero decir, como sabemos que sus poderes no eran realmente ilusiones de lo que realmente quieres en lugar de mostrarte vidas alternativas?”

“estas diciendo que lo que yo quería entonces era enamorarme de Josie?” pregunto con una sonrisa irónica. Lizzie se encogió de hombros en silenciosa derrota. “fue real, Lizzie. Lo sé en mi corazón”

Lizzie la miro a los ojos ante la tranquila convicción que escucho en su voz. Ahora Hope era diferente. No podía ubicarlo exactamente, pero sabía que era esa otra vida lo que lo había causado. La rubia asintió sin saber que más decir, asi que cambio de tema “entonces como va tu vida con Maya?”

Maya era la nueva chica lobo y ahora su compañera de cuarto, la chica era agradable pero no tenía filtro al decir las cosas, tenía grandes problemas para obedecer la autoridad y no tena reparos en coquetear con ella o molestarla.

Hope sacudió la cabeza.

“frustrante, todo lo que digo lo discute. Pero creo que finalmente he logrado que se dé una oportunidad para disfrutar la escuela”

“bueno, Fido, esto tiene que ser difícil para ella” señalo Lizzie “todo lo que conocía o sabia de ella misma se ha ido o ha cambiado y tiene que adaptarse a un mundo completamente nuevo”

“eso es empatía? Quien eres y que has hecho con Lizzie Saltzman?” trato de bromear Hope

La rubia rodo los ojos.

“puedo ser empática, pulgas. Además de algo tiene que servir los años en terapia, se una o dos cosas sobre salud mental”

Hope suspiro.

“traro de ser paciente con Maya” entonces Hope la miro con una expresión esperanzada en su rostro “pensé que tal vez Josie y tu podrían venir a mi habitación mañana por la noche y ver una película, asi Maya se sentiría más cómoda con socializar con los demás”

“Hope, estas segura de que ver a mi hermana ahora mismo sea una buena idea?” pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Y hablando de Josie, pensó con la mirada fija en el pasillo, volvería pronto y Lizzie no sabía si la reunión de Hope con Josie en ese momento ayudaría en las cosas. Asi que cerró la puerta de su habitación y para encaminar a Hope a su habitación.

“tendré que verla tarde o temprano, vivimos en la misma escuela y tenemos clases juntas” comento y luego sintió la mano de Lizzie empujándola hacia adelante para que empezara a caminar “Lizzie, estas tratando de deshacerte de mí?”

“no, por que querría hacer eso?” su risa fue aguda y forzada.

Hope sonrió, pero se desvaneció cuando miro a Josie parada allí con sus brazos llenos de comida chatarra.

“hola”

“hola” respondió la morena sin aliento, luego sus ojos fueron de ella a Lizzie “interrumpí una conversación privada?”

“no, no” tartamudeo Hope, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. A pesar de sus palabras momentos antes con Lizzie, descubrió que no tenía ni idea de que decir. Y mirando a la morena ahora, todo lo que podía recordar era sentir sus labios contra los suyos cuando la había besado. La tribrida miro a otro lado.

“me tengo que ir”

Josie se quedó allí un momento, mordiéndose el labio, indecisa. Luego, antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, le entrego la comida a Lizzie y camino hacia Hope.

“espera!”

Corrió pasando a su hermana sin mirarla. Hope levanto la vista sorprendida.

“quiero invitar a MG a que se una conmigo y Lizzie” explico indicando el camino frente a ellas que daba al ala de los chicos.

Hope asintió y su mirada volvió al suelo.

Josie suspiro, sabía que, si se lo dejaba a Hope, pasarían otras 3 semanas antes de superar la incomodidad entre ellas. Asi que la morena se armó de valor y detuvo a la cobriza.

“Hope, no puedes evitarme para siempre”

Se volvió hacia ella con expresión seria.

“lo sé y lo siento, Josie”

“por besarme o por evitarme?” la morena no pudo evitar preguntar.

“por evitarte” respondió la cobriza sin pensar. Los ojos de Josie se dispararon hacia ella y Hope tartamudeo “y…y por el beso”

“entonces, por que me besaste?” pregunto Josie, acercándose un paso hacia la loba. Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Hope sacudió la cabeza con impotencia mientras la miraba fijamente, incapaz de decir la verdad, pero no dispuesta a mentir. Asi que cambio de tema.

“lamento no haber estado aquí desde entonces”

“te extrañe” admitió Josie en voz baja, mirando sus manos con timidez.

Los ojos de Hope se encontraron con el puchero encantador y sintió un calor llenar el vacío dentro de ella.

“quieres venir mañana en la noche a mi habitación a ver una película? Tú y Lizzie? Les quiero presentar a mi nueva compañera de cuarto, Maya y tal vez podemos hablar”

Josie se mordió el labio, sintiéndose absurdamente complacida con la invitación.

“claro, me encantaría”

Hope sonrió y siguieron caminando en silencio.

“hey, estas segura de que estas bien?” pregunto Maya mirando a su compañera de cuarto arreglando la habitación a toda velocidad.

“si, lo estoy”

Maya rodo los ojos.

“no veo por que tanto problema, solo veremos una película, no?”

“que? Si, solo es una película” respondió Hope distraídamente.

Maya se cruzó de brazos y adivino con astucia.

“esta repentina necesidad de impresionar, no será por cierta gemela morena, verdad?”

Hope la miro como si hubiera sido atrapada.

“los lobos hablan y no eres tan sutil como piensas, tribrido” comento Maya.

“solo quiero que sea perfecto”

“lo entiendo, pero por lo que he escuchado de tu chica, a ella no le importara si es perfecto, solo le importare que lo hiciste tú, asi que relájate un poco”

Hope le sonrió.

“gracias Maya”

La chica le sonrió cálidamente.

“en cualquier momento. Ahora, si nuestra misión es impresionar, es mejor que haga mi parte” recorrió la habitación ayudando a Hope a limpiar hasta que todo estaba acomodado. “ahora creo que iré a dar un paseo antes de que lleguen las chicas.

“solo asegúrate de volver en 15 minutos” advirtió Hope.

Maya salió antes de que la cobriza pudiera decir algo más. Hope sacudió la cabeza, arreglando el espacio donde se sentarían a ver la película, pensando en Josie. Desde ayer, la morena es en todo lo que podía pensar. No es que esto fuera sorprendente, admitió para sí misma con una sonrisa, Josie siempre estaba en sus pensamientos.

“todo se ve muy bien” dijo una voz detrás de ella.

“Josie” dijo cuándo se dio la vuelta dejando caer unas servilletas en el proceso.

Ambas chicas se agacharon para recogerlas del suelo, Josie se las entregó a Hope tomando su mano en el proceso acariciando la palma con sus dedos. Cuando la morena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo iba a soltar la mano de la cobriza, pero Hope hablo.

“no te detengas” susurro Hope dando un paso más cerca de Josie.

Los dedos de Josie cobraron vida propia, trazando suavemente la palma de la mano de la cobriza, su corazón latía mas rápido al sentir la mano suave de Hope bajo las yemas de sus dedos. La tribrida se acercó y Josie dejo que sus ojos se cerraran, esperando sentir su beso.

“parece que hay algo caliente aquí y esta vez no soy yo” dijo Maya entrando a la habitación.

Ambas chicas se separaron de un salto, con el rojo empañando sus mejillas.

Hope le lanzo una mirada, diciéndole que se comportara.

“Josie esta es mi compañera, Maya Machado, Maya esta es Josie”

Josie se separó de Hope y le sonrió a la otra morena.

“espero que te estés adaptando bien a la escuela”

“estaba mejor antes, pero no me puedo quejar ahora” sonrió Maya mirando a la chica que le importaba tanto a Hope. No podía negar que Hope tenía un buen gusto, la chica frente a ella era hermosa y tenía una sonrisa cálida que te hacía sentir bienvenido. “Hope me ha hablado mucho te ti, es bueno finalmente tener una cara para poner con las historias, aunque claramente no te hizo mucha justicia, eres muy hermosa Josie”

Josie se sonrojo con el comentario y se giró hacia Hope quien tenía la mirada en el suelo, claramente avergonzada de lo que dijo Maya.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, mostrando a Lizzie.

“y bien que vamos a ver?” pregunto la rubia, se detuvo un poco cuando miro a todos parados sin hacer nada. La chica que pensó que era Maya estaba sonriendo, Josie estaba mirando a Hope, quien miraba al suelo como esperando que se la tragara en ese momento. “que me perdí?”

Maya miraba a la chica que al parecer se había robado el corazón de su compañera de cuarto, ella no era ajena a la historia trágica de la cobriza a quien ya consideraba una amiga, ella no había mentido cuando dijo que los lobos hablan. Pero ahora frente a sus ojos veía como Hope se reía de una broma de Josie, nunca la había visto tan ligera desde que la conoció. Con una sonrisa propia, decidió que desde ese momento le gustaba Josie Saltzman.

Viendo como era Hope a su alrededor, estaba demostrando que Josie era justo lo que la cobriza necesitaba.

Maya miro como ambas chicas se levantaron, explicando que irían por mas bocadillos. La morena solo asintió.

Lizzie salió del baño y solo encontró a la nueva chica lobo.

“donde…?”

“afuera, oficialmente por bocadillos, extraoficialmente espero que, besándose, solo puedo soportar tanta tensión sexual hasta cierto punto” comento Maya sin apartar lo ojos de la película.

“espero que sí”

Lizzie solo sonrió y se sentó al lado de la morena.

Afuera, Hope caminaba nerviosamente al lado de Josie. Hubo un tiempo, no hace mucho, cuando tocarla había sido tan natural como respirar y ahora ella estaba tan cerca, como ella había soñado, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Llegaron en silencio hasta la cocina y Josie se recargo contra la isla, suspirando con satisfacción, incluso con la incomodidad en el aire.

Hope miro como la mano de Josie bajo y se acarició el estómago, su mente se apresuró a regresar a otro tiempo.

_“Hope”_

_“que?”_

_“creo que los bebes se acaban de mover” ella sonrió ampliamente cuando sintió el ligero movimiento una vez más. Ella tomo la mano de la otra chica y la coloco sobre su estómago. “sientes eso?”_

_Hope sacudió la cabeza._

_“no, nada”_

_Josie vio su decepción y trato de consolarla._

_“tía Elena dijo que tomaría un tiempo sentir los movimientos de los bebes, quizás aún no son lo suficientemente grandes”_

_“tal vez” estuvo de acuerdo, hasta que una idea llego a su mente “levántate”_

_Josie frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que la otra chica pidió. Hope la atrajo hacia ella, colocando su oreja contra el estómago de la morena. Cerro los ojos y se concentró, desconectando todo lo demás. Primero, percibió los rápidos latidos del corazón de los pequeños y luego, allí, como un pequeño terremoto, escucho los movimientos de los pequeños._

_“ahí están pequeños”_

_No pudo evitar la sonrisa orgullosa que se extendió por su rostro cuando miro a Josie, quien estaba radiante. La tribrida se levantó y abrazo a Josie haciéndola girar._

_“los bebes se movieron”_

_Josie se rio._

_“lo sé, Hope. lo sentí”_

“Hope?” la voz de Josie la devolvió al presente “dónde estabas?”

“en un lugar agradable. Pero aquí es agradable también” vio la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la morena y sonrió.

Josie le sonrió a cambio, tratando de no tomar mucho significado en sus palabras.

“Maya se ve agradable” cambio a un tema más neutral.

“si, es bastante agradable cuando quiere” sonrió Hope “entonces que ha pasado contigo últimamente?”

“bueno, estás viendo a nuevo representante de las brujas en el concejo de honor” comento Josie de forma tímida.

“wow, eso es increíble, Jo” ella realmente estaba muy orgullosa de la morena.

“si, no me había postulado, pero Penélope, movió a todas las brujas solo para joder a Lizzie, quien inexplicablemente lo tomo muy bien” dijo Josie de forma pensativa.

Hope supuso que Lizzie no había dicho nada a su hermana porque estaba muy ocupada procesando lo que le había dicho ella.

Se le ocurrió una idea y antes de que se pudiera acobardar hablo.

“creo que deberíamos festejar”

Josie frunció el ceño.

“festejar?”

“si, no todos los días te conviertes representante de una facción en el concejo de honor, estoy orgullosa de ti, Josie”

“de verdad?” pregunto sonando vulnerable

“de verdad” Hope se arriesgó y se acercó para colocar un beso en su mejilla, disfrutando la acción por un momento.

Volvieron a la habitación con una sonrisa y la noche de películas paso rápidamente y hope acompaño a la morena y a su hermana a su habitación.

“a qué hora debo recogerte mañana?” pregunto la cobriza antes de que Josie entrara a su habitación.

“para qué?” pregunto Josie confundida.

“para festejar porque estas en el concejo de honor”

“Hope…”

“Josie, quiero hacer esto por ti” la miro morderse el labio y supo que la tenía.

“está bien” cedió, incluso cuando se decía a si misma que estaba loca por aceptar esto. “a las dos, está bien?”

“a las dos es perfecto” sonrió Hope

Lizzie que se había entretenido un poco en el camino con una bruja, se acercó a la cobriza.

“estas segura de esto, fido?”

Hope no le respondió de inmediato. No había pensado en nada más que Josie y los chicos desde que había vuelto y por mucho que le rompiera el corazón, sabía que no podía tener la vida que una vez tuvo. Las cosas habían ido de una manera diferente y no podía cambiar eso.

Cuadro los hombros y miro a la rubia.

“quiero mi vida de vuelta”

Lizzie la miro alarmada.

“que quieres decir con que quieres recuperar tu vida? No puedes volver”

“no, no puedo” dijo firmemente “no puedo cambiar el pasado, solo puedo seguir adelante”

Finalmente, sabía lo que quería su corazón. Quizás lo había sabido todo el tiempo y estaba cansada de luchar contra eso. Ahora ella lucharía por eso.

“la verdad es que quiero lo que tenía antes, quiero una vida donde despierto al lado de Josie todas las mañanas y donde tenga mi familia una vez más”

Lizzie la miraba sin palabras.

“te das cuenta que tal vez mi hermana no sienta lo mismo?”

“oh no lo sé” dijo la voz de Maya detrás de ella “desde que Hope la beso, le ha estado llamando todas las noches y Josie no se ve como el tipo de persona que te dejaría hacer eso si no sintiera algo a cambio”

“que haces aquí?” pregunto Hope a su compañera.

“Lucy me mandó un mensaje, Jed y Alyssa tuvieron una discusión, eso quiere decir que no deberíamos estar aquí cuando el toque de queda comience” comento Maya antes de seguir su camino.

Alyssa era la que checaba el pasillo después del toque de queda, si te encontraba era detención automática, triple cuando estaba enojada, como en estos momentos.

“a dónde vas?” pregunto Hope cuando noto que no iba hacia su habitación.

“con Lucy” dice como si fuera obvio y siguió caminando.

Lizzie volvió su atención a Hope.

“asi que le hablas a mi hermana todas las noches?”

“no todas las noches”

“Hope, si le cuentas todo lo de los mundos alternos…”

“la amo, Lizzie y la conozco. Ella es diferente aquí, lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Soy diferente también. Pero no quiero vivir sin el amor que teníamos. Entonces si tengo que empezar de nuevo por completo, está bien, porque vale la pena. Estar con Josie, lo vale todo”

La cobriza le dio una gran sonrisa.

“entonces tengo un aliado?”

“esta bien, pero si la lastimas, estas muerta, chucho” amenazo Lizzie.

Hope sonrió y se despidió.

Lizzie solo esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.


	32. Find My Way Back

Josie caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, incapaz de deshacerse del nerviosismo que la estaba comiendo a medida que se acercaba el momento en el que Hope la iba a recoger. Se sintió un poco agradecida de que Lizzie no estuviera allí para ver su colapso.

Por mucho que le hubiera restado importancia frente a Lizzie cuando le conto sus planes para hoy durante el desayuno, no podía negar lo emocionaba que estaba. Hope era la primera persona que sugirió celebrar el hecho que había sido elegida por las brujas para representarlas en el concejo de honor. No es que no conociera suficientes personas o no tuviera amigos, pero después de su rompimiento con Penélope se había aislado de la gente y ahora…

No había nadie.

Su madre, después de que le mandara un mensaje acerca de este nuevo logro, le devolvió la llamada tres días después con una breve felicitación. Su padre solo le había dado una sonrisa y una pequeña palmada en el hombro para después correr a hacer dios sabe qué. Y luego estaba Lizzie.

Suspirando, se sentó en la cama, la emoción se desvaneció al pensar en su hermana. Al principio no dijo nada, pero después de unos días, la miraba de una forma extraña que no podía entender.

“lista para tu sorpresa, Josie?” pregunto Hope, abriendo la puerta sin llamar. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la encontró sentada en la cama con la cabeza inclinada. Sin pensar, se inclinó delante de ella y tomo sus manos, frotándolas con sus pulgares. “estas bien?”

Sorprendida por su repentina aparición, Josie miro sus manos, preguntándose por que el solo toque de su piel sobre la de ella se sentía tan reconfortante. Luego negó con la cabeza y se apartó poniéndose de pie.

“nada, supongo que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos”

Hope frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba, sabiendo que había más que eso. Pero se recordó a si misma que todavía no tenía derecho a presionar a la morena. En cambio, le recordó sus planes para el día.

“entonces. Estas lista para irnos?”

Josie asintió, la emoción volviendo a ella.

“si, solo déjame tomar mi chaqueta”

Caminaron por los pasillos llenos de la escuela, era sábado y todos los estudiantes estaban afuera, pasaron por la multitud en los pasillos hasta Bentley estacionado frente a la entrada. Hope la sorprendió una vez más al abrirle la puerta.

Ella sonrió al entrar al auto.

“entonces, que implica exactamente esta celebración que tienes planeada?”

“lo siento, no puedo decírtelo” comento Hope mientras cerraba la puerta.

Josie la miro caminar hacia el otro lado y deslizarse tras el volante, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

“ y por qué no?”

“porque eso arruinaría la sorpresa. entonces supongo que tendrás que esperar y ver”

Josie hizo un pequeño gruñido y se recostó contra el asiento, pero una pequeña sonrisa tiro de sus labios. Era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo asi para ella y el hecho que Hope era la primera, la hacía sentir especial.

Se alejaron de Mystic Falls, Josie no tenía ni idea de adonde la llevaba Hope hasta que una hora después pudo ver la playa.

“me trajiste a la playa?”

Hope se rio mientras pagaba el motor.

“creo que es bastante obvio, pero si” bromeo la cobriza.

Josie le dio una sonrisa mientras se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y corrió hacia el mar.

Hope sonrió al ver a la morena quitarse los zapatos para meter sus pies al agua. Tomo la canasta de picnic del auto y camino hacia la morena, quien regreso junto a ella.

La cobriza saco una manta y la extendió mientras Josie sacaba los alimentos.

“asi que un picnic en la playa?”

“creo que el evento merecía algo mejor que el viejo molino o el bosque cerca de la escuela” se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, la morena la miro por unos momentos antes de buscar una distracción de este nuevo lado de Hope Mikaelson. Rápidamente saco el resto de la comida de la canasta, cogió lo último que había dentro y frunció el ceño cuando se arrugo debajo de sus dedos.

“que es esto?” pregunto la morena al mirar un pequeño papel enrollado amarrado con un listón amarillo.

Hope acomodo un plato con un sándwich vegetariano frente a la morena.

“tu regalo de felicitaciones”

Josie había pensado que el viaje a la playa y el picnic era su regalo. No podía pesar en algo mejor que este día.

“entonces que significa todo esto?” pregunto mientras señalaba a su alrededor confundía.

“una excusa para pasar tiempo contigo” Josie vio las emociones en guerra en los ojos azules de la cobriza y tratando de evitar que se alejara de ella, les sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja a ambas y asintió con la cabeza hacia su regalo “vamos ábrelo”

Con impaciencia deshizo el nudo del listón, para revelar un dibujo sumamente detallado de ella en una asamblea de la escuela.

Aturdida, sus dedos recorrieron su rostro perfectamente dibujado.

“Hope…”

“espero que te guste”

“no sé qué decir, gracias”

Entonces noto, las palabras en la parte inferior. _Solo el principio._

“el dibujo es de tu primera asamblea como representante de las brujas” explico Hope en voz baja “lo hiciste genial y sé que ese solo será el comienzo, porque sé que lograras cosas aún mejores”

Josie inclino la cabeza, su cabello oscureciendo su rostro. Josie no dijo nada y Hope se acercó a ella pensando que tal vez había cometido un error.

“Josie?” una gota cayó sobre el dibujo y uso su dedo para levantar la barbilla de la morena. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas “oye, lo siento, yo…”

La morena negó con la cabeza, deteniendo sus palabras. Apretó los labios, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que todavía querían fluir, necesitando que la cobriza supiera lo que significaba esto para ella. “gracias por creer en mi”

Hope le aparto el cabello de la cara y acaricio su mejilla con los dedos.

“créeme, el mundo va a recordar a Josie Saltzman”

Había mucho más que quería decirle, lo especial que sabía que era ella y como, si ella la dejaba pasaría el resto de su vida asegurándose que ella nunca volviera a dudar de eso. Pero no quería presionar, asi que, retrocedió, dándole una salida.

“supongo que deberíamos empezar a comer, antes de que las hormigas se lo lleven”

Josie sonrió, sus ojos todavía húmedos y asintió.

Ambas tuvieron cuidado de mantener la conversación en temas fáciles y el resto del picnic transcurrió rápidamente mientras hablaban. Cuando terminaron, el crepúsculo estaba borrando los últimos rastros de la puesta de sol. Juntas empacaron todo y Hope llevo la canasta de vuelta al auto, mientras Josie se abrazaba asi misma.

Más tarde Hope estaciono su auto en garaje de la escuela y salieron. Caminaron hacia la escuela. Josie la seguía mirando y Hope podía decir que se estaba preparando para decirle algo. Ella esperaba no haber ido demasiado lejos hoy y que Josie no se alejara de ella.

Josie se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Respiro hondo y se volvió hacia la chica que estaba esperando a su lado.

“Hope, lo de hoy fue increíble. El viaje a la playa, el picnic y el dibujo. Bueno, no solo hoy. Eres una buena amiga, probablemente la mejor que he tenido, pero todo esto, se siente como… más que amistad”

Una parte de Josie no podía creer realmente lo que había dicho, que alguna vez podría llegar a este punto con Hope Mikaelson de todas las personas. Pero, de pie en el corredor vacío, no se parecía en nada a la chica que había conocido años antes y más a la chica con la que paso el día de hoy. Y era difícil de admitir, incluso para ella misma, lo fácil que podía enamorarse de la chica frente a ella si no tenía cuidado.

Su rostro estaba ansioso, pero Hope no podía decir que respuesta esperaba. Se dio cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad. Dio un paso más cerca.

“lo es”

Josie trato de tragar, su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que Hope podía escucharlo bajo su piel.

“Hope las últimas semanas han sido inesperadas” miro hacia otro lado y ella extendió la mano para tocar el brazo de la tribrida “y genial, pero nunca he sido buena con los triángulos, incluso si es con un recuerdo”

Hope frustrada, se pasó una mano por su cabello.

“Josie, Landon no tiene nada que ver con esto, lo juro. Se trata de mí y de ti”

La sonrisa de la morena era triste e incrédula.

“sé que es lo que piensas, Hope, pero…”

“no” interrumpió. No la perdería por el fantasma de una relación que había terminado mucho antes de que ella pudiera admitirlo “eso es lo que sé que es. Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo para que tú también lo sepas”

Josie se apoyó contra la pared, queriendo creerle.

“como?”

La tribrida sonrió.

“bueno, podríamos empezar yendo juntas al festival en la ciudad”

Josie arrugo la nariz.

“no lo sé”

Hope puso su mano contra la pared al lado de la cabeza y vio sus ojos abrirse mientras ella se inclinaba hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban.

“vamos, será divertido” dijo en voz baja.

Josie trato de ignorar el revoloteo de las mariposas en su estómago.

“está bien. Iré contigo”

Hope sonrió, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, lista para volver a su habitación.

“Hope!” llamo Josie.

La cobriza la miro.

Josie levanto el dibujo.

“es un gran dibujo” dijo con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

“bueno, tuve una increíble musa” le sonrió de vuelta. “buenas noches Josie”

“buenas noches, Hope”

Josie la vio irse, mientras se mordía el labio y miraba de vuelta al dibujo.


	33. Surprise

“mama está en New York?” pregunto Lizzie entusiasmada.

“si y quiere que se unan a ella durante esta semana” explico Alaric a sus hijas.

“toda la semana?” pregunto Josie, ella se moría de ganas de ver a su madre, pero se sentía un poco mal de separarse de Hope.

“vamos querida hermana, creo que puedes estar lejos de tu querido chucho por unos pocos días” sonrió la rubia dulcemente hacia su hermana.

“Lizzie…” advirtió Josie con las mejillas rojas.

“ya reservé sus boletos, saldrán en unas horas asi que prepárense” comento Alaric sin poner atención a las burlas de Lizzie.

Ambas chicas salieron de la oficina de su papa, Lizzie prácticamente corrió hacia unas brujas para presumir su próximo viaje a New York, dejando a la morena caminar sola hasta su habitación.

Sentía que Lizzie estaba enojada con ella, pero aun no sabía por qué, muy dentro de ella esperaba que este viaje para ver a su madre ayudara con eso.

Cuando llego a su habitación saco su maleta y empezó a empacar, entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

“hey, te vi entrar asi que decidí pasar a saludar…” Hope se detuvo cuando la vio empacar. Trato de enmascarar el malestar que sentía con una broma. “no sabía que la idea de salir conmigo era lo suficientemente aterradora para hacerte huir”

Josie le sonrió, era una pequeña sonrisa, pero hizo aliviar la agitación en su rostro y la preocupación dentro la cobriza.

“muy graciosa, Hope”

Se acercó hacia la morena que seguía metiendo ropa en la maleta.

“ o solo es la idea del festival la que te hace correr?”

“ninguna. Mama esta en New York y quiere vernos Lizzie y a mi” explico.

“oh, entonces significa que la idea al festival esta cancelada”

Josie dejo de empacar y se paró frente a la tribrida.

“si crees que vas a salir de esto solo porque voy a salir de la ciudad por unos días, te equivocas”

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hope.

“entonces, vas a regresar a tiempo?”

La morena asintió y se mordió el labio de forma tímida.

“me vas a extrañar?”

Los ojos de Hope buscaron los marrones de Josie, sabía que debería de darle la respuesta ligera que la morena esperaba, pero no pudo evitar responder honestamente.

“siempre”

Nerviosa, Josie volvió a mirar a esos ojos azules y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

“yo también te extrañare, Hope”

Se miraron por un momento, hasta que el teléfono de Josie los saco del trance. La morena checo su teléfono.

“papa diciendo que el auto está en la entraba para que vayamos colocando las maletas dentro” Miro la sonría triste de Hope “cuanto antes me vaya, antes volveré” dijo cerrando la maleta.

Josie iba a tomar su maleta, pero Hope se adelantó y tomo la maleta por ella. La morena se sorprendió y luego le sonrió.

“gracias”

Ambas salieron de la habitación encontrándose a la rubia en la puerta.

“dile a papa que ahorita bajo, empacare rápido” comento la rubia corriendo dentro.

“esperaremos una hora mínimo” comento Josie a Hope, sonriendo.

La cobriza llevo la maleta de la morena hasta el auto y la metió en el maletero.

“entonces, te hablo más tarde?” pregunto Hope.

“lo estaré esperando”

“ya llegué, vamos” comento Lizzie corriendo con una maleta.

“pensé que te tomaría más tiempo empacar” comento Josie.

“tenemos magia hermana, la use” dijo Lizzie como si fuera lo as obvio.

Josie miro a Hope y antes de que pudiera convencerse a ella misma de lo contrario, se acercó a la tribrida y rápidamente beso su mejilla. Luego se subió al auto y se despidió con la mano.

Hope le devolvió el adiós, observando como salía de su vista y suspiro esperando que los días sin Josie pasaran rápidamente.

“no me gusta New York” dijo la voz de Josie a través del teléfono.

“estoy segura que no es tan malo, Jo” Hope casi se podía imaginar el puchero que estaba haciendo la morena “pensé que te gustaba la ciudad”

“me gusta más Mystic Falls”

“Broadway, Central Park, el museo metropolitano, el museo de arte moderno…nada de eso se compara con el Grill y las cascadas” bromeo la cobriza.

“lo sé” siguió la broma la morena “entonces, como estuvo tu día?”

“he tenido mejores” comento Hope mientras miraba a Maya discutir con unos lobos.

“que pasa?”

Hope mentalmente repaso la lista de problemas relacionados con Maya.

“Maya decidió que pertenecer a la manada de la escuela no era para ella, que un hombre la mande es muy del siglo pasado y no sería muy feminista de su parte y al parecer le agrada MG”

Josie no pudo detener el estallido de risa.

“Josie, no es gracioso”

“lo siento, Hope” se disculpó, luego arruino el efecto riendo de nuevo “tendré que decirle a Lizzie que este alerta”

Cuando su única respuesta fue el silencio, se tragó el resto de su risa.

“no quiere perecer a la manada de la escuela, no veo cual es el problema?”

“recuerdas que paso con Rafael?” le recordó Hope.

“oh, cierto” recordó Josie “pero ahora Rafa está a cargo, no creo que quiera golpear a Maya hasta que acepte someterse”

“cierto, pero los demás lobos podrían presionar” comento Hope.

“esperemos que todo salga bien” dijo Josie “asi que todo esto paso en los 3 días que llevo fuera?”

“todo esto paso en la mañana” corrigió Hope y suspiro “solo dime que vas a regresar a tiempo para el festival. La vida de Maya puede depender de ello”

La risa de Josie lleno su teléfono.

“si me salgo con la mía, volveré antes de lo que piensas”

“bueno, supongo que puedo seguir lidiando con Maya hasta que regreses” Ella sabía que todo sería mejor si Josie estuviera ahí. “no puedo esperar a verte de nuevo”

La tribrida escucho como la voz de Josie se hizo más suave.

“yo tampoco puede esperar para verte, adiós, Hope”

“adiós, Josie”

“hey, te escuche quejándote de mí con tu novia” comento Maya acercándose a Hope.

“no me estaba quejando” dijo Hope a la defensiva. “y me iré a correr, asi que no te metas en problemas”

“claro, jefa”

Hope solo rodo los ojos y camino hacia la salida de la escuela, cuando se quedó congelada en medio del pasillo. Landon estaba entrando a la escuela, seguido por el Dr. Saltzman.

“Landon?”

Él estaba de pie frente a ella, con una camisa a cuadros y su desordenado cabello negro parecía más una fantasma de su pasado que el chico que había conocido. La tribrida sacudió la cabeza, alejándose mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando. Ella había enterrado su cuerpo, él estaba muerto.

Landon pudo ver la confusión en sus ojos y dio un paso cuidadoso hacia adelante, colocando una mano suavemente contra su rostro. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado tan cerca de Hope.

Atónita, Hope solo se pudo quedar ahí, sintiendo su toque contra la piel, cálido y real. Él estaba vivo. Extendió las manos y lo abrazo.

Landon envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cobriza, sintiéndose llenar de alivio. Ella todavía lo amaba, podía verlo en sus ojos. Había tenido tanto miedo de que algo cambiara durante el tiempo que se había ido, pero ahora sabía que no tenía que preocuparse. Finalmente podrían estar juntos.

Hope cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. El destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad, borrando una de las marcas en su alma. Landon no estaba muerto, ella ya no tenía que cargar con la culpa de no haberlo salvado.

El la abrazo con más fuerza.

“he esperado esto por tanto tiempo”

Josie caminaba rápido por la acera, apurando a su hermana y madre.

“ya sabemos que tienes prisa por ver a tu perro, Jo. Pero te importaría caminar más despacio. El avión no va a salir hasta un par de horas” se quejó Lizzie.

“tu hermana tiene razón, Josie. Aun podemos registrarnos y comer algo en el aeropuerto” dijo Caroline.

La morena solo quería volver a casa y sorprender a una hermosa tribrida que la esperaba en casa.


	34. In The Name Of Love

Hope miraba distraídamente a Landon, aun procesando la historia que le acababa de contar. Siempre había sabido que él no era normal per se, pero que era un fénix que literalmente no podía morir y que su padre era el mismísimo Malivore, era algo un poco difícil de creer. Aún más difícil de creer era que Alaric le había ocultado todo, hacer pasar a Landon por muerto por que lo buscaba una organización llamada Triada y al parecer también los monstruos salidos de Malivore.

“te quieres sentar?” le ofreció Hope al chico, indicando el viejo sofá en su habitación.

Landon no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se sentaba.

“vamos siéntate conmigo, para hablar un poco”

Hope asintió con la cabeza, se sentó a su lado y se giró para mirarlo. Pensando en la culpa que había llevado al saber que otra persona había pagado el precio por amarla con su vida.

“Landon, pensé que te habías ido. Si supieras como se siente” sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose por qué él no había encontrado la manera de hacerle saber que se encontraba bien.

“Hope, lo siento mucho” susurro, extendiendo sus manos para tomar las manos de la tribrida “nunca quise hacerte daño”

Él había aprendido en este tiempo que a veces el dolor era necesario en la vida para obtener lo que deseabas. Cuando el Dr. Saltzman le propuso este plan sabía que esto le acusaría mucho dolor a Hope, pero se había aferrado a la creencia que el fin justifica los medios y que el dolor que le había causado a Hope valdría la pena una vez que estuvieran juntos.

La tribrida asintió, dándose cuenta de su plan. Landon estaba dispuesto a que no solo ella, sino todos los que se preocupaban por el sufrieran todo este tiempo, pensando que estaba muerto.

“no confiabas lo suficiente en mi para dejarme ayudarte”

“estaba tratando de protegerte, Hope. A todos” trato de explicar el chico “te conozco. Hope. Intentarías salvarme y a todos en esta escuela, incluso si eso pondría tu vida en peligro”

Si bien es cierto, que eso le gustaba de ella, el hecho que se preocupara tanto por él. Pero su vida era lo único que él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar. Él no tenía nada, solo tenía a Hope, asi que no le importaba el precio a pagar mientras todavía la tuviera a ella.

Hope aparto la mirada de Landon. Él había tenido miedo de dejarla ayudar y Josie…

_“no somos asi, no somos personas que se quedan cruzadas de brazos cuando algo malo pasa”_

Deseo que ella estuviera allí ahora mismo. Nada se sentía imposible cuando estaba con ella. Suspiro, volviendo su atención a Landon, obligándose a dejar de pensar en Josie y en cuanto la extrañaba.

“no podía correr el riesgo de que algo te pasara”

“sabes, es un poco irónico escuchar a alguien decir eso” siempre era ella quien estaba tratando de proteger a las personas en su vida y no podía explicarse a sí misma por que algo de toda esta situación no le sentaba bien. Trato de dar una razón a sus sentimientos para ambos. “pero supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a ser el que necesita ser protegido”

Él le dedico una sonrisa tan grande que ella bajo la mirada, incomoda de que, si bien todo había cambiado para ella, para Landon, las cosas se habían mantenido igual que siempre. Él no había experimentado el mundo creado por Argos, por lo que no habían podido dejar las cosas en el mismo plano que habían tenido antes, donde solo eran amigos. Como ella y Lizzie. Lizzie. Se rio.

“no puedo esperar a ver la expresión en el rostro de Lizzie cuando descubra que estas vivo”

La sonrisa abandono su rostro.

“aun no pueden saberlo todos, no hasta que encontremos a Clarke”

Hope lo miro, sabiendo que hubo un tiempo, hace unas semanas para él, en el que le habría ofrecido quedarse en su habitación sin pensarlo dos veces. Habría parecido natural ofrecerle toda su protección. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose lo que Josie pensaría de Landon quedándose en su habitación. Llegaría a conclusiones erróneas antes de darle la oportunidad de explicarse y quien sabe tal vez prendería en fuego a Landon.

Cuando no dijo nada, Landon la miro confundido. Esta no era la forma en que había imaginado su reunión. Excepto por el abrazo que recibió cuando lo vio en la entrada, ella se había mantenido alejada de él.

Ella alejaba la mirada de él, asumió que cuando “murió” debió causarle más dolor de lo que pensaba y ahora, estaba evitando ser herida de nuevo. Solo era un mecanismo de defensa. Pero ella no tenía que preocuparse de nuevo, prometió en silencio, porque nada los iba a separar ahora. Todo lo que tenía que hacer es darle tiempo para que ella creyera eso.

“sé que no debería haber vuelto aun, Hope. Pero tenía que verte, sin importar lo peligroso que fuera”

Sus palabras hicieron que la culpa se acumulara en el pecho de la cobriza. Él tenía razón, era peligroso. Se puso de pie, incapaz de no ofrecer refugio.

“creo que Rafa tiene un nuevo compañero de cuarto, asi que te puedes quedar aquí, estarás a salvo”

Landon sonrió. Hubo un tiempo que esa sonrisa la había hecho sentir como la persona más afortunada del mundo y habría hecho cualquier cosa para que Landon le siguiera sonriendo asi. Pero ese tiempo se acabó. Todo había cambiado y tenía que asegurarse que él lo supiera.

“Landon, tengo que decirte que las cosas son diferentes ahora y mi vida se ha vuelto un poco más…” Maya entro a la habitación “complicada”

Landon miro a la morena.

“Landon, esta es mi nueva compañera de cuarto, Maya”

“hola” saludo Maya

“hola” dijo Landon

“saluda a la próxima Alfa de la manada de lobos” comento la morena.

“escucha, cuando hable de encajar, no me refería a eso” comento Hope. “tomar el lugar de Raf como Alfa no es mezclarse”

“ya te dije, que no estoy dispuesta a someterme a un hombre, mi feminista interior no me deja”

“creo que iré a ver a Raf” dijo Landon saliendo de la habitación.

“Maya, solo harás que toda la manada se vaya contra a ti” trato de razonar la tribrida.

“no me dejan opción, no quiero someterme, asi que, si tengo que patear el trasero de tu amigo para no hacerlo, eso hare”

“maya…”

“como yo lo veo solo tengo dos opciones, o me dejan ser el pariah social que dijiste que me convertiría si no me uno o me hago alfa, además que vas a saber tú, que no estás en la manada.” dijo La morena antes de salir de la habitación.

Hope se quedó ahí.

“ja, que voy a saber yo? Con mis padres lobos, mi tía lobo, ah! si y mis hijos lobos” se quejó en voz baja.

 _Sus hijos que se había ido._ La comprensión la golpeo, junto con un dolor tan profundo en el pecho que Hope pensó que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón. Lo había olvidado. Por un breve momento, pensó que sus hijos estaban ahí, que podía caminar unos cuantos pasos y podía sostenerlos en sus brazos. En arrebato de ira aventó una silla contra la pared más cercana.

La sensación abandono sus piernas y se deslizo hasta el suelo, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas y las manos colgando inútilmente entre ellas.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando entrecortadamente. Hope podía verlos con claridad, sus suaves sonrisas de bebe, sus hijos. Andy y Luke. Que daría por ver a sus hijos, por abrazarlos una vez más.


	35. Again

Después de salir para tomar un poco de aire, Hope volvió a su habitación, se sentía agotada entre el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de sus hijos y la preocupación que sentía por Maya. Se detuvo sorprendida de encontrar a Landon adentro. Se había olvidado de él.

El chico le dedico una sonrisa, esperando que su humor hubiera mejorado ahora que había salido a tomar aire. Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa y las cejas del chico se juntaron con preocupación.

“Hope, está todo bien?”

“no, no lo está Landon” apretó la mandíbula en pensar en una vez más en la cuna faltante y una vida que debería tener incluida la dulce risa de unos bebes. Paso junto a Landon “tenemos que hablar, pero ahora mismo tengo que averiguar qué hacer con Maya, recuérdame agradecerle al Dr. Saltzman, antes de Maya no sabía lo que era batallar con una persona tan terca”

“no crees que estas siendo un poco dura con Maya?”

“estoy tratando de ayudarla. Ella no sabe nada de las dinámicas de los lobos” Landon no entendía. Él no sabía nada del mundo sobrenatural, un mundo al que ahora pertenecía el y Maya. “y ahora está a un paso de recibir una golpiza de toda la manada. Maya se tiene que ajustar”

Landon pudo ver la mirada de auto culpa que tenía Hope.

“no seas demasiado dura con Maya, ni contigo. No puedes evitar que ella tome sus propias decisiones Hope”

“lo sé” acepto la tribrida “sabes de todas las conversaciones que imagine que podíamos tener si estabas vivió, nunca imagine esto. Que pudieras entender”

“parece que no me conoces tan bien como pensabas” sonrió Landon.

“creo que nunca nos conocimos tan bien” dijo Hope de forma seria.

“de que estas hablando?” el fénix la miro con confusión.

“Landon, tenemos que hablar. Hay algo que necesito decirte…”

El teléfono de Hope sonó y Landon no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por la interrupción. Después de una pequeña platica con la persona al otro lado del teléfono, la tribrida colgó.

“necesito irme, Maya tuvo una pelea con los lobos y al parecer MG salió herido” informo.

“está bien? Si quieres puedo ir contigo?”

“no, son cosas de lobos, no saldría bien para alguien que no lo es”

“oh”

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, Hope salió de la habitación.

Josie entro a la escuela cargando con su maleta y una bolsa de regalos que había traído para Maya y Hope. Camino hacia su habitación y dejo todo ahí, decidiendo entregar los regalos después de su cita en el festival. Después prácticamente corrió a la habitación de Hope y sin importarle tocar, abrió la puerta.

“Hope, adivina quien acaba de llegar?”

Ella quedo en shock al mirar al chico muerto parado en medio de la habitación de Hope.

“Landon?”

Landon sonrió a la morena.

“Hola, Josie”

“no te lo tomes a mal, pero no estabas…muerto?”

Aunque sabía que era irracional, lo primero que pensó fue que en el momento en que la devoción de Hope por Landon se había desvanecido, el chico había salido de la tumba para continuar el drama entre ellos.

“resulta que soy un fénix, asi que no puedo morir permanentemente” sonrió Landon. “asi que Hope y yo podemos estar juntos sin que ella se preocupe de que moriré”

“Hope y tú?”

Landon sonrió con más ganas.

“Hope es la única persona que he amado y después de toda la cosa fénix, podemos estar juntos para siempre”

Incapaz de mirarlo más, Josie bajo su mirada al suelo.

“cuando regresaste?”

“esta mañana, Hope me dejo quedarme en su habitación, hasta que tu padre encuentre donde quedarme”

Landon perdido en su propia felicidad, no miro el estremecimiento de Josie.

_Esta mañana?_ Trago la bilis que se le subía por la garganta. Entonces, Hope le pidió por teléfono que regresara y luego, en el momento que colgaron, invito a su ex a vivir con ella?

Josie evito los ojos del chico, temiendo que comenzara a gritar o peor aún, llorar. Ella ya no quería estar ahí.

“bueno yo…debería irme. Solo vine a saludar. Felicidades” no podía obligarse a decir _por estar con Hope_ y tuvo que terminar con “ya sabes, por estar entre los vivos”

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, corrió asi su habitación. La ida al festival estaba completamente cancelada. Necesitaba tiempo para sí misma antes de poder enfrentarse a Hope y mostrarse tan despreocupada como quería cuando ella le diera la opción a la tribrida de salir del embrollo en el que se había metido.

Tal vez mañana sería capaz de reírse y decirle que no era gran cosa. Que ella no había hecho exactamente lo que se había permitido hacer, creerle, creer que ella…

“estúpida” susurro con dureza, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas por su rostro.

Debería haberlo sabido mejor, se reprendió Josie en silencio, creer que Hope podía cambiar. Ella había visto la relación de Landon y Hope. Ellos siempre se las arreglaban para volver a estar juntos. Él era lo que Hope siempre había querido. Como pudo pensar que si Hope Mikaelson tenía la oportunidad de elegir entre ella y Landon, ella la elegiría?

Ella enterró la cara entre las almohadas de su cama, tratando de ahogar las lágrimas y el enorme sentimiento de soledad que sentía.


	36. Goodbye to an old love

Afortunadamente para Maya, Hope llego antes de que las cosas se pusieron más serias, lo único malo es que uno de los lobos golpeo tan fuerte a MG que le quebró el cuello, matándolo durante unos minutos.

Después de arreglar todo con los lobos, la tribrida volvió a su habitación, encontrando a Landon mirando el atardecer por la ventana.

“no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente estar de vuelta, después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente” dijo con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

Hope frunció el ceño.

“con _todo_ te refieres a Maya…o a mí?”

La sonrisa del chico vacilo.

“conocer a tu compañera de cuarto definitivamente ha sido una experiencia, pero estaba hablando de nosotros”

Hope suspiro.

“he querido hablar contigo durante todo el dia, pero no he tenido tiempo”

“tiene que ver con que le pediste a Kaleb un saco de dormir?”

La tribrida se enderezo, luciendo resignada pero decidida.

“si, lo es”

Landon se dijo asi mismo que esto es lo que siempre había querido, que Hope fuera abierta sobre lo que sentía. Entonces, por que de repente se sintió tan asustado?

Para retrasar lo que fuera que iba a decir Hope, se adelantó antes de que pudiera hablar.

“Hope, tenía miedo de que no me perdonaras por fingir mi muerte”

Hope lo miro por un momento.

“hemos cometido errores”

“lo sé, pero esta es nuestra oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, Hope volví por ti, por nosotros” puso una mano sobre su mejilla “quiero estar ahí para ti”

Hope coloco una mano sobre la de él y la aparto de su rostro. Luego dijo las palabras que estaba segura que romperían el corazón del chico.

“no lo sé”

“que?”

Suspiro y cerró los ojos. Desenado una forma más fácil de decir esto, una forma en que no lastimara al chico frente a ella, pero sabiendo que no había ninguna forma, solo dijo la verdad.

“Landon, después de tu funeral, me topé con un monstruo. Se ofreció a mostrarme una vida donde no estuviéramos juntos”

“Hope, que…”

“me culpe a mí misma por tu muerte. Pensaba que si no estuviéramos juntos no hubieras muerto, que estarías a salvo, pero todavía…moriste.” Respiro hondo y continuo “me enamore de otra persona, tuvimos hijos juntos. Le pedí que se casara conmigo. Era Josie”

El ceño de Landon se arrugo mientras trataba de distanciarse del dolor que sentía al escucharla hablar de esa manera sobre alguien que no era él.

“no entiendo. Ese monstruo te provoco una alucinación, que tiene que ver eso con nosotros? No fue real”

“lo fue” interrumpió “fue más real para mí que cualquier cosa que haya sentido”

Sus palabras cortaron al fénix como si fueran un cuchillo.

“incluido yo?”

Ella aparto la mirada de él y el obtuvo su respuesta.

“entonces, mientras yo hacia todo lo posible para estar contigo de nuevo, tu seguías adelante con Josie?” dijo respirando con dificultad. “por eso ella vino hace rato?”

La mirada de Hope se disparó hacia él.

“Josie estuvo aquí? Que dijo?”

Disgustado por la forma en que la tribrida se concentró en Josie, escupió enojado.

“ella solo vino a saludar, hablamos sobre mi quedándome aquí y luego se fue”

Hope cerro los ojos, sabiendo lo que Josie debe estar pensando.

Landon leyó su rostro y supo que era Josie por la que estaba preocupada. No él. No ellos. Como pudo hacerle esto? Después de todo lo que hizo por ellos, ella estaba enamorándose de una alucinación. El negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerlo.

“después de todo lo que hemos pasado, vas a tirar nuestro amor por un sueño que no durara?”

Se volvió para mirarlo y por primera vez desde que había regresado, finalmente reconoció la mirada que había en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba. Fue una mirada que le dijo que él era su pasado.

“Landon, te amé. Quería estar contigo más que nada y te puse antes que a todos los demás en mi vida”

“nunca te pedí que hicieras eso” protesto

“lo sé, nunca tuviste que hacerlo” su adoración por él siempre había sido el resultado de sus propias fantasías y esperanzas. “cuando estábamos juntos, cuando todo era perfecto, todavía no podía quitarme el miedo de que no duraría. Que, si no hacia todo lo que estaba en mi poder para tenerte conmigo, te perdería. Pero con Josie, nunca me sentí asi. Sé que cuando la abrazo, ella estará ahí, siempre. ya no tengo miedo”

Pero Landon lo estaba y estaba enojado.

“que paso ahora?”

“Landon, quiero que estés a salvo”

El se burlo.

“Landon, lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño”

“estas segura, Hope?”

Luego la beso, pero en igual de que lo atrajera hacia ella como siempre pasaba, lo empujó hacia atrás para separarse.

“estoy segura, Landon”

“entonces creo que me iré, buscare donde dormir”

Hope escucho la molestia en su voz, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para hacerlo sentir mejor, ella necesitaba cortar la conexión que los unía.

El chico camino hacia la puerta y se volvió hacia Hope una última vez. La tribrida sabía que solo quedaba una cosa por decir.

“adiós, Landon”

El fénix apretó los labios, asintió y se fue.


	37. Coming Together

Josie estaba dando un paseo por el lago cuando se encontró a Maya sentada en el pequeño muelle, su mirada perdida en el lago. La morena se dio cuenta de que parecía sola y se preguntó si tenía a alguien que se preocupara por ella además de Hope.

“hey” saludo Josie

“me estaba yendo” dijo Maya mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

“por que?” la detuvo Josie “creo que hay mucho espacio para las dos”

Maya sonrió.

“como estuvo New York?”

“igual que siempre” rechazo la pregunta “ como estuvo todo por aquí?”

Maya se rio sin humor y miro hacia el agua, sintiéndose más cohibida de lo que quería dejar ver. Se encogió de hombros y trato de hacer parecer lo que había sucedido no era gran cosa.

“bueno, si tu dices que una pelea con los lobos que termino con Mg muerto por unos minutos como algo normal en la escuela, entonces estuvo todo genial”

Josie sonrió con simpatía.

“bueno, te aseguro que fue la semana más normal han tenido, desde el asunto de Malivore”

“sabes Hope cree que hago esto por llamar la atención, pero sé que es estar en el fondo de la cadena alimenticia en la escuela y no quiero volver ahí”

Josie la miro con comprensión.

“puedo entender eso”

Maya iba decir algo más cuando una voz la interrumpió.

“no me dijiste que estabas de vuelta” dijo Hope.

“creo que iré a ver a MG” comento Maya antes de levantarse y dejar a la pareja sola.

“si, bueno, no me dijiste que tu ex novio estaba vivo y quedándose contigo, asi que…” se encogió de hombros de forma fría.

Hope se estremeció ante el frio de su voz.

Josie se puso de pie y finalmente la enfrento.

“cuanto tiempo llevas ahí parada?”

“el tiempo suficiente para verte conectarte con mi compañera de cuarto de una manera en que yo no he podido” respondió en voz baja.

Hope había buscado a la morena desde que Landon le dijo que regreso, acaba de llegar al muelle cuando vio a Josie hablar con Maya sin esfuerzo, dándole lo que la chica lobo necesitaba: comprensión.

“no fue gran cosa”

El hecho de que ella creyera eso, era una de las razones por las que la amaba. Dio un paso hacia ella, queriendo borrar algo del dolor que había causado sin querer.

“Josie…”

“no lo hagas” dijo la morena con dureza y la cobriza se detuvo, pero todavía se sentía como si estuviera demasiado cerca, asi que ella se apartó. Tenía la espalda recta y los hombros tensos mientras se decía a si misma con fuerza que la mejor manera de lidiar con esto era fingir que no había sido gran cosa. Nunca podría volver a mirar a Hope a los ojos si ella supiera cuanto la había lastimado.

Respiro hondo, esperando que su voz no delatara la debilidad que sentía.

“mira, Hope, ya he hablado con Landon, asi que no hay necesidad de explicaciones. Fuimos a la playa he hicimos un picnic, no es como si significara algo …”

Se detuvo cuando sintió su mano entre las suyas y miro a cualquier parte menos al rostro de la tribrida, no quería ver el arrepentimiento culpable que estaba segura de encontrar en su rostro.

Hope observo como Josie evitaba su mirada con determinación, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Levanto su mano y ahueco su rostro, su pulgar rozando su pómulo.

Incapaz de detenerse, sus ojos se cerraron, su respiración se volvió inestable cuando sintió a Hope mas cerca.

La tribrida la miro. Era tan hermosa, pensó y no la dejaría creer ni por un segundo más que lo que tenían no era importante.

“significaba todo” susurro.

La cobriza capturo sus labios con los suyos y la morena gimió cuando sintió los labios de Hope moverse suavemente sobre su boca en un beso que la calmo tanto como la emociono. Josie suspiro, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara contra el de la cobriza.

Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, anclándola a ella. Pero antes de que pudiera perderse completamente en sus brazos, un pensamiento desagradable surgió en la superficie de su mente: Landon. Ella se echó hacia atrás.

“Hope, espera. Que hay de Landon?”

Hope envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Josie, negándose a dejarla ir.

“Landon llego en la mañana después de hablar contigo. Me dijo que fingió su muerte, bueno, no toda si murió, pero al parecer es un fénix asi que ahora es inmortal, se estuvo escondiendo de una organización secreta, pero volvió para que pudiéramos estar juntos” sintió a Josie tensarse y apretó su agarre con cautela, no la dejaría huir antes de tener la oportunidad de explicarse “pero eso no es lo que quiero, Josie”

Dio un gran respiro.

“ya no lo amo. La única razón por la que le dije que se podía quedar conmigo era para mantenerlo a salvo y porque no había espacio “ vacilo no queriendo contarle lo que había sucedido, pero no podía ocultárselo “ cuando le dije que las cosas habían cambiado, el me beso y me pregunto si estaba segura”

“y?” Josie no sabía si quería saber la respuesta.

Hope la miro a los ojos con seriedad.

“le dije que estaba más segura de ti que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida, él se fue, no sé si se quedara en la escuela”

“ bueno” dijo la morena pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la tribrida.

“Josie, hay tanto que quiero contarte, tanto que yo…”

Ella negó con la cabeza, deteniendo sus palabras.

"Solo hay dos cosas que quiero saber en este momento. La primera, estás segura de Landon? Quiero decir, he estado viendo el drama entre ustedes. Y la cosa es que no importa que más se involucre siempre se remonta a Hope y Landon “Ella le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva "Sé cómo dejas que la culpa te lleve, Hope, y no quiero que esa sea la razón por la que estás aquí conmigo, en lugar de el"

"No lo es", dijo con firmeza " Landon era parte de mi sueño de querer ser normal y cuando estaba con él, una parte de mí todavía se sentía como si todavía estuviera persiguiendo el sueño. No me siento así cuando estoy contigo. Créeme, Josie y Hope son más fuertes que Landon y Hope. Sé a quién quiero, Jo y la tengo en mis brazos ahora mismo”

Era un riesgo, lo sabía. Ella podría terminar siendo nada más que una segunda opción, peor aún, Hope podría dejarla algún día. La habían abandonado todos los que le importaban, su mamá pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en Europa, su papá manteniendo la escuela, Penélope rompiendo su relación, incluso Lizzie cuando estaba en su cacería de un nuevo chico, pero algo le decía que, si Hope la dejaba, dolería más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero cuando miró esos ojos azules, supo que no podía alejarse de ella. Ella se arriesgaría con las dos juntas. Quizás Josie y Hope realmente eran más fuertes. Ella dijo suavemente, "Está bien"  
  
la tribrida exhalo aliviada, luego su mandíbula se tensó. Quería hacer esto bien, no quería que hubiera nada entre ellas. "Pero, Josie, hay algo que necesito decirte…"  
  
Josie detuvo sus palabras con un beso, una ligereza en su corazón que borró por completo el dolor de los últimos días. Ella se reclinó en sus brazos y levantó una ceja con picardía.

"Guarda tus grandes, profundos y oscuros secretos, Hopey. lo único que quiero saber ahora es si puedes cumplir tu promesa".  
  
Su ceño se frunció en confusión. 

"De qué estás hablando?"  
  
"Bueno," ella dejó que sus dedos giraran en el cabello de su nuca mientras decía con un aire de fingida seriedad, "cierta chica prometió llevarme a una cita, y yo solo me preguntaba si aún lo recordaba"  
  
Hope le sonrió y le tendió la mano. "No hay nada que me gustaría más que ir al festival contigo, pero primero, no quieres ir a cenar conmigo?”  
  
"Tal vez", admitió con una sonrisa descarada, "pero no dijiste la palabra mágica".  
  
Hope acerco sus cuerpos.

"No lo hice, eh?"  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

"Nop."  
  
Hope se inclinó, dejando que su boca recorriera su mandíbula y bajara por su cuello mientras susurraba: "Por favor?"  
  
Josie tragó y abrió los ojos sin darse cuenta de que los había cerrado. Vio a Hope sonriéndole y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

"Nada como una palabra mágica, eh?"  
  
la cobriza se rió entre dientes.  
  


"Ahora, llévame a cenar, Hopey”

Hope rodo los ojos ante el sobrenombre, pero no podía estar mas feliz.


	38. Little Talk

Hope se despertó, aun confundida por el sueño.

“Josie?” dijo el nombre de su novia.

Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro al pensarlo. Su novia.

“se fue” comento Maya mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel “pero te dejo una nota”

Hope la tomo y leyó en voz alta.

“tuve que ir con Lizzie. Te veías demasiado linda como para despertarte. Nos vemos esta noche, Hopey”

“eso es lindo” comento Maya mientras se ponía los zapatos “supongo que las cosas van bien?”

Pensó en sus últimas semanas con Josie y solo sonrió aún más radiante.

“si, creo que las cosas van bien”

Maya se burló.

“eso es decir poco, considerando que esta es la tercera vez que Josie pasa la noche desde el festival, asi que diría que las cosas van muy bien”

“Maya…”

“oye, no te preocupes me gusta pasar la noche con Jessica, si sabes a lo que me refiero” dijo la morena de forma sugestiva.

“Jessica? Que paso con Lucy?” pregunto Hope confundida.

“ahora somos buenas amigas” comento Maya con una sonrisa. “me alegro que tú y Josie estén bien, tal vez eso evite que estés tan tensa todo el tiempo” bromeo la morena ganándose que Hope le aventara con una almohada que esquivo sin problemas.

La mente de Hope volvió a su primera cita en el festival y como esa noche había terminado mejor de lo que pensaba.

_“estas segura que no quieres subir a la rueda de la fortuna?” pregunto Josie a Maya, quien decidió acompañarlas al festival._

_“no, gracias Josie, me parece un poco confinado allí arriba”_

_Detrás de Josie, Hope se reía. Mientras vio como la loba prefirió ir a los algodones de azucar_

_Josie suspiro y luego enlazo su brazo con el de la cobriza, jalándola hacia la línea de espera._

_“bueno, supongo que solo seremos tu y yo, Hope”_

_“y si no quiero subirme?” pregunto Hope incluso cuando dejo que Josie la arrastrara._

_“no tienes elección” le sonrió._

_La cobriza puso los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras hacía fila con ella. La rueda redujo la velocidad para detenerse y bajar a los pasajeros. Hope y Josie se acercaron y se sentaron en el asiento vacío, meciéndose un poco cuando el operador cerró la barra de metal sobre sus regazos.  
  
El viaje comenzó y la tribrida comenzó a ver lo que Maya quería decir con confinamiento, pensó Hope con una leve mueca. Para distraerse de la sensación de ser levantada hacia atrás en el aire por el paseo de metal, miró a Josie y notó su expresión seria mientras miraba el Festival. Frunció el ceño y apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del asiento. "Oye, estás bien?"  
  
Ella lo miró con ojos tristes y le dio una sonrisa pálida. "No es nada, Hope. Solo pensaba que iba dormir sola esta noche, desde que Lizzie regresa mañana"_

_  
Odiaba lo sola que sonaba en ese momento y deseó por incontables ocasiones que esta fuera otra vida, una en la que pudiera llevarla a su habitación y tenerla en sus brazos toda la noche para que supiera que era amada.  
  
"¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo?" Las palabras salieron antes de que ella pudiera repensarlas y cuando sus grandes ojos la miraron, tartamudeó: "conmigo y Maya, por supuesto. No quiero que duermas sola"  
  
Ella la estudió por un momento y Hope se preguntó qué era lo que estaba buscando en su rostro. Sea lo que sea, debe haberlo encontrado, porque dijo: "Gracias". Luego la sorprendió acercándose más a ella y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. La tribrida sonrió y le rodeó el hombro con la mano. Ella suspiró contenta. "Es hermoso aquí"  
  
"Mmm" estuvo de acuerdo cuando el paseo se detuvo en la cima. Miraron hacia donde todo el pueblo estaba puesto ante ellas con luces.  
  
"Tienes miedo?"  
  
_

_Hope miró sus ojos preocupados y luego su mirada se posó en su boca, ni a una pulgada de la suya. Respiró._

_"Aterrada"  
  
Josie puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió y señaló a su alrededor. _

_"Me refiero a la altura"  
  
De mala gana, volvió su atención al paisaje de abajo._

_"no me molesta, debe ser porque te tengo aquí"  
  
“ enserio? Todo lo que necesitabas era a mí?" bromeo Josie.  
  
_

_"Sí, Josie Saltzman, definitivamente eres lo que me faltaba en la vida".  
  
Se sentaron, cada una perdido en sus propios pensamientos por un momento antes de que Josie dijera en voz baja: "Me gusta estar aquí, lejos de todo. Es agradable"  
  
Sonaba melancólica y Hope le dio un beso en la frente, frotando sus hombros.  
  
"Gracias, Hope"  
  
la tribrida la miró, sorprendida. _

_"Para qué?"  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza, una triste sonrisa en sus labios._

_"Porque de alguna manera, justo cuando pienso que finalmente te entiendo, me sorprendes por completo con algo nuevo. Algo mejor de lo que jamás imaginé"  
  
Josie levantó una mano y tomó su mandíbula, trazando sus dedos a lo largo. La calidez en sus ojos casi le quitó el aliento. Ella se inclinó y la besó suavemente. Hope respondió a la suave presión en sus labios, su brazo rodeó su cintura mientras su otra mano agarraba su hombro, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.  
  
Podía sentir sus dedos clavándose en sus hombros mientras se arqueaba contra ella. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, profundizando el beso. Su boca se abrió y ante el roce de su lengua contra la de ella, podría haber jurado que estaban volando de nuevo hasta que escuchó una risa distante y sintió que alguien la golpeaba en el hombro.  
  
Se separó de Josie y miró hacia arriba para ver al operador mirándolas con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Lo siento, señorita, el viaje ha terminado. A menos que ustedes dos quieran volver?"  
  
Se sonrojó y miró para ver que el rostro de Josie estaba tan rosado como imaginaba que era el suyo. "No, eh… estamos bien"  
  
Rápidamente se levantaron y se alejaron, ignorando las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas de la multitud que había estado esperando en la fila.  
  
"Y dices que soy yo quien siempre te sorprende", murmuró en su oído. "Josie Saltzman fue sorprendida besándose en la rueda de la fortuna en el festival" bromeo Hope.  
  
_

_"Cállate, Hope"  
  
la tribrida se rió entre dientes cuando notó que ella se sonrojaba aún más de lo que había estado y tomó su mano, feliz cuando sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de los de ella.  
  
Cuando el festival terminó horas después, se encontraron con Maya y las tres subieron al auto de Hope y se dirigieron a la escuela.  
  
Maya saltó tan pronto como se detuvieron enfrente de la entrada_

_"Bueno, Hope no esperes por mi" Dio un paso hacia atrás y luego se dio la vuelta._

_Hope y Josie caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de la tribrida. la cobriza abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Josie._

_Hope miro como Josie se movía nerviosamente en medio de la habitación._

_“entonces, como serán los arreglos para dormir? Yo duermo en el suelo o tomo la cama?”_

_“ambas podíamos tomar la cama” sugirió Hope._

_Josie trago saliva con los ojos abiertos._

_“mira, Hope, es posible que quieras tener suerte esta noche, pero…”_

_“tengo suerte” se acercó Hope. Sabía que podría estar pidiendo demasiado, demasiado pronto, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado durante los últimos días, quería pasar la noche abrazándola. "Cuando entras en una habitación y soy yo a quien sonríes, tengo suerte. cuando hay cualquier lugar donde podrías estar y estás aquí conmigo, tengo suerte. Y si paso esta noche arriba en la cama contigo en mis brazos o aquí abajo en el suelo, solo deseándolo, todavía tendré suerte"_

_Su boca se abrió con sorpresa y Hope pudo ver el ligero brillo en sus ojos, pero se recuperó rápidamente, preguntando con una sonrisa._

_“Has estado ensayando esas líneas, Hope?"  
  
"En realidad, prefiero inventarlas en el momento" bromeó en respuesta. "Entonces, qué va a ser, cama o piso? o tal vez el viejo sofá?"  
  
Ella la miró por un largo momento antes de mirar hacia el sofá mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Sabes, no creo que ese sofá sea lo suficientemente grande para las dos" Hope exhaló aliviada y le sonrió cuando ella dijo: "Vamos a la cama, para dormir, Hope" aclaro.  
  
"Aún con suerte, Josie" sonrió._

"la he perdido en la memoria de Josie Saltzman" dijo Maya sacudiendo la cabeza. A pesar de la forma en que ahora se podía encontrar periódicamente a su amiga mirando al vacío con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, tenía que admitir que la incorporación de Josie había supuesto un cambio bienvenido en la tribrida. ella se rio con más libertad y estaba más relajada que desde que ella llegó a la escuela Salvatore.  
  
Y fue como si la propia escuela hubiera absorbido su estado de ánimo y se hubiera hecho eco de él, la misma atmósfera parecía más feliz. Apenas podía creerlo, pensó con desconcierto, pero la extraña escuela comenzaba a sentirse como en casa para ella.

"qué piensas de Josie?" Preguntó, finalmente recordando que ella estaba en la habitación.  
  
Ella tuvo que sonreír. Josie se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la hermana que nunca había tenido y disfrutaba la conexión. El tiempo que Maya no estaba pasando con Hope y aprendiendo sobre el ser en el que se había convertido, lo pasó con Josie. Habían ido de compras con su hermana Lizzie, habían visto todas las películas antiguas que Mg les presto mientras comían comida chatarra.

"Me gusta. Ella es especial, Hope"  
  
"Sí, ella lo es"

Un golpe en la puerta, Hope se levantó de la cama para abrir, revelando a Lizzie parada ahí.

“hola Lizzie” saludo y abrió más la puerta para que la rubia pudiera entrar.

“hola, pulgas, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar… a solas, sin ofender” miro a Maya.

“está bien, creo que es tiempo de que vaya a desayunar” comento la morena antes de dejarlas solas.

“está todo bien? Josie está bien?”

“ella está bien” aseguro “supe el gnomo se ira con Raf”

Rafael había encontrado a su padre y este lo había invitado a pasar un tiempo con el, que el lobo acepto de inmediato.

“suena bien” dijo con sinceridad.

Hope miro que Lizzie la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

“que?”

“nada, supongo que nunca pensé que dejarías tu adoración por el Hobbit”

“yo también pensé eso, pero estoy muy feliz con Josie más de lo que pensé que nunca estaría”

“mira, Hope, no me lo tomes a mal, pero quiero que estés segura de lo que sientes por mi hermana, no quiero que ella sufra, no sé si tú puedes verlo, pero ella te ama y la mataría si tú la dejas y vas en tu épica búsqueda para traer al Hobbit de regreso”

“nunca dejaría a Josie, ella es hermosa y divertida. Es honesta y de alguna manera tiene una forma de ver dentro de mi todo lo que trato de ocultar. Y cuando lo expone, lo toma con tanta calma como si ya lo supiera desde hace tiempo. La forma en que ella me acepta, me hace aceptarme a mí misma” Lizzie podía mirar el amor tan fuerte que sentía Hope hacia su hermana en sus ojos “todo de mí, el lobo, la bruja y la chica que solo quiere ser normal, como si nunca fuera más yo que cuando estoy con ella, sabes?”

“wow, lo tienes grave por mi hermana, fido” sonrió Lizzie “pero me alegro, ella merece que alguien la ame con la misma intensidad con la que ella ama”

Hope se rio.

“pero si la lastimas, no importa que seas casi inmortal, puedo jurar que ninguna sangre de vampiro ayuda si absorbo toda la magia de ti” amenazo Lizzie.

“está bien Lizzie”

La rubia camino hacia la puerta. Pero se paró antes de salir.

“solo no impregnes a mi hermana con tus cachorros todavía, ella es muy joven para ser madre” comento haciendo sonrojar a Hope.

La rubia se fue riendo.


	39. The Gift

"El tiempo descubre la verdad". -Seneca  
  
  
Hope se paró frente a la puerta de Josie con los nervios agitándose pesadamente en su estómago. Soltó un suspiro inestable, asintiendo para sí misma. Hoy fue el día. Sabía que algunos secretos siempre serían necesarios en la vida, pero otros solo separaban a las personas, dañándolas de adentro hacia afuera. No dejaría que le hiciera eso a ella y a Josie.

Toco la puerta y espero a que la morena abriera.

  
"Hola, Hope" saludo Josie sorprendida de verla allí tan temprano en la mañana. Por lo general, la tribrida estaba entrenando con su padre a estas horas. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la boca.  
  
Hope lo devolvió, besándola profundamente, su mano subiendo para ahuecar su mandíbula. Sintió su sorpresa cuando ella se balanceó contra su cuerpo. Su mano se elevó a su clavícula y supo que podía sentir el rápido latido de su corazón debajo de su palma. La besó suavemente una vez más, luego apoyó su frente contra la de ella.  
  
Josie se rió levemente, un poco sin aliento. 

"Entonces, alguna razón en particular para el cálido saludo?"  
  
"Tuve un sueño sobre ti anoche" confesó Hope impulsivamente mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia su garganta, acariciando suavemente la piel sensible allí.  
  
"Oh, Asi de bien?"  
  
Puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras dejaba caer la mano.

"No fue así, Josie"

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Entonces, qué tipo de sueño fue?"  
  
ella había soñado con ellos cuatro, Josie, ella y los chicos, todos juntos como la familia que habían sido. Había sido la primera vez que había tenido un sueño así en mucho tiempo y había sido tan real como los demás, dejándola con la sensación de tener un agujero en el interior cuando se despertó sola. Había reforzado su decisión de contarle todo a Josie. No importa cuál sería su reacción, quería que ella lo supiera. Necesitaba que ella supiera.  
  
"Vamos, te lo contaré" comento mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama de Josie.  
  
Hope estaba actuando de forma extraña, incluso para ella, pensó Josie. Normalmente ella se habría dicho algo por eso, pero había algo en sus ojos que la hizo asentir con la cabeza. Ella se sentó a su lado.  
  


Hope unió sus manos haciendo que Josie frunciera el ceño iba a decir algo, pero el extraño estado de ánimo melancólico de Hope la detuvo. No era el silencio melancólico normal al que estaba acostumbrada. Fue algo más profundo. Entonces, se sentó en silencio a su lado y esperó, con una paciencia que no sabía que tenía, a que ella dijera lo que quería decir.  
  
la tribrida miró hacia abajo a sus manos, su pulgar rozando sus nudillos mientras trataba de evitar que su corazón latiera fuera de su pecho. Había llegado el momento de decir la verdad. Después de esto, no habría más mentiras entre ellas. 

"Josie, hay algo que necesito decirte." Recordó las veces que había tenido esta conversación con otros y negó con la cabeza. "Sabes, se lo dije a tu papa, a Lizzie e incluso a Landon. Pero la persona con la que quería compartirlo eres tú"  
  
Tratando de ocultar el dolor, sintió que la tribrida le había confiado en todos menos en ella.

"Wow, ese debió haber sido un gran sueño si fuiste y buscaste a tu ex para contárselo"  
  
"No, Josie, esto no se trata del sueño" ella ya estaba diciendo todo esto mal.   
  
Josie apretó la mano que sostenía para hacerle saber que no iría a ninguna parte.

"Entonces de qué se trata, Hope?"  
  
Respiró hondo para estabilizarse. 

"El día del funeral de Landon, el día que te lastimé, me encontré con un monstruo justo cuando tú te fuiste"

Josie frunció el ceño, confundida.  
  
"Su nombre era Argos. Tenía la capacidad de mostrarte cómo podría haber sido tu vida si hubieras tomado decisiones diferentes. Se ofreció a usar sus poderes en mí"  
  
"Suena como una oferta bastante tentadora” reflexionó Josie.  
  
Hope asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo fue. Me culpé a mí misma por la muerte de Landon. Pensé que, si hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente, si las cosas fueran diferentes, el todavía estaría vivo. Así que dije que sí. Se suponía que solo era como recuperar recuerdos reprimidos, pero no fue asi. Era como si realmente estuviera allí, experimentándolo momento a momento"  
  
"Por cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?" Preguntó, tratando de imaginarse viviendo dos vidas separadas y teniendo los recuerdos de ambos.  
  
Hope la miró fijamente. Una parte de ella siempre había sabido que Josie le creería, pero aun así, que ella lo aceptara tan fácilmente, que lo creyera tan completamente, la asombraba.  
  
"Qué?"  
  
Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa suave y respondió a su pregunta.

"Nada. Estuve allí durante casi un año. Comenzó el día del show de talentos. Excepto que esta vez, tú y yo nunca nos electrocutamos"  
  
Se retorció un poco, recordando los besos que compartieron en la cocina, solo podía imaginar lo que habían hecho las dos juntas. 

"Entonces, qué pasó exactamente?"  
  
"Hicimos un bebé" dijo simplemente. Vio la boca de Josie abrirse y apartar la mirada de ella mientras continuaba: " bueno técnicamente dos. Después de ese día, pasamos de amigas a madres, y en algún lugar en medio de todo, me enamoré de ti. Luego nacieron nuestros hijos”  
  
Josie soltó su mano y se puso de pie, alejándose con las piernas temblorosas, sin saber qué pensar. Cerró los ojos cuando la escuchó hablar en voz baja.

"Nunca había sido más feliz"  
  


Vio su cabeza inclinada y se puso de pie, ansiosa por llegar hasta ella. Pero se obligó a quedarse donde estaba y terminar todo, de una vez por todas. 

"te mudaste a mi habitación, estábamos juntas como una familia. Nos comprometimos. Luego nos enteramos de que Landon había muerto. En el funeral, Argos apareció y me dijo que ahora sabía que lo que habría hecho de manera diferente no habría cambiado qué le pasó. Y luego me alejó de ti "  
  
Respiró hondo y temblorosamente.  
  
Dio un paso hacia ella y le suplicó: "Josie, por favor, di algo"  
  
la morena se cruzó de brazos y Hope pudo ver que sus nudillos se volvían blancos donde se agarraba con fuerza. Cuando habló, su voz era baja.

"cuando las cosas se van, Hope, no puedes recuperarlas. No importa cuánto te esfuerces".  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, negando lo que sabía que ella realmente estaba diciendo. 

"Josie…"  
  
Pero Josie no podía dejarla hablar ahora, no podía permitirle decir todas las cosas correctas como había estado diciendo antes. Tenía que saber la verdad. 

"Entonces, todo lo que ha pasado las últimas semanas ha sido por esa vida que tenías, no por mí?"  
  
"No" corrigió con firmeza, odiando la vulnerabilidad que podía escuchar en su voz y se movió frente a ella, alcanzando sus manos. Por un segundo, se apretaron con más fuerza alrededor de sus brazos, luego ella los soltó y Hope las tomo, sosteniendo sus manos entre ellas mientras trataba de hacerle entender "por eso sucedió esto _ahora_. Tal vez me hubiera costado un poco más para abrir los ojos, pero te prometo, Josie, que siempre serás la persona que veo cuando lo hago "  
  
"Hope, no soy la persona con la que estabas" comenzó con inquietud. Odiaba cómo su corazón se retorcía dentro de ella por admitir eso, pero no podía dejar que ella pensara que lo era. Parecía que una vez más estaba tratando de estar a la altura, para ver si era la única digna de ser amada y esta vez, era contra ella misma. "yo no sé cómo ser esa persona. Solo escucharlo me parece abrumador. Quiero decir, no sé si quiero ser madre y no puedo…"  
  
"Josie" la interrumpió, apretando sus manos gentilmente para llamar su atención, "Yo tampoco soy quien era entonces. Y no extrañé esa versión de ti, simplemente _te_ extrañé a ti"  
  
Ella miró hacia abajo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras trataba de explicar el remolino de emociones dentro de ella. 

“siento que tienes una hoja de trucos de mí, sabes?”  
  
"Josie, te diré todo lo que quieras saber de mí" trató de intervenir, pero ella continuó.  
  
Ella sacudió su cabeza. Hope no entendía. Se sentía como si la tribrida supiera todo sobre ella y ella no supiera nada sobre la cobriza. La hizo sentirse engañada de alguna manera. 

"Sabes todas estas cosas sobre mí y pensé que tal vez estábamos aprendiendo a ser un nosotras, juntas, porque así es como funciona una relación. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero para ti, solo estás recreando viejos recuerdos. Exactamente cuántas veces me has dado ese dibujo, Hope? A cuántos picnics hemos ido? "  
  
"Nunca fuimos de picnic hasta que fuimos ese día a la playa" interrumpió la tribrida y esta vez la morena se quedó en silencio. Hope desenredó una mano de la de ella y ahuecó su mandíbula, acercándolos. "Solo te di el dibujo una vez. Fue tu primer Festival conmigo y definitivamente fue la primera vez que me besé con alguien en la rueda de la fortuna"  
  
Josie podía sentir el calor subiendo por su cuello ante eso y la sonrisa burlona de Hope no ayudó en nada.  
  


"No estoy interesada en recrear un pasado, Josie. Quiero construir un futuro contigo. Lo que Argos me dio, fue un regalo. Me mostró lo que realmente quería, y eso es estar contigo"  
  
Le tomó todo lo que tenía a Hope para soltar su mano y dar un paso atrás, dándole la elección que se merecía. 

"Qué deseas tú?"  
  
Josie la miró en silencio, con lágrimas en los ojos. Le estaba pidiendo que corriera un riesgo tan grande. Se sentía como si hubiera sido un suplente durante la mayor parte de su vida.   
  
Ahora aquí estaba Hope, quien siempre había pensado que era la persona más asombrosa que había conocido y ella le estaba diciendo que la quería. Pero cuál ella era la que realmente quería? Esta persona con la que había compartido una vida e hijos? O ella, la jodida que, la mayor parte del tiempo, se sentía perdida en su propia vida y que se escondía en la sombra de su hermana?  
  
Podrían ser realmente la misma persona? se preguntó. Como un diamante, mostrando diferentes facetas de la misma piedra? Fue realmente así de simple? Podría arriesgarlo todo, su futuro, su amistad con Hope, su corazón creyendo que así era? Tenía tanta fe en Hope?

  
Ella miró hacia sus ojos serios que le suplicaban en silencio que le creyera y obtuvo su respuesta.  
  
Ella se apartó de Hope y su corazón se hundió mientras la veía caminar hacia la puerta. Esperó a que ella la abriera y le ordenara salir de su vida. En cambio, escuchó el clic de una cerradura. Confundida, la miró mientras ella la enfrentaba.  
  
Se acercó a ella y se encogió de hombros impotente, deseando poder encontrar palabras más elocuentes para decirle lo que la tribrida significaba para ella. Pero todo lo único que pudo decir fue: "Te quiero"  
  
Antes de que Hope pudiera hacer algo más que mirarla, su corazón latía con fuerza al darse cuenta de que lo que había esperado se estaba haciendo realidad.

"Quítate los zapatos" ordeno Josie.  
  
Hope frunciendo el ceño, se inclinó y se quitó las botas mientras Josie se quitaba los zapatos. La morena se desabotonó la chaqueta de la escuela y la puso en el respaldo de la silla. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Hope se quitó la chaqueta de cuero de los hombros y la tiró sobre la cama de Lizzie. Luego Josie la tomó de la mano y la empujo hacia la cama. Cuando la tribrida estaba acostada en su espalda, mirándola, la morena se arrastró a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Ambas suspiraron de alivio cuando sus brazos se rodearon, la cercanía las tranquilizó.  
  
Miraron hacia el techo, por donde el sol entraba por la ventana, enviando largas líneas de luz a través de ella. Era cálido y silencioso y Josie inhaló profundamente, sintiéndose realmente contenta. Entonces la curiosidad la hizo decir en voz baja: "Háblame de nuestros hijos"  
  
los ojos de Hope se cerraron ante sus palabras. _Nuestros hijos_. La abrazó contra ella, su voz era espesa cuando dijo: "Eran perfectos"  
  
la risa de Josie llenó la habitación. 

"Yo diría que estas exagerando, pero si eran _nuestros_ bebés, entonces probablemente tengas razón"  
  
Hope se rió entre dientes y Josie sonrió cuando el sonido retumbó a través de su pecho. Ella curvó la mano en su camiseta y preguntó: "¿Cómo se llamaban?"  
  
"Lucas y Andrew" exhaló, sintiendo el dolor agridulce recorrer su corazón. La abrazó con más fuerza. "o Luke y Andy si preguntabas a Lizzie"  
  
Pasaron el día juntas, sin salir de la habitación. Josie llamo a su padre para decirle que tomaría el día libre junto con Hope, el director acepto, sabiendo que pasaba. Necesitaban tiempo solo para ellas dos y en la soleada habitación ese día, se sentía como si estuvieran en un mundo solas.  
  
No fue fácil para ninguna de las dos hablar sobre la vida que había tenido Hope, pero no se reprimieron. Le contó todo lo que podía recordar al respecto, sobre ellas. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada pelea. Le habló de sus hijos. Sobre cómo había tenido los mismos miedos y preocupaciones que tenía ahora, cómo ella siempre había sabido que no tenían fundamento, porque era una madre maravillosa. En un momento, había confesado con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Dios, Josie, los extraño mucho. A veces pienso que este dolor nunca desaparecerá. Que cada vez que entro a mi habitación, todavía estoy esperando oír la risa de los bebes"  
  
Con lágrimas llenando sus propios ojos, la morena se precipitó a sus brazos.

"Lo siento mucho, Hope"  
  
La había abrazado y a pesar del dolor, por primera vez, había sentido la curación en ella. Finalmente estaba compartiendo su dolor con Josie y como siempre, era más fuerte con ella a su lado.  
  
Esa noche, mucho después de que el sol se había puesto y la habitación estaba a oscuras, Josie hablo.  
  
"Hope, no quiero un bebé en este momento. De hecho, no estoy segura de estar lista para uno"  
  
Sintió la tensión en su cuerpo y capturó su mano contra su corazón. "Josie, mírame"  
  
Ella miró hacia arriba, preocupación escrita claramente en sus ojos.  
  
Hope le frotó la espalda y le dijo con sinceridad.

"Lo que siento por ti no es condicional. No espero que tengamos un bebé en este momento. No estamos listas para eso. Me gustaría que tuviéramos un aniversario de un mes al menos, antes de que contemplemos la maternidad” bromeó y se sintió aliviada cuando Josie se rió. Luego dijo con seriedad “lo chicos fueron un accidente, el accidente más feliz de mi vida, pero un accidente. No fue algo que planeamos y no quiero hacer eso esta vez. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Tomemos esto con calma, solo nosotras "  
  
Ella sonrió, sintiendo que el miedo la abandonaba. "Solo nosotras"  
  
Agotadas por el emotivo día que habían tenido, se durmieron enredadas en los brazos de la otra. Más tarde esa noche, Josie se despertó, el tranquilizador de la respiración de Hope en su oído le dijo dónde estaba, haciéndola sentir segura. Ella miró a la tribrida, sus ojos recorriendo sus rasgos.  
  
Era la persona más increíble que jamás conocería en su vida. Ella ya había hecho más por este mundo de lo que la mayoría de la gente haría en toda su vida, y de alguna manera, ella sabía que esto era solo el comienzo. Todo lo que le había dicho hoy la había sorprendido. Podía hacer cualquier cosa, ser cualquier cosa, estar con cualquiera. Y donde ella quería estar era aquí, a su lado.  
  
La puerta se abrió, con cuidado, se desenredó de Hope, quien murmuró una protesta y luego enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Josie se sentó.  
  
Lizzie cerró la puerta detrás de ella, luego alcanzó las luces sin mirar, su mente en la cita que había tenido con MG hoy.  
  
Josie se cruzó de brazos y dijo en voz baja: "Hope está durmiendo, así que no enciendas las luces"  
  
Lizzie se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermana y por un momento se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Hizo un gesto sobre su hombro, ofreciendo torpemente.

"Si ustedes quieren la habitación, puedo quedarme con MG"  
  
Josie la interrumpió.

"No, solo estamos durmiendo" La consideró por un momento y dijo "Hope me lo contó todo"  
  
La forma en que los ojos de Lizzie se negaron a encontrarse con los de ella y la expresión de culpa en su rostro confirmaron lo que había pensado. "Lo sabías, no? Sobre todo?"  
  
"Sí," admitió de mala gana.  
  
"Por qué no me lo dijiste, Lizzie?" Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose cómo su relación familiar más cercana había llegado a esto. Sabía que debería estar enojada, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido hoy, no había lugar para eso. Ella preguntó con cansancio: "Me odias tanto?"  
  
"No," negó ella, sorprendida por la pregunta de Josie y el tono resignado de su voz. De verdad la había hecho pensar eso? Ella miró hacia abajo y finalmente le dijo la vergonzosa verdad: "no quería preocuparte y no era mi deber decir algo, tenía que respetar a fido y esperar que ella te contara"

Josie asintió. Sabía que su hermana tenía razón.  
  
"Estamos bien?" Preguntó Lizzie.  
  


“Por supuesto que lo estamos, Lizzie. Tú eres mi familia" dijo Josie acercándose para abrazarla.  
  
Lizzie rápidamente la abrazó, agradecida por los brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza. Había esperado que Josie la perdonara por no contarle, pero todavía tenía miedo.  
  
Se separaron y Lizzie miró a su hermana, finalmente capaz de hacer la pregunta por la que había sentido tanta curiosidad. Ella había sido incrédula, su padre comprensivo y Landon había estado molesto, pero quería saber cómo había reaccionado Josie. "Entonces, qué pensaste cuando pulgas te contó sobre su otra vida? Crees que sucedió?"  
  
"Sí, por supuesto" dijo Josie sorprendida y Lizzie supo entonces que nunca había dudado de la cobriza. Ella sonrió para sí misma, Hope merecía tener ese tipo de fe y lealtad en su vida.  
  
Josie se mordió el labio, confesando.

"Sin embargo, me siento abrumada. Quiero decir, no sé si soy todo lo que ella cree que soy"  
  
Lizzie pensó que era asombroso cómo las inseguridades de otras personas eran fáciles de ver cuando las tuyas no se interponían en el camino.

"No, creo que esta es la única vez que wolfie lo hizo completamente bien"  
  


Josie sonrió, sorprendida y complacida por su comentario.

"Gracias, Lizzie."  
  
"Bueno, será mejor ir a dormir, antes de que pulgas se despierte"  
  
" Buenas noches, Lizzie" Vio su hermana se cambia a su pijama y se metía a la cama. Ella volvio a la cama donde Hope yacía de lado. Sonriendo, se acostó a su lado, tirando de su brazo alrededor de ella.  
  
Hope se movió, acercándose a ella y murmuró contra su cuello: "Todo bien?"  
  
"Sí, Hope" entrelazó su mano con la de ella, sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos con un suspiro, "todo va a estar bien ahora"

**El Fin.**


	40. Epilogo: Finally Home

_“Todo en la vida es sobre el tiempo... lo inaccesible se vuelve accesible, lo lejano... se vuelve cercano, lo inalcanzable... en alcanzable. Hay que tener paciencia, esperar, todo es cuestión de tiempo”. -Stacey Charter_

Hope se paseó frente a la puerta, mirándola con moderación mientras pasaba. Era lo mismo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco minutos y si no hubiera estado tan distraída, se habría dado cuenta de que alguien la notaría haciéndolo.  
  
"Sabes, puedes entrar allí", dijo una voz desconocida con un toque de risa.  
  
Su cabeza se levantó bruscamente para ver a una mujer con uniforme y una expresión comprensiva pero divertida en su rostro. Intentó sonreírle débilmente, pero rápidamente se le escapó de los labios mientras ella continuaba por el pasillo. Hope sabía que debía lucir absolutamente aterrorizada porque, por una vez en su vida, era completamente incapaz de ocultar cómo se sentía. Había soñado con este momento una y otra vez, y temía que ahora que estaba aquí terminaría como todos sus otros sueños, despertaría sin ellos.  
  
Miró hacia abajo y captó el destello plateado de su anillo de bodas, la sonrisa surgió naturalmente ahora. Se había casado con Josie Saltzman. Algunos días todavía se sorprendía al ver el anillo en su mano, incapaz de creer realmente que la morena se había casado con ella. En los cuatro años desde que ella se lo había puesto en el dedo, solo se lo había quitado cuando cambiaba a su lobo e incluso entonces, lo usaba en una cadena alrededor de su cuello.  
  
Josie le había dicho que entendía si ella no quería usar uno, debido que sería menos molesto si tenía que cambiar a su lobo de repente, y que sabía que ella la amaba y solo a ella. Pero no pudo quitárselo. Para la cobriza, ese anillo era un símbolo de las promesas que se habían hecho la una a la otra en su boda, promesas que podía recordar con tanta claridad como si las hubieran dicho ayer.  
  
_"Hope y Josie han escrito sus propios votos, que ahora se dirán la una a la otra", declaró su tío Kol con una sonrisa a la congregación. Se volvió hacia la cobriza, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Hope".  
  
Hope se volvió hacia su padrino y tomó el anillo que le tendía MG. El moreno le dio un firme asentimiento de aliento, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Hope le devolvió el gesto y se volvió hacia su novia. Su novia. Se detuvo por un momento y la miró fijamente. Ella fue impresionante. El sencillo vestido blanco con hombros descubiertos que usaba solo enfatizaba su belleza y en el segundo en que la había visto caminar por el pasillo hacia ella, había necesitado todo lo que tenía para no cambiar a su lobo de la emoción. La tribrida respiró hondo, alcanzando sus manos. La miró a los ojos y dijo los votos que había estado practicando durante las últimas dos semanas._

_"Josie, en una vida que ha estado llena de lo inesperado, fuiste la única sorpresa para la que no estaba preparada"  
  
Josie se rió y Hope le sonrió, olvidando que había alguien más allí mientras se perdía en esos ojos marrones llenos de amor.  
  
Su sonrisa se suavizó mientras negaba con la cabeza con asombro._

_"Llegaste a mi vida como una tormenta, despojándome de todas mis defensas y exponiendo verdades que no estaba segura de poder manejar. Pero me hiciste ver que podía y te creí, porque estar cerca de ti siempre me ha hecho más fuerte. No conozco a nadie que ame tan feroz y libremente como tú. Das tanto de ti misma a los que amas y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo mucho que significa para ellos contar con tu apoyo. Especialmente yo, porque eres todo para mí. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi pareja, mi amor épico y hoy, te conviertes en mi esposa " Levantó su mano y la besó. "Gracias, Josie, por ser mi salvación, porque no sé cómo hubiera sido mi vida sin ti. Por eso, prometo estar siempre ahí cuando me necesites, nunca dejarte atrás, protegerte, amarte, ser tu esposa, siempre y para siempre”  
  
Deslizó el anillo plateado en su dedo. Vio caer una lágrima por el rabillo del ojo y se la secó con ternura. Ella giró su rostro hacia su palma y la besó. Luego negó con la cabeza con pesar y susurró tan bajo que sólo Hope pudo oírlo: "Presumida"  
  
_

_La tribrida se rió suavemente cuando su tío Kol la miró y asintió. "Josie"  
  
Se volvió hacia Lizzie y tomó la banda plateada que le ofreció su hermana con una sonrisa. Luego la miró, inhalando profundamente, y Hope pudo sentir el fino temblor de su mano dentro de la suya y la apretó. Ella la miró, sus ojos tan serios y oscuros. _

_"Hope, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, me tomaste completamente por sorpresa" Ella le sonrió y Hope negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba pensando en su primer encuentro en el patio de la escuela. Luego el humor se desvaneció de su rostro, dejando solo el amor allí. "Y todos estos años después, eso nunca ha cambiado. Aún me sorprendes todos los días. Me haces creer en cosas que nunca pensé que podría. Me haces creer que hay gente buena en este mundo, gente que hará lo que sea correcto, pase lo que pase. Y gente que siempre te amará y nunca se irá "  
  
Sabía exactamente lo que ella quería decir y trató de hacerle saber con sus ojos que lo entendía. La morena le sonrió, diciéndole que sabía que ella lo sabía y que podía ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. _

_"He peleado contigo, me he reído contigo, he llorado por ti y te he amado. Me haces sentir más de lo que alguna vez he sentido antes y cada día contigo solo mejora. Me has dado todo, cosas que nunca pensé que podría tener, cosas que nunca quise admitir que necesitaba, y las diste sin esfuerzo. Así que hoy, prometo darte todo lo que pueda. Prometo darte mi amistad, mi comprensión y mi amor. Prometo ser siempre tu esposa, y hacer todo lo posible para darte todos tus sueños, porque tú me has dado los míos "  
  
Ella empujó el anillo plateado por su dedo. Se miraron la una a la otra cuando Kol anunció con una gran sonrisa que estaban casadas._  
  
Hope sonrió al recordarlo. Todos los sueños que había deseado se habían hecho realidad. Excepto por uno. Se volvió y miró hacia la puerta, una parte de ella todavía asustada, a pesar de todo. Finalmente, con la mano temblorosa, empujó la puerta y se abrió.  
  
Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a las tres personas dentro y sus rodillas cedieron, lo que la hizo tropezar al entrar en la habitación.  
  
Su suave risa la alcanzó primero, un bálsamo tranquilizador para su alma preocupada.  
  
"Siempre es así" confió Josie a las otras dos personas en la habitación. Luego miró a su esposa y dijo en voz baja: "Pero le daremos un respiro. Ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para verlos"  
  
Hope había estado esperando ocho años para ver a esas personas. Hubo momentos en los que había dejado de creer que alguna vez tendría la oportunidad. Con cautela, se sentó junto a Josie en la cama y la morena sonrió, esa sonrisa que guardaba solo para ella.  
  
"Hope Mikaelson, hay algunas personas que me gustaría que conocieras" se retorció sobre las almohadas que estaban colocadas alrededor de ella, de modo que lo miró de frente y le tendió uno de los pequeños paquetes de mantas que se retorcían, "tus hijos"  
  
_Mis hijos._  
  
Sus manos temblaron cuando alcanzó al pequeño bebé. Se veía tan perfecto, tal como Hope lo recordaba. Una parte de ella sabía que debería ser imposible que pudieran tener los mismos hijos que habían tenido en otra vida, pensó mientras rozaba su pulgar contra la piel tan suave de Andy y miraba a Luke en los brazos de Josie. Pero de alguna manera, lo habían hecho. Había visto suficientes milagros en su vida para saber que a veces sucedía lo imposible, y ahora, tenía el más grande de todos en sus brazos.  
  
El bebé se estiró, su pequeña mano envolvió automáticamente el pulgar de Hope. Su corazón se contrajo con el toque. Los somnolientos ojos azul oscuro se abrieron para mirar la perturbación de su descanso, ojos que Hope sabía que se volverían más claros y verdosos en unas semanas. Se inclinó y besó su frente, inhalando ese aroma familiar.  
  
El bebé se quejó ante esto, frunció el ceño y comenzó a llorar. Hope se rió y cambio de bebe con Josie, inspecciono detenidamente a Luke, era tal como lo recordaba, el alivio llenó lo que había estado tan asustada momentos antes. Sostenía a su hijo. Esta vez no iba a desaparecer en un sueño. Susurró con reverencia: "Luke"  
  
la tribrida miró rápidamente a Josie y ella asintió, las lágrimas coincidieron con las que tenía en los ojos y respondió a su pregunta no formulada: "Sí, es Luke, Hope. Y este es Andy” indico al bebe en sus brazos “ Siempre estuvieron destinados a ser Andy y Luke"  
  
La mirada de Hope volvió a sus hijos, una adoración tan fuerte en sus ojos que la dejó sin aliento. La había mirado de esa manera desde que ella le dijo por primera vez que estaba embarazada. Josie se secó la lágrima que se le escapaba por el rabillo del ojo, recordando esa noche.  
  
_Habían estado trabajando muchas horas en el hospital durante más de un mes. Josie había pasado el día entre cirugías.  
  
Fue cuando estaba hablando con los familiares de una paciente cuando se desmayó. Tampoco había sido la primera vez. Lo había hecho el día anterior también, pero no se lo había dicho a Hope, sabiendo lo sobreprotectora que podía ser. Habían estado tan ocupada que simplemente pensó que se había olvidado de comer. Pero cuando las enfermeras la ayudaron a levantarse, recordó una conversación que ella y Hope habían tenido una noche de verano casi ocho años antes. Asi que camino directamente al laboratorio y pidió unos análisis de sangre, los cuales le confirmó lo que había pensado: estaba embarazada.  
  
Tenía tantas ganas de ir a Hope en ese momento y decírselo, pero sabía que la directora de la escuela Salvatore estaba lidiando con una pequeña guerra de bromas entre los lobos y los vampiros . Entonces, en cambio, había regresado a trabajar con una sonrisa que no había vacilado en todo el día. Había hecho sus rondas, apenas capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el secreto que tenía dentro._

_Caminó por la casa, esperando el momento en que Hope volviera. Cuando se abrió la puerta principal, la tribrida entro con el cansancio grabado en su rostro. Se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó sobre el sofá.  
  
Entró a su habitación, se quitó la ropa de trabajo, se puso un short y una vieja camiseta de la escuela. Se acercó a ella, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso en el cuello. "Hola, Jo"  
  
Ella sostuvo su cabeza contra ella por un momento, cerrando los ojos. Luego la soltó y la vio moverse hacia la cama, estirándose sobre ella con un suspiro.  
  
Durante unos minutos ella se quedó mirándola, preguntándose si estaban preparadas para esto, si ella podría hacer esto, preguntándose tantas cosas. Pero incluso mientras estaba preocupada, una mano se deslizó hacia abajo y presionó contra su estómago._

_"Hope?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
Se apoyó contra la pared de su dormitorio y preguntó en voz baja._

_"Recuerdas nuestros votos?"  
  
Se rió con cansancio, con los ojos aún cerrados. _

_"Por supuesto que sí, Jo"  
  
"Recuerdas la parte en la que te dije que haría todo lo posible para darte todos tus sueños?"  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron ahora y la miró, un amor tan fuerte en ellos que todavía la dejó sin aliento incluso después de cuatro años de matrimonio._

_"Sí, y lo has hecho"  
  
"Bueno, en realidad, todavía no lo he hecho." Respiró hondo y sonrió.  
  
Hope se quedó quieta y sus ojos fueron a su estómago, donde su mano aún descansaba. Josie caminó hacia ella mientras la tribrida se sentaba y tartamudeaba._

_"E..estás diciendo que..?"  
  
Josie asintió, tomando su rostro._

_"Vamos a tener un bebé, Hope"  
  
Sus manos fueron a sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia ella. Apoyó la frente contra ella mientras le levantaba la camisa y le daba besos en el estómago._

_"Un bebé. Vamos a tener un bebé"  
  
Dejó que sus dedos le acariciaran el cabello, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios en su piel. Luego se puso de pie abruptamente, una mirada preocupada reemplazando a la emocionada. _

_“Hope…?” dijo Josie confundida  
  
"Tenemos que ir con tía Freya, ahora mismo". La levantó en sus brazos y camino hacia la puerta.  
  
"Hope, espera, Freya ni siquiera está en este continente ahora" Se detuvo ante esto. La bajó al suelo y se volvió hacia su armario.  
  
"Tienes razón. Josie, empaca solo lo necesario" le dijo mientras buscaba sus maletas.  
  
"Hope, esperemos hasta mañana" dijo Josie, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sentándose en la cama.  
  
Detuvo sus movimientos ante el tono agitado de su voz y se inclinó frente a ella, con expresión seria. _

_"Josie, vi lo enferma que estabas antes y no hice nada para detenerlo. No quiero que tengas que pasar por eso de nuevo, necesitamos que Freya haga el hechizo para ver si tenemos que enfrentarnos de nuevo a eso”  
  
Ella levantó la mano y ahuecó su mandíbula. "Hope, no nos va a pasar nada en una noche, verdad?"  
  
Parecía reacia cuando respondió._

_"No, pero aun así no debemos arriesgarnos"  
  
Ella le tapó la boca con un dedo y cuando la tribrida dejó de hablar, comenzó a trazar la suavidad de sus labios, que se abrieron bajo su caricia. Su respiración se volvió superficial y sus ojos brillaron dorado mientras la miraba. Josie sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse en respuesta. _

_"Hope, quiero pasar esta noche contigo, en nuestra cama, celebrando lo único que siempre temí no poder darte: nuestra familia" susurro  
  
Frunció el ceño y ella supo el argumento que la cobriza estaba a punto de hacer. _

_Que ella siempre era suficiente para ella, que las dos eran una familia._

_"Josie…"  
  
Ella se deslizó fuera de la cama, arrodillándose frente a Hope, sus manos subieron y sujetaron sus hombros. Josie negó con la cabeza, deteniéndola. Sabía que la amaba, pero esos habían sido sus miedos y ahora, ahora habían terminado. Ella le sonrió._

_"Hazme el amor, Hope"_  
  
El llanto de Luke la sacó de sus recuerdos y puso los ojos en blanco, especialmente considerando el hecho de que había decidido cuando estaba dando a luz que nunca dejaría que Hope la tocara de nuevo. Miró a las personas más importantes de su vida, y su sonrisa se amplió su poderosa esposa sosteniendo a su pequeño niño.  
  
Mientras Luke continuaba llorando, Hope lo cambió a la posición que alguna vez le resultó familiar contra su pecho. Se calló de inmediato, escuchando el tranquilizador latido del corazón de su mamá. Sin saber que no había latido así hasta el segundo en que descansó contra ella, sanando la parte final que se había roto todos estos años.  
  
Hope se acostó junto a Josie, sintiéndose más tranquila ahora que el peso suave y familiar de su hijo descansaba una vez más cerca de su corazón. Pasó un brazo alrededor de Josie, ayudándola gentilmente a volverse hacia ella. Después de que ella estuvo acostada contra su costado, notó lo silenciosa que estaba la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaban solas. Hope frunció el ceño. 

"Donde está todo el mundo?"  
  
"Están todos en la sala de espera" dijo Josie, riendo.  
  
Pensó en Lizzie, MG, los padres de Josie y su familia, todos los cuales habían estado tan emocionados de ver a los bebes como ella y Josie.

"Quieres decir que aún no han visto a los chicos?"  
  
Josie negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. 

"Les dije que te prometí que tú y yo seríamos las primeras que ellos vean"  
  
Sacudió la cabeza con asombro, sabiendo que solo Josie Mikaelson podría haber hecho una promesa como esa y haberla cumplido. También tenía la sospecha de que Josie había exigido esta promesa durante el parto, sabiendo que de esa forma obtendría lo que quería.  
  
Josie se rió, pensando en los rostros testarudos que habían aparecido en su familia cuando le habían hecho prometer que en el segundo en que Hope llegara allí, alguien se lo diría. 

"Por supuesto, ahora que estás aquí, espero que la multitud entre en cualquier segundo”  
  


Oyeron un pequeño bostezo y miraron hacia abajo para ver a Andy cerrando los ojos, un pequeño resoplido escapándose de él. Se sonrieron la una a la otra. Hope le pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y le dio un beso en la frente. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando se apartó y le dijo a su esposa.

"Gracias"  
  
Josie le sonrió y levantó la mano para cubrir la suya mientras sostenían a sus hijos

"Fue un placer, Hope"  
  
Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Hope suspiró, acercándolos más hacia ella. Ahora, finalmente, estaba en casa.

Muy bien esto fue todo, gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios que me hicieron reir y querer escribir mas.

asi que gracias, gracias y mas gracias.

nos veremos luego.

LC


End file.
